La dernière action du héros - Episode I
by JudyOswald
Summary: *Fic basée sur l'épisode VII* 2020. Le phénomène Star Wars n'existe plus, mais Clara Berthelot une fan, se retrouve seule dans une salle de cinéma pour fêter les 5 ans du film et sa dernière diffusion dans un cinéma parisien.
1. A new world

**Bien le bonjour compagnons de route.**

 _Petite histoire qui commence à fleurir dans ma tête depuis la sortie de l'épisode VII. Donc attention, cette histoire est basée sur le film. Comme je l'ai aimé, je voulais faire quelque chose là-dessus. Il faut aussi l'avoir vu pour la lire sinon vous risquez d'être spoilés._

 _Cette fiction sera écrite sur un OC. Sur Poe, étant donné que c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Je risque probablement de rajouter des scènes afin de faire évoluer certains personnages. Mais ce ne seront pas les seuls principaux dedans._

 _Il risque d'y avoir quelques fautes d'inattention, étant donné que je ne suis pas sur mon pc et que je n'ai pas mes logiciels de correction dessus suite à un gros bug du mien. Donc si un bêta veut se joindre à moi, il sera le bienvenu._

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclamer:**

L'histoire (à part ses modifications et mon perso) ne m'appartient pas. Ils sont à Disney, Lucas Film, JJ Abrams, George Lucas, etc.…

 **Chapitre 1**

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 29 décembre 2020 et le phénomène Star Wars n'existe plus depuis la sortie de l'épisode VII le 16 décembre 2015. Alors que le film battait des records de vente (marketing, entrées dans plus de 1000 cinémas dans le monde entier, et traduit en plusieurs langues) s'est vu disparaitre en si peu de temps sur les écrans du cinéma. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement à force d'essuyer des critiques, du fan, des spectateurs, de la presse. Le côté marketing et abusif de Disney en a lassé la plupart des irréductibles n'y voyant qu'un film commercial. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, le film en un déçu plus d'un, que se soit côté scénario, personnages, effets spéciaux, et ce malgré tous les efforts que le réalisateur J. et son casting ont tenté de faire, rien n'a fonctionné. Plus personne ne voulait réaliser de suite.

Les fans n'achetaient plus afin de montrer à Disney leur mécontentement vis-à-vis de ce dernier opus de la saga. George Lucas avait lui aussi fait part de son avis très négatif sur ce sujet et était déçu de voir à quel point son œuvre avait été détruite.

Un cinéma parisien réputé à Paris (le seul et unique dans le monde entier) avait tenté de programmer une diffusion dans une petite salle annexe, pour ceux qui souhaitaient rendre un dernier hommage à la saga et pour les cinq ans de la fin. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de le diffuser, quitte à se mettre les distributeurs à dos, ce cinéma voulait faire plaisir à ceux qui y croyaient encore. Erreur fatale, puisque le résultat ne fût pas convaincant. Une seule place avait été achetée. Bien que le patron du cinéma ait envie d'annuler l'évènement, il laissa finalement cette personne y assister. Il n'y voyait finalement aucune raison de ne pas le faire, puisqu'il avait assez d'argent pour payer Disney si jamais ceux-là lui demandaient des comptes.

C'est ainsi, que je me trouvais désormais, moi : Clara Berthelot, en train de faire vérifier mon ticket d'achat collector. Le papier était doré et ancien, accompagné de l'écriture Star Wars pour le logo ainsi que le titre du film « The Force Awakens ».

Ce qui rendait ce moment encore plus impressionnant (malgré le monde qui était présent et qui allait voir d'autres films à l'affiche) c'était de voir que le directeur s'était donné la peine de sortir de son bureau pour m'accueillir. Je le connaissais bien ce patron de ce cinéma.

\- Alors Clara ? Tu es prête ?

\- Plus que jamais ! Je sens que je vais adorer le revoir.

\- Tu sais, tu es toute seule dans la salle. Au moins, personne ne t'embêtera.

Mon visage s'illumina à cette annonce. Je ne savais même pas à l'origine que j'étais toute seule.

\- On t'offre les popcorns du coup.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est sympa !

\- Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui aurai l'honneur de te lancer le film.

Ma bouche s'élargit encore un peu plus.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le comptoir à popcorn et nous commandâmes une grosse boite sucrée avec un Ice Tea. Nous allâmes ensuite devant la porte nous amenant dans la petite salle. Un petit pincement au cœur me laissa silencieuse durant quelques secondes, alors que le directeur du cinéma venait d'ouvrir la porte pour que je puisse y entrer.

Comment allais-je survivre à la fin de cet épisode ? Certes, j'avais pu par miracle trouver le DVD quelque part en vente sur internet, mais ne plus le voir au cinéma me faisait ressentir les choses différemment. Au cinéma l'ambiance est toujours différente par rapport à un visionnage via un écran plus grand.

Je levai les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant moi.

\- Tu sais, on m'a souvent dit ici que les dernières diffusions dans ce cinéma étaient en quelque sorte… magiques !

Magique ? Pourquoi ? À cause de sa dernière diffusion ? De l'ambiance ? Qui n'a jamais rêvé en plus de se retrouver seul dans une salle de cinéma pour voir un de ses films préférés ?

\- Possible, oui !

Je respirai un bon coup et m'exclamai :

\- Bien… Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller !

Je rentrais d'un pas décidé dans la salle déjà bien sombre. La porte se referma dans un grincement quelque peu effrayant.

J'examinai l'endroit. Je ne savais pas où me mettre, il y avait l'embarras du choix. Je finis par suivre les petites lumières rouges installées sur les escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Je m'installai finalement sur un siège se positionnant pile en face de la scène.

Une fois prête, je levai le poing en l'air, comme un signe de Victoire, mais surtout pour montrer que j'étais prête pour la diffusion au directeur se trouvant dans la salle de projection.

Un silence. Le souffle coupé. Puis le logo de Lucas Film apparut sur l'écran. Mon cœur s'accéléra et là, lorsque le générique avec le logo Star Wars se montra, ma joie éclata et les popcorns commencèrent à entrer dans ma bouche un par un. J'étais comme une gamine qui le découvrait pour la première fois.


	2. What's going on here ?

**Chapitre 2**

La fin du générique venait de passer que l'adrénaline stagnait au moins à 90 %, mon cœur continuait de battre à en sortir de ma poitrine. L'excitation comme au premier jour, avec un savoir beaucoup plus important que lors du premier visionnage : la connaissance ! Parce que oui, je connaissais par cœur les scènes coupées, même si elles n'étaient pas disponibles, dans cette version cinématographique et le film.

Après ce générique, nous tombions sur Jakku (planète désertique et remplie d'humains comme d'autres créatures) de nuit. Là où le film commençait. Mais sans que je ne le sache, quelque chose avait changé au lancement du générique. Des répliques qui n'étaient ni dans les bonus ni dans la version originale. Était-ce une version totalement inconnue que ce directeur du cinéma avait trouvée ? Possible, mais je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

Le pilote Poe Dameron venait d'arriver sur Jakku et de retrouver Lor San Tekka à l'extérieur, alors que dans la version que je connaissais et avec bonus, cette scène n'apparaissait pas. Ce qui était troublant sur le coup. Le visage de Lor semblait beaucoup plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire, il observait autour d'eux, comme s'il pressentait quelque chose. L'arrivée du Premier Ordre peut-être ? À cette idée, je secouai la tête. Cependant, ma crainte ne s'arrêta pas ici. Lor lança une réplique tout aussi effrayante que son comportement et fixait le pilote droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sens que quelque chose de nouveau se rapproche… une force qu'aucun de nous n'a déjà vue…

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Viens, il faut nous mettre à l'abri pour en discuter.

Ils allèrent dans une tente pour discuter un peu plus de certains détails qui semblent chiffonner le vieil homme avec sa cape sur les épaules. Poe ordonna à un petit droïde blanc et orange de surveiller les environs et de les prévenir dès qu'il y avait un souci.

\- Que vouliez-vous dire par là Lor San Tekka ?

\- Cette force que je ressens n'a strictement rien à voir avec le mal ou le bien. Elle est indéfinissable.

Encore une scène que je ne connaissais pas. Vraiment… Je me devais de demander à la fin plus d'informations à ce sujet. Néanmoins, un autre bug apparut cette fois-ci, mais sur l'écran. Au milieu de la toile, une tâche apparaissait, tout en la consumant et s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure.

\- Monsieur Blanc... il y a un souci, s'il vous plait !

Évidemment, j'avais oublié qu'il ne m'entendait pas forcément depuis la salle de projection. Je fronçai les sourcils, mécontente, et je me dirigeai vers la sortie afin de demander des comptes. Tout était contre moi pour que je ne puisse pas voir le film dans de bonnes conditions ? Je veux bien que l'effet Star Wars soit terminé, mais si la bobine de film pouvait éviter de faire des siennes aussi.

J'attrapai la poignée de la porte et la tirai… rien ne se faisait. Elle était bloquée. Je recommençais en la poussant avec un coup d'épaule (ça fait mal bon sang !), et toujours rien. Je tapai du pied et marmonnai en me dirigeant vers l'autre sortie de secours.

Bim ! Rebelote. C'était comme si j'étais enfermée dans la salle de cinéma.

Ce qui m'arrêta soudainement, c'était de ne plus entendre la bande-son. Plus de musique, plus de dialogues ou d'effets spéciaux sonores. Je grimaçai et retournai dans la salle pour voir ce qui se passait. L'écran était comme si on avait fait bruler un parchemin. Je ne voyais même plus d'image.

\- Merde ! hurlais-je.

Je retournai près de la porte qui menait vers la salle de projection. Toujours bloquée. Je commençai vraiment à m'énerver.

\- Si c'est une blague… ce n'est pas drôle. Vous feriez mieux de me laisser sortir.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que soudainement, je finisse par y arriver et atterrir sur le sol lamentablement.

Un air frais me fit frissonner, me faisant réaliser que j'étais quelque peu sonnée par ma chute. Ce que ma main touchait actuellement n'était certainement pas de la moquette sur laquelle j'avais marché plus tôt. J'en repris une poignée et en laissai échapper ses particules.

Du sable… Pourquoi avais-je étrangement atterri dessus alors que j'étais dans une pièce fermée ?

Mon cœur s'accéléra, détestant le fait de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, lorsque je vis en face de moi des villageois se promener. Je me redressai et époussetai mes affaires, salies par les grains de sable. Un léger vent balayant le sable me fit boucher les yeux durant quelques instants et je finis par les rouvrir une fois que cela s'arrêta. Détaillant une nouvelle fois les lieux.

L'endroit paraissait avoir un climat désertique, mais ça ne gênait pas plus que ça les habitants des environs. Des vaisseaux se trouvaient aussi pas très loin. Des tentes, où dans l'une d'elles, Lor venait de comprendre que quelque chose venait de se passer alors qu'il venait de lui donner une carte très importante.

\- Cette force est ici…, annonça le vieil homme.

\- Comment je saurais la reconnaitre ? demanda Poe, curieux.

\- Tu la reconnaitras !

\- Qui nous dit que cette nouvelle force n'est pas mauvaise ?

\- Si tu la découvres, ce sera à toi de la guider. Cette force pourra nous être très utile.

Lor n'était peut-être pas un Jedi, mais il avait des capacités à ressentir la force, ou à pressentir que quelque chose d'étrange allait arriver. Comme s'il avait le don de clairvoyance. Poe avait confiance en cet homme, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait accepté de faire cette mission… de récupérer la carte.

Une chose me bouscula et se dirigea vers une tente. Ce robot… J'avais une vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

Ma première question était surtout de savoir où je me trouvais.

Je stoppai un homme dans sa démarche et ce dernier me toisa de haut en bas, comme si j'étais une extraterrestre venue d'ailleurs. Je l'observai à mon tour et ses vêtements étaient bien plus anciens que les miens. Il était par compte plutôt jeune.

\- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous me dire où je me trouve ?

\- Vous êtes sur Jakku mademoiselle.

Jakku ? Mais bien sûr… Quelqu'un me fait une blague, c'est bien ça ?

\- Votre blague est très drôle, les gars ! me moquais-je, regardant autour de moi avant de reporter mon attention sur l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous avez marché ici dans le désert, mais vous êtes bien sûr Jakku.

\- Mais Jakku n'existe pas ! C'est une planète désertique inv…

Plus je voyais le visage de l'inconnu devenir suspicieux, plus je comprenais que cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Il jouait bien trop son jeu de gars costumé.

Une nouvelle rafale de sable se dispersa dans les airs, suivis de bruits de moteurs aériens.

 _Ahh… Enfin un bruit que je connais… Un bruit de moteur aérien… Ressemblant en tout point à un avion._

Je me retournai et observai le ciel et vis d'étranges silhouettes d'avions, néanmoins, encore une fois, ils étaient différents de ceux que j'avais imaginés. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ces interrogations qui me trottaient depuis que j'étais là. Et pourtant… tout me semblait familier. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre un mot dessus. Et l'autre qui venait de partir et insinuer que nous étions à Jakku. La bonne blague !

Mais la plaisanterie avait visiblement assez duré. Après avoir constaté que le ciel se faisait envahir par ses silhouettes aériennes, ils se mirent à hurler et à courir de partout. Une femme m'avait même conseillé de fuir le plus loin possible.

Des chasseurs TIE et un vaisseau de commandement débarquaient sur la planète. Et moi… je restai là plantée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Les vaisseaux atterrissaient et les portes s'ouvraient. La panique s'accentuait davantage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les plus petits vaisseaux, laissant y descendre des Stormtroopers, nouvelles générations.

 _Des Stormtroopers, nouvelles générations ?_ _Des Storm…trooper. C'est des Stormtroopers._

Plus j'assimilai d'informations, plus je me considérai comme folle alliée et bonne pour l'asile. Jakku. Chasseur TIE. Vaisseau de commandement. Stormtroopers. Un droïde blanc et orange qui me fonça dessus, le gênant sur son passage et se dirigeant vers une tente. Et mon cœur qui tentait de me dire quelque chose devant toutes ses données difficiles à saisir. Comme s'il avait compris, lui. Comme si depuis le début il essayait de me convaincre d'une chose.

Puis des tirs et une explosion arrivèrent dans toutes les directions. Ils provenaient des armes de ces fameux Stormtroopers blancs. Des rayons lasers de plusieurs couleurs avaient remplacé des balles fictives de mon monde. Une des balles était passée près de moi, me faisant sursauter et reculer, alors que je voyais de mes propres yeux quelqu'un avec une cape à capuche, le cachant entièrement, se diriger vers ceux qui venaient de créer la panique ici.

Au fond de moi, une chose désirait plus que tout agir, seulement quand on est perdu, c'est difficile de gérer tout ça. Un nouveau tir se fit vers ma direction, mais cette fois-ci elle toucha un Stormtrooper. J'essayai de chercher d'où venait ce coup, qui m'avait probablement évité le pire, puisqu'ils étaient deux dans ma direction. J'aperçois au loin un homme, des cheveux mi-longs et la peau plus foncée que la mienne. De mon point de vue, il aurait eu la couleur de peau d'un type aux origines mexicaines. Je fronçai un peu plus les yeux pour tenter de l'analyser. La nuit et ma distance me compliquait la tâche.

Soudain, quatre mains m'empoignèrent fortement par les deux bras, me forçant à les suivre.

Je venais de me faire capturer sans m'en rendre compte. Par réflexe, je bougeai, pensant que cela pouvait probablement me libérer. Erreur ! Ils me serraient un peu plus, chaque fois que je le faisais.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça, libérez-moi ! réclamais-je.

\- Nous vous emmenons quand même voir notre chef.

\- Votre chef ?

Ils ne me répondirent pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être parfois désagréables ces Stormtroopers !

Je regardai mes pieds, de façon à ne pas me rétamer, étant donné que je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, je ne comptais pas me taper la honte une seconde fois.

Je finis par apercevoir deux jambes, vêtues de noires devant moi.

\- Monsieur, nous avons trouvé cette humaine, elle était habillée différemment des autres.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ? se précipita, de dire l'homme masqué.

 _Cette voix, bon sang ! Elle était si glaçante… si impressionnante… Mais où l'avais-je entendu déjà ?_

J'étais trop occupée à regarder les pieds se trouvant devant moi et par mes souvenirs auditifs, un Stormtrooper le remarqua et me donna un coup dans les jambes, me déstabilisant et me faisant m'agenouiller sous la pression. Je levai enfin la tête en grimaçant de douleur et vis un Stormtrooper habillé autrement que les autres. Il portait une cape rouge et noire sur l'épaule gauche et son armure comparée aux autres était grise et chromée.

\- Regardez notre chef quand celui-ci vous parle, répliqua sèchement ce Stormtrooper.

Je tournai la tête, en direction de son chef. Je manquai de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Un frisson me parcourait le corps, non pas à cause de l'air ambiant, mais d'angoisse m'envahit le corps. Je posai ensuite vers l'homme à la cape qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, et qui venait de se faire capture lui aussi par ces Stormtroopers, puis je posai à nouveau mes yeux vers leur fameux chef. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme, surgir du passé.

Devant mon manque de conversation, le chef portant un masque noir porta son attention sur le vieil homme.

\- Kylo Ren…, chuchotais-je. Impossible…

Mais, il faut croire que ma pensée avait été plus forte que le chef se pivota vers moi brusquement.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? s'exclama-t-il, pensant avoir entendu son nom.

Je venais de constater que je venais de faire une énorme bêtise et que néanmoins, mon cerveau finissait par comprendre petit à petit la situation dans laquelle je me retrouvai sans y croire à cent pour cent. En revanche, les Stormtroompers n'avaient pas entendu eux.

Il s'approcha de moi et demanda à ceux qui me tenaient de me relever puis il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je le sentais douter et devenir inquisiteur. Ça m'apprendra à penser ! Il s'arrêta et revint vers l'homme, me donnant l'occasion pour moi de respirer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'avais coupé toute respiration.

\- Où est cette carte ?

Kylo Ren… carte… Tout ça n'en finissait plus, et me donnait un sacré mal de tête, pourtant, la vérité était sous mes yeux.

\- Elle n'est pas ici ! répondit le vieil homme.

\- Tu mens, je suis certain qu'elle est là.

\- Elle n'est pas ici, je vous dis !

Énervé, l'homme au visage caché sortit un sabre laser et tua Lor San Tekka sans pitié. J'étais choquée par la violence de cet acte. Des larmes coulèrent instinctivement. Je suis humaine après tout, et personne ne serait incapable de rester insensible à ce genre de scène.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? pleurais-je, attirant son attention vers moi.

Il se plaça en face de moi. Même sous son masque, je pouvais sentir sa colère.

\- Vous… Si ça vous touche autant… C'est peut-être que vous savez où elle est cette maudite carte !

J'allais presque répondre par un mensonge, lorsque des projectiles provenant de derrière nous résonnèrent, et le bras du meurtrier se tendit dans leur direction. Je le suivis du regard et il en arrêta un, rien qu'en levant la main vers celui-ci. Aussitôt, des Stormtroopers coururent vers l'homme et le désarmèrent. Les trouvant incompétents, celui à l'armure recouverte de Chronium les aida et le déstabilisa à son tour. Ils le trainèrent jusqu'à nous.

Lorsqu'il arriva, je pus enfin voir son visage. C'est en croisant son regard que je compris où je me trouvais. C'était la preuve de trop. J'étais dans Star Wars, l'épisode VII : The force awakens. Maintenant il fallait que je comprenne comment, et pourquoi. Je venais de franchir une étape déjà, même si le choc était brutal.

\- Où est cette carte ? répéta l'homme vêtu de noir.

\- Je ne l'ai pas ! hurla-t-il.

\- Emmenez-le, je suis sûr qu'il ment et qu'il nous dira où elle est.

\- Que faisons-nous de la fille, et des autres villageois ?

\- Tuez-les tous !

Rien qu'à cette idée, j'en avais la nausée. Je les voyais soudainement s'éloigner de moi, alors que les Stormtroopers m'amenaient vers les autres.

Je n'avais rien fait, je ne méritais pas ça. Je m'étais retrouvée au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment du film. Le méchant s'était aperçu qu'un de ces Stormtroopers faisait défaut. Il ressentit ensuite une chose bien plus forte que la force en se tournant vers moi, alors que ses acolytes braquaient leurs armes sur nous et étaient prêts à tirer.

\- Attendez ! hurla-t-il. Cette humaine pourra peut-être nous être utile.

 _Je serais utile ? En quoi ?_

Deux Storm' m'embarquèrent avec eux dans leurs vaisseaux, profitant du moment où nous entrions pour tuer les autres villageois. Entendre ces cris me brisait totalement le cœur et ne me quitta pas.

* * *

Hello les amis.

Voilà le chapitre 2. Plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Logiquement il ne devrait pas trop y avoir de fautes, mais encore une fois, je ne risque pas de récupérer mon PC avant le 29 décembre. Je suis toujours sur un autre.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ^^ ? A votre avis, quelle force ont senti Kylo et Lor ?

Merci beaucoup Line pour ta review et Yu-Luohe. Line essaie de te créer un compte si tu veux être au courant quand le prochain chapitre sera dispo. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine.

Passez un bon Noël !


	3. Captured & tortured

**Chapitre 3**

J'étais encore toute retournée. Ces hurlements… c'était comme s'ils étaient toujours près de moi. L'entendre réellement est une nouvelle expérience. Je n'avais jusque-là jamais assisté de près à une action si violente. Voir et entendre à la télévision c'était totalement différent. Je me disais que peut-être, il en valait mieux ainsi. Pourtant, Dieu savait à quel point j'avais l'habitude de regarder autant de séries et films d'horreur, gore ou d'action. Nous ne sommes en vérité, jamais préparés à voir ce genre d'évènement.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, j'observai mes pompes, trouvant ça bizarrement plus intéressant, alors que j'étais menottée et encerclée par des espèces de Stormtroopers. Blague devenue réalité. Je prenais une véritable claque dans la tronche. J'étais tellement perdue, que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je manquai de lumière, j'avais besoin de voir le soleil. Je n'avais même plus la notion du temps, tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsque nous étions partis : il faisait nuit.

\- Hey ! murmura la voix du second prisonnier, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Je l'entendais, mais je n'osais pas lui répondre. Peut-être même que je devais faire comme si j'étais muette ? Je ne voulais en tout cas pas m'attirer d'avantages d'ennuis que j'en avais déjà. Je sentais qu'un objet dans ma poche droite me gênait mais je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre.

\- Je suis de la résistance. Vous l'êtes aussi ? s'informa-t-il.

Je serrai les poings derrière mon dos et avalai difficilement ma salive.

 _Tais-toi Clara… Tais-toi ! On sait à quel point ta langue pouvait parfois fourcher._

Déjà que de ne pas savoir pourquoi j'étais là, mais aussi de bloquer toute communication me torturait l'esprit. Pouvais-je vraiment faire confiance à cet homme, habillé d'un jean, d'un t-shirt, et d'une veste en cuire avec le logo de la résistance ?

\- Où avez-vous eu ce collier ? insista-t-il.

 _Ne me tente pas bon sang et laisse ce collier où il est. De plus, tu ne pourras jamais rivaliser avec Sherlock Holmes !_

Agacé d'entendre l'homme chuchoter, la chef des Stormtroopers lui donna un coup au visage avec son arme, le laissant dans les vapes quelques instants.

Voilà aussi pourquoi je ne voulais pas parler. Je n'avais pas forcément envie de me faire défigurer la tronche. J'étais tout de même désolée pour lui. Si je m'étais risquée à ouvrir une conversation, le résultat n'aurait peut-être rien changé.

Un silence s'installa, me replongeant dans les derniers évènements qui venaient de se produire. J'étais dans un cinéma, puis d'un coup, dans le film que je visionnais pour la dernière fois. Je m'étais faite capturer à mon tour par erreur, mais j'avais pu éviter une sentence bien plus terrible si ce méchant n'avait pas réagi attends. Quelque part, je lui devais une fière chandelle et qu'il valait mieux que ça reste entre moi et ma conscience. Et maintenant ?

oOo

Nous débarquâmes sur le vaisseau amiral, l'homme assommé s'était réveillé peu de temps auparavant, la tempe ouverte et saignante.

Je découvrais les lieux en même temps que lui. Sa grandeur et son peuple imposant et armés m'ébahissaient. C'était bien plus impressionnant que de le voir sur le plus grand écran du monde de France et en 3D.

Un homme aux cheveux roux arriva près de nous et nous toisa, comme s'il arrivait à nous juger en un seul regard. Son visage était si dur. Aucune émotion ne passait, s'en était surprenant.

\- Général Hux, siffla l'homme masqué.

Son masque semblait cacher l'intonation de sa voix et donnait l'impression de l'entendre plus gravement.

\- Le Leader Suprem Snoke voudrait vous voir !

Il resta silencieux. Hux… Snoke… Je ne pouvais plus cacher cette vérité si criante. J'étais dans une merde totale. Par quel moyen j'allais bien pouvoir échapper à tout ça ? Je ne savais même pas quel sort il m'était réservé. Je n'avais aucun rôle dans ce film, tout était chamboulé. Mon arrivée avait quelque peu modifié la trame du scénario. J'espérai tout de même que le directeur du cinéma finisse par trouver une solution et se rende-compte du gros problème qui se pose dans son cinéma. Mais si elle ne convenait pas ? Si je restai bloqué à vie dans un film ?

Je fronçai les sourcils et poussai un grognement, oubliant parfois que j'étais trop émotive. Le général et ce Kylo Ren se retournèrent vers moi.

\- Qui est cette femme ? interrogea Hux en m'écrasant du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sens qu'elle pourrait nous être très utile. Je l'ai trouvé sur Jakku.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait nous en dire plus sur la carte ?

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle est ici.

\- Très bien. Dans tous les cas nous devons aller voir Snoke.

\- Que faisons-nous d'eux ? demanda un des 4 Stormtroopers.

\- Emprisonnez-les ! décida Kylo Ren. Nous reprenons avec eux après notre entrevue avec le Leader Suprem Snoke.

Le général, sa tête… me disait vaguement quelque chose. Une impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part dans un autre film, sans que lui, le sache.

Cet endroit était si immense. Nous avions monté au moins deux étages avec leurs ascenseurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous amènent en prison. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit si éclairée comparé aux vaisseaux des Stormtroopers. L'un resta à l'intérieur pour nous détacher et les autres pour s'assurer qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'enfuie.

Lorsqu'il termina, il nous laissa tous les deux enfermés et s'en alla après avoir fermé correctement la porte. Nous n'entendions plus que leurs pas résonner dans le couloir se dirigeant vers un autre point fixe. Sûrement à l'entrée principale.

Je poussai un long soupire, avant de m'assoir sur un lit métallique et froid. L'homme quant à lui, tourna en rond, cherchant une quelconque idée pour se tirer d'ici. Et moi ? Penserait-il à moi s'il en trouvait une ? Je me calai au fond, le dos contre le mur et entourai mes genoux avec l'aide de mes bras. Je finis par y poser mon front dessus. Sans forcément remarquer que mon jean était dégueulasse à cause du sable sur lequel j'avais posé pied.

Une phrase ressurgit dans ma tête. Celle du directeur du cinéma : « Tu sais, on m'a souvent dit que les dernières diffusions dans ce cinéma étaient en quelque sorte… magique ! »

 _Magique !_

Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Mais qui avait pu lui sortir cette connerie pareille ? Un client ? Où avait-il lui aussi vécu ce genre de chose ? J'aimai la magie, mais la vivre à ce point ? Au risque d'y mettre ma vie en péril ?

Je ne cessais de me poser des questions dont je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir un jour des réponses. Combien temps cette mascarade allait continuer ? Devais-je suivre mon intuition ? Me taire jusqu'à la fin ? Et l'autre qui ne faisait que tourner en rond. D'entendre ses pas me stressaient.

\- Bien sûr, si je vous pose des questions, vous n'allez probablement pas me répondre ? continua-t-il.

Devant mon mutisme, ce prisonnier perdait patiente.

\- J'espère au moins que vous savez, que le pendentif que vous portez est le logo de l'alliance rebelle. La résistance. Alors si vous en êtes faite parti, vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je suis de la résistance aussi.

 _Bonjour, je viens en ami ou… je vous apprends un truc que je connais déjà._

Pauvre de lui, il n'est pas tombé sur un très bon cas. Je le plains, vraiment.

Je continuai de garder la bouche close. Il tapa du pied et recommença à faire les cent pas. Je laissai ma conscience prendre le dessus. J'avais entendu parler d'une règle dans les histoires de ce genre : ne jamais parler de ce que tu savais, au risque d'en avoir un retour bien plus désastreux.

Oui, je réalisai petit à petit l'ampleur de la situation et s'il était dans mon cas, il serait peut-être comme moi en ce moment-même. Je resserrais un peu plus mes bras sur mes jambes.

Je relevai la tête vers le mur, me rappelant que je n'étais qu'une idiote. Cet homme allait vivre la même chose que moi. Il détenait une réponse lui aussi que ces deux gars cherchaient.

A cette remarque, je soupirai et secouai négativement la tête. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être parfois désespérante à ne penser qu'à ma petite personne.

oOo

Le général Hux et Kylo Ren étaient tous les deux partis voir le Leader Suprem Snoke. Ils se trouvaient devant lui, jusqu'à ce que le général sache sa prochaine mission et qu'il ait donné son avis sur les façons de procéder de son partenaire. Ce dernier était bien moins direct que lui.

Lorsqu'il disparu, Snoke prit la parole.

\- J'ai senti une force différente de celles qu'on connait sur ton vaisseau.

\- Oui, je l'ai senti lorsque je suis allée sur Jakku. Je l'ai amené ici afin d'en savoir plus et quelque chose me dit que cette femme sait beaucoup de choses sur ce que nous cherchons.

\- Une femme dis-tu ?

\- Oui ! Elle est humaine.

\- Etonnant de la part d'un humain d'émaner autant de force. C'est d'autant plus troublant de ne pas savoir de quelle force nous parlons.

\- Pensez-vous qu'elle puisse avoir que les Jedis ?

\- Non, une différente… bien plus puissante et bien plus utile. Il en va de ton devoir Kylo Ren de la convaincre et de nous en dire plus, sans oublier la mission principale.

\- La carte…, chuchota Kylo.

Le Leader Suprem Snoke s'évapora, indiquant que la réunion était terminée. Oui, celui avec qui Kylo discutait n'était qu'un hologramme. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait exactement. Peut-être sur une autre flotte spéciale ?

Kylo Ren quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les prisons où nous étions.

oOo

Mon partenaire de prison c'était finalement assis contre le mur lui aussi, la tête dans les mains, il avait l'air aussi désespéré que moi.

Quant à moi, d'apparence je restai calme, alors qu'à l'intérieur je paniquai. Difficile de concilier les deux, surtout quand tu comprends tout d'un seul coup et que tu te retrouves en plus de ça avec des personnages que tu admires. Je devais le prendre comme un test ?

Trois Stormtroopers arrivèrent en compagnie de notre homme masqué. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été condamnée pour un crime dont je n'en étais pas victime et que j'allais être jugée. Etais-je si loin de ma maison ? Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête : y aller et m'y enfermer.

Je regardai le Stormtrooper ouvrir la porte et entrer. Kylo nous observa tour à tour et ses yeux se posèrent définitivement sur moi. J'avais compris… c'était mon heure ! Je connaissais la puissance que dégageait cet individu auquel je ne pourrais sûrement pas y résister longtemps.

Ils m'attrapèrent par les bras et par automatisme d'autodéfense (oui, oui, je fais des arts martiaux.) je commençai à me débattre, faisant de mon mieux pour me dégager de la poigne des deux bourrins mes côtés.

Exaspéré par le ralentissement que je causai, Kylo montra son grand manque de délicatesse et de patiente en tendant sa main vers moi et l'ouvrant. Je sentis à ce moment-là ma gorge se serrer, chaque fois qu'il avançait vers moi. Je m'étranglais et ne trouvai plus ma respiration. Les Stormtroopers me relâchèrent et je m'agenouillai, manquant de souffle et le geste que faisaient mes mains le prouvait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle sensation, elle était si nouvelle. Je comprenais maintenant ce que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un manquait d'oxygène pour vivre.

\- Arrêtez, vociféra mon coéquipier de cellule, compatissant, alors que des larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Comprenant qu'il allait peut-être trop loin, il s'arrêta et je toussai fortement. Je venais de récupérer un trop-plein d'air dans les poumons et il avait assurément encore besoin de moi avant d'en arriver à ce point. Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'après…

\- Allons-y !

Les Stormtroopers me récupérèrent et me redressèrent sur mes jambes encore tremblantes et le souffle toujours coupé. Quelle idée avais-je d'avoir ce type de réflexe car pourtant, je ne comptais pas jouer les héros. Peut-être que sous le coup de la panique... Qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Peut-être l'avais-je mérité et que je devrais à l'avenir veiller à gérer cette impulsivité avant qu'elle ne me fasse défaut.

Sur le chemin, je trainai des pieds, toujours aussi enchainée (comment aurais-je pu m'échapper avec 3 Stormtroopers et un gros méchant armés de toute façon ?). Il y avait encore une part de moi qui essayait de me dissuader que ce qu'il y avait autour de moi n'existait pas. A l'heure actuelle, j'aurais tellement voulu que cette option soit avérée, sinon je n'aurais pas eu aussi mal lorsque Kylo avait utilisé cette force obscure.

Nous continuâmes de marcher, prenant des ascenseurs, des couloirs (très longs couloirs !). Je me croyais presque dans un couloir de la mort. Je frissonnai rien qu'à cette image dans ma tête et l'ambiance tendue n'aidaient pas. Nous passâmes devant une fenêtre qui m'interpella. J'eu le temps d'apercevoir un immense fond noir rempli de petits points lumineux me montrant que nous n'étions plus sur terre mais bien dans l'espace. J'aurais adoré pouvoir m'arrêter un instant pour admirer cette vue, mais non. C'était sans compter les nombreux coups de blasters dans le dos pour me faire accélérer.

Nous arrivâmes « enfin » dans une pièce quasiment dénuée de lumière. Un siège avec un dossier totalement déstructuré (un peu comme dans les films gores de Saw, vous voyez ?) qui ne donnait pas du tout envie d'y poser sa tête. Ils m'installèrent dessus et m'y attachèrent, retirant mes bracelets automatiques et modernisés de mes poignets. Ils se tournèrent vers l'homme masqué.

\- Monsieur, voulez-vous que l'on commence par la première méthode ?

 _La première méthode ? Parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs ? Et moi qui pensais qu'il allait s'occuper d'abord de mon voisin._

Kylo semblait réfléchir à cette proposition et vu son silence, ça en disait long.

\- Non ! Je veux réserver la première méthode à notre second prisonnier. Laissez-nous !

\- Très bien monsieur, fit un Stormtrooper.

Je ne sais pas si je voulais vraiment rester seule en sa compagnie. La porte se referma. Il me tourna le dos et respira profondément.

 _Monsieur n'aurait pas un petit air de Dark Vador par hasard ?_

\- Je sais ce que vous désirez. Je peux vous le donner, déclara-t-il.

 _Round 1 : Intimidation et manipulation !_

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? raillais-je.

Il me fit brusquement face et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de ma joue. Je pouvais imaginer son souffle se poser sur ma peau, car de le savoir si proche de moi me donnait envie de vomir et certainement moins de rire.

\- La gloire… la richesse…, ajouta-t-il machinalement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Vous pourriez avoir tout ce que vous désirez si vous acceptez de me donner en échange les informations que je demande.

Je roulai des yeux, comprenant bien le manège de cet homme. Un petit rire narquois s'échappa de ma bouche.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais me laisser amadouer de la sorte ? Je ne suis pas non plus idiote ! rétorquais-je.

 _Même joueur joue encore… Round 2 : Persuasion !_

\- Vraiment ?

Il marchait autour de moi, tel un vautour qui allait s'emparer de sa proie. J'essayais de maitriser ma nervosité face à cette situation. Puis son masque s'arrêta cette fois-ci en face de moi. Même sans que je ne voie son visage, il était si expressif qu'on pouvait sentir tout regard derrière ce camouflage. Je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Je vous ai senti différente des autres sur Jakku. Je suis persuadé que nous pouvons faire de grandes choses vous et moi.

Je sentais mes mains devenir moites. J'aurais pu très bien accepter ce pacte et rejoindre le Premier Ordre, mais je ne connaissais que trop leur programme et il ne me convenait pas. Je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en eux.

Sa tête se baissa ensuite vers mon cou où se trouvait le pendentif attaché à la chaine. Il l'attrapa dans ses mains et me l'arracha d'un coup, l'observant tel un trophée qu'un meurtrier aurait volé à sa victime.

Il leva brusquement sa main vers mon visage et serra plusieurs fois ses doigts. La sensation qui emplissait mon corps n'était pas la même qu'avec ma gorge, mais comme si quelque chose compressait ma tête lentement et douloureusement. Cette sensation était bien pire qu'un mal de crâne, celui-là, nous ne pouvions pas la soigner. Enfin si, il existait un moyen de tout stopper : dévoiler la vérité suprême. Toutefois, si j'étais amenée à le faire, ça voulait dire que je laissais la victoire totale à ce gredin. Je ne pouvais pas me le permettre, je me devais de contrôler les informations que j'avais. Mes doigts et mon visage se crispèrent. S'il y avait une main en dessous, je ne vous dis pas l'état dans laquelle elle serait.

Mais le plus frustrant dans tout ça, c'était de le sentir rentrer petit à petit dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas de ces héroïnes qui dans les histoires pouvaient vaincre la force obscure d'un claquement de doigt. Ce serait trop simple sinon.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la résistance, signala Kylo. C'est votre père qui vous a offert ce pendentif.

Je grimaçai en constatant qu'il commençait à accéder à des données un peu trop personnelles et qui font mal. Je suppose qu'il devait maintenant en être au stade supérieur de la restructuration mentale par la force.

Je n'arrivais plus à sentir la circulation de mes doigts tellement je les serrai. La sueur commençait aussi à apparaitre sur mon visage. Vous vous rappelez de la sensation que l'on a quand on a de la fièvre ? C'était un mélange de ça, de maux de tête et de lorsqu'on va faire la grosse commission est qu'on est constipé. C'était certainement la meilleure description que je puisse vous faire.

 _Bloque… Clara… Bloque… Fait comme Harry quand il apprend l'Occlumencie avec Severus Rogue._

Je faisais mon possible pour me concentrer, mais c'était difficile. J'avais une folle envie de lui foutre ma main dans sa gueule. Pénétrer comme ça chez quelqu'un, il est malade. C'était la pire douleur que je n'eus jamais ressentie jusque-là dans ma vie et je ne vous la conseille pas.

Le plus chiant dans tout ça était de voir que nous arrivions désormais à la projection de flashbacks. Des souvenirs si éprouvants que j'avais vécus avec mon père et que je tentais d'oublier depuis de nombreuses années. C'était frustrant de voir qu'il arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et puis même… comment arrivait-il à savoir tout ça alors que je n'étais pas dans le scénario ? C'était troublant tout ça.

\- Abandon… Solitude… Vous savez que je peux vous donner ce qui vous manque… Clara Berthelot…

Bingo. C''était la goutte d'eau. Je me devais de réagir. Etait-ce encore une partie puissante de la force dont on ne nous en parlait pas dans l'univers de Star Wars ? Peut-être serait-ce une bonne idée à l'équipe d'approfondir le sujet, mais je ne me permettrais pas de servir de cobaye à nouveau pour leur expliquer ce que je vivais actuellement. Une fois ça suffit ! Entre deux souffles et trouvant la volonté je réussis à bafouiller quelques mots.

\- Je… ne… vous… rejoindrais… pas...

Peut-être l'avais-je contrarié puisqu'il accentua une nouvelle fois la puissance de sa force. Les flashs s'accéléraient à leur tour.

La douleur était si forte que je crue imploser. Un hurlement aigu en sorti de ma bouche, puis Kylo se stoppa net. Il venait de reculer et de s'asseoir brusquement, comme pris d'un vertige.

J'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits, préférant laisser l'émotion me gagner. Je venais de remarquer que j'avais fini par donner plus d'informations que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que Kylo en avait trop reçu lui aussi et qu'il lui fallait un temps pour se reprendre. Qu'allait-il advenir de la suite ? Etais-je vraiment si faible que ça ? J'aurais au moins espéré me voir résister un peu plus, j'étais déçue et triste.

La porte de la pièce où nous nous trouvions s'ouvrit. Le général Hux entra. Son air curieux en nous voyant ainsi tous les deux le rendait dubitatif sur la situation. Bien que mon visage blanchâtre et en larmes en disait long sur ce que je venais de vivre. Kylo se leva et se mit en face du rouquin.

\- J'ai obtenu des informations indispensables. Nous devons la garder plus longtemps en prison pour que je puisse en tirer d'avantages, expliqua Kylo, reprenant rapidement la situation en main.

La prison ? Encore ? Il voulait recommencer ? Comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Une fois, pas deux. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps lors de la deuxième séance. J'étais déjà à deux doigts de craquer. Que voulait-il savoir de plus ? Ca ne lui suffisait pas ?

\- Avez-vous eu des informations au sujet de cette carte ? Celle qui va nous permettre de retrouver Luke Skywalker ?

\- Non ! Mais j'en ai eu d'autres plus intéressantes. En revanche, je pense que le second prisonnier pourra nous en dire plus sur la carte.

\- Et quelles informations avez-vous obtenues ? demanda le général.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez apte à les comprendre. J'ai moi-même du mal à saisir ce que je sais désormais. J'en ferais part à Snoke une fois que j'en saurai plus.

\- Je suis sur que vos méthodes nous font perdre un temps précieux, grogna le rouquin. N'oubliez pas notre mission principale.

Non, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Snoke lui avait dit la même chose. Mais ils seraient tous les deux conciliants s'ils savaient ce qu'il détenait.

\- Emmenez là en prison, et amenez-moi l'autre prisonnier, réclama Kylo Ren.

Sous les ordres du général Hux, deux Stormtroopers vinrent et m'embarquèrent avec eux dans ma cellule où était encore l'homme. Ce dernier remarqua mon malaise.

Sans aucune pitié, l'un des Stormtroopers me poussa et j'atterris misérablement sur le sol. Je me retournai alors qu'ils s'emparèrent de mon collègue. La porte se referma sous mes yeux.

* * *

Hello les amis.

Je voulais tout d'abord vous remercier de l'engouement que suscite cette histoire. Ca me motive 100x plus. Et de voit toutes vos reviews, MP, vraiment ça me touche beaucoup.

Vous devenez trop nombreux pour que je puisse vous citer ici. Mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous répondre en Mp comme vous le voyez.

Venons-en au chapitre… Chapitre qui est coupé en 2 parce que sinon trop long. Je vous l'ai dis que j'ajouterai des détails par rapport au film. Il fait milles mots de plus que je ne pensais, à force de relecture, d'arrangement et de correction.

Je suis de mon côté très satisfaite de ce 3ème chapitre, alors j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. J'y ai mis de l'humour (dosé, je l'espère pour vous).

Je trouvais ça normal d'indiquer certaines pensées de Clara. N'oubliez pas, c'est une fan de films et de séries et elle n'est pas de ce monde.

J'espère que la réaction de Poe dans leur cellule vous a plu également.

Il est très rare que je sois à 100% satisfaite d'un chapitre, donc je suis très contente vraiment que ce soit le cas.

Si Clara vous plait toujours ainsi, je vais continuer dans cette voix ^^. Et croyez moi que le chapitre 4 et 5 risques d'êtres drôles mais mouvementées

Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop d'erreurs de fautes etc… Dites-moi si ça vois plait cette présentation.

A partir du 5, je vous livrerai une petite anecdote à propos du titre et de l'intro du chapitre 1, sauf si vous êtes autant cinéphile que moi et que vous l'avez compris.

Je ne publierai pas avant la semaine prochaine. Je vous dis donc bon réveillon et bon Noël, ne vous gavez pas trop et racontez-moi ce que vous avez reçu comme cadeaux ^^

Pleins de bisous à vous.


	4. Freedom ? What is it ?

**Chapitre 4**

Kylo Ren attendait que le prisonnier arrive et s'était adonné à sa nouvelle activité : observer et faire tournoyer le pendentif avec l'aide de ses doigts gantés. Toutes ses informations, il en faisant une belle indigestion cérébrale.

D'après lui, il était inconcevable qu'une telle personne puisse avoir autant de connaissance sur sa vie privée. Ceux qui étaient au courant de son passé dans la galaxie se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il avait fait exprès de restreindre cette communauté de peur que cela puisse compromettre son avenir en tant que Chevalier de Ren.

Qui avait bien pu les donner ? Et ses flashs provenant d'une vie antérieure et future. Tout était si rapide et désordonné. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif et il était désireux d'en apprendre d'avantage afin de remettre tout ça en ordre, des fois que cela pourrait lui donner la clé sur un futur probable.

Actuellement, il était difficile pour lui de rester dans une neutralité totale comme autrefois. Cette rencontre l'avait touché dans le plus profond de ses entrailles. Il se souviendra longtemps de ce malaise qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il dû arrêter d'utiliser la restructuration de force.

Des Stormtroopers se présentèrent, tenant fermement Poe, et attendaient l'ordre de leur chef pour le ligoter. Malgré cela, ils n'eurent aucune réponse, il restait concentré sur ce petit objet.

\- Monsieur…, l'interpella un Stormtrooper.

Dameron distinguait lui aussi l'obstination qu'il avait pour ce bijou. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait éveillé sa curiosité.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps, qu'il décida d'adresser un « regard » vers les trois individus dans la pièce et miracle, des mots sortirent de son gosier.

\- Enchainez-le !

Malgré la résistance du prisonnier, les Stormtroopers parvinrent à le disposer presque confortablement sur ce fauteuil de torture.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, je sentais toujours cette chose gênante dans ma poche de pantalon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Je l'avais déjà senti plus tôt.

Les mains libres, je fouillai dans ma poche et en sortais mon téléphone portable, ainsi que le ticket collector.

Ces objets me remémoraient ma vraie vie et me rendirent nostalgiques. Une vie qui paraissait si proche et si lointaine à la fois. A combien d'années-lumière étais-je de ma planète ? Existait-il ici une planète terre jumelle à la mienne ? Et puis pourquoi n'étais-je pas passée comme tout le monde par un vortex temporel ? Ces questions incessantes m'attristaient chaque fois qu'elles traversaient mon esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'une idée m'illumina le visage.

Et si…

Je manipulai mon téléphone, le déverrouillant avec un code à quatre chiffres et glissai mes doigts vers l'application « contacts ». L'écran descendit rapidement et tomba directement sur « Maman ». Un élan d'espoir me fit frissonner et mon doigt appuya sur l'écran tactile de mon téléphone. Ma respiration se coupa net. C'était l'appel de la dernière chance.

Je portai cette fabuleuse technologie vers mon oreille droite et attendis quelques secondes.

Bip… Bip…Bip…

Mon visage s'assombrit. Je pensais qu'ici, ils seraient évolués. Je m'étais trompée ! Désillusionnée, je regardais mon téléphone qui me signalait qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau.

Mon téléphone n'était pas non plus de la dernière génération, il était simplement là pour que je puisse appeler ou envoyer un message à ma famille et mes amis en cas de besoin. Et de constater que je me retrouvais définitivement seule dans ce monde, me tuait encore plus le moral.

Démoralisée, je rangeai les objets dans ma poche et montai les bras vers le ciel, comme si Dieu pouvait me voir et m'entendre. Le Père Noël était déjà passé, je ne pouvais plus lui demander le cadeau de me renvoyer chez moi. Ce genre d'évènement me poussait à croire aux miracles et ce même si je n'avais aucune appartenance religieuse. Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, seulement en moi-même, et je trouvais que c'était déjà une très belle croyance.

Pourtant, mon ascenseur émotionnel était encore trop instable. Je retombai aisément et durement dans cette réalité alternative qui ne me plaisait pas forcément.

Ce face à face avec Kylo Ren m'avait complètement chamboulé, que se soit physique ou mentale. Il me faudra très certainement du temps avant de m'en remettre. Et de ne pas avoir le soutien de ses proches, ni d'avoir de chez soi, ne rendait pas la tâche simple.

Le plus étrange dans cette histoire… était de me mettre intentionnellement à paniquer à l'idée que ces unités armées allaient faire subir deux méthodes à Poe Dameron, afin de le persuader à son tour de leur dévoiler toute information qui pourrait faire avancer leur quête. Si la mienne était déjà assez horrible comme ça… lesquelles allaient-ils faire à ce pauvre homme ? De quelles intensités seront-elles ? Combien de temps résistera-t-il ? Jusqu'où Kylo Ren lui montrera qu'il domine ? Le résultat final sera-t-il le même que je connais ? Ou différent ? Maintenant que je suis là !

Je m'assis sur ce lit insolite et froid et scrutais la porte blanche, moderne et automatique. Attendant son possible retour, comme dernier espoir de sortir de là, puisque mon téléphone ne donnait rien. C'était difficile de s'imaginer que désormais… ma vie dépendait d'un personnage fictif. Supposant bien évidemment que Kylo Ren décide de changer les plans du scénario et de le faire revenir en prison.

oOo

Poe était à leur merci et commençait à s'impatienter. Comparé à moi, cet homme semblait avoir déjà préparé cette rencontre et l'attendait. Où était-il peut-être un peu trop confiant ? Il était curieux de voir combien de temps ses capacités à résister allaient tenir. Non, il n'avait aucune tendance masochiste.

Et ce qui irritait cet homme, était de voir que Kylo Ren continuait de donner une importance sans bornes à ce collier, comme s'il en était hypnotisé.

\- Quand vous voulez…, pouffa le pilote. Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ?

Il tentait de provoquer ce Chevalier de Ren. Son silence anormal le rendait nerveux. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse de cette manière ? Et même s'il faisait automatiquement le lien avec l'expression que cette femme avait montrée en revenant de son entretien avec lui.

L'homme casqué se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa victime, et pendit le collier sous les yeux presque médusés de Poe. La lumière de la pièce faisait briller la chaine en or et qui bougeait dans le vide.

Cette vive réaction l'avait surpris. Le pilote ne broncha pourtant pas devant leur distance diminuée si brusquement.

Kylo Ren débuta son interrogatoire, insatiable.

\- Que savez-vous de cette femme ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! riposta Poe.

\- Vous mentez, vociféra Kylo.

Malheureusement pour Kylo, il disait la vérité. Il ne savait rien ! Il venait lui-même de la rencontrer sur Jakku, comme Kylo. Il avait remarqué ce pendentif qui embellissait son coup dénudé, et avait tenté lui aussi d'en savoir plus tout le long du voyage. Sans succès !

\- Je vous le dis, je n'en sais rien !

\- Vous allez me dire que c'est un pur hasard qu'elle se retrouve sur Jakku ? Qu'elle connaisse le logo de l'alliance rebelle ?

Poe haussa les épaules.

Ce comportement avait déclenché en Kylo une colère irréfutable. Il ordonna à son unité de Stormtroopers de commencer la première méthode.

Kylo se rassit pour déguster cette scène. Les Stormtroopers en face de Poe tenaient une version améliorée d'un sabrolaser, tout en ayant la forme identique à un blaster. Ce captif n'avait encore jamais vu de près ce nouveau sabre laser, et ça ne le rassurait pas. Il se mit à gigoter énergiquement sur le fauteuil.

Le Stormtrooper activa son équipement, laissant apparaitre une lumière bleue rayonnante, et pointa le bout de son arme sur son torse. Le tissu qui couvrait sa peau ne le protégeait pas.

Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche.

Chaque fois que Kylo posait une question et qu'il ne donnait pas une bonne réponse, une décharge l'atteignait à nouveau. Donnant ainsi à Kylo une nouvelle satisfaction.

L'endroit qui lui faisait le plus mal lorsqu'ils continuaient, était le visage. Cela le brulait doublement et lui laissait une marque rougeâtre et foncée.

Contrarié de voir qu'il n'obtenait aucun résultat là non plus, il stoppa ses deux acolytes. Poe profita de cette pause pour souffler. Son cœur battait si fort… mais ce qui l'enrageait intérieurement le plus était de voir qu'il prenait cher à cause d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. D'accord, il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, mais il y avait des limites.

Il ordonna à ses deux acolytes de les laisser seuls.

Kylo referma dans sa main la chaine et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Il était préférable pour lui de passer directement à la seconde méthode qui avait déjà fait ces preuves.

Une main se tendit vers son visage, et Poe se raidit, sentant qu'on s'introduisait dans sa tête. Il essayait de se concentrer le plus possible pour bloquer cette force intrusive. Une seule information pour le moment avait fuitée.

\- Je suis impressionné de voir à quel point vous résistez, complimenta Kylo. On vous a bien entrainé.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous dirais rien.

\- Cette femme avant disait la même chose. Elle était aussi arrogante que vous. Vous apprendrez à votre tour… que je finis toujours pas avoir ce que je veux ! se vanta-t-il. Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'elle avait autant de force en elle.

Etait-ce donc ça dont parlait Lor San Tekka ? Pourquoi aurait-elle une telle force ? Pourquoi personne n'est incapable de lui dire en quoi elle consistait, puisque Kylo Ren lui-même aurait eu la chance de s'en approcher et de la ressentir ? Lor lui avait demandé de la guider… en saurait-il finalement capable ? Il n'avait jusque-là pas su la reconnaitre.

\- Et je ne savais pas non plus que vous étiez le meilleur pilote de la résistance, indiqua Kylo.

Cette remarque ne put empêcher de faire sourire Poe. Son ego venait de s'accroître.

\- Maintenant… je veux des informations sur la carte !

Ca y est, ils entraient dans le vif du sujet. Poe Dameron attendait de voir ce que son ennemi avait dans le ventre pour obtenir l'ultime renseignement dont il disposait, et jusqu'où il pouvait le détruire. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas réussi, il prenait le dessus, et il en était fier.

Il attrapa brusquement la main posée de son ennemi juré qui se trouvait près de la sienne, et dans laquelle Kylo détenait le pendentif. Il l'écrasa le plus puissamment possible, montrant que lui aussi pouvait devenir maitre de la situation. Il se pencha vers l'homme, soutenant son regard imaginaire à travers le casque.

Kylo sentait ses os se craqueler un par un. Sous l'emprise de Poe, il n'eut pas le choix d'écarter ses doigts, et lui révélait ainsi une certaine faiblesse physique, libérant et faisant tomber prématurément l'objet. Kylo Ren se détacha de lui en gardant une distance, un rapport de forces s'entreprit entre les deux hommes.

Poe résistant jusqu'au bout, se fit brutalement projeter le dos contre le dossier du siège, hurlant à en cracher ses cordes vocales. De cette façon, Kylo montrait enfin à cet humain qui était le véritable patron.

Non ! Kylo Ren ne comptait pas se laisser dominer.

Il puisa dans son intérieur pour trouver la force nécessaire de lui faire cracher le morceau. Sentant que du bout de ses doigts, il compressait au maximum l'esprit persistant de sa victime, lui donnait un plaisir inavoué de le torturer. Poe ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler, tellement la douleur était insupportable.

Et contre toute attente, Kylo réussit à trouver la brèche dans le cerveau de Poe.

Ce moment marqua l'arrêt final de ce procès-verbal peu commun. Kylo sorti en trombe de la salle des supplices, allant raconter au général Hux et au Leader Suprem Snoke, l'évolution de sa mission. Laissant sa victime seule et haletante.

C'était la première fois que Poe se demandait s'il n'allait pas y laisser sa peau.

Il avait les yeux fermés et se calait sur sa respiration pour reprendre son calme. L'adrénaline était montée jusqu'à son maximum, mais sa déception restait grande… il venait de déclarer forfait. Kylo Ren se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa quête.

L'espoir se tenait maintenant entre les mains de son droide. Ce robot était si petit pour endurer toute cette misère. Il espérait que son général compatisse et ne lui reproche pas d'avoir cédé.

oOo

Plus le temps passait, plus mon espoir de le revoir s'amenuisait. Il venait probablement d'en dire plus sur la carte, et de s'enfuir.

Le dos plaqué contre le mur, je m'amusais avec une longue mèche rousse de mes cheveux. L'idée que je resterais bloquer ici ne cessait de croître en moi.

 _Croupir ici Clara. Avais-tu pensé un seul instant dans ta vie, que tu finirais dans une prison spatiale ? Et bloquée dans un film que tu apprécies ?_

Je secouai négativement la tête, répondant à ma propre conscience.

oOo

J'avais pourtant vu juste… pour ce qui concernait ce moment précis du film, puisque le Stormtrooper nommé FN-2187 venait chercher Dameron et l'avait détaché.

Par réflexe et sentant une vive douleur, il massa ses poignets. Il se pencha ensuite pour récupérer le collier et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Il se tourna vers le Stormtrooper qui l'aidait, alors que lui et ses confrères avaient essayé de le tuer tantôt.

\- Vous devrez faire comme si je vous amenais vers notre chef… et comme je n'ai pas de corde, vous allez devoir jouer le jeu à fond, s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer.

Poe était scotché par l'idée que proposait ce soldat. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'ils étaient déjà dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers un lieu totalement inconnu pour lui.

Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car ils aperçurent au loin le capitaine des Stormtroopers discuter avec son unité, tout en avançant vers leur direction.

Ouf ! Personne ne les avait vus !

Ils se cachèrent dans un trou de souris tous les deux et le Stormtrooper retira son casque, dévoilant son vrai visage. Sa peau foncée et remplie de gouttes de sueur trahissait sa panique.

C'était le moment pour lui d'éclairer un petit détail pour la suite des évènements.

\- Est-ce que tu sais piloter ? demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

\- Mais pourquoi veux-tu m'aider ? s'enquiert Poe, remettant les choses dans le contexte.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas tuer, je ne suis pas fait pour ça. Je veux sauver des gens, expliqua-t-il.

Dès que quelqu'un avait l'âme d'un sauveur de l'humanité, ça suffisait à Poe. De plus, il avait l'air sincère.

Un large sourire s'accentua sur les lèvres du pilote.

\- Je suis l'homme qu'il te faut ! affirma Poe Dameron.

\- Est-ce que tu sais tout piloter ?

\- Je sais tout piloter ! Je suis le meilleur pilote de la galaxie, se targua l'humain.

\- D'accord ! Allons-y !

Ils attendirent le bon moment pour sortir de leurs cachettes. FN – 2187 l'embarqua jusqu'à la plate-forme où tous les vaisseaux TIE étaient planqués et faciles d'accès.

L'idée pour ce Stormtrooper de déserter et de trahir son clan augmentait son anxiété au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait au but.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en dessous des vaisseaux, ils prirent discrètement les échelles et s'installèrent dans la capsule d'un TIE le plus proche. En observant les instruments de pilotage, Poe était larguée. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait utilisé jusque-là, il lui fallait un temps pour le comprendre, même si ce ne devait pas être compliqué.

Quand soudainement, il stoppa toute activité et se tourna vers son copilote. Son devoir pour aider l'humanité reprenait subitement le dessus.

\- Attends, dit Poe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta le Stormtrooper.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans la femme qui était avec moi en prison, annonça-t-il.

Oui… monsieur venait de se souvenir qu'elle existait dans l'excitation de son sauvetage. Sinon, comment comptait-il rendre ce collier si le propriétaire n'était plus là ? Pensait-il sincèrement qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour se libérer toute seule ?

Non… elle ne connaissait pas tous les détails des lieux. Dommage d'ailleurs…

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? protesta FN-2187. Nous n'avons pas le temps de la libérer. Est-ce qu'au moins elle sait piloter ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il, zappant ce détail.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais il n'était pas du genre à laisser les « innocents » enfermés dans un tel endroit. Il était prêt à parier que la résistance l'en remerciera (ainsi que ce déserteur) encore une fois pour cet acte de bravoure.

\- Ecoute, je ne pourrais pas partir d'ici l'esprit tranquille si elle reste !

\- Le problème c'est qu'elle risque de nous ralentir, fis remarquer le jeune homme.

\- C'est possible oui, mais désolé… je ne peux pas. C'est mon devoir de sauver des gens. Sais-tu où ils l'ont emprisonné ?

\- Oui…

\- Va la chercher, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Ca me laissera le temps de me familiariser avec ce tableau de bord.

Le Stormtrooper marmonna dans sa barbe et s'en alla. Pour lui, il fallait que j'en vaille la peine, pour lui faire perdre un temps précieux

oOo

Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que cet homme était probablement égoïste. Je préférai cette option plutôt que la version j'avais eue plus tôt. Celle qui disait qu'il serait peut-être mort.

Je ne pensais pas rester longtemps ici (ça doit faire des heures !), juste un petit coucou et up… je rentrais à la maison aussitôt. Ni vue, ni connue. Non ! Au lieu de ça, le sort en avait décidé autrement pour moi. Mes cheveux devenaient en ce moment, mon occupation première, les tortillant dans tous les sens possibles, et chantonnant un air connu de la télévision.

Oui, j'étais en train de péter les plombs putain, je réalisais la situation. Tardivement, mais sûrement !

Une seule chanson me venait à l'esprit, mais ne remplaçait pas le manque que j'éprouvai de mon collier, toujours aux mains de Kylo Ren à l'heure qu'il est, et qui me tenait à coeur.

Je me demandais même si ma chanson pouvait finir par me rassurer ? Vous savez… comme quand vous étiez petits et que vous descendiez dans un parking tout seul, pensant qu'un monstre s'y cachait. Et que fredonner cette chanson joyeuse pouvait vous donner du courage et vous remonter le moral, bloquant toutes peurs de mourir dans un parking.

C'était pour ma part le seul autre moyen que j'avais trouvé en dehors de mes cheveux, et même si je n'avais plus huit ans.

Mais mince, quoi !

Qu'avais-je à perdre de toute façon ? Je n'avais plus de partenaire de cellule et j'avais un répertoire à épuiser avant de mourir vieille ici.

Evidemment, je n'avais pas choisi la meilleure, une qui restait dans la tête. Je souris bêtement et commençai à chanter en marmonnant :

 _Pour faire une chanson facile, facile,_

 _Faut d'abord des paroles débiles, débiles,_

 _Une petite mélodie qui te prend bien la tête,_

 _Et une chorégraphie pour bien faire la fête,_

 _Dans celle là, on se rassemble, à 5, ou 6, ou 7_

 _Et on se colle tous ensemble, en chantant à tue tête._

Le premier couplet terminé, je sentais déjà des ondes positives monter en moi.

Je m'arrêtai un instant et examinai la cellule. Il n'y avait pas caméras de surveillance. Je tapai ensuite un petit coup sur le mur pour voir si c'était bien insonorisé. Visiblement, c'était le cas !

Je me raclai la gorge et me levai. J'avais un grand besoin de décompresser. Personne ne pouvait me voir. L'avantage d'être dans une prison spatiale évoluée. Notre politique devrait quelquefois en prendre de la graine. J'étais sûre que de toute façon hormis l'aide de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois la bouche, continuant avec le refrain. Je préférais devenir folle à ma façon que de le devenir dans un endroit renfermé et complètement dépressif. Il fallait aussi que je chasse ces souvenirs de mon père que Kylo Ren avait réveillé en moi et ça me permettait aussi de ne plus me poser toutes ses questions.

Je tapai ma main sur ma cuisse, debout sur l'espèce de lit sur lequel je marchai dessus depuis un moment et je secouai ma jambe au rythme de la chanson qui trainait dans ma tête.

 _Bien sûr, que c'est vraiment facile, facile,_

 _C'est même complètement débile, débile,_

 _C'est pas fait pour penser, c'est fait pour faire la fête,_

 _C'est fait pour se toucher, se frotter les arêtes,_

 _Alors on se rassemble, à 5, ou 6, ou 7,_

 _Et puis on saute ensemble en chantant à tue tête,_

 _Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est serré, au fond de cette boite,_

 _Chantent les sardines, chantent les sardines,_

 _Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'on est serré, au fond de cette boite,_

 _Chantent les sardines entre l'huile et les aromates._

Je rigolai moi-même, m'imaginant en train de me voir dans un miroir ou sous la douche en train de chanter cette chanson entrainante mais qui je dois dire… était complètement débile. Après tout, j'étais humaine, je devenais peut-être moi-même folle et imaginais toute cette histoire ? Même si je réalisais de plus en plus la gravité de la situation.

Je me déhanchai et balançai mon popotin de gauche à droite (avouez, on l'aurait tous fais si on en avait l'occasion !), dos à la porte, pendant que je répétai une seconde fois le refrain.

Je me retournai et je me figeai d'un coup sur place, me coupant toute parole. Un Stormtrooper était en train de me fixer, comme si je sortais d'un autre monde…

Je ne m'étais pas aperçu jusqu'à maintenant, que la porte était silencieuse quand elle s'ouvrait. Il retira son casque et laissa apparaitre un visage accusateur. Je lisais dans ses yeux que je venais de perdre toute crédibilité alors qu'on venait de le supplier de venir me chercher.

Comment pouvais-je savoir tout ça ?

Un silence gênant pesait entre lui et moi. J'aurais tout fait pour qu'il ne me voie pas ainsi. Quand allais-je pouvoir avoir réellement un moment pour moi ? Pour que je puisse décompresser et ne pas retrouver cette tension, me replongeant dans la réalité actuelle ?

Il poussa un faible soupire.

\- Nous devons partir ! déclara le Stormtrooper qui venait de me révéler son identité.

De mémoire, il me semblait que ces gars n'avaient pas le droit de retirer leurs casques.

Je descendis de ce lit en sautant et marchant vers lui, reprenant un air raisonnable, même si c'était difficile au vu de la situation funeste dans laquelle il m'avait retrouvé.

\- Où est mon compagnon de cellule ? Est-ce qu'il est….

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Il est vivant ! Si je suis là pour vous, c'est parce qu'il a insisté pour que vous veniez avec nous.

\- Vraiment ? m'étonnais-je. Il voulait que je vienne avec vous ?

\- Oui… mais si vous préférez rester ici et continuer vos…

Déchiffrant sa remarque, je m'exclamai :

\- Non, non… je viens avec vous ! Mais s'il vous plait… que ce que vous avez vu reste entre nous ! le suppliais-je, en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Ca devrait le faire, certifia-t-il. Maintenant allons-y. Vous devez, vous aussi faire semblant d'être un prisonnier que j'amène dans un autre lieu.

\- D'accord…

Je n'avais jamais vraiment accroché à cette idée dans le film, mais de penser que finalement… Poe Dameron ne m'avait pas oublié, me faisait regretter quelques pensées néfastes qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit à son sujet. Peut-être que je pouvais lui faire confiance finalement ?

oOo

Je pouvais enfin voir des TIE rangés en hauteur et garé plus loin que le vaisseau amiral de Kylo Ren surveillé par au moins 8 Stormtroopers armés jusqu'aux dents.

Le tour de passe-passe de FN-2187 marchait parfaitement puisqu'ils n'y voyaient que du feu. On s'avançait à pas de loup vers ces engins spatiaux.

Je vis la silhouette du pilote dans l'un d'eux. Il me faisait signe de prendre celui d'en haut et de brancher le casque qui nous permettait de nous mettre en communication (oui, il y en avait forcément un dans tout vaisseau. C'était ma logique à moi, même si on manquait parfois de détails dans le film).

Nous nous mimes à courir une fois près des échelles. FN-2187 se plaça derrière moi pendant que je montais pour rejoindre Dameron dans son vaisseau et me forçais inconsciemment à continuer dans ma lancée. Puis quelque chose me tétanisa, regardant l'appareil que j'allais conduire, bloquant de cette manière le Stormtrooper derrière moi.

Une main me secoua le bas de mon jean, me réveillant. Je baissai la tête vers lui et il se rendit-compte à son tour que quelque chose clochait devant la pâleur de mon visage.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas faire piloter ça ! avouais-je, accablée.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il le sentait venir depuis le début. Il devrait plus suivre son intuition.

\- Je vais vous ralentir, allez-y sans moi, soufflais-je, désespérée.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas fait cet aller-retour sans me mettre en danger une seconde fois pour vous et partir les mains vides, maugréa-t-il. Je vais prévenir votre ami que vous ne savez pas piloter !

 _Votre ami ? Depuis quand c'était mon ami ?_

J'allais être la risée. Quelle excuse j'allais servir sur un plateau pour qu'il puisse gober le fait que je ne sache pas piloter ? J'allais encore perdre en crédibilité et j'allais éventuellement finir par lui dire la vérité sur qui j'étais.

\- Restez là ! Juste… laissez-moi passer !

Je m'accrochai et me mis sur le côté pour qu'il puisse monter. Il ouvrit la porte de la capsule du TIE dans lequel était Poe et lui expliqua le problème.

Le plus plaisant était de constater que pour le moment, personne ne nous avait cramés et pourtant, nous mettions un temps fou à sortir de cette base. Je voyais bien que j'agaçai de plus en plus ce Stormtrooper et que je le ralentissais dans sa lutte d'échapper au Premier Ordre.

FN-2187 entra dans le vaisseau et Dameron se pressa de sortir devant l'urgence.

Je pouvais remarquer sur le visage de cet homme des blessures encore ouvertes, le sang continuait d'en couler et son t-shirt était fichtrement abimé. Ces blessures de guerre prouvaient à quel point il avait essayé de résister face à Kylo Ren. J'en avais mal au cœur, j'espérais secrètement que je n'avais pas foutu la merde. Si c'était le cas, et me connaissant, je m'en voudrai pendant un long moment et lui devrait quelque chose en échange.

Son raclement de gorge me sort de mes pensées. Je le regardai pointer du doigt en direction de l'engin. Je soupirai, je n'avais pas le choix.

Je le rejoignis, les jambes tremblantes par l'anxiété que me provoquait l'idée de le faire.

Une fois au sommet de la capsule, il me l'ouvrit tel un gentleman (on ne peut pas dire que je lui rends service non plus, je ne savais même pas l'ouvrir !).

Il me tendit la main pour que je m'agrippe à lui, je l'attrapai de mes doigts fins, tandis que les siens étaient moites et rugueux. Un frémissement s'empara du bout de mes doigts pour s'acheminer rapidement jusque dans le bas de mon dos. Je fermai les yeux un instant avant de voir que ce dernier m'observait à son tour. Je pouvais contempler pour la première fois en vrai et de plus près ses yeux marron perçants, et que dire, ils étaient… bouleversants. Impossible de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, se serait se mentir à soi-même, surtout que j'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps à éviter ce moment. Son regard m'avait affriolé, on s'y perdrait dedans si on avait le malheur d'y céder complètement.

C'est lui qui me remit vers le droit chemin, en secouant énergiquement la tête de haut en bas. Je rentrai dans la capsule, aidé par ses bras robustes.

Je me posai dans l'engin, revoyant encore l'image de ces yeux, puis je portai mon attention sur le tableau de bord de ce TIE. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi pour FN-2187 et Dameron il était compliqué de le manier dès le début. Il y avait plus d'une dizaine de boutons rouges, bleus, verts, oranges… et sans explications en dessous. Y avait aussi un levier qu'il fallait actionner à un moment donné (sûrement le levier de vitesse). Un volant se trouvait en plein milieu, puis aussi une espèce de caméra.

Et pendant ce temps-là… FN-2187… craquait… il avait peur qu'on finisse par nous repérer et ne se gêna pas de nous le faire remarquer.

 _Qu'il se taise lui aussi, sans Poe Dameron nous étions fichus car lui-même ne sait pas piloter ces appareils._

Dameron m'expliqua en détails tout ce dont j'allais avoir besoin et que je devais vérifier régulièrement si un problème arrivait. Sous ses conseils, j'allumai la partie « gestion de télécommunication », puis il me montra le fameux bouton vert. Celui qui allait me servir pour tirer sur des ennemis.

Ca m'effrayait rien que d'y penser, je n'étais pas sur d'y arriver.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, nous allons sortir d'ici et ne plus subir de tortures mentales de la part de ce Chevalier de Ren, m'assura-t-il.

Je levai des yeux brillants vers lui.

J'allais peut-être enfin voir la lumière de jour, vivre un nouveau demain, et ne pas devenir folle avec mes propres chansons ici, et je n'allais sûrement plus subir ces tortures à la con.

Devant le regard attentionné que je venais de lui porter, le coin de ses lèvres s'élargit malgré ses blessures sur le visage qui le tiraillaient. Il me présenta la paume de sa main et me fit un signe de tête vers celle-ci. Je lui tapai dedans, nous donnant de cette façon une certaine dose de courage et de soutien moral. Je ne vivais peut-être pas dans leur monde, mais nous avions tout de même quelques similitudes.

\- Bien ! Mettez votre casque, maintenant ! Je vais retrouver mon copilote.

J'affirmai ses propos, puis constatant que j'étais prête, il referma la porte du vaisseau, me mettant dans un noir quasi-totale. Lorsque Poe entra dans le sien, FN-2187 continuait de reprocher au pilote ma présence.

\- Je te rappelle que sans moi vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici, rétorqua Poe.

Ce dernier ronchonna. Ils branchèrent leurs casques et allumèrent leurs appareils. J'en fis de même sous les conseils de Poe. Mon casque étant déjà posé sur mes cheveux roux et bien ajusté.

\- 1, 2…, dit le copilote de FN-2187. Tout le monde me reçoit ?

\- 5-5 ! répondis-je, heureuse de les entendre.

\- Je vous reçois aussi.

\- Donc… Aucune crainte pour nous qu'ils entendent notre conversation. Nous ne sommes pas sur leur fréquence, expliqua Poe. Mais avant toute chose je voudrais savoir comment vous vous appelez. Nous risquons de passer un moment ensemble. Je m'appelle Poe Dameron.

\- FN-2187 !

\- FN-2187 ? répéta Poe, apparemment surpris. Tu n'as pas de prénom ni de nom ?

\- Non… je n'en ai jamais eu.

On pouvait entendre dans la voix de ce Stormtrooper un certain regret dans sa voix, légèrement chancelante.

\- FN-2187… FN-2187… FN…. Finn… Que dirais-tu de Finn ?

\- Ca me va, sourit-il. Il avait enfin un prénom.

Il ne pouvait de toute évidence plus s'appeler par son nom de code. C'était une nouvelle personne et ça lui plaisait.

\- Et vous mademoiselle du vaisseau du haut ?

Je grimaçai. Je ne sais pas s'il était réellement bien que je dévoile mon identité.

\- Comme le dit FN… Finn… Nous devrions partir d'ici, je ne compte pas moisir dans cette base, rappelais-je.

\- Très bien, très bien, c'était juste histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, se défendit Poe.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Finn.

\- Nous devons retourner sur Jakku !

Jakku, j'en avais un souvenir différent maintenant de cette planète. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'y retourner.

\- Mais sur Jakku il n'y reste plus rien, fis Finn.

\- J'y ai laissé un petit droide, orange et blanc très spécial. Il s'appelle BB-8. Je dois le retrouver !

 _Ah… c'était donc lui qui m'avait bousculé plus tôt en se dirigeant vers la tente ? Tout s'explique !_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si important ? Ce n'est qu'un droide, pesta Finn.

Ce Finn pouvait être décourageant.

\- Avant ma capture, je lui avais donné une carte qui pourrait nous mener à Luke Skywalker.

\- Luke Skywalker ? s'étonna Finn.

\- Luke ? baragouinais-je à mon tour.

De l'entendre de la bouche d'un personnage du film et y être à l'intérieur me faisait frémir. J'en oubliai presque certains détails du film. Je n'avais depuis les présentations pas dis d'autres mots, de peur de dévoiler quelque chose et de tout modifier. J'étais vraiment dans une mauvaise posture là-dessus. J'espérais trouver solution pour soulager ma conscience. Surtout que j'en avais assez raconté à ce Kylo Ren, de mon plein-gré. Cette fois-ci, c'était plus fort que moi.

\- C'est pour ça que je dois le retrouver ! dit Poe.

\- D'accord, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches, conclus Finn.

\- Ok. C'est parti !

J'entendais dans mon casque Poe expliquer quelques détails à Finn pour utiliser le Tie Fighter, puis nous sortîmes les engins de leurs lits. Activer ses engins spatiaux était une sensation bizarre et excitante. Et la facilité qu'avait Poe d'expliquer comment, nous aidais beaucoup.

La liberté était en route….

Mais soudain, un choc brutal me secouant de tous les côtés, nous empêcha d'aller plus loin.

 _Aïe !_

Même avec la vitesse de nos vaisseaux, quelque chose nous bloquais. Et je n'étais pas la seule, le vaisseau de Poe et de Finn en dessous, alors qu'il flottait comme n'avançait pas.

\- Non, non, non, non, répliquais-je.

Le silence de mes deux collègues pilotes au micro en disait long…

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ce chapitre.)

Alors, vous avez été gâtés ?

Petite question. A votre avis, quel âge a Clara ?

Et en ce qui concerne l'histoire, vous ne vous êtes pas perdus en chemin ? Ou que je ne vous ai pas lassé ^^ ? J'ai fais de mon mieux pour que tout soit bien rythmé et dosé. Je ne pouvais pas couper le chapitre, donc je m'en excuse s'il est très long. Mais ces descriptions étaient essentielles pour avancer dans l'histoire.

Encore une fois, vous êtes trop nombreux pour que je vous cite, que vous soyez followers, fav ou reviewers. J'essaie donc de vous envoyer un MP dès que vous me laissez un commentaire ou que vous suivez ma fanfiction (parfois je passe même sur votre profile pour voir si vous avez des histoires qui pourraient m'intéresser ^^, non, je ne stalke personne, je vous rassure.)

Ensuite, j'espère que la nouvelle facette que je vous ai dévoilé de Clara vous a plus, car petit rappel : Elle se trouve dans le film un 29 decembre. Elle est donc elle aussi dans les fêtes dans son monde actuel. Et puis j'ai ajouté des petits clins d'oeils pour lui rappeler sa réalité à elle. Vous verrez plus tard pourquoi. Dans cet épisode ou plus tard.

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou ce qu'il vous a lassé dans ce chapitre. Je suis toute ouïe. Je me suis encore une fois laissée débordée par mon imagination, alors attendez de voir ce que je vous réserve pour le 5eme ^^.

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne sont pas cinéphile ou qui n'ont pas compris pourquoi j'ai intégré mon perso dans le film via cet intro du chapitre 1, je vais vous révéler une petite anecdote )

Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine. Avant ou après la nouvelle année. Je verrais )

Un grand merci à Suzy d'avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre, j'ai fais un bon travail de relecture, y en avait pas tant que ça des fautes. Je suis contente =)


	5. The infernal fall

**Chapitre 5**

Le Général Hux, Kylo Ren et le Leader Suprem Snoke s'entretenaient tous les trois. Snoke était impressionné de voir le travail qu'avait accompli Kylo en si peu de temps. Il mettait beaucoup d'espoirs en lui, attisant ainsi la jalousie du général. Ce dernier souhaitait montrer à quel point ses méthodes étaient bien plus rapides et radicales que celles de son voisin. Les sourcils froncés du rouquin dénonçaient son envie d'obtenir toute la bénédiction et l'attention de leur chef.

\- Monsieur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous laissez berner par ce jeune apprenti, cracha Hux. Nous perdons un temps précieux avec lui. À l'heure qu'il est, le droïde que nous recherchons doit déjà être aux mains de la Résistance.

Offusqué par le manque de confiance du général, Kylo retira son casque, laissant apparaitre un visage jeune avec un regard marqué par ses tourments. Il avait plus d'une fois eu envie de renvoyer ce rouquin dans les plus profondes entrailles de l'enfer.

\- Général, sans mon aide ainsi que celle du capitaine Phasma, vos sbires auraient été incapables de neutraliser ce prisonnier de la Résistance sur Jakku.

Hux grinça des dents et son regard tranchant accentuait encore plus les rides du jeune homme.

\- Comment ? Et en combien de temps Ren a-t-il obtenu des informations de ces deux prisonniers ? Quatre heures… si ce n'est pas cinq !

\- Mes méthodes ont été plus efficaces que les vôtres. J'ai par la même occasion capturé _deux…_ je dis bien _deux_ prisonniers sur cette planète, en plus d'obtenir des informations.

Kylo avait fait exprès d'y mettre une articulation plus prononcée sur le mot « deux » afin de faire réagir Hux.

\- Mon unité les a amenés jusqu'à vous !

Snoke se croyait presque dans un duel familial entre deux frères qui désiraient avoir le dernier mot. Il se leva de son immense siège de pierre et s'interposa fermement :

\- Ça suffit ! Au lieu d'agir de la sorte, vous feriez mieux d'unir vos forces tous les deux pour vaincre la Résistance. Ils cherchent à vous diviser, nous n'avons pas besoin de ça. Vous avez tous les deux de bonnes méthodes. Maintenant, il est temps de passer à l'action. Nous devons leur montrer que nous sommes plus forts qu'eux et que nous gagnerons. Hux, préparez les unités ! Nous sommes trop longtemps restés dans l'ombre. Allez tous sur Starkiller et envoyez-leur notre arme spéciale.

Hux esquissa un large sourire, satisfait de la réponse qu'il attendait. Kylo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux que maintenant.

\- Bien monsieur, s'extasia-t-il en claquant des talons.

Il s'en alla, Kylo était perplexe, pensant qu'il pouvait en obtenir plus sur les deux prisonniers avant d'en arriver à ce point.

\- Qu'as-tu appris de plus sur cette femme ? Maintenant que nous savons où se trouve la carte.

\- Je l'ai ressentie… cette Force…

\- As-tu réussi à savoir d'où elle lui venait ?

\- J'y travaille. Cette femme est spéciale. Je le sais maintenant. Mais quelque chose me tracasse.

\- Explique-moi !

\- En sondant son esprit, j'ai découvert que cette personne était très attachée à sa famille…

\- Comme tout être humain.

\- En effet. Toutefois, elle est totalement différente du second prisonnier. J'ai...

Kylo s'interrompit. Snoke voyait la crainte qu'éprouvait son apprenti.

\- J'ai eu une connexion plus intime avec elle. J'ai obtenu des informations sur ma vie, qu'à part vous et quelques personnes connaissez. J'ai vu des flashs, Maitre. Des flashs d'une vie passée que j'ai vécue, mais aussi d'une vie future, qui ne s'est pas produite. Tout était si rapide… je n'ai pas pu voir plus loin puisque j'ai été pris d'un vertige. Chose que je n'avais pas ressentie jusqu'à maintenant en inspectant l'esprit de mes victimes.

L'histoire que Kylo racontait poussait la curiosité de Snoke d'un cran, mais l'inquiétait aussi.

\- As-tu essayé de revoir ces flashs au ralenti ?

\- Oui…

\- Qu'as-tu vu ?

\- Le visage de mes parents et de mes grands-parents. J'y ai vu la guerre et la paix et d'autres choses si incompréhensibles. Maitre… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être capable de supporter toutes ces visions si je la questionnais encore.

\- Tu as encore la Lumière en toi. N'oublie pas… tu es le fils d'Han Solo. Ça peut jouer en ta défaveur.

Chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de son père, ça lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées pour qu'il finisse par le mépriser. Son choix s'était porté sur un Maitre autre que celui qu'on lui avait attribué.

\- Je sais qu'ils sont mes parents, mais je peux vous assurer que je n'ai plus de Lumière en moi !

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, Kylo. Maintenant que nous en savons plus sur la carte, tu te dois de t'occuper à nouveau de cette femme. Si elle connait ton lien entre toi et certains membres de la Résistance, imagine ce que nous pourrions faire d'eux en plus de notre arme spéciale.

\- Je l'imagine très bien… se servir d'elle… de ces visions…

\- As-tu trouvé des faiblesses ?

\- Oui… son père !

\- Sers-t'en. Les humains sont fragiles une fois que nous trouvons leurs points sensibles. Ils en ont tous !

\- Très bien Maitre.

\- Emmenez-les sur Starkiller, ne les perdez pas de vue ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à la Résistance.

L'entretien se termina, alors que Snoke s'était évaporé. Kylo resta un moment seul, repensant aux mots qu'ils venaient de s'échanger. Toute cette histoire n'était pas très claire.

Il finit par sortir et, en ouvrant les portes, il aperçut Hux dans un coin, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés.

Hux vint jusqu'à lui d'un pas impétueux et avait l'air dépité, pendant que Kylo tenait toujours dans sa main son casque légendaire.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit… ne critique pas mes méthodes devant le chef, prévint Hux en le menaçant du doigt.

\- Tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Heureusement que j'étais là ! Sinon nous serions toujours au même stade.

Hux parlait distinctement et sans trembler de la main.

\- Quand finiras-tu par avouer que tu es jaloux de moi depuis le début ? dénonça Kylo. Tu as toujours voulu avoir l'attention du chef, avoir une place supérieure au-delà de « Général ».

\- Ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à propos de cette femme.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas…

\- Toujours des secrets ! Tu m'étonnes qu'après, nous ne te fassions pas confiance.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu !

Hux soupira avant de hausser les épaules. Indifférent, il tourna le dos au jeune apprenti pour aller dans une direction opposée. La pression que lui transmettait le Général Hux l'étouffait. Pourquoi lui mettaient-ils des bâtons dans les roues ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter ?

\- Hux, aboya-t-il.

Hux continuait de faire le sourd, tandis que sa silhouette s'éclipsait.

\- Toujours en train de fuir celui-là.

S'il n'était pas autant dans sa bulle peut-être qu'il aurait fini par lui expliquer. Au lieu de ça, ils se chamaillaient comme des enfants, même s'ils n'en étaient pas et Kylo restait le plus jeune de la troupe.

La seule personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, c'était Snoke. Il était devenu son père spirituel, celui qu'il avait cherché depuis des lustres. Il l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Grâce à lui, il avait finalement pu appréhender une partie de sa vie dont sa famille avait toujours refusé par crainte qu'il y accède : embrasser le Côté Obscur de la Force. Il s'était trouvé de nouvelles ambitions et était de nouveau déterminé. Cette Force était si belle et si intense lorsqu'on l'épousait, et qu'on y laissait cette noirceur détruire à petit feu ce cœur rouge éclatant, qui nous faisait vivre. Personne ne pouvait mieux le comprendre que son supérieur.

Kylo arpenta les couloirs pour aller à son bureau. Ce sanctuaire, où il y passait des heures à méditer.

Aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de le faire pour se ressourcer. D'utiliser toute cette énergie pour extorquer des éléments à cette mortelle l'avait vidé, alors que ces images défilaient en boucle dans son cerveau.

La corrélation qu'il avait eue avec elle le fascinait. Elle se révélait fière et coriace. En somme, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec les Jedi, ni sa famille.

Il n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai en ce qui concernait la capture d'un membre résistant de la Nouvelle-République. Clara était particulière, malgré son visage ovale et fin, ainsi que sa longue chevelure rousse et ses yeux bleus attrayants, tout cela n'était qu'intellectuel.

La deviner égarée et frêle le renforçait dans l'idée de l'aider à trouver sa voie. Il aspirait à de grandes choses pour elle et Snoke l'appuyait dans cette démarche.

Il la voulait, et il l'aurait !

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en cuir se trouvant en face de là table en marbre noir et déposa son casque dessus. Ses coudes sur les accoudoirs, les mains liées entre elles et touchant son menton, il le contempla.

Ce déguisement était un moyen de le cacher de cette Lumière encore visible à l'intérieur. Toutes les fois où il l'enfilait, cela le rendait influent et redouté. Il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas une solution pour ne plus être malmené entre le bien et le mal, il périrait.

\- Grand-père… je finirais d'achever ce que vous avez commencé ! Je vous le promets…

Cet homme avait été un exemple, une fois qu'il eut trouvé son chemin.

Il ferma les yeux pour faire le point sur les séances qu'il avait passées, des fois qu'un détail lui aurait faussé compagnie.

Il était important pour lui de trouver une issue favorable à ses trois objectifs : en apprendre plus sur cette humaine, finir le travail de son grand-père, et vaincre cette lumière. En dehors de sa mission primaire : retrouver Luke Skywalker et le détruire.

Cette opération n'était pas simple pour lui. Luke Skywalker lui avait tout appris en matière de chevalerie Jedi. C'est grâce à cela qu'il devint Chevalier de Ren après avoir fait ses preuves face du Leader Suprem Snoke.

De sa bouche entrouverte, il en sortit un long souffle parfaitement audible.

oOo

Pendant que le Général continuait sa route pour rejoindre le Capitaine Phasma et annoncer la nouvelle, il tomba nez à nez avec le Lieutenant Blake, arborant un teint livide.

\- Général, nous avons un souci sur la plate-forme de lancement, confia le Lieutenant, embarrassé.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Nous avons détecté une activité intervehiculaire et nous n'arrivons pas à entrer en communication avec eux, car ils ne sont pas sur nos canaux.

\- Combien de vaisseaux ?

\- Deux, monsieur !

\- Prévenez Ren, dites-lui de nous retrouver à la tour de contrôle.

Ils étaient partis seulement quelques minutes, et voilà le résultat ! Il était inévitable que Kylo rejette automatiquement la faute sur lui, ajoutant une énième querelle à cette longue liste.

oOo

Tous les trois se réunirent au poste de contrôle et étudiaient les circonstances d'un œil critique.

Deux vaisseaux tentaient de filer sans accord. Seul le câble d'alimentation maintenait toujours ces machines de guerre. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin, il fallait qu'ils actionnent eux aussi un bouton depuis la tour.

\- Je pensais que vos hommes étaient capables de les gérer, Général, sermonna Kylo. Il était de votre devoir de les tenir sous bonnes gardes, même si vous étiez chargé de vous occuper du rapatriement des unités pour aller sur Starkiller.

Tout n'était pas de sa faute. C'était la troisième fois de la journée que cet idiot lui balançait ses répliques les plus acerbes. Il faisait son possible pour rester calme, car cela le rendrait plus virulent. C'est les dents serrées, qu'il riposta :

\- Il est impossible qu'ils puissent s'échapper tous les deux. Comment ont-ils fait ?

\- Ils ont été aidés.

\- Par qui ?

\- Par l'un de vos Stormtroopers, FN-2187.

\- Impossible !

En tout état de cause, le Général accusait cet homme de le détester ainsi que son unité de Stormtroopers depuis longtemps. Qu'appréciait-il en dehors de sa propre personne et du Leader Suprem ? C'était à se demander.

\- Vous voyez le résultat, Général ! objecta Kylo, montrant du doigt les TIE flottant hors de leurs nids.

\- Le Capitaine Phasma m'a confirmé, et j'ai vu les résultats des tests de ce Stormtrooper. Il ne présentait aucun dysfonctionnement. Ils sont programmés pour tuer, non pas pour se rebeller contre le Premier Ordre !

\- Je l'ai senti lorsque nous étions sur Jakku, FN-2187 dévoilait un défaut peu commun. Il ressentait des émotions.

\- Je ne saurais vous dire comment FN-2187 s'est retrouvé dans cette fâcheuse posture.

\- Toutefois, je veux que vous retrouviez ce droïde et que vous me rameniez cette femme vivants !

\- Attention Ren. Ne commencez pas à prendre trop à cœur cette histoire. Elle ne vous attirera que des malheurs.

\- Occupez-vous de les ramener. C'est tout ce que je demande, le reste… ça me regarde !

À son tour, Hux l'observa s'éloigner. Son regard se posa par la suite sur le Lieutenant.

\- Monsieur, que faisons-nous ? le consulta Blake.

Tous les officiers impériaux travaillant pour lui braquèrent les yeux sur leur Général, attendant le verdict final. Il n'en résultait à ce moment-là que le son des moteurs, des vaisseaux fuyants.

\- Au diable ce Kylo Ren, jura-t-il. Nous avons tous les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien notre mission. Ne laissez aucun survivant !

La haine qui l'affectait à l'égard de Kylo l'avait aiguillé dans ce choix et il comptait bien ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- À mon commandement… Tirez !

Il était apathique face à cette décision.

Blake dirigea les actions sous l'œil de feu : le Général.

Tout le monde se pressa et envoya les troupes de Stormtroopers. Plus rien ne pouvait stopper ce roux aux taches de rousseur.

oOo

 _Ce passage nécessite une musique pour se mettre encore plus dans l'ambiance_

 _Warrior – Imagine Dragon_

Je voyais au loin ces étoiles à ma portée, et penser que je n'arrivais pas à les atteindre m'énervait. Je voulais m'en aller de cet endroit qui me faisait peur et montrait une partie de moi que je n'avais jamais aimée. Je la sentais même remonter à la surface, tel un cancer qui se propage et dévore tout sur son passage.

Il fallait que je réagisse, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés et voir ma vie s'écrouler à cause d'un film. J'examinais depuis le hublot le problème.

 _Mais bien sûr ! Élémentaire, mon cher Waston !_

\- Le câble d'alimentation nous retient. Il faut que l'on s'en débarrasse, Poe. Je peux le voir de là où je suis !

\- Il n'y a dans ce cas qu'une seule solution ! soutient Poe.

\- Laquelle ? demanda Finn, intrigué.

\- Nous devons tirer sur la tour de contrôle pour faire surchauffer leurs câbles et ainsi couper toute connexion avec nos vaisseaux. Ce câble leur permet de garder le dessus, une sorte de sécurité.

Plusieurs heurts à l'encontre de mon véhicule me firent brusquement pivoter de gauche à droite et cela me faisait un mal de chien au dos. C'était si véhément, que je pouvais vous assurer que, lorsque je retournerais chez moi, j'irais de ce pas prendre rendez-vous chez un ostéopathe. Je ne vous dis pas le travail qu'il devra accomplir.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me visait particulièrement. Etais-je plus accessible, ou étais-je la cible n° 1 à abattre ?

\- Aïe ! Nom de Dieu !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? se soucia, Finn.

\- Je suis en train de me faire tirer dessus par des Stormtroopers.

Une nouvelle vague de fortes vibrations envahissaient mon corps. Je vivais la même sensation qu'avec l'attraction des autos tamponneuses en fête foraine, mais en dix fois plus élevée. Je n'avais jamais aimé ce manège.

\- Comment ? Comment sais-tu que tu te fais attaquer par des Stormtroopers ? nota Poe.

Ma langue avait fini par fourcher plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais j'étais tannée de devoir jouer la comédie. Mon cœur palpitait devant ma _monumentale erreur_.

Le fait est que je sache que nos vaisseaux comportaient un câble d'alimentation et que ça nous empêchait de sortir l'avait perturbé, mais le mot « Stormtrooper » avait été le déclic pour Poe. Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'une femme puisse savoir ces choses-là, sauf si elle était experte.

 _Come on Clara ! Utilise une de tes pirouettes ! Rattrape-le coup, sinon tu es fichue !_

Je soufflais un bon coup pour me reprendre et me lançais dans une argumentation qui ne me convainquait pas moi-même.

\- J'ai entendu deux Stormtroopers discuter lorsqu'ils m'amenaient vers cette salle de torture. Ils parlaient des vaisseaux spatiaux en cours de réparations et à la fin, cet homme… Celui qui m'a torturée a ordonné à un homme aux cheveux roux de rappeler ses Stormtroopers pour que je puisse retourner en cellule.

Et là... le silence ! Cet ami qui pouvait vous terrifier parfois plus qu'un monstre.

Ce fut un missile tiré dans le vaisseau de Finn et Poe qui me sauva.

Merci… sincèrement !

Je les entendais protester. Poe définit nos rôles pour que nous puissions nous libérer de l'emprise de cette base. J'étais passée à côté d'une catastrophe nucléaire.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous devons tirer sur le poste de contrôle, rappela le pilote. Finn tu dois guider le vaisseau dans leur direction pour que je puisse leur tirer dessus.

\- Bien reçu ! confirma l'ancien Stormtrooper.

\- TIE n°2...

TIE n°2 ? C'était qui ? Moi ?

\- Allô là-haut ? Ici la terre ! persista Poe.

C'était bien moi que l'on nommait ainsi. J'étais en train de gronder in petto ma langue à propos de la bêtise que j'avais faite.

\- J'écoute !

\- J'ai bien cru que nous avions perdu tout contact avec toi.

\- Non… Je peine à vous entendre parler avec tout ce brouhaha, mentis-je.

\- Il faut que tu mettes ton vaisseau dans la même direction que le nôtre, de façon évidemment à éviter les tirs des Stormtroopers, sinon tu n'iras pas plus loin. Et ensuite, à mon signal tu largues les missiles !

\- Très bien !

Je fis pivoter l'engin spatial avec une grande maladresse et très sèchement. Je créais parfois mes propres secousses lorsque je descendais trop rapidement vers le bas. Eux, ils étaient déjà prêts. Finn y arrivait mieux que moi.

\- Bien ! À trois, nous allons faire feu ! Es-tu prête ? communiqua Poe.

\- Combien de fois devons-nous le faire ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que le voyant de l'alimentation connecté au câble s'éteigne. Logiquement, tu devrais pouvoir entendre à la suite pendant quelques secondes des sortes de « bips ». C'est là que nous saurons. Alors à trois…

La respiration coupée, j'espérais que cette manœuvre fonctionne, me faisant totalement oublier que je connaissais l'issue finale de la situation. J'étais totalement prise dans l'engrenage. En plus de ça, je n'étais pas douée dans les jeux vidéo où il fallait tirer sur des cibles, je les manquais toujours et je perdais la plupart du temps. Il fallait que je fasse mes preuves.

Je fermais un moment les yeux, sentant la chaleur s'émaner de mes doigts, comme si j'étais reliée à ce bouton.

\- Deux… Un ! Feu !

Je les rouvris au signal et appuyai sur la crosse verte plusieurs fois d'affilée, comme je l'aurais fait sur un buzzer pour faire un blind-test musical, mais avec l'aide de mes pouces à la place. Je vis, des missiles lumineux rouges sortir, du dessous de mon vaisseau (les canons) et se diriger de pleins fouets sur la tour.

L'enthousiasme de Poe à tirer sur son ennemi résonnait dans mes oreilles grâce au casque. Finn le rejoignit d'emblée, sentant que la victoire était là. De mon côté, j'arrivais difficilement à laisser éclater ma joie, tant que je ne serais pas sortie de cette plate-forme.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me concentrant au maximum sur ma cible. Sans le remarquer, j'avais la gâchette facile et je visais correctement.

C'était un véritable feu d'artifice visuel qui se trouvait devant moi. Des étincelles jaillissaient de partout sur la tour, faisant entendre finalement une certaine explosion.

Mon signal sonore, comme l'avait spécifié Poe, finit par se déclencher dans la capsule. Je vis le vaisseau des garçons pivoter soudainement dans une autre direction et s'éloigner de moi.

Leur câble d'alimentation n'était plus là.

Je tournai le volant dans la direction identique, me mettant ainsi la tête quasi à l'envers. J'avais beau être fan de sensations fortes à Disneyland, c'était différent. Mon véhicule semblait plus léger.

\- Nous avons réussi, annonça officiellement Poe. Regardez-moi ça ! Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de cette vue imprenable.

J'en avais conclu qu'il parlait de la vue que nous avions depuis le hublot.

C'était un champ d'étoiles sur un fond ébène. Je pouvais enfin le voir, alors qu'avant, je ne faisais que l'apercevoir après être passée devant une baie vitrée, me dirigeant vers la salle des tortures. Cette fois, j'en avais l'occasion, et je comptais en profiter.

Cette somptueuse vue ne donnait pas la même sensation que si nous l'avions observée allonger sur le sol, les yeux tournés vers le ciel en pleine nuit. Et de me dire que je pouvais ressentir la même chose qu'un astronaute me faisait tressaillir.

Dommage que mon téléphone ne marchait pas ici, sinon j'aurais pris des tas de photos pour en faire envier plus d'un. C'était la seule application de bien que j'avais.

J'aurais pu y passer des heures à regarder ce paysage emblématique. Le voir en réalité n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le cinéma. Ce qui m'abasourdissait le plus était de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de nous, mis à part ceux des TIE Fitgher.

Une triste pensée s'insinua dans mon esprit. Si mon père voyait ça ! C'était pour lui un rêve de gosse. À travers mes yeux, je le vivais pour lui. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

\- Nous avons de la compagnie, nous mit en garde Finn.

Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à mon père que je devais immédiatement me remettre dans le bain. Nous étions à notre tour pourchassés comme des animaux sauvages en liberté et qu'il fallait mettre en cage. Les représailles commençaient.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire que je pourrais subir avec Kylo Ren s'ils nous arrêtaient à nouveau.

\- Poe, je ne veux pas y retourner, m'affolai-je, la gorge nouée.

\- Nous n'y retournerons pas !

J'aurais aimé avoir de temps en temps son courage, d'autant plus que j'étais toute seule dans mon TIE. Heureusement que sa voix me rassurait un peu.

Nous n'étions finalement pas tirés d'affaire. Ils avaient réussi à nous rattraper en chemin. Nous aurions dû passer à la vitesse supérieure dès que nous étions sortis de la base plutôt qu'admirer l'espace.

\- Tant que nous n'aurons pas détruit tous ces canons, nous ne pourrons pas partir, déclara le copilote de Finn. Finn continu de me guider, je me charge de les faire exploser.

Je gardai un œil sur leur capsule et sur ma caméra et je les suivis dans leur combat contre les canons à l'extérieur de la base.

Ils réussirent à en abattre deux, mais un chasseur TIE les gênait en leur tirant dessus plusieurs fois. Ma caméra signalait que j'avais le troisième canon dans mon objectif. Je voulais essayer, j'avais pu le faire avec la tour de contrôle. Pourquoi pas ces canons après tout ? C'était le moment pour moi de montrer à Finn que j'en valais la peine.

Finn et Poe regardèrent mon vaisseau les devancer subitement et se diriger vers un canon. Lorsque mon viseur m'indiqua pour la seconde fois à l'aide de plusieurs bruits que c'était l'instant parfait, j'appuyai brutalement de mon pouce sur le bouton. J'étais à deux doigts d'enfoncer et de bloquer le bouton dans mon volant. J'avais été si nerveuse que je n'avais pas contrôlé ma force. Je prenais goût à force de détruire tous ceux qui nous ralentissaient.

Boom ! L'explosion était la conséquence de l'envoi de mes missiles sur la tour de contrôle.

Je laissais définitivement ma joie émerger en poussant un « Putain ! » et un « Oui !». Ma réaction soudainement excessive fit rire les deux hommes.

\- Bien joué, me félicita Dameron.

\- Merci...

Inconsciemment, mes joues rougirent.

\- C'était juste génial ! s'excita Finn.

Enfin, Finn connaissait le mot « optimisme » !

Libérés des canons, nous en profitâmes maintenant pour nous diriger vers Jakku, bien que nous étions toujours poursuivis de près par ces chasseurs de l'espace. Je ne savais pas en combien de temps nous allions arriver à rejoindre sur cette planète désertique, ni si nous allions nous en sortir indemnes de ces échauffourées intergalactiques.

Finn et Poe luttaient contre eux pour les distancer. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus pour les aider que de détruire un canon. Je manquais de copilote. Poe avait cette fois-ci laissé sa place à Finn pour tirer sur les Stormtroopers nous chassant derrière, pendant que lui gardait le cap sur sa direction finale.

Quand soudain : « Boom ! Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! »

Une secousse plus puissante que les autres venaient de se faire ressentir à l'intérieur de mon vaisseau. Ce bruit m'avait effrayée et ces signaux ne me sécurisaient pas. Je constatai l'étendue des dégâts qu'en regardant par le hublot.

Je voyais les étoiles défiler sous mes yeux plus vite qu'une étoile filante, et je descendais vers le bas. Je me rendis compte ô combien je perdais de l'altitude et que je n'arrivais pas à redresser ce vaisseau de malheur avec le volant.

\- Je suis touchée. Je suis touchée et je suis en train de couler !

Le ton brouillé de ma voix décrivait parfaitement l'angoisse que je vivais.

Mon TIE Figther se mit à tourbillonner sur lui-même, me donnant une envie de rendre tout ce que j'avais mangé au déjeuner. C'était comme si vous tombiez dans un puits sans fin dans un de ces horribles cauchemars.

\- TIE n°2, est-ce que tu me reçois ? tentait d'évaluer Poe, après la détresse qu'il avait entendue dans son micro. Deux chasseurs les prenaient en grippe. Merde !

 _Je suis touchée, je suis touchée !_

En réalité, je ne faisais que me parler sans le savoir. La tétanie me gagnait et m'empêchait de sortir le moindre mot de ma bouche, même si j'entendais la voix lointaine de Poe s'inquiéter.

Et cette descente infernale qui continuait…

* * *

Coucou fidèles lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux pour cette nouvelle année 2016.

Vous n'avez pas trop bu =D ? Vous n'avez pas fait une indigestion ?

J'ai enfin mon Pc et installé tous les logiciels utiliaires dont Antidote ! Mon dieu, je vais pouvoir prendre moins de temps à la relecture.

Clara a bien entre 25 et 30 ans. Étant donné que le personnage de Poe aurait aux alentours de la trentaine ^^.

Qui verriez-vous comme actrice rousse et jeune pour le personnage ?

Le titre du film ainsi que l'intro est basé sur le film « Last Action Hero » avec Schwarzy.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Vous êtes toujours là =D ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de la réunion entre Snoke, Hux et Kylo ?

Et ce passage entre Hux et Kylo ?

Puis celui de Kylo quand il est solo ?

A-t-il répondu à vos inquiétudes à propos de Clara ? Sur la façon qu'elle pourrait éventuellement se mettre enfin à réagir ? Comme je l'ai dit à Anju-San en MP, tout est pensé pour que ce passage arrive dans ce chapitre 5. Pitié que je ne vous ai pas déçue là-dessus =D

Avouez, je vous fais souffrir avec une fin pareille =)

Je le dis souvent, mais quand je deviens satisfaite en améliorant le chapitre, c'est que c'est bon signe. Quitte à le travailler 40x.

Et pour tout vous avouer, cette fin m'a retourné les tripes, je remercie Gravity et Star Wars en 3D de nous faire vivre autant d'émotions niveau SF.

J'ai réussi à décrire ce que je voulais sur la chute de Clara avec son vaisseau, comme dans le film Gravity !

Et puis je sais, je suis vache de faire monter d'un cran à chaque personnage la tension =D, mais j'aime. C'est la première fois sincèrement que je suis autant satisfaite sur une histoire !

Le chapitre 6 promet aussi beaucoup de choses. Il sera publié la semaine prochaine. Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon comme on dit non ? Mais j'essaie de poster aux mêmes jours et une fois par semaine, tant que l'imagination est là ^^.

J'ai amélioré aussi au niveau des dialogues quand deux persos parlent il y a moins de « prévint-il », « objecta-t-il », j'ai réduit, mais expliqué dans la narration différemment.

 **Petite question :** **Pensez-vous qu'il faille que je classe cette fiction T ou M ? Plutôt que K ? À cause de certaines scènes assez « violentes » ?**

 **Un petit conseil :** **Regardez la page Facebook de Paris Manga. 3 acteurs de Star Wars VII (dont un de Narnia) viennent d'être ajoutés.**

Merci infiniment de me motiver à continuer, par vos commentaires, vos suivis, etc. vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse de vous la faire partager mon histoire ! Continuez également à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) !

Merci également à Suzy et à Daiky de m'avoir aidé à la correction de ce chapitre )

Pleins de bisous à vous tous !


	6. You are my hero

**Chapitre 6**

 _Petite musique si vous le souhaitez égalementpour ce chapitre  
_

 _« Inception — Time »_

Le Lieutenant Blake venait d'entrer dans le bureau de Kylo Ren, ce dernier les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait laissé la porte ouverte, dans le cas où on aurait besoin de lui, et c'était le cas.

Blake ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie qu'à partir de ce moment. Il savait pertinemment que le second du chef avait remarqué sa présence. Il attendait simplement que ce dernier termine sa méditation par respect. C'était pour lui une des rares occasions où il levait le voile. Ses collègues l'appelaient certaines fois « celui qui avait cent visages », il ne le pensait pas si jeune. Il pourrait même- être son fils.

Kylo ouvrit alors ses yeux incandescents et considéra l'homme, supposant qu'il était porteur de nouvelles satisfaisantes.

\- Mo… Mo… Monsieur, je viens pour vous faire part du résultat de la poursuite intergalactique, contre les fugitifs.

\- Et donc ? s'exclama-t-il, la voix calme.

Blake avait peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir suite à sa réponse. Personne dans son unité n'osait le contredire à cause de ça.

Les poils de Kylo se hérissaient rien que devant la lenteur que prenait le lieutenant pour exprimer une simple déclaration.

\- Alors ?

La sudation de l'officier était importante. Il se tortillait discrètement les doigts derrière le dos et déglutit sa salive avant de bredouilla :

\- Ils... Ils se… se sont évadés, Monsieur…

Blake venait de signer son arrêt de mort en lui annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle. Il en voulait beaucoup au Général Hux de ne pas avoir eu assez de courage pour l'affronter lui-même. Tout le monde à la tour de contrôle connaissait la relation tumultueuse entre les deux hommes.

Ces quelques mots prouvaient une fois de plus au jeune Chevalier l'incapacité qu'avait cette unité à résoudre une affaire sans faillir. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose.

Kylo délaissa son fauteuil pivotant et s'avança vers l'officier d'un pas décidé, tandis que Blake tentait de lui faire front sans reculer ; si on lui avait donné l'occasion de s'enfuir par une fenêtre, il l'aurait fait !

Agacé, il leva le bras vers le lieutenant et referma sa main, serrant ses doigts jusqu'à s'en couper la circulation du sang. Les pieds de Blake décollèrent du sol, et sa respiration s'amoindrit. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à la Force de Kylo Ren, et peu, lui importait la suite : il ne renouvellerait pas l'expérience et Hux se débrouillerait sans lui.

\- Comment avez-vous pu les laisser partir ?

\- Nous… Nous avons fait de notre mieux, Monsieur.

De cette façon, Kylo lui sectionnait le sifflet. Il accentua sa Force sur l'homme, puis notant que ces joues devenaient empourprées, il se ravisa en le laissant misérablement tomber.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Disparaissez avant que je ne vous tue irrévocablement !

Blake ne chercha pas plus loin et prit ses jambes à son cou, jetant un œil derrière son épaule en direction du jeune homme qui était sur le point de lui ôter la vie.

Kylo attendit quelques secondes et il dégaina l'arme qu'il avait accrochée à son ceinturon et dont il ne se séparait jamais. Une lame de cristal rouge écarlate en forme de croix en sortit lorsqu'il l'activa.

Ses muscles se tendirent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et sa respiration devint plus rapide, sentant à la suite des doses massives d'adrénaline monter, puis es doigts comprimèrent le manche de son sabre laser.

Il émit ensuite un long cri lancinant.

La lame de son sabre laser s'entrechoqua avec le matériel électronique intégré dans la cloison de son bureau, provoquant des étincelles et des défaillances techniques. Ça était égal à Kylo d'appeler les droïdes de sécurités et maintenances pour réparer les dégâts qu'il causait à chaque crise. C'était inconcevable pour lui — et pour les autres — que cette animosité reste enfermée, sinon elle serait pire. Ce genre de réactions lui arrivait souvent quand il ne domptait pas ce sentiment.

Il finit par lâcher prise en fulminant violemment pour la seconde fois. Toute la base l'avait probablement entendu à l'heure qu'il était, mais il s'en moquait, car ce n'étaient que des ratés !

Le Chevalier de Ren désactiva son sabre laser avant de s'effondrer sur ses rotules, et il desserra son emprise sur l'objet.

Cling ! Cling ! Cling !

Son arme venait de toucher à son tour le parquet verni, clôturant « presque » la fin de son excès de rage. Si Snoke le voyait, il aurait reproché son manque de lucidité. Mais Clara et la carte semblaient être de bonnes raisons de se comporter de la sorte.

Son torse continuait à bouger au rythme de sa respiration, et il ferma les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour canaliser cette énergie négative.

De sentir Clara s'éloigner de lui pas à pas l'angoissait. Et si la Résistance s'en servait pour le détruire ?

oOo

Je tournai de l'œil petit à petit à cause de la gravitation et de cette glissade abrupte. Ma vie défilait sous mes yeux : tout ce que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent. Et cette phrase qui se répétait comme une chanson en boucle.

 _« N'oublie pas qui tu es… »_

Cette phrase, qui laissait entendre dans la pénombre, une voix douce et familière qu'il m'était impossible à cette minute de discerner. On me l'avait pourtant déjà sorti, avant que je ne finisse par me faire dilapider pour la première fois dans les méandres de la dépression, et que le fléau ne me foudroie, comme maintenant. Elle fut pendant longtemps mon seul soutien moral. C'était un peu mon « Hakuna Matata » à moi !

Je n'entendais même plus la voix de Poe dans mon micro-casque je le retirai, il ne me servait plus à rien. Étaient-ils toujours vivants ? Je l'espérais, vraiment !

Et le tapage de sirènes dans mon cockpit qui ne cessait pas, puis ces lampes témoins qui ressemblaient à une guirlande lumineuse de Noël et ne rendaient pas non plus le climat plus agréable, mais plus cataclysmique.

Si seulement je savais à quoi elles servaient !

Je m'accrochai jusqu'à planter mes ongles dans le fauteuil en cuir souple, tandis que mon cœur tournait en fonction de la machine. Je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas avoir lâché cette fameuse flaque jaunâtre sur mes vêtements. Je relevai de façon incroyable que j'avais l'estomac bien accroché !

Malgré cela, je savais que j'étais sur le point de perdre la vie. Mais était-ce le bon moment pour entendre cette phrase à nouveau ? Où était-ce le signe que je finisse par consentir l'ultime sacrifice sans le remarquer ?

J'avais pourtant encore beaucoup de choses à vivre. Je ne pouvais pas mourir jeune !

J'avais l'âme en peine, et la seule personne à qui je songeais dans ces moments-là, c'était mon père. Cependant, j'étais à court de pensées heureuses. Ma conscience en prenait un grand coup aux fesses.

 _Papa, je suis tellement désolée si j'ai échoué en si bon chemin… Mais tu sais, mourir doit être une sacrément belle aventure…_

J'abandonnai l'idée que je puisse y survivre, puisque j'acceptai en définitive cette fin imminente en pensant ainsi ! Je fermai les yeux, attendant mon heure, et profitant de ces ultimes instants pour écouter une dernière fois ma respiration qui semblait progressivement me bercer.

Mais cela ne dura pas puisque, presque inopinément, un cri humain avec une intonation d'outre-tombe retentit dans ma tête, me réveillant à l'improviste de mon introspection.

Ce braillement était glacial et m'en donnait la chair de poule. Je l'avais sentie me perforer le cœur, tel un coup de poignard. Ce coup-ci, je pouvais l'identifier entre mille, car je l'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt : la Force. Celle qui avait ausculté mon intellect et avait fouillé dans ma sinistre expérience de vie. Kylo réussissait à me transmettre son indignation : comment ? pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas ! Où était-ce un simple moyen de me prévenir, que je quittais graduellement mon corps pour aller dans les Ténèbres au lieu du Paradis ?

Les yeux écarquillés, j'observai par la lucarne : j'entrais dans la zone atmosphérique d'une planète privée d'eau de source et de flore. Serait-ce Jakku ?

Et moi qui n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder si j'avais un parachute dorsal dans ce vaisseau… enfin, s'ils existaient.

Que pouvais-je faire à part prier Dieu de me laisser la vie sauve ? Alors que la sphère terrestre me tendait les bras. Pourquoi les parachutes anti-vrille n'existeraient-ils pas ? Je ne pouvais même pas demander si un bouton pouvait me permettre de me catapulter de ce TIE en cas de chute meurtrière.

Diantre ! Je me retrouvai toute seule !

Qu'avais-je fait à ce putain de film pour en arriver là ? Était-ce un moyen de dire : « Coucou Clara. Tu ne fais pas partie du film, alors je te fais mourir quand je veux, où je veux, et comme je veux ! » Non ?

Je vivais une grande injustice, je n'avais rien demandé ! Même dans un film, la faucheuse d'âme restait Maîtresse de la Vie et de la Mort en toute circonstance, et avait des méthodes aussi barbares que celle de mon monde.

Je chialai d'un coup, et cachai mes yeux, en croisant mes bras pour éviter de zieuter cet impact meurtrier si mon astronef percutait de plein fouet la terre.

Un bourdonnement infini résonna dans ma tête. N'étais-je pas morte ? Où l'étais-je, montrant que j'avais probablement quitté mon enveloppe charnelle ?

Visiblement non puisque je sentais une odeur de brulée à l'intérieur de ma capsule. Elle me fit d'ailleurs réagir sur-le-champ.

J'étais encore là, et une bonne étoile veillait sur moi !

De l'émanation autour de moi m'alerta du danger que j'encourais si je restais là. Je devais sortir !

J'examinai les lieux. Il n'y avait rien à part l'entrée qui me permettait d'aller dans la capsule. Pouvais-je espérer que cela soit ma dernière chance ?

Je retirai la ceinture de sécurité qui me clouait au siège, et pliai mes jambes vers moi avant de les détendre à plusieurs reprises. Je frappai sèchement à l'aide de mes pieds la trappe me confinant.

C'est au moment où je commençai à m'asphyxier à cause de cette fumée devenant trop dense que je paniquai et accentuais la puissance de mes coups. Rien à faire ! Cette porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

\- Mais merde, ouvre-toi, putain de porte !

Je donnai un autre coup plus violent, en vain.

\- Pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, bon sang de film ? Je ne méritais pas ça !

Je désespérais. J'y mettais toute la force que je pouvais. J'essayai ensuite sur le hublot la même chose. Ça ne voulait pas se casser. Je ne savais pas du tout comment j'avais atterri. Mal, manifestement, puisqu'il m'était impossible de m'en échapper !

Énervée, je donnai un autre coup contre la fenêtre.

\- Aïe ! Mer… credi !

Je me faisais plus mal qu'autre chose, et me mis à tousser à force de respirer ce gaz toxique par le nez et la bouche. C'était pire que si vous fumiez la moitié d'un paquet de cigarettes par jour.

Non, je ne voulais pas mourir, enfin plus ! Mais que faire ? J'avais tout fait pour me tirer de là, et rien ne fonctionnait ! Et même si je m'étais faite à l'idée que j'allais disparaitre, j'étais vivante, et je comptais bien profiter de cette seconde chance.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

 _Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ça recommençait.

\- Tu es là ? Il y a quelqu'un dedans ? fit soudain une voix inquiète.

Je connaissais ce timbre de voix très masculine et réconfortante. Mais oui ! Une tête apparue à l'extérieur du hublot, me rappelant que ses blessures ne s'arrangeaient pas au fil des heures. Dans quel état allions-nous en sortir ?

\- Je suis là, suffoquai-je.

\- Tu es vivante ? Comment ?

Lui aussi… J'étais heureuse de le revoir, de l'entendre, mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Sauf si je suis au paradis et que tu y es avec moi !

\- Je suis bien en vie, aux dernières nouvelles.

J'esquissai un faible sourire, qu'il me rendit aussitôt. Il pouvait voir à son tour les profondes égratignures sur mon visage qu'avait causées l'impact. L'adrénaline me faisait oublier que je paniquais.

\- Il faut que tu me sortes de là !

\- Je vois ça, ta capsule est en feu, annonça-t-il.

 _En feu… super ! Manquait plus que ça ! Je comprends mieux, ceci di,t pourquoi je m'étouffais._

\- Alors dépêche-toi de me sortir de ce maudit engin. Je n'ai pas envie de finir carbonisée !

\- Je fais ce que je peux, je te signale !

Je le vis disparaitre un instant plus tard, avant d'entendre quelque chose depuis l'extérieur du vaisseau. Plusieurs crissements aigus se firent entendre. Ma tête et mes oreilles pointaient dans leur direction et je remarquai, entre deux vapeurs, que la petite porte se mouvait.

\- J'ai essayé de la casser avec mes pieds, tu n'arriveras pas à le faire bouger plus, même avec ta force imaginaire !

\- Arrête un peu avec tes piques deux minutes, s'il te plait, je réfléchis à une autre solution ! Je suis pour le moment ton seul sauveur, et je pourrais, si je le voulais, te laisser ici.

\- Tu en serais incapable, j'en suis sûre ! lançai-je, sarcastique.

Poe poussa un soupir. J'avais touché dans le mile !

\- Pour ta gouverne, je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu t'es justifié au sujet du câble d'alimentation et des Stormtroopers. Tu aurais pu au moins être plus crédible que ça !

Je n'avais pas cherché à l'être plus. Moi-même, je n'y croyais pas ! Je respirai plus profondément devant le désastre dans lequel je m'engouffrai.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, puis à nouveau des grincements, plus lourds et plus forts, dans la capsule. C'était comme si on extirpait un objet trop enfoncé dans un mur.

Plusieurs crépitements m'affolèrent. Je tournai la tête sur le côté, puis ma vision confirma ce que j'avais entendu. Il y avait des étincelles et des petites flammes qui jaillissaient du côté de mon copilote invisible.

\- Euh… Poe… S'il te plait… C'est normal ça ? m'écriai-je.

Il revint derrière le hublot et me regarda, curieux. Je lui montrai du doigt la flamme qui venait d'apparaitre.

Son teint légèrement blême et la stupéfaction qui se lisait brusquement sur son visage ne me prédisaient pas une suite glorieuse. Nos yeux se croisèrent et notre crainte était au summum. Je le vis s'en aller aussitôt.

Cinq grandes percussions sur l'engin s'enchainèrent entre le second et le troisième, Poe hurla : « Allez, décroche-toi ! » Mais que faisait-il ?

Un déchirement arriva après ces cinq percussions…

Poe réapparu avec dans ses mains un objet métallique provenant probablement de ce vaisseau. Il s'exclama :

\- Éloigne-toi de ce feu, et protège-toi les yeux !

Je me tournai sur la gauche et me mis à l'abri en croisant mes bras sur mon visage.

Un coup violent tinta, puis un autre.

Pendant ce temps-là, rien ne semblait stopper le gaz devenant plus opulent. Je toussais encore, j'avais du mal à respirer et des glaires se formaient dans ma gorge.

Un troisième plus puissant.

\- Tu perds ton temps Poe. Tu ferais mieux de retrouver ton droïde.

\- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas sans toi !

Peut-être était-ce le moment pour moi de tirer ma révérence… de cette façon… et devant un Poe héroïque en tout point, même si je n'en doutais pas un seul instant.

Cette flamme s'intensifiait considérablement, et la chaleur qui s'en émanait me donnait des coups de chaud.

Il lâcha l'objet quelques secondes et fit craquer ses doigts avant de le reprendre dans les mains. Une grosse pression se referma sur l'instrument. Un rugissement de la bouche de Poe tonna, suivi d'un quatrième coup.

Et crack !

La vitre se brisa en mille morceaux, et des mains m'arrachèrent de ce lieu qui puait la Mort.

Lorsque j'ouvris pleinement les yeux, éblouis par la forte lumière du soleil, je remarquai la main de Poe dans la mienne qui me dirigeait vers un itinéraire opposé de celui du TIE. Mes jambes couraient sans relâche et puisaient au maximum leur énergie.

Une explosion nous propulsa plus loin.

Nous n'avions apparemment pas assez distancé le vaisseau pour que la puissance de la déflagration nous en sépare de quelques mètres.

J'avais atterri sur le dos et me redressai doucement, le choc encore trop violent pour ma tête. Je regardai le TIE s'enflammer et se consumer, laissant échapper une immense fumée noire. L'odeur de roussie me suivit.

Je me tortillai dans tous les sens, les courbatures se montraient déjà. Mon corps avait subi des traumatismes importants. C'était bien pire qu'après un entrainement. Je m'allongeai un moment, pour récupérer des forces. Le soleil m'aveuglait et me tapait sur la peau, en plus du vaisseau qui cramait. Je me trouvai dans un véritable four. Soudain, je réalisai.

 _Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! Je suis bien plus résistante que tu ne le penses ! C'est tout ce que tu as ?_

Je tournai ensuite les yeux vers mon sauveur, et le vit allongé sans bouger. Je pivotai sur le côté tout en me mettant à quatre pattes pour aller dans sa direction. J'étais encore incapable de me lever, trop faible pour ça.

À ses côtés, je le plaçai sur le dos, ça qui me demanda un effort surhumain. Ses yeux étaient clos, et sa respiration très lente. J'espérais qu'il ne fasait qu'une petite sieste et qu'il se réveillerait. Poe ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était important pour la Résistance. Sauf si j'avais changé la donne, et qu'il était finalement le suivant sur la liste de la Faucheuse.

Je secouai la tête.

 _Clara, tu n'es pas dans destination finale, tu regardes beaucoup trop de films !_

Je détaillai le visage de l'homme qui « se reposait ». Ce visage d'ange, celui qui devait en faire tomber plus d'une dans la Résistance. En attendant, il était clair qu'il aurait besoin de soins une fois qu'il aura retrouvé son équipe.

J'attrapai son bras et le remuai de gauche à droite. Pas de signe. Je fronçai les sourcils, ressentant une vive douleur à l'arcade. Je tâtai l'endroit avec ma main et y vit une tache de sang. Je grognai et l'essuyai sur mon jean. Je retentai ma manœuvre. Toujours rien !

 _Ah non, tu ne vas pas me la faire, toi aussi ! Pas maintenant ! Je t'interdis de faire le mort, comme mon frère le faisait pour s'amuser. Je déteste ça._

Je le fis plus dynamiquement. Il ne bougeait pas.

\- Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas drôle !

Excédée, je le brutalisai en le secouant des deux mains.

\- Hey, doucement ! ronchonna-t-il.

Il clignota des yeux et se redressa lentement. Mes épaules se décontractèrent. Je m'écartai et le contemplai en train d'émerger.

 _Bien, voilà Clara. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Tu es coincée en plein milieu d'une planète désertique appelée Jakku, et avec Poe Dameron. Toute seule !_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement face à la première réponse qui me vint, et je ris intérieurement.

 _Clara, voyons ! Reprends-toi ! Tu aurais encore moins de chance d'y passer que Sparrow et Swan sur une ile déserte._

J'esquissai un sourire et me retins de ne pas éclater ouvertement de rire.

Son regard croisa le mien. L'intensité qu'il en dégageait continuait de me troubler. Il remarquait quant à lui, que j'étais recouverte de sang, de sable, et que mes vêtements étaient plus ou moins troués.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et toi ?

\- Ça devrait aller. J'ai en quelque sorte l'habitude. C'est ça quand on se bat pour la Résistance.

Comme si c'était une évidence. Je soupirai et baissai la tête un moment, avant de la relever vers lui.

\- Au fait, où est Finn ?

\- Je l'ai perdu de vue lorsque nous nous sommes éjectés du vaisseau, et tout avait disparu. Lui et le TIE Figther.

\- Il y avait bien un bouton pour s'éjecter de là, en cas d'urgence ?

\- Oui !

\- Je voulais te le demander, mais je n'avais plus aucune communication.

\- Nous t'avons appelé plusieurs fois, mais ça ne marchait pas. Je suis désolé que tu aies vécu ça.

\- Ça ne fait rien, je m'en suis tirée au final, c'est ce qui compte.

Le silence s'installa, ne laissant plus que les crépitements du vaisseau en flamme. Je le regardai, m'imaginant que j'avais échappé au pire.

Poe se redressa et regarda autour de lui.

\- Bien ! Nous devrions y aller. Je dois retrouver mon droïde.

Je le dévisageai, l'air grave. Avait-il oublié certains détails ? Je m'assis sur les fesses.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer ni paraitre défaitiste, nous sommes coincés en plein milieu du désert, et plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres risquent de nous séparer du prochain village.

\- He bien ! C'est sûr qu'en restant assise là, tu ne risques pas de trouver de l'eau. Mais si tu as envie de mourir ici, c'est ton problème. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en coûte de rester sur cette planète. Le seul conseil que je te donnerai, si tu décides de faire cavalier seul, c'est de faire attention aux sables mouvants ! Et nous avons la chance de ne pas être aux heures ou les UV du soleil chauffent le plus.

Il me tourna le dos et marcha dans une direction. Mécontente, j'empoignai une grosse pincée de sable dans les deux mains et les jetai plus loin, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles.

J'observai autour de moi, il n'y avait rien. À part nous et des dunes. Ça ne rassurait franchement pas ! Je me rappelai soudainement de la façon dont Finn, aurait pu mourir avec ces sables mouvants. Finalement…

\- Non, attends-moi !

Je couru derrière lui. Il me fit face et un rictus se pointa, puis un rire.

\- Tu verrais l'expression que tu as… On voit bien que tu ne connais pas cette planète.

 _Oh... si j'étais toi, je ne dirais pas ça !_

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi !

\- Sans un expert comme moi, tes chances de survies sur Jakku seraient très minces, se vanta le pilote.

\- Tu crois ? Parce qu'avec ce que j'ai vécu, je suis la première à te dire que : « Je me ris du danger » et peu importe le danger qu'il y a sur cette planète !

\- Je l'espère pour toi. Maintenant, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, continuons notre route.

Avais-je sincèrement le choix ?

Nous commençâmes notre périple à travers les dunes desséchées de Jakku. Toutes plus épuisantes à monter et descendre, les unes que les autres.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde. Vous allez bien ?

J'ai cru comprendre que pour certains c'était une période de partielles, alors je vous souhaite bon courage si c'est le cas.

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir 50 reviews. Merci à vous tous, je sais, je radote, mais c'est important. Sans votre fidélité, enthousiasme, je n'aurais pas continué.

Je remercie infiniment Suzy qui me corrige, et Daiky pour la correction poussée. Je me rends compte petit à petit que je fais des erreurs parfois inutiles ou bêtes ! Je ferais plus attention à partir du 8.

Logiquement, nous en saurons plus sur l'âge de Clara dans le 8ème chapitre.

Evlan vous a préparé une petite surprise, pour ceux qui ne me suivent pas sur Facebook et sur Twitter. Je le mettrais au chapitre 8 je pense.

Ce chapitre m'a autant épuisé que pour le 5ème. Je cherche au plus profond de moi, de ce que j'ai ressenti dans certains films pour vous retranscrire tout ça.

Le chapitre 7 est terminé et est en cours de correction. Je continue de publier une fois par semaine, afin de me laisser de l'avance, et comme j'ai des séries et des films à voir en dehors, je dois m'organiser.

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous avez toujours plaisir à lire les aventures de Clara qui vous promette plein de choses encore. J'en ai un sacré stock. Clara commence à évoluer petit à petit dans ce monde, sans que vous ne le voyiez pas forcément tout de suite. Peut-être un peu plus à la fin de ce chapitre par rapport aux autres, si vous le remarquez, faites-moi signe.

À la semaine prochaine, les petits loups !


	7. Pride and prejudice

**Chapitre 7**

Une heure

 _Un, deux, trois nous irons aux bois. Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises. Sept, huit, neuf, dans mon panier neuf. Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges._

J'en avais déjà marre ! Je ne demandais pas non plus une canicule. D'accord, j'avais rêvé ces dernières heures de revoir le soleil et la lumière du jour. Là, c'en était trop ! Et bien que j'eus l'habitude de faire de longues marches et des safaris, quand je voyageais avec mon père dans les pays ardents, j'étais actuellement sans protection. La matière de mes fringues retenait la chaleur. Je sentais aussi mon portable chauffer dans la poche autant que le reste de mon corps. Je le sortis et il en tomba de mes mains la batterie surchauffait. Je soufflai sur ma main pour la refroidir, ce qui était en fin de compte inutile, mon souffle était à la même température que l'air autour de moi.

Poe fit quelques pas vers l'objet de couleur noir avec une forme rectangulaire sur le sable et l'examina avant de se pencher au-dessus.

\- Attention, c'est chaud, me récriai-je.

Il le ramassa en portant un regard moqueur sur moi. J'étais stupéfaite de voir que ça ne lui faisait rien.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda instantanément Poe.

J'étais piégée. Déjà que je n'avais pas été plausible pour le câble d'alimentation et les Stormtroopers. Je m'étais embourbée dans un mensonge dans lequel je devais m'en sortir au plus vite. Je ne pouvais plus être aussi innocente vis-à-vis de ce monde. Renfrognée, je m'expliquai maladroitement :

\- C'est un nouveau Comlink, pas encore sorti dans la galaxie. Mon père l'a construit.

Et ça ? Était-ce assez crédible pour lui ?

\- Cela fait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu un aussi moderne…

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant. Le regard du pilote aux cheveux bruns s'agrandit avec effarement. Il avait probablement par erreur appuyé sur le bouton, et du coup déclenché le déverrouillage qui permettait d'allumer l'écran. Je connaissais par cœur le fond d'écran de mon téléphone. Elle contenait en fond l'image d'une petite fille me ressemblant fortement et d'un homme plus âgé qu'elle, qui portait des traits similaires au niveau du visage. Tous deux se tenaient proches, et leurs visages respiraient le bonheur.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Mes yeux s'embrumèrent, revoyant instinctivement l'image dans ma tête. Je savais où, quand, et dans quelles circonstances nous l'avions faite.

\- Mon père, murmurai-je. Rends-le-moi, s'il te plait !

Il me le donna et le rangeai. Poe gardait toujours son regard posé sur moi, tandis que je venais de baisser le mien. Il venait de percuter qu'il avait touché un point sensible, et que derrière cet état d'esprit à l'antipode de ce que je lui présentais, se cachait une certaine sensibilité. À la suite de ça, nous nous remîmes en route.

Deux heures.

 _Deux éléphants qui se balançaient, sur une toile, toile, toile, toile d'araignée, quand tout à coup…_

J'errai derrière lui. De parler de mon père me faisait encore souffrir, et des souvenirs me hantaient depuis notre discussion, tous plus heureux que tristes. Il était encore bien trop omniprésent dans ma mémoire. À cause de ça, je n'avais depuis plus reparlé à Poe. J'avais peur de dévoiler une facette complètement inédite de ma personnalité. Je voulais rester sur une Clara forte et intrépide. Kylo avait quant à lui, seulement remué le couteau dans une plaie, pas encore fermée.

Trois heures.

 _Trois petits chats, trois petits chats, trois petits chats, chats, chapeau de paille, chapeau de paille…_

Je vous l'avais dit, j'étais une source inépuisable de chansons pour faire passer le temps. Et moi qui commençais à entrer en hyperthermie, alors que Poe semblait impassible face à la température qui augmentait. Il avait, peut-être l'habitude de parcourir ce genre de planète, mais il y avait des limites, non ?

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Non, je n'étais pas du tout agaçante, et je n'étais pas, à ce moment-là, une enfant assise à l'arrière de la voiture pendant que les parents nous conduisaient vers un lieu de vacances. Comprenez-moi, j'étais en train de bouillir comme une marmite.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment…

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins où nous allons ?

\- Oui, vers le Nord !

\- Mais au Nord, c'est là où il y a des sables mouvants ?

\- C'est les camps les plus proches. Je pensais que tu t'en moquais du danger ?

\- Assurément !

Quatre heures.

 _Quatre kilomètres à pieds, ça use, ça use. Quatre kilomètres à pieds, ça use les souliers._

C'était le cas de le dire, les semelles de mes chaussures fondaient petit à petit sous la chaleur et à cause du poids de mon corps qui les enlisait. Je n'étais plus au stade de « je brûlais, mais je fondais, et je cuisais ». Et mes plaies qui m'élançaient, car elles séchaient, pendant qu'un mal de crâne subsistait depuis un moment. Sans oublier ma bouche, devenue sèche et qui réclamait de l'eau. J'étais à court de salive pour humecter mes lèvres.

Cinq heures.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr du chemin à prendre ?

\- Je t'ai dit que oui, grommela Poe.

\- Ça fait des heures que nous marchons, et nous n'avons pas fait une seule pause depuis.

\- Il est moins dangereux de continuer que de s'arrêter.

\- Je ne vois pas de grande différence, personnellement.

\- Tu as fait le choix de me suivre. Tu pouvais très bien rester là-bas. Je ne te dis pas dans quel état tu aurais été si ça avait été le cas.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je suis persuadée que, depuis le début, tu ne sais pas dans quelle direction tu vas, et que tu n'assumes pas le fait que nous soyons perdus, m'impatientai-je.

\- C'est faux ! Je sais où nous allons, si tu penses savoir mieux que moi, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, je continuerai sans toi.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je m'en vais et je me débrouillerais, seule !

Je balançai vigoureusement mes bras pour les faire redescendre le long de mon corps. Je lui tournai le dos, afin de partir vers un autre chemin que le sien.

 _Quel prétentieux !_

oOo

Indubitablement, je ne savais pas où j'allais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que j'y allais ! Ne comprenait-il pas que j'avais soif, que j'étais éreintée, et que j'en avais assez d'être ici ? Je n'avais pas vécu l'entrainement qu'il avait eu avec la Résistance, et je commençai à avoir le mal du pays. Faire un safari avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connait pas, c'est déconcertant.

La pointe de mes chaussures jetait à chaque pas du sable un peu plus loin, pendant que je maugréais des injures pour tous ces évènements qui s'enchainaient, lorsque tout à coup, un cri strident s'échappa de ma bouche, aidé par la pression de mes poumons.

Je me faisais aspirer par un trou béant qui venait de se former dans le sable. Je m'agrippai avec détermination à cette terre arénacée.

Ce trou, qui me drainait perpétuellement vers les bas-fonds de la terre.

Poe jaillit en galopant, puis en ripant vers moi, apeuré par mes cris. Sa main se raidit sous mes yeux, je l'empoignai tandis qu'il recula de tout son poids. Il me fit ramper jusqu'à une bonne distance, et me relâcha une fois les risques passés.

La brèche se referma un instant plus tard, générant par la suite une éruption sablonneuse.

Je recouvrai mon souffle et je me relevai, braquant mon index vers le ciel, puis proféra :

\- Je suis vivante ! Je suis vivante ! Tu pensais pouvoir encore m'avoir comme ça ? Il t'en faudra plus que ça pour m'éliminer !

Ma réaction était justifiable, même si Poe pensait sûrement le contraire, au vu de son regard critique posé sur moi. Je décrassai en second lieu mes affaires, tout en reprenant subitement un calme presque olympien.

\- Tu es franchement très bizarre, me lança sans retenue Poe.

Je m'arrêtai net, et me retournai vers lui. Il me regardait, la mine déconfite.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu te retrouves sur Jakku, tu te fais torturer par ce Chevalier de Ren, tu connais les Stormtroopers, tu savais pour le câble d'alimentation qui nous retenait, tu as un modèle de Comlink totalement nouveau pour moi. Ton père semble être important, balança-t-il, marquant une pause avant de reprendre. Tout ce mystère qui plane sur toi m'importune. Je n'ai pas non plus, pour habitude de bosser avec des humains qui n'en dévoile pas un minimum sur leur vie, car pour ta gouverne, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles.

Il se leva, sans rompre notre contact visuel, et continua sa tirade :

\- Soit tu caches des choses, soit tu es de la Résistance et là c'est différent, mais cela n'en reste pas moins le même résultat ! Je ne suis pas totalement idiot, vois-tu.

Loin de moi cette idée, je ne le pensais pas du tout idiot, comme il le disait si bien. Cette fin de phrase me blessait. Ceci dit, il avait vu juste, et avait visiblement une très grande mémoire. Pire qu'une nana quand elle sortait à un homme, lors d'une dispute, ce qui ne convenait pas depuis des années et qu'il avait oublié.

Ainsi, toutes mes pirouettes n'avaient servi à rien, ou j'étais mauvaise comédienne.

Je fis quelques pas vers Poe, contrariée.

\- Parce que… tu crois que… c'est facile pour moi de te cacher certaines choses ? Ce n'est pas un plaisir de le faire, je meurs d'envie de tout te raconter.

\- Donc tu me caches quelque chose ?

J'évitai son regard, honteuse.

\- Oui, soupirai-je.

Poe restreins à son tour l'espace qui nous séparait, et posa une main sur mon épaule, me faisant à nouveau lever les yeux vers le pilote.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me le dis-tu pas ? Ne suis-je pas à tes yeux un homme de confiance ? Surtout après t'avoir sauvé deux fois la vie en moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Je ravalai ma salive, et répondis :

\- Bien sûr que si, tu es digne de confiance. C'est juste que… tu ne le comprendrais peut-être pas si je te le disais.

Depuis que j'étais là, je souffrais continuellement à cause de la comédie que je jouais. J'avais même plus d'une fois tenté de tout divulguer, mais je me retenais de peur que cela pose problème à la suite du film. Aurait-ce été différent si j'avais parlé ? J'en étais moins sûre.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que je le comprendrais.

\- Je te dis que non, soufflai-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le prendrais mal, et tu finirais par me haïr.

J'en mettrais ma main à couper là-dessus. Qui le prendrait bien de toute façon, de savoir que vous n'existez pas ? Moi, pas !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Oui, je connais des choses sur cette galaxie, oui, je ne fais pas partie de la Résistance. Mais crois-moi, si tu savais tout ça, tu ne me verrais plus de la même façon, avouais-je timidement.

Poe était perplexe devant cette révélation, et retira son bras avant de reculer d'un pas hésitant.

\- Si je suis tes derniers propos, tu ferais partie du Premier Ordre ?

Je me sentais insultée par cette hypothèse. Moi ? Faire partie du Premier Ordre ? La blague. Mon visage se crispa.

\- C'est très réducteur Poe, merci, mais... non ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, je n'ai seulement aucun clan. Je dirais juste que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Difficile de faire confiance après tout ça…, marmonna-t-il.

\- Pourtant tu devrais, je te l'assure.

\- Je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute, cependant, tu es bien la seule dans cette galaxie à ne pas avoir de clan. La Générale dit toujours qu'au fond de nous, nous savons à quelle ethnie nous appartenons, et que tôt ou tard, elle se révèlera.

Je haussai les épaules, la tension retombait entre nous deux, tandis que le soleil continuait de taper. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais pour le moment, je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre, même si ma position pouvait me permettre d'être une Résistante. Je ne savais pas encore exactement comment contourner mon problème.

Je le fixai à nouveau de mes yeux bleus, avant de lui chuchoter un faible :

\- Je… m'appelle… Clara… Clara… Berthelot…

Ca m'avait écorché la bouche de le dire. J'avais tout fait jusque-là pour garder un minimum d'anonymat. Seul Kylo Ren l'avait deviné en usant de la Force avec moi, sinon, personne d'autre ne l'aurait su. En ce qui me concerne, je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas, j'étais déjà au bas de l'échelle. Que pourrait-il m'arriver d'autre ? Je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire : conquérir la confiance de Poe que j'avais perdu avant même de l'avoir.

Un sourire se traça sur les lèvres du pilote. Ce nom de famille était peu commun dans son monde, toutefois, ça lui suffisait amplement.

\- Enchanté, Clara. C'est déjà un bon début, constata-t-il.

J'étais soulagée, la dispute entre lui et moi diminuait. Je n'avais peut-être pas agi comme il le fallait depuis que j'étais arrivée sur Jakku. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Poe, mais très certainement de la mienne, et je ne récoltai que ce que j'avais semé.

Je remontai doucement mon t-shirt, sous un Poe ahuri.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je dois retirer le sable de mes vêtements, ça me démange. Je viens juste de me faire bouffer par des sables mouvants, je te rappelle.

\- C'est vrai...

\- D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais te retourner, ce serait sympa de ta part !

Il se retourna, mais pendant que je retirai mon haut, monsieur ne tint pas très longtemps sa promesse. Il vira la tête sur le côté, détaillant mon dos plutôt bien sculpté, ruisselant de sueur, et aperçut une illustration sur mon dos : une rose rouge sur l'omoplate droite.

\- Pourquoi as-tu une rose dessinée sur ton dos ?

 _Petit voyeur, et malin comme un singe !_

Je ricanai intérieurement à ma pensée. Je me stoppai un instant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il pose des questions embarrassantes ?

Ce dessin comme il le disait, était un tatouage. A une époque où je me perdais totalement, se fut la chanson « Rose Tattoo » des Dropkick Murphys qui m'en donna l'idée. J'aimais ce groupe de rock, et cette chanson collait parfaitement à la situation dans laquelle je vivais. Et si on l'inspectait de plus près, on pouvait y lire également le prénom et le nom de mon père dedans.

Je finis évidemment par lui expliquer une signification plus réductrice, mais qui fût la seconde raison pour laquelle j'avais fait ce tatouage, tout était coordonné.

\- Cette rose représente la vie, mais aussi la mort. Ma tante me dit souvent : « Tout ce qui nait sur cette terre, ça nait, ça vie, et ça meurt. » Une rose nait, et finit par mourir.

\- Mais les fleurs renaissent chaque année, pas vrai ?

 _C'est que ce gars en a dans la caboche, dis donc._

\- Oui, c'est vrai, sauf que si tu te penches plus sur le côté humain de ce dicton, ils meurent et quittent leur enveloppe charnelle, mais leur esprit renait sous une autre forme. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je comprends, en effet.

Une lueur brillante se voyait dans mes yeux.

\- Alors, si tu pouvais simplement éviter de me regarder en soutien-gorge pendant que je nettoie tout ça, au passage, ça m'aiderait vachement.

Poe me lança un regard espiègle, avant de se retourner définitivement.

Je repris mon ménage, et une fois que mon haut me convenait, je passai au bas.

Le pilote était touché de voir les efforts que je venais de fournir en me livrant ces quelques secrets, même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément joyeux. Ca le peinait, et cette histoire l'intriguait. Il se donnait raison d'avoir poussé ce coup de gueule, ça en valait vraiment le détour.

\- J'ai fini ! annonçai-je. Maintenant, je meurs de soif.

\- Nous sommes trop longtemps restés ici, sous le soleil. D'après les sables mouvants, nous ne devrions pas être très loin de Niima.

 _Niima ?_

C'était l'endroit où Rey et Finn s'étaient rencontrés et où le Premier Ordre les avaient prit en chasse ? Peut-être que nous aussi nous les retrouverons là-bas, qui sait ? Tout ce que je souhaitais (en dehors de mon chez-moi), c'était de boire au moins un litre d'eau, et de prendre une bonne douche bien froide.

oOo

Poe savait en réalité où il nous emmenait. Je m'étais peut-être encore une fois de plus trompée sur son compte, et avait été un tantinet trop agaçante, puisque quelques kilomètres plus loin, nous arrivâmes à l'avant-poste de Niima. Quelque chose nous frappa aux yeux en arrivant devant.

L'entrée avait été détruite, et certaines tentes vus de l'extérieur étaient en feu, pendant que d'autres restaient encore intacts.

Il attrapa ma main et m'embarqua là-bas en courant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'une des tentes qui étaient intouchées

\- Davan, Davan, répéta Poe à tue-tête, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur le dénommé Davan.

Davan était en réalité, une créature avec un long nez et de gros yeux ronds. La seule partie humaine qui nous liait avec elle, c'était ses mains. Il s'était retourné lorsqu'il avait reconnu la voix de Poe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? s'inquiéta Poe.

Avant de répondre, le dénommé Davan examina un instant le physique de ce dernier.

\- Tu es dans un piteux état mon ami ! remarqua-t-il.

\- Nous avons été fait prisonniers par le Premier Ordre sur Tuanul, et nous avons réussi à nous en fuir. Et toi ?

\- Justement, le Premier Ordre a débarqué un peu plus tôt, avant que vous n'arriviez. Ils étaient à la recherche de deux fugitifs. Ne serait-ce pas vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à ma connaissance, quand nous sommes partis, nous étions trois.

\- Etrange.

Davan, je connaissais vaguement ce prénom, et la seule information que je détenais sur sa vie, était qu'il vivait sur Jakku, mais rien d'autre.

\- Qui est Davan ? dis-je soudainement, les regardant tour à tour.

\- Davan Marak est un infiltré, il travaille pour la Résistance et se fait passer pour un pilleur d'épave.

\- Oh…

\- Poe, je peux te retourner la question pour ce qui est de cette femme.

\- C'était une des captifs du Premier Ordre, elle a été capturée en même temps que moi sur Jakku, lors de ma rencontre avec Lor San Tekka.

\- Je vois, intéressant.

\- Davan, tu as toujours la radio que la Résistance t'a refilée en cas d'urgence ?

\- Oui, elle fonctionne toujours.

\- Je dois les appeler. Nous devons aller sur D'Qar, mais sans vaisseau, c'est compliqué.

\- D'accord ! Venez !

\- Mais personne ne nous verra ? demandai-je.

\- Plutt est bien trop occupé à faire régner à nouveau l'ordre avec Zuvio, il ne s'en rendra pas compte. D'ailleurs, tu sais Poe, que le Faucon Millénium a été volé ?

\- Je croyais qu'il n'était plus en état ? De ce que tu nous disais dans les rapports. Et du coup, ça nous retire de la liste des fugitifs recherchés

\- C'est ce que je pensais, mais figure toi que je l'ai vu voler de mes propres yeux, Poe. Voler !

Je comprenais parfaitement la réaction de Davan, j'avais eue exactement la même lorsque je l'avais vu décoller au cinéma, dans l'épisode VII.

Nous entrâmes dans une des tentes du campement où il vivait. Il y avait tout un tas de ferraille rangé un peu partout, et très peu de place pour s'y installer confortablement. Je ne savais pas comment il pouvait y vivre dedans, je ne suis pas une maniaque de la propreté, loin de là, mais là je n'aurais pas pu, personnellement. Heureusement qu'il menait une double vie.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être plus sur la liste, mais si tu veux mon avis, nous ne sommes simplement plus leurs priorités. Ou alors ils pensent que nous nous sommes écrasés sur Jakku quand nous avons été poursuivis à travers la galaxie, constatai-je.

\- C'est possible, oui ! assurait Poe.

Davan sortit une vieille radio poussiéreuse qui ressemblait fortement à celles des années 50. Il l'épousseta, la brancha et l'alluma sur une fréquence réservée à la Résistance, pendant que je me sentais vaciller légèrement, et je m'appuyai sur le bord de table. Ces maux de têtes tambourinaient toujours. Je tâtai mon front en y posant ma main : j'étais fiévreuse. Poe et Davan me dévisagèrent curieusement.

\- Ça va aller, Clara ? fit Poe.

\- Je… crois…, bégayai-je.

En fait, pas du tout ! Mon teint devint pâle et par manque de force, je ne pus me retenir complètement avec l'aide de cette table. Je chancelai à nouveau, et heureusement que Poe me rattrapa à temps.

\- Il faut l'allonger sur un lit, Davan, suggéra Poe. Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour arriver jusqu'à Niima.

\- Met-là sur la couchette.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa couchette et déblaya un peu tout le bazar qui était dessus. Poe m'y aménagea le plus confortablement possible, et toucha mon front.

\- Elle est en hyperthermie, il me faut de l'eau et un chiffon imbibé d'eau froide.

\- Je vais te trouver ça !

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, les mains chargées d'un gobelet rempli d'eau, et d'une éponge humide.

\- Ca suffira ?

\- Je pense. Appelle la Résistance, je vais m'occuper d'elle, en attendant.

\- D'accord.

Pendant que Davan se chargeait de communiquer la situation à la Résistance, Poe prenait soin de moi, épongeant mon front, et me faisant boire à petite goutte l'eau du verre, tout en me redressant doucement.

L'agent double rappliqua.

\- Ils vont envoyer du renfort vous chercher. Ils se poseront à quelques mètres de Niima, afin que Plutt ne vous remarque pas, et ne déclenche pas une guerre civile.

\- Merci beaucoup Davan.

\- Il faudra que tous les deux, vous soigniez vos blessures. Elles risquent de s'infecter.

\- Nous le ferons une fois sur D'Qar.

Pendant que l'équipe arrivait, Davan et Poe continuaient de m'hydrater. Sans le savoir, j'avais atteint mon quota de chaleur corporelle maximal.

oOo

Un homme aux cheveux châtains courts, décoiffés et vêtus d'un uniforme rouge débarqua dans la tente de Davan. Il salua la créature, qui lui fit immédiatement un rapport. Il s'avança ensuite vers Poe.

\- Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons faire confiance à cette femme ? Qui te dit qu'elle ne fait pas partie du Premier Ordre ?

\- Mon intuition Temmin, répondit simplement le pilote.

\- Tu as pensé que ça pourrait être une infiltrée ?

\- Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle aurait subi toutes ces tortures physiques et mentales ?

\- Non. Mais nous ne savons rien d'elle.

\- Laissons la Générale en décider ! En attendant, nous devons retourner sur D'Qar.

\- Je vous y emmène, notre transport Mandalorien nous attend. Pava et Asty sont à l'intérieur. Nous devrions y aller !

Poe se met sur ses pieds et me réveille en douceur.

\- Clara, l'escadrille est là. Nous devons bouger. Tu penses y arriver ? annonça Poe.

\- Je… ne… sais… pas…

Je fis un premier essai, puis un second, qui furent minables. Poe soupira et se tourna vers Temmin.

\- Aide-moi à la tenir.

Il se soumetit à sa décision, bien que cela ne l'enchantait guère. Le pilote remercia une dernière fois Davan, il fera part à la Résistance de l'aide qu'il leur aura fournie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'Airspeeder qui allait les transporter vers le système Ileenium, une autre région de la Bordure Exterieur.

Temmin récupéra la place de pilotage de Pava et démarra l'engin avec Asty. Ce moyen de transport était totalement vide, comparé à la tente de Davan. Il ne contenait que le nécessaire : un poste de pilotage, et de la place pour les passagers.

Poe m'avait donc assis contre le mur et rejoint, pendant que je somnolais et récupérais des forces.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ? l'interrogea Pava.

\- Clara.

\- Je suppose que Davan t'a dit qu'il était important que vous deviez vous faire soigner tous les deux.

\- En effet. En attendant, Clara en a plus besoin que moi. Elle n'a pas supporté nos cinq heures de marches sous le soleil. C'est assez étonnant qu'elle n'en ait pas fait une allergie cutanée.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas son premier safari, Poe.

\- Mais peut-être que Temmin a raison.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Qu'elle peut-être une infiltrée du Premier Ordre.

\- Regarde-là, tu penses réellement qu'elle a l'air d'une infiltrée ?

\- C'est sûr que de cette façon elle ne semble pas en faire partie. J'ai dit à Temmin que la Générale allait décider.

\- C'est la meilleure solution. Sinon, je suis contente de voir que tu n'as rien, on était inquiet pour toi quand on a su que Tuanul avait été attaqué.

\- Merci Pava. Je suis content de vous voir aussi.

Il l'enlaça, et ils restèrent tous les deux pour me surveiller et papoter ensemble le temps que nous accostions sur D'Qar.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes.

Voilà enfin le chapitre 7.

Nous en savons enfin un peu plus sur Clara. J'espère que le passage où elle se dévoile vous a plus, oui, Clara a un petit côté philosophique et peut avoir des discussions sérieuses.

Un immense merci à Daiky pour ma correction, si vous saviez. J'espère qu'elle aura le temps de continuer, même si je publique une fois par semaine ^^.

Merci à tous de commenter cette histoire et de continuer à la lire.

Pour le moment, Rey n'apparaitra pas, mais ça arrivera, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous serez contents (je pense et j'espère) de la suite du programme.

Je comptais faire 10 chapitres à la base, puis finalement ma fic en comportera 12 ou 15. J'ai désormais deux chapitres d'avance.

Vous savez quoi ? Dimanche j'ai rencontré Anthony Daniels (C-3PO), il est trop gentil et parle très bien le français.

J'ai également une grosse pensée émue pour Alan Rickman. Comme pour beaucoup, j'ai eu du mal à le croire sur le moment. Il sera à jamais dans mon cœur.

Evidemment, vous savez que la suite viendra mercredi prochain, sauf si Daiky est indisponible pour la correction du chapitre. Dans ce cas, je la publierais un autre jour.

Pleins de bisous à vous et couvrez-vous bien, Winter is Coming !


	8. Do you believe in fairies ?

**Chapitre 8**

Je récupérai progressivement, mon cœur revenant à un rythme quasi normal. Je sentis quelque chose de ferme sur le coin de ma tempe et je me redressai, remarquant une épaule qui n'était pas la mienne. Mes yeux remontèrent vers celui à qui elle appartenait. C'était celle de Poe, apparemment endormi. Nous avons tous les deux vécu des moments très éprouvants en moins de vingt-quatre heures ; il était normal qu'il se repose. Il était si paisible.

Je regardai ensuite autour de moi et mon regard se fixa sur une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns attachés et aux yeux en amandes, assise en face de nous. En réalité, elle avait un visage plus jeune que dans le film. Elle esquissa un sourire, que je lui rendis plus timidement.

\- Je m'appelle Jessika Pava, chuchota-t-elle, pour ne pas réveiller le pilote à mes côtés.

\- Clara, répondis-je.

\- Nous arrivons bientôt. Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

 _Me reposer..._

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. C'était un peu comme si vous aviez fait une nuit blanche et que vous aviez enchainé le travail après. Actuellement, je voulais par-dessus tout : prendre une douche, manger, et me poser sur un lit douillet. Rien de plus.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter comment s'est passé votre arrivée sur Jakku ?

De me remémorer ces souvenirs me nouait la gorge et, ne me donnaient pas envie de tout déballer à une illustre inconnue. La seule personne à qui je pouvais en parler c'était à Poe ou à leur Générale. Je balançai de gauche à droite la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas. Nous avons traversé d'horribles instants que je ne souhaite à personne. Poe vous en parlera s'il le désire. En ce qui me concerne, j'aimerais pour le moment ne pas y repenser.

\- Je comprends, c'est tout à fait normal.

Temmin se joignit à nous, annonçant qu'ils survolaient D'Qar. La voix portante de ce dernier vint réveiller son ami et ses yeux vinrent se poser instinctivement sur nous trois.

\- Nous arrivons, Poe, annonça Temmin.

\- Combien de temps avons-nous dormi ? Demanda Poe à Jessika.

\- Une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Tu n'as pas tenu longtemps après notre discussion pour t'endormir toi aussi.

Poe respira profondément en plaquant sa tête contre le mur du vaisseau nous transportant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. De les voir le rassurait et de savoir qu'il allait enfin être dans son élément le mettait en joie.

oOo

Contrairement à Poe, Kylo restait muré dans son silence. Il était dans son bureau, toujours en pleine réflexion, lorsque le Général Hux arriva précipitamment, le visage fermé. Kylo braqua ses yeux sur lui.

\- Toutes les formations sont prêtes. Nous n'attendons plus que vous Ren !

\- Partez sans moi.

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur du Général. Était-il fou ?

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, Snoke a été formel là-dessus. Il vous veut avec nous sur Starkiller.

\- Je vous rejoindrais.

\- C'est impossible !

Hux renifla et tourna les talons durant quelques secondes, pour finalement faire à nouveau face au jeune homme. Normalement, il s'en moquerait totalement de le laisser ici, abandonné de tous, mais pas cette fois. Il ne connaissait pas son plan d'attaque. Comment pouvait-il refuser les ordres de Snoke ?

\- Encore une histoire de bonnes femmes, Ren, n'est-ce pas ? soupira Hux.

Le visage de Kylo devint violacé et il commença à mâchonner sa langue.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je vous avais dit que cette histoire allait devenir trop personnelle. Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial, comparé aux autres ?

\- Cette Force que tu ne peux pas comprendre, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

\- Elle a la même que la tienne ? Et alors ?

\- C'est là que tu as tout faux ! Au contraire, elle n'a pas la même force que moi.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'expliques-tu pas ?

\- Tu es bien trop peu réceptif à ce que nous sommes. Tu me l'as dit toi-même régulièrement que tu ne saisissais pas pourquoi certains avaient la Force et pas d'autres.

\- Certes… mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de tout arrêter pour essayer de tirer plus d'informations de cette femme. Snoke…

\- Snoke est au courant, lâcha finalement Kylo.

Il s'approcha du roux. Hux prenait très mal le fait que Snoke et Kylo s'organisent des petits plans d'avenir dans son dos sans l'y inclure. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait et il comptait lui faire part de son avis.

\- Maintenant, vous complotez sans moi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu t'intéresser à cette femme. Tout ce qui t'importait il y a quelques heures c'était d'avoir des informations sur la carte. Contrairement à toi, je suis moins porté sur les protocoles.

\- Je peux moi aussi, être quelqu'un de moins académique, tu sais ?

\- Vraiment ? Cite-moi un seul exemple où tu ne l'as pas été.

Hux devint pensif. Il énumérait les fois où il l'était, mais aucun doigt de sa main ne se dressait en guise de nombre.

\- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je ne te confie pas ce genre de tâche. Partez sans moi et laissez-moi aux moins deux équipes de Stormtroopers.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux s'en alla pour prévenir son équipe que Kylo restait sur le vaisseau mère.

Il aurait préféré le voir à ses côtés, en train de diriger l'armée et déclencher cette arme spéciale, plutôt que de le savoir ici, à rechercher continuellement cette femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son collègue se laissait amadouer par la gent féminine. Il se souvenait de la première fois, l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé avec Snoke, même s'il était certain qu'il y avait autre chose derrière. Une histoire de famille peut-être.

Hux avait tout fait pour que cela ne se reproduise plus et qu'il reste centré sur ses objectifs principaux. Au lieu de ça, leur leader l'engouffrait dans ce plan foireux. Certes, il serait plus fort maintenant qu'il y a quelques années, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre encore. À bien des égards, Hux savait à quel point il tenait secrètement à lui et le considérait comme son propre frère. Ils ont vécu des guerres à en faire pâlir plus d'un, et c'était son seul moyen pour Hux de le garder éloigné de toutes ces choses qui le mettaient sur une fausse route.

Arrivé à son vaisseau, il ordonna à deux unités de seize Stormtroopers de rester ici et de veiller sur Kylo Ren. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il quitta définitivement leur vaisseau inquiet pour l'avenir de son ami.

oOo

J'étais appuyée sur le dossier du siège du conducteur, admirant la vue que nous offrais D'Qar. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire, mais ça me faisait extrêmement plaisir de voir des prairies et des arbres à perte de vue. Cet endroit ressemblait un peu plus à mon monde, j'étais moins dépaysée.

C'était surprenant de passer d'une planète désertique à une planète regroupant tout ce dont on avait manqué pendant cinq heures. À cette heure ci, sans Poe ni Davan, je serais soit enfermée dans ma cellule sur le vaisseau de Kylo à vie, soit morte déshydratée sur Jakku.

Nous vîmes une plateforme où plusieurs appareils y étaient garés. Des personnes grouillaient comme des fourmis.

Temmin fit poser le vaisseau et sortit le premier. Jessika et Asty emboitèrent le pas. Je restai un moment à observer tout ce qui se passait par la fenêtre du cockpit. À en juger les circonstances, je stressais de rencontrer tout ce monde.

Poe qui était sur le point de sortir derrière ses amis s'aperçut que je ne les suivais pas. Après avoir fait demi-tour, j'entendis des pas venir vers moi et une main se posa sur mon épaule.

\- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ?

\- De voir tout ce monde…

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, ils ne sont pas tous comme celui qui nous a persécutés et tu sais comment est la Générale, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le fixai un instant et secouai positivement la tête. Je ne pouvais pas mentir au sujet de la Générale.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

Je l'espérais. Il me prit la main et me guida à l'extérieur. Un homme s'arrêta devant nous et fit une accolade à Poe.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir Poe, nous étions tous inquiets.

\- Je te remercie, Bastian. Tu sais où est la Générale ?

\- Oui, elle est dans la salle des opérations.

\- Nous devons aller la voir.

\- Je t'y emmène. De toute façon, Poe, nous allons devoir faire une réunion avec l'équipe.

\- Comme chaque fois que nous avons un pépin et que nous revenons à la base.

\- Tout à fait.

Nous montâmes les escaliers qui nous amenaient à la porte d'entrée de la base de la Résistance. J'hésitai à franchir le seuil et à rester dehors le temps que je trouve le courage de me lancer à la rencontre de la Générale. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, puisque Poe resserrait sa main sur la mienne chaque fois que je tentais de fuir en trainant des pieds.

Nous parcourûmes de pièce en pièce la base, toutes plus vides les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur la salle où toutes les réunions secrètes se faisaient pour vaincre le Premier Ordre.

En dehors de la partie externe, c'était le second endroit où c'était noir de monde. L'obscurité de la pièce éclairée par des lumières artificielles et sombres m'en donnait presque le tournis. Mes yeux se plissèrent le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la noirceur de l'endroit. C'était dans ces moments-là que j'enviais le plus les chats, qui en avaient le pouvoir. Il y avait tout un tas de technologie évoluée : des hologrammes projetaient des plans des différents systèmes de la galaxie, des tableaux de bord signalaient certainement la position des vaisseaux de combats (à savoir s'ils étaient encore en fonction ou non) et plusieurs claviers avec encore une fois, pleins de boutons. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cette base était aussi immense, dans les films, on découvrait qu'une infime partie du décor, c'était amusant de le voir en vrai.

Un frisson me prit tout le long du dos. De voir tous ces yeux nous dévisager aussi brusquement. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un projecteur braqué sur moi. C'est le cœur battant fortement que je sentis Poe lâcher ma main. C'était à coup sûr, le moment où il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse et où que j'avais besoin de soutien physique pour me dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Une femme sortit du lot tout en faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle avait revêtu une de ses plus belles tenues. Cette dame avait beau avoir des rides sur le visage, elle restait tout aussi élégante, et son charisme devait en clouer des bouches, que ce soit en la croisant, ou en tentant de la défier. J'étais moi aussi bouche bée, de la rencontrer. Si elle savait le nombre incalculable de personnes qui rêveraient d'être à ma place. Plus je l'examinais, plus je constatais que j'aurais aimé avoir sa chevelure soignée et tressée en un chignon parfaitement coiffé. Mais cette coiffure était, pour ma part, une forme de nostalgie, même si ça lui allait à merveille. Celle que je connaissais trente ans plus tôt avait bien grandi. Trente ans nous séparaient d'une époque presque révolue. Ce qui me rendait aussi mélancolique, c'était de voir, du haut de mes vingt-huit ans, que cela ne me rajeunissait pas et me donnait un petit coup au moral.

Elle leva la main vers le pilote, touchant du bout des doigts son visage abimé.

\- Je suis soulagée de voir que vous vous en êtes sorti, j'étais très inquiète.

\- Générale Organa... vous oubliez un détail.

\- Lequel ?

\- Il est très difficile de se débarrasser de moi dans cette galaxie, il faudrait plus de cent pilotes de chasse de l'Empire pour le faire.

La Générale éclata de rire, chassant un peu de cette façon la tension ambiante de la pièce, avant de reposer ses yeux sur moi. Chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, je ravalais ma salive et mes mains étaient croisées.

\- Présente-nous, commença-t-elle.

Poe prit un air sérieux.

\- J'ai rencontré Clara Berthelot…

\- Clara Berthelot ? coupa net la Générale. Votre nom est peu commun dans notre galaxie.

\- D'où venez-vous ?

Poe n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail.

Je fermai les yeux, réfléchissant à une de mes nombreuses échappatoires que j'avais en stock. Je regardai une nouvelle fois cette femme.

\- Je… ne… sais… plus… exactement…, bégayai-je.

\- Tu me disais tantôt que tu connaissais beaucoup de choses sur la Résistance, la galaxie qui nous entoure.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Je pense, capitaine Dameron, que cette jeune femme doit se reposer. Elle a dû subir beaucoup, elle doit être épuisée.

\- Je peux vous garantir à cent pour cent que Clara a subi les frasques de ce Chevalier de Ren. J'en ai fait les frais, et ce n'était pas très joli à voir.

\- Chevalier de Ren ?

\- Oui, nous avons été piégés par lui et sa troupe de Stormtroopers sur Jakku.

La Générale était attristée d'entendre tout cela. Sa réaction le confirmait.

\- Mais ma Générale, pourrais-je discuter avec vous en tête à tête, s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr. Bastian, conduisez notre chère Clara à l'infirmerie.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, madame la Générale, je souhaiterais tout d'abord passer par la case « douche ».

\- Bastian, montrez-lui où se trouvent les douches. Avez-vous des affaires de rechanges ?

Là était le problème. J'étais entrée dans ce film avec pour seuls habits, ceux que je portais en venant dans ce cinéma.

\- Non… désolée…

Ma réponse fit arquer un des sourcils parfaitement taillés de la Générale. Poe était lui aussi intrigué.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Bastian, demandez à ce que Pava s'occupe de notre invitée. Qu'elle lui montre notre garde-robe, les douches, et l'infirmerie.

\- Bien, madame ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle !

Je jetai un œil en direction de Poe, inquiète. Il hocha la tête, me montrant ainsi que je pouvais le suivre en toute confiance.

La Générale prit à part Poe, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à une table. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai échoué dans la mission que vous m'aviez confiée sur Jakku.

Il était difficile pour lui d'avouer un échec, chose qu'il avait rarement fait jusque-là. La Générale posa une main attendrissante sur celle de Poe qui était sur cette table froide qui les séparait.

\- Vous avez fait votre possible, Poe.

\- C'est la première fois que je rate une de nos missions.

\- Nous échouons tous une fois dans notre vie.

Et la Générale savait de quoi elle parlait.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je continuerai d'avoir une entière confiance en en vous capitaine.

\- J'avais peur que ça finisse par me mettre en faute.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous nous avez assez prouvé vos capacités au sein de la Résistance.

Poe se sentait mieux, le cœur plus léger.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à vos ravisseurs ?

\- Un Stormtrooper, lorsque nous étions sur leur Star Destroyer.

\- Un Stormtrooper ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Oui, matriculé FN-2187, et appelé désormais, Finn. Ce dernier a déserté le Premier Ordre, se sentant devenir une âme de la Résistance.

\- Où est-il à présent ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas. Je ne l'ai plus retrouvé à partir du moment où nous nous sommes éjectés du TIE Fighter.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'il s'en sorte mieux que vous.

Poe était ravi de voir que la Générale n'était pas contre l'idée qu'un Stormtrooper puisse changer de clan. Pour tous les deux, tant qu'ils devenaient plus nombreux et qu'ils pouvaient avoir le maximum d'informations sur eux, cela ne les dérangeait pas.

Mais quelque chose embêtait encore le jeune pilote et la Générale le remarqua.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui vous tracasse ?

\- Oui, ma Générale. C'est justement au sujet de Clara…

\- Je savais que vous alliez finir par m'en parler. Dites-moi.

\- Comme je vous le disais, j'ai rencontré cette femme lors de notre capture sur Jakku. J'ai essayé au départ de la faire parler, pour savoir pourquoi, d'un coup, ce Chevalier de Ren l'a finalement graciée.

\- Il a changé d'avis ?

\- Oui, ce qui m'a étonné. Même une fois que nous étions sur le vaisseau-mère, elle ne disait pas un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque nous traversâmes les contrées sur Jakku pour atteindre Niima que Clara m'a dévoilé qu'elle n'était ni de la Résistance ni de l'ennemi. Je ne vous cache pas, ma Générale, que j'en étais très surpris. Comment est-ce possible que quelqu'un dans notre galaxie n'appartienne pas à un clan ?

\- Étonnant, en effet.

\- Vous m'avez toujours dit qu'au fond de nous, nous en avons un, et qu'il finit par se révéler.

\- C'est toujours le cas. Peu importe l'humain, la créature, ou d'où tu viens.

\- Elle m'a également raconté qu'elle cachait des choses, mais qu'il était impossible pour elle d'en dévoiler plus, même si ça la dérangeait.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous avouerais, Poe, que cette fille m'intrigue. Quand elle est entrée dans la salle des conseils, j'ai pressenti une certaine Force en elle.

Encore… Même la Générale le disait, après ce Chevalier de Ren et Lor San Tekka.

\- Vous êtes la troisième personne à me le signaler. Lors de mon entrevue avec Lor San Tekka, lui aussi, il l'avait senti sur Jakku. Ensuite, le Chevalier de Ren, qui cherchait à tout prix des informations sur Clara en dehors de la carte. Le plus troublant, c'est Lor, qui me demandait de la trouver et de la guider. Je l'ai trouvé toutefois, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit elle.

\- Il est important pour nous d'en savoir plus, et que nous gardions un œil sur elle. Le Premier Ordre ne doit pas remettre la main dessus si elle est si indispensable. Avez-vous d'autres sujets de discussion qui vous dérangent ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

\- Et au sujet de la carte ? Où est-elle ?

\- Je l'ai mis dans mon droïde, BB-8.

\- Nous ferons notre possible pour le retrouver.

\- Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour m'écouter, et de m'avoir rassuré en ce qui concerne ma mission.

\- Allez vous reposer maintenant, conseilla la Générale.

Poe n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa prochaine mission, il était impatient de la découvrir.

oOo

Jessika Pava me montra les endroits que Bastian devait faire au départ, mais il n'était pas évident pour un homme de faire des choses que seules les femmes pouvaient. Jessika m'avait également indiqué où se trouvaient les dortoirs et la cantine de l'équipe.

J'étais maintenant sous une douche tiède et mon corps m'en remerciait, enfin presque, car les blessures que j'avais un peu partout me faisaient atrocement mal et je grimaçai chaque fois que l'eau les touchait.

Mais mon Dieu, que ça faisait du bien ! Passer cinq longues heures interminables sous un soleil de plomb, ce n'était pas pour moi, du moins... pas avec autant de chaleur.

Entre chaque douleur, je respirai profondément afin de profiter de ce moment de répit. Néanmoins, je n'aurais peut-être pas eu ce genre de réaction, si j'avais écouté le conseil de la Générale en allant en premier à l'infirmerie. Cependant, j'avais ressenti une envie soudaine de me prendre une longue douche. Je bénissais l'inventeur de cette machine qui était universelle.

Une bonne heure plus tard, je décidai de m'arrêter et d'enfiler la tenue ainsi que les sous-vêtements que Jessika m'avait trouvés. Une veste en laine, doublée avec un col remonté et fermé de couleur marron clair, une ceinture rouge entourait ma taille, puis j'enjambais un pantalon noir. Je portais même, pour une des rares fois, des chaussures vernies à talons. C'était une des tenues de sortie que les officiers de la Résistance portaient avant de mettre leur tenue de guerre.

Je me plaçai ensuite en face du miroir et le choc fut violent. Je n'avais jamais vu mon visage aussi mutilé à cause du crash de mon TIE, mais le plus affreux dans toute cette histoire, c'était que je n'avais pas été touchée que physiquement : l'esprit et le cœur aussi. Un combo parfait pour quelqu'un comme moi qui tentais de se refaire une nouvelle vie après avoir eu un vécu déjà sombre.

 _Regarde-toi Clara, tu fais peine à voir._

Je soupirai et fouillai dans les poches de mon jean troué et sale pour en ressortir un élastique. Je m'attachai les cheveux en queue de cheval, faisant tomber une mèche de chaque côté du visage.

Je m'observai une dernière fois, consternée, et je pliai mes affaires pour les porter dans mes bras, avant de sortir. Jessika était assise sur un banc dans le couloir, attendant patiemment que je termine.

\- Que dirais-tu si nous allions te soigner à l'infirmerie ?

\- J'aimerais y aller plus tard, si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Pourtant, tu devrais.

\- Ça peut attendre une heure ou deux.

\- Que voudrais-tu faire dans ce cas ?

\- Aller sur la plateforme de lancement. Mais avant, je voudrais déposer mes affaires dans notre dortoir.

Autrement dit, j'avais une idée précise de ce que je voulais faire.

Nous passâmes rapidement au dortoir ainsi que toutes les pièces du bâtiment de la Résistance pour aller à l'extérieur. Nous croisâmes plusieurs personnes que je n'avais pas encore rencontrées et que Jessika salua de la main au passage.

Nous nous aventurâmes dans un long couloir plutôt sombre, où d'autres portes se trouvaient autour de nous. Jessika ouvrit la porte du dortoir dont le numéro de chambre est « 217 » et inscrit en or sur un panneau rectangulaire en bois et cloué dessus.

Nous entrâmes et quatre lits drapés d'un vert émeraude y étaient disposés. Trois sur le mur, sur la gauche, et deux sur ma droite. Tous étaient parfaitement ordonné, la couverture au carré ainsi que la chambre, pas un papier ou une poussière ne trainait sur le sol. Un peu plus loin, dos contre au mur et près d'une fenêtre ouverte, deux grandes armoires en bois de chêne étaient placées.

\- Sur ta gauche, tu as les lits de Kaydel Ko, Korr Sella et Pamich Nero. Elles sont toutes les trois de la Résistance. Kaydel est contrôleuse. Korr est commandante. Je suis sûre que tu t'entendras bien avec elles.

\- Et les deux lits de l'autre côté ?

\- C'est le mien et le tien.

J'étais contente de le savoir. Je n'aimais pas dévoiler certaines choses à une inconnue, mais cela me rassurait de le savoir. C'était la seule fille de la Résistance qui avait pour le moment fait le premier pas.

\- Pour tes affaires, tu peux les laisser là, ça ne craint rien.

\- Je vous fais confiance.

\- Je vais aller te faire de la place, dans une de mes étagères pour que tu les mettes, sauf si tu as besoin de les mettre dans une buanderie ?

\- Ça ira.

J'y tenais, c'était mes affaires. Ceux qui venaient de mon monde et peut-être j'allais en avoir besoin pour rentrer chez moi.

Jessika fit de l'espace et je posai mes vêtements dans l'étagère vide, puis je m'assis sur le lit pour le tester. Je sautai dessus doucement, et le tâta de mes mains. Il semblait confortable, j'étais pressée de l'utiliser plus tard. Maintenant, il y avait une chose que j'avais prévu faire depuis mon arrivée dans la base.

\- Et si nous allions dehors maintenant ? proposai-je à Jessika.

\- Oui, si tu en as envie.

Nous quittâmes notre chambre et nous dirigeâmes à l'extérieur.

oOo

Une fois dehors, l'air frais me fit dresser les poils. Cela ne faisait pas moins de vingt-quatre heures que je redécouvrais toutes ces sensations après avoir été enfermée ou été au contact du soleil.

Mes yeux passèrent au peigne fin les lieux. Devant moi se trouvaient deux rangées de vaisseaux dont leurs ailes formaient un X. C'était l'un de ceux que je préférais dans cet univers et que je comptais absolument voir si je débarquais sur D'Qar, et si le temps me le permettait. Là, je l'avais, c'était une occasion en or de le faire.

\- Pourrais-tu me laisser seule un moment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Si tu me cherches, je serais là-bas !

Elle me montrait du doigt une petite troupe de quatre personnes discutant entre elles. Elle s'y dirigea, pendant que je marchai en direction d'un vaisseau. Une fois devant, j'approchai mes doigts de l'engin et en frôlai sa coque du bout des doigts. J'en frémissais d'excitation. Déjà que de piloter un TIE Fighter était extraordinaire, mais de contempler celui-là de plus près l'était encore plus, j'avais des étoiles plein les yeux. J'étais un peu comme un enfant qui voyait pour la première fois un train à vapeur rouler.

Je contournais lentement l'engin quand une voix harmonieuse me stoppa dans ma contemplation.

\- Il te plait ?

Je me retournai et vis Poe. Il ne lui restait sur le visage plus que des pansements et de petites écorchures superficielles recousues par les infirmiers. Les médecins de cette base avaient fait un très bon travail.

Il s'essuya ses mains enduites d'huile noire sur un chiffon. Je remarquai également qu'il avait changé de costume et portait une combinaison deux pièces rougeâtres.

\- Beaucoup, oui.

\- C'est un X-Wing T-70. Il a été fabriqué par Incom Corporation. C'est mon préféré.

\- J'imagine. Il est plus grand qu'un T-65, non ?

\- De quelques centimètres. Le T-65 nous sert seulement pour des missions de type « reconnaissance ou escorte ». Il n'est pas vraiment fait pour tirer. C'est pour ça que je préfère le T-70. Il a plus des fonctions avec lesquelles j'aime bien « jouer ». Mais je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en vaisseaux !

\- Tu serais surpris de beaucoup de choses, si tu veux mon avis. Et qu'étais-tu en train de faire ?

\- Je nettoyais mes moteurs et, mes ailerons et je vérifiais que les réglages de mon X-Wing étaient bons. Ça s'entretient tous les jours, ces petites bêtes.

\- Ça peut te paraitre étrange comme question, mais tu penses qu'un jour je pourrais en piloter un ?

\- Cela ne dépendra que de toi…

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Était-ce en lien avec ce que nous disions plus tôt ? Sur le fait de ne pas appartenir à un clan ? Pourquoi ça le dérangeait autant ?

Poe se tapa brutalement le front avec la paume de sa main et se mit à chercher dans les poches de sa combinaison. Il en retira un pendentif que je connaissais divinement bien. Je passai immédiatement une main autour de mon cou dénudé. Je m'étais rendu compte de sa disparition lorsque j'étais enfermée dans ma cellule. Je ne pensais plus le revoir étant donné qu'il était dans les mains de Kylo Ren, le gardant comme trophée.

Le pendentif pendait dans le vide, et mes yeux pétillèrent de joie.

\- Mais je pensais que celui qui m'avait torturé l'avait gardé. Comment l'as-tu récupéré ?

\- Pendant qu'il s'acharnait à son tour sur moi. Il me narguait avec l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi, je lui ai montré que j'étais moi aussi capable d'être le maitre de la situation. C'est comme ça qu'il a fini par lâcher ton collier. J'ai bien compris qu'il était vital pour toi à partir de ce moment-là, vu l'importance qu'il avait déjà pour cet individu.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. C'est vrai qu'il me tient à cœur. Pourquoi ne me le mettrais-tu pas, tiens ?

\- Je pourrais, oui. Tourne-toi que je te le mette.

Il détacha le fermoir de la chaine pendant que je me tournais sous le regard un peu trop curieux de la petite troupe de Jessika.

Poe m'entoura le cou de mon bijou, il s'immobilisa tout à coup. C'était le contact de sa main sur ma peau qui le faisait réagir de cette manière.

Mais ce que nous n'avions pas remarqué, c'était la présence au loin de la Générale qui admirait la scène de son côté. Elle ressentait une profonde tristesse en nous voyant, car cela lui rappelait ses années passées aux côtés de deux personnes qui lui sont chères. Elle regrettait parfois cette jeunesse perdue et insouciante de l'époque.

Poe reprit ses esprits et referma le fermoir, faisant glisser doucement ses doigts le long de mon cou. Je tressaillis et me retournai vivement, plantant mes petits yeux bleus dans les siens avant de faire apparaitre sur ma bouche un sourire timide.

\- Au fait… je…, balbutiais-je. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé deux fois de suite. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi et que je n'ai pas été d'une compagnie très agréable ces dernières heures.

Poe appréciait la démarche. Je touchai nerveusement mon collier qui m'appartenait à nouveau.

\- J'accepte tes excuses. Nous pourrons ainsi repartir sur un bon pied. Mais les circonstances n'ont pas été non plus propices pour que nous puissions avoir une meilleure entente.

J'accentuai mon sourire, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge nous interrompit, soulignant la présence du Général.

\- Excusez-moi de vous importuner, mais pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous, Clara ?

Soudain, une nouvelle vague d'anxiété m'envahit. Qu'avais-je encore fait ? Même si la Générale ne montrait aucune expression, cela ne prouvait aucunement que notre discussion allait être positive. En attendant, je ne pouvais pas contester sa demande, j'avais trop de respect pour elle pour me permettre de refuser cette demande.

\- D'accord…

\- Alors, allons dans un endroit plus discret.

J'emboitai le pas de la Générale, regardant Poe qui m'encourageait à la suivre, mais rien ne me calma.

* * *

Salutations !

Oui, il est là, avec quelques heures de retards, mais vu l'heure (même s'il est presque jeudi matin, et 1h du mat), on peut considérer que cela reste mercredi =D ? Ca fait un mois que je poste tous les mercredi et que je tien un bon rythme et que ma correctrice suit parfaitement 3

En tout cas, il est tout beau, tout chaud !

Clara a dévoilé son âge =)

Qu'avez-vous aimé durant ce chapitre ? Moi mon passage préféré c'était au début, quand elle se réveille, celui quand Hux se révèle au sujet de Kylo, et quand Clara décide d'être gentille =D

Le chapitre 9 promet encore pleins de choses intéressantes, il est quasi fini et il ne manquera plus que la correction.

Merci pour le travaille que fourni Daiky. Fiou, si vous saviez toutes les erreurs bêtes que je fais, vraiment, donc je le redis :P elle fait un bon boulot.

Voilà maintenant la petite surprise qu'Evlan fait. Aviez-vous imaginé ainsi Clara ? N'hésitez pas à lui dire qu'elle dessine bien en review ^^ Voous la retrouverez en photo principale =) C'est pas trop beau =D ?

A la semaine prochaine les amis, pleins de bisous à vous ^^


	9. I'm not a resistant ! (1)

**Chapitre 9**

 **PARTIE I**

Sur un banc, dans un des nombreux couloirs de la base, j'étais assise avec la Générale, les mains dans les siennes, pendant qu'elle me dévisageait comme si je détenais _la_ vérité. Il était toutefois important de signaler que son regard n'était pas malveillant, bien au contraire, il montrait rassurant. Les tremblements de mes mains dénonçaient mon angoisse, et d'être en face de la Générale me déstabilisait fortement. J'évitais de croiser son regard qui était rempli d'espoirs.

\- Vous avez vu mon fils, n'est-ce pas ? me lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

Je redressai vivement la tête. Cette question me mettait mal à l'aise. Que pouvais-je bien répondre ? Elle était si brutale que mon cœur s'était arrêté durant quelques secondes. La générale n'en démordait par son regard fixé sur moi.

\- Vous pouvez m'en parler, je sais que vous l'avez vu. Je reconnaitrais entre mille ses méthodes de tortures. Certains, ici, en ont déjà fait l'expérience.

\- Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ? À moi ?

\- Dameron ne le comprendrait pas…

Il était tout aussi difficile pour la Générale pour moi de parler de ce genre de ces choses-là à une personne telle que Poe Dameron.

 _Eh bien ! Nous avons au moins un point commun._

\- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je lui donnerais ma vie si c'était nécessaire.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

La Générale se raidit.

\- Pour être honnête, je sais qui vous êtes. Je l'ai senti dès que vous avez franchi le système d'Ileenium.

J'arquai un sourcil. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est très simple. Je suis réceptive à la Force.

\- Mais, je n'en ai pas, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Comment auriez-vous pu sentir la Force, si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Oh si, vous l'avez ! Vous le savez très bien, vous ne voulez pas l'avouer, tout simplement.

Je grimaçai et répondis :

\- Je ne suis pas un Jedi. Vous vous trompez !

La Générale claqua sa langue contre ses dents et se repositionna droitement.

\- Écoutez, Clara… Je ne parle pas de la Force qu'ont les Jedi. Vous êtes réceptive ça, c'est une certitude. Je parlais de la Connaissance.

\- La Con… nai… ssance ? formulai-je, stupéfaite, accentuant les syllabes du dernier mot.

Je n'en revenais pas de la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

\- Il existe dans notre galaxie une Force. Celle que les Jedi utilisent. Cependant, il en existe une autre. La vôtre est très spéciale. Vous savez des choses, Clara, qu'aucun d'entre nous ne savons.

 _Il semblerait cette fois-ci, Clara, que tu sois réellement fichue. Si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, tu ne peux plus (ou pas) lui mentir._

\- Tout le monde ici connait beaucoup de choses, me justifiai-je. En quoi cela serait-il différent pour moi ?

\- N'essayez pas de me duper, Clara.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me le permettrais pas.

\- Venons-en aux faits. Si je vous dis ça, c'est parce que mon fils a dû sentir exactement la même chose, d'où le fait que vous aviez été capturée sur Jakku et qu'il vous ait torturé.

La Générale savait de quoi elle parlait. Lors de mon interrogatoire, Kylo avait reçu des informations qui n'auraient jamais dû lui être destinées.

\- C'est pour cela que je vous parlais directement de mon fils, continua-t-elle. Vous savez qui il est, même si vous tentez de me prouver le contraire. Vous ne faites pas partie de notre monde. Vous ne saviez même pas pourquoi vous étiez sur Jakku. Quant à vos vêtements, bien que ressemblant aux nôtres, ils sont totalement différents. Clara, j'ai vécu plus de trente ans dans cette galaxie, je connais par cœur les tenues humaines, traditionnelles ou non.

Le visage de la vieille femme devint plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Clara, en me retrouvant devant vous, j'ai eu la nette impression que je pouvais tout vous dire. Enfin, vous dévoiler sans prendre le risque d'être jugée sur mes actions ou mes paroles, parce que je suis une femme haut placée. Je l'ai rarement ressenti. La dernière fois remontait lors de ma…

Elle marqua une pause, cette pensée l'attristait, au vu de son expression qui venait de changer.

\- Ma rencontre avec Luke Skywalker et Han Solo, murmura-t-elle.

Se souvenir faisait mal à la Générale, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts en trente ans. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Qu'est-ce qui leur avait échappé ?

Je pinçai les lèvres et me levai. Je me pris la tête dans les mains.

Je craquai, irrémédiablement.

La Générale m'avait cerné et m'avait ému dans sa façon de raconter son ressenti. Je me tournai vers elle, dépitée, et je me rassis.

\- Écoutez… c'est vrai que je ne fais pas partie de votre monde, que je connais beaucoup de chose. Ce que je me demande depuis que je suis ici c'est : est-ce que je devrais finir par tout vous raconter ? J'ai lutté pendant de longues heures pour ne rien dire à votre commandant. Je me suis, la plupart du temps, ravisée de le faire au dernier moment. Les informations que je détiens, madame la Générale, sont extrêmement importantes. Ce qui me désole le plus dans cette histoire, c'est de savoir que votre fils a réussi à en obtenir quelques-unes. Alors, d'ici le temps qu'il les comprenne, la Résistance n'existera plus.

Mon épaule se fit plus lourde puisque la main du général s'y nicha.

\- D'ordinaire, j'aurais accepté qu'on me donne ce type d'informations dites « déterminantes » sur l'avenir de la Résistance, toutefois, au vu de votre réaction, il est nécessaire que vous gardiez cela pour vous. La Résistance doit se débrouiller le plus honnêtement possible.

Cette réponse ne me plaisait pas. Je me souvins que Finn avait autant d'informations semblables aux miennes pour que la Générale puisse s'en servir, afin de détruire le Premier Ordre. J'avais, dans un élan d'espoir, espéré que la Générale m'ordonne de tout lui avouer.

\- Je ne sais pas, ma Générale, si vous vous rendez réellement compte de l'importance du mot _différence_ qui pèse sur mes petites épaules.

Son sourcil droit recourbé semblait montrer que sa curiosité avait été piquée.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là, Clara ?

\- Serait-ce raisonnable de vous dire ce qui me tracasse concrètement, depuis que, je suis arrivée sur Jakku ?

\- Je dois avoir une entière confiance en vous. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez vous en donner les moyens.

Je poussai un soupir, attrapai les mains de la Générale et me lançai :

 _Allez, Clara, respire, respire, respire. Je suis enceinte, madame la Générale, d'un Stormtrooper ! Mais non, je plaisante._

\- Vous n'existez pas !

Un silence apparu, plombant l'ambiance déjà tendue. Avais-je fait le bon choix de lui avouer mon plus grand secret, elle qui me demandait de ne pas en dire davantage ? Je me devais de rester le plus vague possible. La Générale entrouvrit la bouche et répondit d'une voix calme :

\- Expliquez-vous.

\- Si je suis différente de vous, c'est parce que vous n'êtes pas réels. Vous êtes des personnages fictifs venus d'un film que j'étais en train de regarder dans un cinéma. Vous avez été inventé.

Je voyais le visage de la Générale pâlir au fur et à mesure de mes explications. Quant à moi, d'une part, ces paroles sonnaient comme une libération, mais de l'autre, cela me déchirait le cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'un film ?

\- Une vidéo projection, comme vous avez avec les hologrammes, mais sur un écran plus grand.

Elle était désorientée.

\- Tenez, regardez ! Je vais vous le prouver autrement.

Je sortis de ma poche mon téléphone portable et le ticket collector en or que m'avait offert le directeur du cinéma. Je montrai à la Générale le ticket où le nom du film dans lequel je me trouvais était écrit.

\- Vous voyez, je me trouve dans le film qui écrit ici, dans une langue étrangère : « Le réveil de la Force ». Et ça, ce n'est pas un Comlink, comme je l'ai spécifié à Poe. C'est un téléphone portable. Un moyen de communication pour appeler ses proches partout dans le monde. Vous comprenez maintenant mon embarras face à ça ?

Elle avait perdu sa langue, le temps probablement pour elle d'assimiler tout ça. Moi-même, cela me faisait mal de le dire. J'avais peur d'une possible réaction négative. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle retrouva la parole.

\- Vous avez menti au commandant Dameron au sujet de cet objet ?

 _Et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire ? Oui, c'est moche de lui avoir menti, je le sais et je le vis très mal._

J'acquiesçai ses propos en hochant la tête.

\- Vous devriez peut-être lui dire à lui aussi, ce que vous m'avez raconté.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée et votre réaction m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire. Vous aussi, vous gardez bien des secrets envers votre commandant.

Je me sentais coupable de tout ceci.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, ajoutai-je. Si je pouvais, je ne vous aurais rien dit. Je comprendrais parfaitement que vous ne m'aimiez plus après ça.

\- Vous avez été honnête, Clara, je n'en demandais pas moins. Maintenant, que souhaitez-vous faire ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Admettons que nous gardions ce secret entre nous et que vous gardez le second, celui avec les informations capitales dont vous disposez. Vous avez posé les pieds sur la base de la Résistance. Le commandant Dameron m'a raconté que vous n'apparteniez à aucun clan.

 _La balance ! J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il allait tout lui raconter !_

\- Il ne vous a pas menti, confirmai-je.

\- Très bien. Il va de soi que je suis là pour décider de votre avenir dans notre base, mais il est aussi de mon devoir de savoir si vous allez vous battre à nos côtés, contre le Premier Ordre. La Résistance accepte toute nouvelle recrue, peu importe son ethnie et sa différence. Plus nous serons nombreux à les combattre, plus la victoire sera proche.

\- Je ne sais pas, vôtre altesse.

Ce mot m'avait échappé de la bouche.

\- Altesse, dit-elle, à mi-voix. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme ça.

\- Pour moi, vous resterez toujours une princesse, même si trente années se sont écoulées et que vous êtes devenu général.

La Générale rougit légèrement.

\- Vous voyez, votre discours confirme ce que je vous disais plus tôt. Contrairement à Poe, je peux parler avec vous de tout sans risque. Mais ne changez pas de sujet, Clara. Allez-vous, oui ou non, nous rejoindre ?

\- Et je vous ai répondu que je ne savais pas !

\- Votre collier n'a donc rien à voir avec la Résistance ?

\- Exactement. C'est mon père qui me l'a offert.

\- Vous devriez tout de même réfléchir à ma proposition. Pour le moment, vous êtes la bienvenue sur D'Qar.

\- Merci beaucoup Générale, je vais y songer.

\- Je suis également désolée de ce que mon fils vous a fait subir.

\- Ne soyez pas désolée pour quelqu'un qui n'en a que faire des personnes qu'il capture. C'est son choix. Le principal, c'est que nous soyons là, sains et saufs.

La Générale me décrocha un sourire compatissant.

À l'issu de cet entretien, nous décidâmes de quitter la pièce et d'aller à l'extérieur tout en papotant sur le fonctionnement de la base et sur les victoires que la Résistance a eu en trente ans. Elle était contente de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui avait un point de vue extérieur à son équipe. Au moins, elle était sûre qu'aucune louange n'allait lui être chantée pour chaque moment glorieux passé.

Debout sur les marches nous amenant à la plate-forme, nous observâmes les alentours.

\- Comment… comment faites-vous pour maintenir votre Résistance à flot ? Surtout que beaucoup ont des personnalités divergentes.

\- Il est arrivé parfois qu'au début, certains d'entre eux se disputent ou se battent. Nous leur rappelons le but initial de leur présence. Nous ne les punissons plus pour cela, car cela ne servait à rien. Après, il est tout à fait normal que ce genre de choses arrivent. Ils viennent de tout horizon.

\- Je vois…

L'arrivée de Jessika suspendit notre discussion, elle avait apparemment terminé la sienne avec son groupe. J'avais tellement de choses à demander à la Générale, pour mieux comprendre ce que les films nous cachaient, mais j'avais peur de lui faire perdre son temps, c'était une femme très demandée et occupée.

Jessika salua la Générale dans une petite révérence.

\- Jessika, si tu m'emmenais à l'infirmerie ? proposai-je.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

La Générale Organa posa une dernière fois une main chaleureuse sur mon épaule. Je lui rendis son geste par un sourire dès plus amicaux et suivi Jessika.

oOo

À l'infirmerie, une femme appelée Kaloma s'occupait de penser mes plaies. J'avais revêtu une petite blouse bleue le temps qu'elle soigne, les blessures qui se trouvaient un peu partout sur mon corps. L'endroit qui avait été le plus touché était le visage. Par chance, cela ne s'était pas infecté. Le soleil avait dû assécher les blessures.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu à une telle chute.

\- Je le dois à quelqu'un.

Il était inconcevable pour moi que je ne lui rende pas. Il avait mis tous ses efforts dans ma survie. Au fil de ma réflexion à ce sujet, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais été aussi imbu de ma personne envers lui. Ce n'était pas l'image de moi que je connaissais et que je véhiculais depuis quelques années. La panique ? Le doute ? Si c'était le cas, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de sentiment pouvait me faire agir de la sorte. J'avais beau m'être excusée un peu tardivement auprès de lui, je trouvais ça très limite comme façon de le remercier.

Jessika sourit à ma réponse et paru songeuse à son tour.

Quand le médecin passa aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire recoudre les plaies, je faisais moins la fière et gémissais chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'en recoudre une. Devant ma réaction, Jessika et Kaloma rirent de bon cœur.

\- Allons, nous avons bientôt terminé. Il ne nous en reste plus que trois.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si douillette, ricana Jessika.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! J'ai toujours eu une peur bleue des aiguilles.

\- Tu sais, à force de combattre le Premier Ordre, on finit par s'y habituer.

Je grognai une nouvelle fois quand elle toucha ma peau avec son aiguille.

\- Et voilà. Nous avons terminé, attesta Kaloma.

\- Ouf, enfin ! Merci beaucoup, madame. Jessika…

\- Oui ?

\- Je meurs de faim, maintenant !

\- Ça tombe à pic, c'est l'heure à laquelle nous dinons avec l'équipe. Et pour ne pas te mentir, j'ai faim aussi.

Mon sourire se fit plus grand à cette déclaration.

oOo

Cette cantine était immense et plus d'une vingtaine de tables rectangulaires remplissaient l'espace. Je suivis Jessika et attrapai un plateau, des couverts, une serviette et un verre, avant de faire la queue pour récupérer nos plats.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces plats bizarres ?_

Devant mon air hésitant, Jessika s'empressa de répondre :

\- Ici, tu as dans les plats chauds du Dewback steak, c'est de la viande rouge. De l'autre côté, du poisson. Nous avons aussi des légumes, si tu veux.

J'optai finalement pour le Dewback steak avec un assortiment de patates et de légumes. Je vis Jessika prendre une sorte de vin nommé Chimbak». Je pris la même chose. Dans mon monde, cela ressemblerait plus à du vin blanc. Était-ce le même goût ?

Le plateau rempli, en allant nous assoir, nous remarquâmes qu'il ne restait que deux malheureuses places près de celle où toute l'équipe de Poe s'y trouvait. Je reconnaitrai n'importe où sa coiffure. Notre table, quant à elle, était quasi pleine d'officiers. Nous n'avions pas le choix. La cantine était pleine à craquer.

Nous nous assîmes et commençâmes à diner toutes les deux, cependant, il fut de courte durée.

\- Tu as été à l'infirmerie, à ce que je vois, fis remarquer Poe, se trouvant à la table réservée aux pilotes de l'Alliance Rebelle.

\- Oui. Kaloma a fait du bon travail.

\- C'est une experte en la matière.

\- Je ne te dis pas comment Clara a chouiné lorsque l'aiguille est arrivée, rigola Jessika, se remémorant la scène.

Poe éclata de rire également.

\- Très drôle, Jessika. Merci.

\- Je te rassure, on s'y habitue à force, répondit aussitôt Poe.

\- C'est ce que Jessika m'a dit.

Instinctivement, nous nous lançâmes un petit sourire. J'avais tellement faim et la nourriture n'était pas si mauvaise.

\- Alors, Clara, comme ça, tu vas rejoindre la Résistance ? s'exclama Temmin, assis à côté de Poe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je vais vous rejoindre ?

\- Généralement, tous ceux qui finissent leur séjour dans la Résistance la rejoignent...

\- Figure-toi que je n'ai pas encore donné ma réponse à la Générale.

Je continuai de manger, bouchée par bouchée, pendant que Temmin et Asty discutaient de ma présence sur D'Qar. Mais visiblement, Temmin n'était pas le seul à qui mon manque de réponse définitive gênait. En dehors d'Asty, même s'il ne disait rien, Poe n'en pensait pas moins et cela pouvait se comprendre, après la discussion que nous avions eue plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Ne fait pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, ils aiment bien parfois se moquer des personnes. Tu sais, quand je suis arrivée ici, ils m'ont fait exactement la même chose. Encore plus quand ils ont vu que des femmes savaient piloter des X-Wing et qu'elles savaient combattre. Ils pensent que nous en sommes incapables et que c'est plus un travail pour les hommes.

\- Mais la Générale est une femme et complote bien pour nuire au Premier Ordre, pourquoi n'agissent-ils pas comme ça avec elle ?

\- Parce que la Générale est au-dessus d'eux. Une fois que tu auras fait tes preuves comme moi, ils te laisseront tranquille.

\- C'est complètement idiot et sexiste…

\- C'est leur manière à eux de s'occuper.

\- Ça n'en reste pas moins idiot.

Je savais pertinemment que ces messieurs m'avaient entendu. J'entendis un grognement lointain venant de Temmin.

Poe fut le premier à quitter ses amis. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction, me délectant de cette vue de dos, qui était parfaite. Je soupirai et finissais mon assiette. Je n'avais pas pris de dessert. Peut-être la prochaine fois.

Nous fûmes les dernières du groupe à partir. Nous décidâmes d'errer dans la base afin de faire passer le temps. Jessika eut la bonne idée de me montrer son X-Wing qu'elle chérissait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle me raconta ce qui avait été le plus difficile en matière de combat contre le Premier Ordre et son intégration dans l'équipe. Cette jeune femme était pleine de vie et ne cachait rien, à l'inverse de moi. Il était plaisant d'apprendre des choses sur elles qui m'étaient jusque-là inconnues. Dire que cette petite allait avoir du fil à retordre très prochainement…

Actuellement, plusieurs choix s'offraient à moi : aider la Résistance sans rien dévoiler, où partir à la recherche de Kylo de mon côté et faire mon possible pour qu'il arrête toute cette mascarade. Choix cornélien. Alors que certaines décisions se terminaient par être prises, de nouvelles apparaissaient. Était-ce cela, la vie adulte ? Avoir continuellement des décisions à prendre pour le bien de l'avenir ? Je regrettais par moment le temps où j'étais naïve, innocente, et que je ne comprenais pas toutes ces choses. Avoir entre ses mains la vie de tous ces gens n'avait rien de réjouissant. Je faisais même preuve de lâcheté et cela me rajouta une pression supplémentaire.

Avec la permission de Jessika, je l'aidai à entretenir son X-Wing. Ce n'était pas grand-chose d'astiquer un tel monstre, mais c'était déjà un bon début pour moi et quelque part, cela me rendait fière. J'imaginai tous ceux qui pourraient m'envier ce moment-là si Star Wars existait encore.

\- Jessika, aurais-tu une clé de huit ? Je ne retrouve plus la mienne.

La voix de Poe résonnait dans mes oreilles comme une chanson agréable à écouter.

\- Oui, je te donne ça.

Je l'entendai fouiller dans sa boite à outils. À peine venais-je de me retourner pour nettoyer la partie avant du X-Wing, que je remarquai Poe, les yeux rivés sur moi.

\- Je voulais m'excuser, si Temmin peut paraitre parfois un peu trop…

\- Un peu trop idiot et sexiste sur les bords ? le coupai-je.

\- En quelque sorte. En vrai, c'est un type bien. J'espère que vous finirez par vous apprécier et prendrez le temps de vous connaitre.

\- Je veux bien te croire.

\- Tiens, Poe, dit Jessika, la clé de huit dans la main.

\- Merci, Jessika, je te la rendrai demain.

Il récupéra la clé et me lança un dernier regard avant de retourner ensuite près de son vaisseau, afin de bricoler un peu dessus.

oOo

La nuit tombant sur la base, et épuisée par cette journée mouvementée, je proposai à Jessika de m'accompagner jusqu'au dortoir. Je ne connaissais pas encore pas par cœur le chemin et préférais ne pas prendre de risque. Je me voyais très mal demander toutes les cinq minutes si je me trouvais dans la bonne direction.

Démunie de vêtements pour dormir, Jessika me prêta une chemise de nuit longue et noire, où l'emblème de la Résistance était imprimé dessus. J'étais loin de m'imaginer que Jessika me suivrait finalement dans mon action : celle d'aller se coucher.

J'étais allongée sur le côté et discutais avec elle le temps de trouver le sommeil. J'étais vraiment contente d'avoir trouvé comme guide cette jeune femme, plutôt que Bastian. Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux. Oui, elle était plus jeune que moi, mais cela me réconfortait. Avec Poe ou Bastian, cela aurait été un peu plus difficile et différent. Je n'aurais pas pu parler de choses que seules les filles comprenaient entre elles.

\- Dis-moi Clara, que penses-tu de Poe ?

Je fus prise de court. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de question. Vivre ici changeait toute la donne. Je ressentais doublement leurs doutes, leurs réactions, leurs sentiments. Comme s'ils étaient enfin de compte humain et, sans m'en apercevoir, je rentrai dans leur jeu. Que je le veuille ou pas, je ne pouvais pas y rester éternellement insensible. Après la Générale, qui s'était dévoilée à moi, maintenant, c'était autour de Jessika. Celle-ci me prenait comme si j'étais un membre de son équipe.

\- Tu parles de Poe ? Poe Dameron ?

Les joues de Jessika se mirent à rougir.

\- Oui ! Tu as dû remarquer qu'il avait un physique _très_ avantageux.

\- C'est sûr qu'il doit plaire à beaucoup de femmes de la Résistance, mais tu ne serais pas un peu jeune pour lui ?

\- De quelques années seulement, après rien ne m'empêche de fantasmer sur lui. Ici, tout le monde sait qu'il est célibataire. Il n'y a donc aucune objection pour le faire. Je suis sûre que tu le trouves aussi séduisant que nous… tu ne veux simplement pas le dire.

« Je suis sûre que tu le trouves aussi séduisant que nous… tu ne veux simplement pas le dire. » Jessika ne pensait pas si bien dire. Des souvenirs de nos heures passées ensemble sur Jakku et sur le Destroyer Stellaire remontaient dans ma mémoire.

\- Clara ?

A l'appel de mon prénom, je repris mes esprits.

\- Je le connais à peine, et notre rencontre n'a pas été des plus agréables.

\- À cause de votre capture sur le Destroyer ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. Nous entendîmes tout à coup, des voix s'élever depuis la porte de notre dortoir.

\- À ce qu'il parait, nous avons une nouvelle recrue aujourd'hui, fit remarquer une voix féminine.

\- Tiens, il semblerait que Kaydel, Korr et Pamich soient là, releva Jessika depuis son lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et, en effet, trois jeunes femmes entrèrent, souriantes, jusqu'à ce que leur regard se pose sur nous deux. Ma voisine de lit se redressa et me présenta.

\- Nous ne savions pas que la nouvelle recrue allait dormir dans notre dortoir, réagit une jeune femme à la peau métissée et au chignon parfaitement coiffé, tiré vers l'arrière.

Je m'assis sur le lit et leur lançai un sourire craintif.

\- Les filles, je vous présente Clara.

\- Clara Berthelot, rectifiai-je.

\- Nous sommes enchantées de te connaitre enfin, fit une autre jeune femme, pas plus âgée que Jessika et à la chevelure blonde, tressée comme la Générale.

\- Pire, nous sommes très heureuses d'apprendre que nous avons une nouvelle colocataire, notifia la troisième avec des cheveux courts et châtains.

Jessika pointa du doigt les trois jeunes femmes en m'expliquant qui était qui. Kaydel à gauche était de taille moyenne et légèrement plus forte que ses deux compères. Korr au milieu était plus élancée et grande. Pamich à droite, semblait être une jeune femme tout à fait banale, aux courbes parfaites et au visage encore un peu enfantin. Korr donnait l'impression d'être la plus sérieuse et la plus stricte des trois, cela pouvait se voir à la façon dont elle se tenait, aussi droite que la Générale. J'avais également relevé qu'elle avait une broche sur sa veste que les autres filles n'avaient pas. Surement un emblème, indiquant qu'elle appartenait à un niveau plus élevé qu'elles.

Trois coups résonnèrent dans la chambre.

\- Quelqu'un frappe, certifia Jessika.

\- Kaydel, ouvre, commanda gentiment Korr, se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y asseoir et diriger ses yeux vers la porte.

Kaydel ouvrit la porte. C'était Poe qui attendait derrière en compagnie de Temmin. Il lui adressa un large sourire avant de parcourir des yeux l'intérieur de la chambre. Elles étaient toutes présentes, il ne s'y attendait pas et montra une certaine gêne devant celle qui venait de lui ouvrir.

\- Nous avons de la compagnie, annonça-t-elle en s'écartant. Entrez.

\- Ça ira, j'attendrais dans le couloir, répliqua Temmin.

\- Temmin, celui qui ne veut pas montrer qu'il sait être aimable, se moqua Kaydel.

Poe entra sous les rires des filles. Kaydel laissa la porte ouverte, des fois que Temmin changerait d'avis. Le commandant posa son attention sur moi et je vis ses yeux s'acheminer lentement vers le haut de mon cou. Je remontai timidement mes genoux vers ma poitrine et cachai la partie de mon corps visible avec la couverture. J'espérais qu'aucune des filles n'ait remarqué cet incident.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? s'enquit Pamich, assise aussi sur son lit.

\- J'étais en train de me diriger vers notre dortoir quand nous avons croisé la Générale. Elle nous a dit que Jessika l'avait amenée dans votre dortoir. Nous voulions savoir…

\- _Tu_ voulais savoir ! corrigea dans l'instant Temmin, depuis le couloir. Ce dernier admirait la scène, adossé au mur, et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Poe savait très bien que, parfois, Temmin pouvait se comporter comme un gamin.

\- _Je_ voulais savoir, souffla Poe, embarrassé, si Clara s'était bien installée, et que tout se passait bien.

Les quatre filles étaient toutes aussi surprises que moi devant cette petite déclaration et la façon dont Temmin se démenait pour que nous ne l'incluions pas dans cette histoire.

\- Comme tu le vois, j'ai _parfaitement_ pris le relai et je m'occupe très bien de Clara, garantit Jessika.

\- Je souhaitais m'en assurer, après ce que nous avons subit sur le Star Destroyer et sur Jakku.

\- Tout va bien, Jessika s'occupe comme il faut de moi, répondis-je, en hochant la tête.

\- Je… suis… rassuré, alors.

Kaydel, Korr et Pamich restèrent silencieuses.

\- Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas, conclu Poe.

\- Merci Poe, de t'inquiéter pour moi, le remerciai-je.

\- De rien, c'est normal.

\- Mesdemoiselles, passez une bonne fin de soirée ! Termina le pilote.

Elles se contentèrent d'un signe de tête et d'un large sourire. Poe rejoignit Temmin dans le couloir pendant que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Ils entendirent brusquement des rires, provenant de cette porte.

\- Bravo, Poe, je pense que tu auras fait leur soirée, ironisa Temmin.

\- Avance au lieu de dire des conneries !

Ils quittèrent le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes avant de se refermer aussitôt.

\- C'est bon, ils sont partis, assura Kaydel.

\- Poe est tellement mignon les filles, fantasma Korr à son tour, en allant vers une des deux armoires.

De nous cinq, si nous suivions les clichés de certains films, Korr était plus apte à avoir ses chances avec lui. Elle était commandante et gérait les opérations politiques.

\- Ce que je trouve plus mignon encore, c'est de voir comment il s'inquiète pour Clara, nota Pamich. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu comme ça avec l'une d'entre nous. Même lors d'une mission qui pouvait mettre notre vie en danger.

Elles avaient toutes relevé cette différence. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait pour attirer son inquiétude et son attention. Je m'étais retrouvée tout au long de ces dernières heures dans des situations indépendantes de ma volonté.

Je leur souris et tapotai machinalement l'oreiller pour le rendre un peu plus moue. Je me couchai sur le dos et croisai mes bras sous l'oreiller. J'observai les filles se changer pour aller se coucher.

Il n'était pas si tard que ça, néanmoins, nous avions visiblement toutes passées une journée très éprouvante.

Ce qui me dérangeait à cet instant précis, c'était de sentir le frottement de mes cicatrices et des coups de soleil qui commençaient à apparaitre contre l'oreiller et le drap qui recouvrait mon lit. Ma nuit allait très certainement être mouvementée. J'étais toutefois heureuse de me retrouver dans un vrai lit, d'avoir pris une douche et d'avoir pu m'alimenter. Je retrouvai toutes les bonnes choses de la vie. J'avais ressenti durant quelques heures, ce que les sans-abris de mon monde vivaient au quotidien.

Je repensais à toutes ces péripéties, tandis que les filles parlaient entre elles de leur journée ou encore du physique de Poe.

\- Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire les filles, déclara soudainement, Korr. J'ai pour la première fois, peur de le faire.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Pamich.

\- Livrer tes sentiments à Poe ? se moqua Kaydel.

Nous rîmes toutes les cinq à cette remarque.

\- Kaydel… Non, sérieusement. Demain je dois partir en mission sur Hosnian Prime, nous apprit-elle, le visage devenant triste.

Une pointe d'amertume me pénétra.

\- Pour quoi faire ? dit Kaydal.

\- Mission politique. La Générale veut m'envoyer là-bas, répondit Korr.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu peur d'y aller ? demanda Pamich.

\- À cause du Premier Ordre, soupira-t-elle.

\- Et tu ne peux pas annuler ? intervins-je cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu as peur à cause du Premier Ordre, je suis sûre que la Générale te comprendrait et annulerait ta mission diplomatique.

\- Il n'y a plus aucune sécurité nulle part, Clara. Tu as beau faire partie de la Résistance, rien n'indique que tu ne mourras pas ou que ta planète ne se fera pas envahir par ces monstres. Et je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler.

Je soupirai face à cette réponse. Je laissai mes voisines discuter seules et, frustrée, je laissai vagabonder mon esprit afin de trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Coucou les amis.

Voilà le chapitre 9.

Comme vous l'avez vu, si je ne poste pas le mercredi, c'est le jeudi.

Il est plus long encore que les derniers et encore, j'ai été obligée de le mettre en 2 parties parce que la suite est très intéressante, plus que ce chapitre. Comme l'a signalé ma beta, oui, il n'y a pas d'action dans celui-là, j'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé.

Mais ce chapitre 9 était important pour l'histoire.

J'ai tout de même un peu l'impression d'en avoir perdu en route ^^ si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire pourquoi, j'aimerais bien savoir et je suis curieuse.

Dites-moi également par quel moyen, hors site, et ma petite pub perso ici, vous avez trouvé mon histoire.

À l'heure où je vous poste le chapitre, vous avez commenté 69 fois =D. Je vous remercie encore et encore pour ces 69 reviews, toutes importantes, intéressantes, drôles.

Au passage, mon histoire a un mois d'existence, je suis trop fière, et je suis toujours là, grâce à vous.

Je remercie le courage de ma beta pour son boulot incroyable sur ce chapitre 9. Il était long et pas évident.

Petite info : dans le chapitre suivant, un chiffre symbolique d'un film d'horreur s'y glissera. À vous de me dire, si vous avez trouvé. Que je vous rassure de suite, ce ne sera pas un 666.

Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	10. I'm not a resistant ! (2)

**Chapitre 10**

 **Partie II**

À écouter sur YouTube : "gandalf falls 1 hour"

 _Je marchais le long d'un couloir aux murs blancs et aux portes bleues qui se trouvaient de chaque côté. Je m'arrêtai devant une porte qui était ouverte et où le numéro 217 était inscrit dessus. Deux hommes en blouse blanche se trouvaient de chaque côté du lit, et ils tournèrent vers moi ce regard lugubre que je connaissais bien._

 _L'un d'eux tenait la main de l'homme allongé sur ce lit, tandis que l'autre touchait à un long câble accroché en hauteur à une perfusion._

 _\- Mademoiselle Berthelot… c'est l'heure…, articula un des hommes._

 _Ma respiration se coupa suite à ces paroles et mes mains se mirent à trembler. J'avançai peureusement sur le côté du lit alors que les deux hommes quittaient la pièce. Je fis traîner une chaise jusqu'à côté du lit de mon père et m'y installai._

 _Je posai mes mains sur la couverture, et une main se mit sur les miennes. J'examinai un instant celles-ci pour ensuite détourner mon regard vers leur propriétaire. Mes yeux s'humidifièrent._

 _La personne allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital possédait un visage aussi blanc que ces murs, un visage faible et marqué par les années qui venaient de le rattraper. Je trouvai difficilement les mots devant ce spectacle. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de la Mort approcher. Je ne pensais pas un jour vivre ce genre d'évènement. Il était pour moi difficile de concevoir que l'être humain pouvait mourir un jour. Mon père était immortel. J'étais partie dans ce sens-là depuis ma plus tendre enfance, parce que je trouvais que dans ce monde, certains pouvaient laisser une empreinte physique et psychique tellement importante que c'était impossible qu'un jour ils finissent par disparaître._

M _e dire que cela pouvait me tomber dessus à tout moment et que personne ne pouvait rien faire (pas même les deux hommes en blouse blanche) me rendait encore plus mal et me faisait comprendre que la vie pouvait être injuste._

 _J'étais vulnérable et ce regard sur moi était si humain, si humble et si attachant qu'il me fendait entièrement le cœur._

 _Comment la Mort pouvait-elle arracher une vie aussi facilement à quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un que l'on aime au point de vouloir donner sa vie pour qu'il puisse vivre ? Oui, j'aurais donné ma peau pour cela !_

 _Nous avions tout fait, vraiment tout, mais rien n'avait changé. Les traitements, la chimiothérapie, les radios à tire-larigot… Voilà le résultat. Ce ne devait pas être joyeux de devoir vivre entre la vie et la mort, et de savoir qu'à tout instant ton cœur finirait par te lâcher._

 _Ce qui me faisait encore plus souffrir, c'était de me rappeler que nous avions vécu tellement de choses tous les deux. Le malheur avait fini par nous rapprocher, malgré nos activités qui nous séparaient chacun de notre côté. Nous étions toujours là l'un pour l'autre en cas de besoin, et, là, on allait me voler tout ça._

 _\- Où est ta mère ? Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu._

 _Je plissai les yeux, l'idée que ma mère ne soit pas là me mettait en colère._

 _\- Elle est certainement en train de gérer ses propres émotions, espérons qu'elle ne renie pas la réalité, dis-je, la gorge nouée._

 _\- N'en veux pas à ta mère si elle ne vient pas souvent me voir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à vivre et chacun le vit à sa manière._

 _\- Ça ne l'est pas non plus pour moi._

 _\- Je sais, ma chérie._

 _\- Cela nous est tombé dessus si rapidement._

 _\- J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir faire tout un tas de choses encore avec toi, Clara._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça, papa. Je suis sûre que tu peux encore vivre pendant plusieurs années, mois, semaines, ou même des jours. Je prends ce qu'il reste, tant que tu es encore près de moi._

 _\- Tu sais que ce n'est plus le cas._

 _\- Je refuse de l'accepter !_

 _\- Il va pourtant le falloir. Il faut que tu te montres forte pour aider ta mère dans cette dure épreuve qui vous attend._

 _Je vis mon père se redresser et se pencher sur la table de chevet à côté du lit. Je l'aidai, le suppliant de ne plus bouger et de faire attention, mais il s'en moquait. Mon père tira alors le tiroir et en sortit un petit sac noir satiné et fermé par un petit fil d'argent. Il se rallongea sur son lit et toussa à plusieurs reprises, le temps que son énergie revienne. Bouger deux petites secondes lui demandait un effort surhumain._

 _Il me tendit le paquet que je récupérai ensuite._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Un cadeau que je n'ai pas pu t'offrir à Noël._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour te faire plaisir, tout simplement._

 _\- Tu n'étais pas obligé._

 _\- Allons, ouvre-le…_

 _Je m'exécutai et défis le nœud qui fermait le sac. J'écartai l'ouverture du bout de tissu et je penchai légèrement ce dernier en direction de ma main ouverte. Une chaine en or en tomba et un pendentif y était accroché. Ce cadeau m'émouvait._

 _\- Il… ne… fallait... pas… Pa'…_

 _\- Comme je sais que toi et moi aimons Star Wars et que tu es du côté de la Résistance, je me suis dit que c'était le cadeau idéal. Je veux également que ce collier puisse t'aider à trouver la lumière dans les moments les plus sombres._

 _Des larmes se mirent à couler._

 _\- Je sais que cela va te demander un grand effort, mais je veux que ce soit toi qui me le mettes._

 _\- Et j'en serais honoré !_

 _Je me penchai au plus près de lui pour le soutenir au maximum dans cette action et je l'aidai à enfiler le collier autour de mon cou. Lorsqu'il réussit à refermer le fermoir, je me rassis sur ma chaise. Je me mouchai et nous nous observâmes un long moment en silence._

 _Il plaça une de ses mains sur ma joue, pendant que moi, j'en posai une sur celle qui venait de toucher mon visage._

 _\- Merci, papa, ça me fait très plaisir. Je t'aime…_

 _\- Moi aussi, ma fille. Tout ce que je te demande Clara, c'est de ne pas oublier qui tu es…_

 _J'entendis un petit cri étouffé sortir de sa bouche et je vis son visage se crisper. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le bord du lit, quittant ma joue humide. Ses yeux étaient encore ouverts, mais totalement vides d'expression._

 _\- Pa' !_

 _Je tentai de le réveiller en le secouant doucement, cependant le bruit de la machine se trouvant à mes côtés et qui signalait que son cœur venait de s'arrêter bipait dans un son aigu et continu._

 _\- Non ! Pa' ! Réveille-toi !_

 _Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Son corps restait de marbre, tandis que son regard restait dirigé sur moi._

 _\- Non !_

 _Je fondis en larmes, lâchant tout ce que je retenais depuis que j'étais arrivée dans cette chambre, chambre où la mort venait de faucher cette pauvre âme qui n'avait rien demandé. En l'espace d'un instant, ma vie s'arrêtait._

 _La colère et la tristesse m'aveuglaient tellement que je ne vis pas les deux hommes entrer dans la pièce._

 _Deux mains fermes m'empoignèrent les épaules. Par réflexe, je me débattis, mais l'homme ne me laissait pas faire. Il m'éloignait de plus en plus de mon père._

 _\- Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! Pa' !_

 _Je m'éloignais encore, à chaque fois que je tentais de les empêcher de m'enlever mon père._

 _Avant que je ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir le second homme en blanc fermer d'un geste de la main les yeux ouverts de mon père. Il recouvrit aussi son corps entièrement de la couverture qui lui tenait précédemment chaud._

 _C'était la fin !_

 _La Mort avait encore fait son boulot et n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences que cela pourrait porter à la suite de ça. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire._

xxx

Je bougeais dans tous les sens, essayant plus d'une fois de replacer ma couverture. Je finis par me redresser en sursaut sur ma couchette, les yeux grands ouverts, la sueur perlant sur mon corps et le souffle court. J'examinai la pièce. Tout était si paisible. Je n'entendais que les respirations de mes quatre autres colocataires.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais qui fut bien réel.

J'avais besoin d'air pour retrouver mes esprits.

Je descendis du lit et me dirigeai vers la sortie me menant à la plateforme.

Lorsque je fus sur l'esplanade, je relevai les yeux vers le champ d'étoiles dont l'éclat ponctuait la nuit tiède de D'Qar. La légère brise, passant par là, fit virevolter mes cheveux.

Je respirai à grands coups pour essayer de reprendre mon calme. Je retenais du mieux que je pouvais ces larmes en gardant la tête haute, même si elles étaient à deux doigts de tomber. J'avais peur de montrer une autre facette de moi et que mon père me voit de là-haut. Même à son propre enterrement, je n'avais pas pleuré devant tout le monde et on me l'avait reproché après. Pourtant, cela ne m'avait pas empêché de fondre en larmes une fois que j'étais rentrée chez moi et seule dans mon coin. Je trouve que, pleurer, c'est quelque chose de personnel, surtout quand on est sûr que les autres ne comprendront pas notre ressenti à ce moment précis.

Pendant que je contemplais le ciel étoilé et sans l'ombre d'un nuage, des flashs d'une époque passée avec mon père me revenaient et me démoralisaient encore plus. Il me manquait tellement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas, après cet évènement, à faire complètement mon deuil. C'était des moments de ma vie dont je n'étais pas fière. Les gens découvraient une image de Clara Berthelot qui s'apitoyait sur son sort en se renfermant dans un mutisme et se torturait physiquement et psychologiquement. Je fermai les yeux, me remémorant à nouveau ces scènes difficiles à revoir. Je les ressentais encore à cent pour cent, comme si elles venaient seulement de se terminer.

xxx

 _J'étais assise sur une chaise, au comptoir, le visage livide. J'étais arrivée au point où je n'arrivais plus à verser une seule larme, tant j'en avais laissé couler depuis que j'étais sortie de l'hôpital. Après cela, je n'étais pas rentrée directement chez moi. Je n'en avais pas envie et je ne voulais pas une nouvelle fois affronter ma mère, car j'aurais très certainement déversé ma haine sur elle. Elle aussi devait gérer ses propres sentiments de son côté, et ma présence ne l'aurait pas aidé._

 _Un homme avec un chiffon et un verre dans les mains se plaça face à moi. Cela faisait quelques instants déjà que j'étais assise ici et je n'avais rien commandé. Par deux fois, il m'avait demandé ce que je désirais, et par deux fois je n'ai pas répondu à sa question._

 _\- Que désirez-vous boire, mademoiselle ? réitéra le barman pour la troisième fois._

 _\- Donnez-moi quelque chose de fort, s'il vous plait, de "très" fort_.

 _Il me prépara un mélange avec une dose de plusieurs boissons alcoolisées qu'il mit dans un checker devant moi._

 _\- Dure journée n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il, tentant de faire une conversation, le temps de préparer la boisson._

 _\- Ça, vous pouvez le dire ! Je viens de découvrir ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille à cause d'une maladie, répondis-je._

 _Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler de ces choses-là, mais le faire avec un inconnu me faisait le plus grand bien. Cet homme n'allait pas me juger sur ce que je vivais actuellement. Ce fut également la dernière fois que je me confiais à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas._

 _\- Toutes mes condoléances. Je comprends, dans ce cas, pourquoi vous voulez une boisson très puissante._

 _\- Si jamais je suis incapable de retourner chez moi après, il faudra probablement appeler un taxi pour moi._

 _\- Je le ferais. C'est mon travail, de toute façon._

 _\- Merci beaucoup._

 _Le mélange prêt, il le versa dans un verre et il y ajouta un demi-litre d'eau pour que l'alcool passe plus facilement._

 _\- Merci, dis-je en attrapant le verre._

 _Je l'observai un moment sans grande motivation. Je savais que ce que je faisais, que c'était mal et qu'il y avait d'autres moyens moins radicaux de montrer à la Mort et au monde entier qu'on leur en voulait. C'était cependant la seule idée qui me convenait. Je levai finalement mon verre vers le plafond du bar, et m'exclamai :_

 _\- À la tienne, mon père !_

xxx

C'est ainsi que je vécus ma première dépression et que commença mon alcoolisme. Cela dura deux longues années. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, et les seules fois que je sortais étaient pour m'acheter de l'alcool.

La seule personne qui réussit à me faire sortir de ce côté obscur, ce fut ma tante. Au départ, j'en voulais énormément à ma mère, parce qu'il était évident que c'était elle qui avait demandé à ma tante de venir quelque temps à la maison afin de me remettre dans le droit chemin.

Ma tante, appelée Judy ou Super Nanny, eut finalement l'idée de m'accueillir chez elle et de me prendre sous son aile, pour que ma mère puisse être tranquille, elle-même ne comprenant pas ma réaction. Nos débuts ont été très difficiles et il a fallu qu'elle s'arme de patience et de philosophie afin de me sortir de là.

Je rouvris les yeux alors ma gorge se serrait à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Une forte lumière blanche m'aveuglait tout à coup, et de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'avançait vers moi.

\- Clara ? chuchota une voix que je connaissais bien désormais.

Je plissai les yeux pour voir un peu mieux. Je ne voyais qu'une grande silhouette, car la lumière blanche m'éblouissait trop. La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup et Poe apparut.

Maintenant, quelques mètres nous séparaient. Je le vis me détailler du regard.

\- Que fais-tu debout, à une heure aussi tardive ?

Les flashs encore trop présents dans ma tête me bloquaient toute communication, et sa présence me surprenait. Je pensais être seule. Je croisai ces yeux marron. Maintenant, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait nos deux visages. Il frôla avec son pouce ma joue droite et son regard s'assombrit. Voir mes yeux humides l'inquiétait.

À cet effleurement, je soupirai profondément et frissonnai, alors qu'un vent léger rentrait en contact avec ma peau.

Il écarta sa main et retira sa veste rouge. Sur la manche gauche de sa veste se trouvait le symbole de la Résistance. Il la déposa sur mes épaules pour que je ne puisse pas attraper froid. Ma tristesse actuelle me faisait oublier que j'étais encore en chemise de nuit et que j'avais froid. Après avoir suivi du regard ce qu'il faisait avec son veston, je me tournai à nouveau vers lui.

Je baissai une nouvelle fois la tête, sentant une immense vague de tristesse m'envahir. Une qui serait si forte que je n'arriverais pas à la contenir. Des larmes se répandirent le long de mes joues, le démontrant parfaitement.

Devant mes sanglots incompréhensibles, Poe ouvrit ses grands bras musclés. Perdue dans les méandres de mon chagrin, je m'y réfugiai sans me poser de question. Il resserra ensuite ses bras autour de ma taille. Une de mes mains s'agrippa à son t-shirt, pendant que l'autre se referma sur le pendentif à mon cou. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse que le pilote m'offrait.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait laissé quelques heures sur D'Qar seule et ensuite en compagnie des filles. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourtant, tout semblait se passer à merveille lorsqu'il leur avait rendu visite dans leur chambre. Poe n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de réconforter qui que ce soit de cette façon. Il avait jusque-là toujours utilisé les mots, et il mettait une certaine distance physique permanente. Poe voulait rester maitre de lui-même, mais là, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert les bras à quelqu'un, c'était à une de ses petites amies. Jamais, oh grand jamais, à l'époque, il ne s'était dit qu'il le ferait à une inconnue.

La respiration forte de Poe me détendait et me berçait.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, il se mit à me caresser les cheveux d'une main. Un autre frisson me parcourut le corps. Non pas à cause du vent, puisqu'il n'y en avait plus, mais à cause de la douceur que provoquait sa main dans mes cheveux. D'ailleurs, par réflexe, j'avais resserré mes doigts sur le morceau de T-shirt de Poe.

Lorsque mes sanglots se calmèrent, il releva ma tête à l'aide de son pouce et de son index droit. De cette manière, il me forçait à le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui montrer une image de moi que je n'aimais pas véhiculer. J'évitai finalement de croiser ses yeux en tournant fortement la tête vers la gauche. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire et me força encore une fois à le regarder en mettant un peu plus de fermeté dans ses doigts.

\- Clara, regarde-moi, grogna Poe.

Je le fis, même si je n'étais pas dans une situation qui me mettait à mon avantage.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Je ne t'ai laissé que quelques heures toute seule. Tu as le mal du pays ? Si c'est le cas, je comprends. Ce genre de choses arrive souvent ici quand on est nouveau.

Je soupirai et mordillai nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure. Je clignai une fois les yeux en guise de réponse.

\- Alors, dis-moi ! Tu sais, je suis capable de comprendre certaines choses, même si parfois je ne suis pas facile à vivre. C'est à cause des filles ? Tu ne t'entends pas avec elles ? Elles ont été méchantes ?

Poe était totalement à l'opposé dans ses questions. Ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche pour laisser sortir un faible "non". Il était rassuré de voir que ce n'était pas parce que je me trouvais ici à cause des filles. Mais alors quel était le problème ?

Je n'avais pas non plus pour habitude de raconter ma vie à des personnages de fiction. Ça, c'était un problème !

\- Si je suis commandant, Clara, ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est parce que la Générale me fait assez confiance et parce que j'ai une certaine écoute envers mon équipe.

\- Cauchemar… mon père…, balbutiai-je, entre deux sanglots qui résistaient.

Poe se sentait gêné. Cette fois-ci, cela lui paraissait normal.

\- Je comprends mieux cette "réserve", murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je suppose que sur Jakku j'ai dû réveiller ces souvenirs-là, à force de vouloir en apprendre plus sur toi.

\- Tu… ne pouvais pas… le savoir…

Ma respiration reprenait tranquillement son rythme, de même que je retrouvais peu à peu l'usage de la parole. À l'aide d'une main, j'essuyai mes yeux et reniflai ensuite.

\- Merci, Poe, vraiment, de m'avoir sauvé sur Jakku et sur ce vaisseau. Merci d'être patient et à l'écoute avec moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile non plus. Notre rencontre à Jakku n'a pas été des plus agréables.

\- De rien, je suis là pour ça.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je suis si triste à cause de mon père ?

\- Non, je pense que tu en souffres assez comme ça. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en rajouter une couche.

Je calai ma tête une deuxième fois sur la poitrine du pilote. Il resserra à nouveau son étreinte sur moi. Je sentis son menton se posait sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- Penses-tu que la Générale soit levée à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je pense que oui. Parfois, ça lui arrive de faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à lui demander. Pourrais-tu m'accompagner ?

\- Tu es sûre ? Cela n'a rien de personnel ?

\- Non. Au contraire, tu serais certainement ravi de l'entendre.

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je t'y emmène, si tu es prête.

\- Je le suis.

xxx

Nous nous trouvions devant la porte du bureau de la Générale Organa. Après un signe de tête affirmant qu'il pouvait frapper, il tapa trois fois à la porte. La voix calme et douce de la Générale retentit. Poe ouvrit et nous nous introduisîmes à l'intérieur.

Cette pièce comportait un bureau en bois, une chaise en velours noir, un panneau d'affichage sur lequel des plans étaient accrochés, ainsi que plusieurs bibliothèques.

Elle était surprise de nous voir. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur moi. Était-ce ma tenue qui l'avait intrigué ? Évidemment, porter une chemise de nuit et la veste de son capitaine, cela ne laissait personne indifférent.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger Générale Organa, mais il semblerait que Clara ait quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger bien longtemps. Je tenais à vous signaler que je rejoignais la Résistance.

À cette annonce, les visages de Poe et de la Générale s'illuminèrent. Il ne m'a pas fallu une éternité pour me décider. Il a suffi de quelques flashbacks pour me rappeler pourquoi je devais les rejoindre. C'était ma motivation. Mon père aurait sûrement voulu que je les rejoigne, et lui en aurait fait de même.

Elle s'avança vers moi, tandis que Poe entourait mes épaules d'un bras.

Je ne pouvais pas totalement laisser ma joie éclater, même si j'étais contente de leur annoncer cette nouvelle. Je voulais juste que l'on me laisse le temps de me remettre de mes émotions. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que j'avais débarqué dans ce monde.

\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis contente de l'apprendre, s'exclama-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Poe. Si le commandant Dameron est d'accord, il sera votre tuteur, le temps de vous former.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison de refuser cette proposition, Générale. J'accepte.

\- Très bien. Vous commencerez dès demain matin.

\- Demain matin ? fis-je, légèrement étourdie par cette réponse.

\- Oui, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Clara. Le Premier Ordre est peut-être en train de prendre le dessus sans que nous le sachions. En une semaine, vous devriez être prête.

\- Une semaine ? répétais-je.

\- Je sais que vous en serez capable. J'ai confiance en vous.

\- D'accord, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

\- Avec le commandant Dameron comme tuteur, cela ne risque pas. Vous avez toutes les chances de votre côté pour ne décevoir personne. Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer. Souhaitez-vous me parler d'autre chose ?

\- Pour le moment, non.

Elle me sourit puis nous la laissâmes tranquille.

xxx

Poe m'avait raccompagné devant la chambre des filles. Je me sentais soulagée d'avoir indiqué mon souhait à la Générale et d'avoir pu lâcher un peu cette tristesse qui m'encombrait l'esprit depuis un moment.

Nous restâmes un moment sans rien dire, avant que le souvenir de sa veste rouge sur mes épaules me revienne. J'allais la retirer, lorsqu'il m'arrêta dans ma démarche.

\- Garde là, tu me la rendras plus tard. Nous en avons plusieurs.

Je souris et la rajustai sur mes épaules.

\- Demain, petit-déjeuner à huit heures. Nous commencerons ta formation à neuf heures.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, même si je n'étais pas spécialement enchantée de commencer dès le lendemain, d'emblée. Je pensais pouvoir profiter un peu des lieux pour les découvrir et pour me reposer.

\- Bien… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me coucher, concluais-je.

\- Je suis du même avis.

À ma plus grande surprise, Poe se pencha vers moi et embrassa sur ma joue pour me dire au revoir. Il attendit que je rentre dans la chambre pour s'en aller.

Je me dirigeai à pas de loup vers mon lit. Les filles dormaient paisiblement et ne se doutaient de rien. Lorsque mon regard s'arrêta sur Korr, un petit goût amer remonta dans ma bouche. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose…

Après cette pensée, je posai la veste de Poe sur le dossier d'une chaise se trouvant à côté de mon lit et me jetai sous les couvertures. J'admirais sa jaquette, tout en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé, pour trouver le moyen de m'endormir. La scène qui me faisait en cet instant sourire était ce baiser sur la joue qu'il venait de me faire. Je ne comprenais pas moi-même pourquoi il me donnait tant d'attention si, d'après les propos des filles, ce n'était pas la même chose pour les autres. Je n'avais rien de spécial, que quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pas, qui pourrait lui donner l'occasion d'agir de la sorte. Même le scénario du film, ou ce que j'aurais pus en changer ne présageait un tel comportement envers moi.

C'est sur cette note positive que la fatigue me rattrapa et me fit fermer les yeux, ne laissant entendre que le "tic tac" du réveil de mes colocataires.

* * *

Hey !

Le chapitre 10 est ENFIN là.

Il était prêt dans les temps, mais j'attendais ma beta. Elle était occupée. Du coup, nous en accueillons Nanaelle Jenkins qui nous aidera. J'aime bien en avoir deux, parfois, on ne voit pas forcément les erreurs même quand nous sommes en binômes de base.

Je n'ai pas pu le poster avant également, l'ayant reçu samedi et ayant été à la convention Harry Potter (J'ai vu Papa Malefoy, Victor Krum, James Potter, Cho Chang, Nymphadora Tonks et Igor Karkaroff 3) ! Je vous le poste donc ce soir.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente en tout cas, je sais que je vous ai habitué depuis un mois à poster régulièrement et toujours vers le mercredi. Du coup, ça changera un peu. Se sera normalement une fois par semaine, mais dès que mes betas seront disponibles.

Je ne vous oublie pas, c'est très gentil de vous inquiéter de ne pas voir la suite arriver.

Demain je m'attaque au chapitre 11.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce 10ème. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à écrire, et à vous montrer. Clara sera à partir de là, totalement différente. Sans oublier non plus qui elle était au départ. C'est à partir de maintenant qu'elle va en tout cas évoluer.

 **Petite info en ce qui concerne le n°217 c'est en lien avec shining. Je vous laisse chercher. A vous de me dire en review ce que vous avez trouvé ^^.**

Pleins de bisous à vous 3


	11. The begining

**Chapitre 11**

Les yeux ouverts, je venais de sortir de mon sommeil. Les filles autour de moi dormaient toujours. J'étais la première à être réveillée et par miracle, je n'avais pas eu besoin de réveil. Les rayons du soleil traversant les rideaux fermés étaient un très bon moyen. Mes colocataires avaient sûrement plus l'habitude que moi et ici, il semblerait que le soleil se lève aux alentours de sept heures du matin, du moins, c'est ce que confirmait le réveil. Aucune des filles hier soir, n'avait remarqué ma petite escapade de la nuit passée. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à le leur expliquer.

N'arrivant plus à me rendormir, sans faire de bruit, je me levai et m'habillai. Je passai ensuite rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir. En sortant, je réalisai que je ne connaissais pas par cœur le chemin pour me rendre au réfectoire, je n'avais pas encore pris mes repères. Je sortis de là et m'aventurai vers des lieux inconnus.

xxx

Je finis par m'égarer dans une pièce ouverte ou, au fond, quelque chose était couvert par un drap noir. La salle était totalement vide. Curieuse, je me plaçai en face et je retirai ce bout de tissus. Un droïde m'arrivant à peine à la taille de couleur bleu et blanc était caché dessous. C'était R2-D2, l'acolyte de C-3PO. J'avais de la peine pour lui. Je posai une main sur le dessus de sa tête en ferraille.

\- Je suis désolée pour ton maître, ils le retrouveront, j'en suis certaine, chuchotai-je. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Derrière moi, des bruits de métaux tapant sur le sol se firent entendre, je me relevai d'urgence et me retournai vers cet étrange bruit si familier à mes oreilles. C'était C-3PO avec son bras rouge. C'était un droïde de protocole, mais Luke avait construit ce droïde de façon si incroyable que l'on pouvait pratiquement le comparer à un humain. Hormis, qu'il ait deux jambes, un tronc, deux bras, deux mains, une tête, tout comme vous et moi, il était aussi très doué en langues. Pas moins d'une centaine, d'après mes souvenirs.

Je pouvais lire sur son visage mécanique et doré une certaine tristesse qu'il éprouvait en voyant son ami éteint, ce qui était assez rare pour un robot. J'espérai cependant qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre ce que j'avais dit. Je recouvris à nouveau le petit droïde.

\- J'espère qu'un jour il se réveillera, soupira le robot à moitié humain.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demandai-je, tout en faisant semblant de ne rien savoir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Il ne fonctionne plus depuis que notre Maître, Luke Sywalker est parti s'exiler dans des terres inconnues. Il nous a dit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant qu'il ne soit retrouvé. En attendant, la Générale veut que R2-D2 reste sous cette couverture.

\- Pourquoi votre maître est-il parti ?

\- Il a pensé que tout ce qui arrivait avec le Premier Ordre et Kylo Ren était de sa faute. Nous sommes pourtant beaucoup à dire que ce jeune recru était en réalité sous l'influence du Leader Suprême Snoke.

Étonnant, ce droïde connaissait la situation compliquée de la Générale Organa. Je pensais qu'ils l'auraient reprogrammé pour oublier ce genre de détails.

\- Visiblement, puisque la Générale Organa le pense aussi, confirmai-je.

\- C'est lui qui vous a fait toutes ces blessures n'est-ce pas ?

Je me touchai à nouveau le visage, là où l'infirmière m'avait soigné la veille. J'avais encore de vieilles cicatrices.

\- Non, celles-ci sont dues à notre crash sur Jakku. Celles que m'a fait ce Kylo Ren sont dedans.

Avec mon index, je lui montrai mon front.

\- Celles que ce monstre fait sont psychologiques. Ça ne se voit pas. Il le dit lui-même, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Une seule information lui suffit. Vous avez beau avoir un mental d'acier, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre lui. En tout cas, votre Générale est très courageuse de l'affronter.

\- C'est certainement la femme la plus courageuse de la galaxie, affirma-t-il, laissant apparaitre un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, que je lui rendis. Je l'ai vu évoluer tout au long de ces trente dernières années.

Il avait de la chance de ce côté-là. J'aurais aimé voir cette période, au lieu de cela, je me suis retrouvée trente ans plus tard. Au fil de ma conversation avec lui, j'en oubliais parfois que ce n'était qu'un robot. Sa façon de parler était si nette.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- C-3PO. Et vous ?

\- Clara.

\- Vous êtes notre nouvelle recrue, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui.

\- La Générale m'a beaucoup parlé de vous depuis votre arrivée. Elle fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur vous.

\- Je pense de toute façon que je dois être au centre de toutes les attentions, même si ça me touche beaucoup qu'elle mette de l'espoir sur moi.

\- C'est souvent comme ça lorsque quelqu'un entre dans la Résistance.

Je repensai alors à mon but premier : retrouver le réfectoire. Je ne voulais pas non plus m'éterniser à nouveau sur le sujet. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis que j'étais arrivée ici.

\- Dis-moi, à la base, je voulais me rendre à la cantine. Saurais-tu m'indiquer le chemin ? Je me suis un peu perdue en cours de route et j'ai atterris ici par erreur.

\- Je peux vous y accompagner, oui.

\- Parfais, merci beaucoup, C-3PO.

xxx

La cantine était quasiment vide. Je comptai à peine une dizaine de personnes, aucun membre de l'équipe de Poe n'était là.

Je remerciai C-3PO et me fis mon plateau-repas. Jessika n'était pas là pour m'aider à choisir ce qui pouvait me plaire. Ce fut un cuisinier flippant qui fit le travail. Il n'avait rien d'humain, il portait des antennes qui lui sortaient du crâne et il avait des doigts plus longs que mes bras et fins. Sa peau était de couleur verte. Lui, je ne l'avais jamais vu et je lui faisais confiance. Si je tombais malade demain, je saurais pourquoi.

Après, je pris place à une table, profitant de ce moment de calme pour commencer mon petit-déjeuner.

Mais ma solitude fut de courte durée, puisqu'un homme s'assit à mes côtés.

\- Bonjour, Poe ! Dis-je, enjouée.

Il s'attaqua en même temps à son menu apparemment équilibré.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi matinale, toi qui disais hier soir que tu souhaitais te reposer.

\- Bonjour, Clara. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce si difficile que cela de le dire ? Pestai-je.

Il éclata de rire. Quant à moi, je savais incontestablement que ce dernier allait me balancer demander pourquoi j'étais debout, au lieu de me reposer, comme je l'avais dis la veille. Je n'aimais pas spécialement que l'on me le fasse remarquer dès que je me levais.

\- Désolé. Bonjour, Clara, comment vas-tu ? Corrigea-t-il, imitant l'intonation de ma voix.

\- Je vais mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je sois matinale, une fois sur dix, je ne me lève qu'à partir de dix heures.

\- Je ne me faisais pas de soucis, je me doutais que tu allais finir par aller mieux.

\- Je suis si prévisible que cela ?

\- Un peu. Après avoir passé quelques heures avec toi sur Jakku, je finis par te cerner un minimum. Et à vrai dire, je comptais sur le fait que tu ailles mieux ce matin pour commencer par deux heures de sports.

\- Commencer par deux heures de sports ? Grommelai-je, la bouche pleine. Pourquoi veux-tu me faire autant de mal ?

\- Tu n'as jamais fait de sport ? fit-il, interloqué.

\- Si, au contraire. Je faisais des sports de combat avec mon père. Deux fois par semaines, exactement.

\- Cela devrait donc être une promenade de santé pour toi, mais avant de commencer un entrainement plus poussé, j'ai besoin que ton esprit soit totalement vide de colère.

\- Oh… vide de colère…

Je ne pouvais pas contester cet argument.

\- Du coup, il me faudra une tenue plus adéquate pour ça, non ?

\- Nous irons jeter un œil dans les garde-robes de la Résistance pour t'en trouver une. Néanmoins, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais debout aussi tôt.

\- C'est la lumière du jour qui traversait les rideaux qui m'ont réveillé à sept heures du matin. Je n'arrivais plus à me rendormir. Habituellement, dans ma chambre, il fait tellement sombre que rien ne passe.

\- Tu finiras par t'y habituer. C'est pour ça que les filles ne se lèvent jamais avant huit heures, sauf s'il y a une mission urgente.

Finalement, ce que le cuisinier m'avait servi n'était pas mauvais, mais rien ne ressemblait à ce que je mangeais dans mon monde. De parler de mission urgente m'a fait immédiatement penser à Korr.

\- Au fait, tu es au courant pour la mission de Korr ?

\- Tu veux parler de sa mission sur Hosnian Prime ? Oui, je sais qu'elle part ce matin là-bas pour faire de la politique.

\- Et cela ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça de la voir partir quand on sait que le danger est partout ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis inquiet. Dès que quelqu'un part pour une mission, je le suis. Pourquoi ? Tu es aussi inquiète par son départ ?

\- Pas qu'un peu ! Quand on voit ce que sait faire le Premier Ordre, je ne serais pas rassurée de voir qu'ils peuvent faire encore plus que torturer.

\- J'ai confiance en Korr, je suis sûr qu'elle fera son possible pour que sa mission se passe comme il faut.

Si j'étais lui, je n'en serais pas si sur. Son "retour" va faire très mal.

Mon assiette vide, je déposai mon plateau et revins vers lui, m'asseyant en face de lui. Je le regardai manger. J'aurais pu l'attendre ailleurs, mais j'avais une meilleure vue ici. La bouche de cet homme était si sexy. J'enviai toutes ces filles qui pouvaient l'approcher sans crainte ou sortir avec lui sans qu'il y ait des conséquences derrière. Mais soudain, une question me brûlait les lèvres. Je m'abstenais de la poser par respect et parce que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu.

Notre petit tête à tête fut coupé court par l'arrivée en masse des amis de Poe. Les filles, Asty et Temmin s'assirent à notre table.

\- Je savais que tu ne mettrais pas longtemps avant de te décider, se pressa de dire Temmin. Vous me devez tous dix Dataries.

J'allai répliquer, puisqu'il était coutume ici de ne pas demander avant d'agresser quelqu'un comment la personne allait. De les voir donner un par un leur petite bourse à ce vaurien me faisait virer au rouge. Ce n'était vraiment pas sympathique de leur part.

\- Poe, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'y échapperas pas, toi non plus !

En plus d'être maintenant en colère, j'étais vexée. Poe était aussi dans la combine. Je le pensais plus mature.

\- Et qu'avez-vous parié ? M'écriai-je devant tous ceux qui étaient présents et en me levant de ma chaise.

\- Que tu mettrais à peine vingt-quatre heures avant de rejoindre la Résistance. La plupart ont pensé que tu tiendrais une semaine, tout au plus, répondit fièrement Temmin.

Il assumait totalement son plan diabolique. Je fis trainer la chaise derrière moi et quittai la cantine. J'élus domicile à l'extérieur, grâce à un gentil Résistant qui m'indiqua le chemin. Je respirai à grands coups et serrai à plusieurs reprises mes poings. Si mes yeux étaient des missiles, à l'heure qu'il est, il n'existerait plus de X-Wing en face de moi.

Je m'assis sur les marches dans un coin. Les moteurs des engins étaient tous éteints. On entendait plus que le vent souffler. Je poussai un long soupir rempli de désespoir et je posai mes yeux sur mes genoux.

 _Je finirais par leur prouver que je mérite ma place autant que la leur. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire, c'est fini la petite Clara qui s'amuse à jouer les ignorantes. Ils vont être surpris, moi je vous le dis !_

Pendant que je ruminai, Poe sermonnait sévèrement son ami.

\- Bravo, Temmin, tu ne peux décidément pas t'en empêcher ? Se plaignit Poe.

\- Ne fait pas semblant de ne rien avoir à voir avec ce défi, Poe. Assume le fait que tu es perdu ta part. Les autres ont payé leur dette sans polémiquer.

\- Contrairement à eux, je suis commandant, Temmin. Je dois veiller à la bonne marche de cette équipe. Et ce n'est pas le problème de perdre ton pari. Nous aurions dû le faire plus tard, lorsque nous nous serions retrouvés entre nous, se justifia Poe. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui raconter maintenant ? Elle va me faire la tête toute la journée à cause de cela, alors que je dois la former.

\- Ne joue pas au jeu du "je suis haut placé", ça ne marche pas avec moi, contesta Temmin, rangeant fièrement les petites bourses qu'il avait gagnées dans ses poches. Tu as joué, tu as perdu, tu assumes. On n'avait fixé aucune règle. On ne l'a jamais fait d'ailleurs, même lorsque Jessika est arrivée. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais autant d'histoire pour cette recrue. On ne sait que peu de choses sur elle. Personnellement, je continuerai de ne pas lui faire confiance.

\- C'est ton droit, mais ne m'empêche pas de lui laisser sa chance. Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas exemple sur les filles ? grogna, Poe, les désignant d'un signe de tête. Elles au moins, elles ne prennent pas part à ce genre d'histoires. Je te ferais remarquer que même Asty ne dit rien.

\- Peut-être qu'ils n'osent pas et qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins ? Tu sais que dans l'équipe, c'est moi qui ose le plus quand il s'agit de dire sa façon de penser.

\- Parfois, tu devrais contrôler ce défaut, répliqua Poe. On peut s'amuser à parier, mais pas devant la personne concernée. Ça s'arrête-là !

Poe s'en alla sans même terminer son repas. Il prit toutefois le fruit qu'il avait pris pour la fin. Il partit à sa recherche. Temmin était contrarié par le comportement qu'avait son ami depuis l'arrivée de cette nouvelle recrue. Pour lui, son argument n'était pas très clair.

\- Merci les filles et Asty, de ne pas avoir pris ma défense, protesta-t-il.

\- Parce que, d'un côté, Poe n'a pas tort, argumenta Korr.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes bien, c'est pour ça, fit Temmin, légèrement jaloux.

\- Non ! Nous aurions vraiment dû te donner les Dataries plus tard.

\- Il valait mieux le faire ce matin sachant que toi tu partais en mission sur Hosnian Prime, je comptais bien avoir mon argent avant ton départ.

\- Espèce de sale rapiat, ronchonna Korr.

Poe s'en voulait d'avoir fait ce pari stupide avec eux, mais d'un autre côté, c'était un des seuls moyens de se divertir en dehors des commérages et, sur le coup, cela lui paraissait amusant.

Il la chercha un peu partout : dans la chambre des filles, dans les salles de bains pour filles, rien non plus ! Il pensait aussi la retrouver au niveau de la salle de réunion, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Le seul endroit où il n'avait pas été, c'était à l'extérieur. C'était le dernier recours avant de lancer un avis de recherche dans toute la galaxie si elle ne réapparaissait pas avant la fin de la soirée. Même lui, par moment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon. Était-ce l'effet "Lor San Tekka" qui entrait en lui ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle s'intègre à la Résistance.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'enquête inefficace, il la trouva assise sur les escaliers menant à la plateforme. Peut-être qu'au lieu de perdre du temps ailleurs, il aurait dû penser automatiquement à cette place ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, dès qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle allait là. Était-ce un endroit ? Il comprenait par moment que l'on se sente bien devant tous ces X-Wing garés ? Parfois, lui aussi il aimait passer sa vie ici. Il n'appréciait pas spécialement d'être enfermé toute une journée. Où avait-elle simplement besoin de prendre l'air ?

Il la fixait et hésitait avant de l'approcher. À la voir comme ça, il se demandait si elle souhaitait réellement être formée par lui ? Préférait-elle une fille de son équipe malgré ce qu'ils aient vécu auparavant ? Il trouverait cela normal qu'elle ne veuille pas d'un homme pour formateur, chacun avait une façon différente d'expliquer le contenu d'un programme. Et puis même, l'acceptait-elle tout court ? Quelquefois, elle prouvait le contraire, et d'autres fois, elle montrait qu'elle l'acceptait. Il la cernait, mais pas complètement, certaines parts d'ombres en elle étaient trop présentes. Lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, elle le détourna instantanément.

J'avais senti que l'on m'observait. Poe fit finalement le premier pas et s'accroupit en face de moi.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce pari. Nous n'aurions pas dû le faire, commença-t-il.

\- En effet, vous auriez pu l'éviter.

\- C'est vrai… mais ne nous en veux pas pour ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas méchant, c'était une simple distraction et nous faisons cela souvent. Des fois, il arrive même que nous parions avec des tâches ménagères, que chacun doit faire pendant une semaine, quand ce n'est pas de l'argent républicain.

\- J'aimerais, Poe, que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas une fille comme celles de ton équipe, poursuivai-je. Je suis différente.

\- Je l'ai déjà remarqué.

\- Tu ne connais qu'une infime partie de ma vie. Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas dévoiler.

\- Et je peux tout à fait le comprendre, j'ai moi aussi des secrets que mes collègues ne connaissent pas. Clara, nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance mutuellement. Tu as dit que tu me laissais le bénéfice du doute sur Jakku. Il faut donc que tu acceptes à cent pour cent que je devienne ton formateur. Si jamais cela te dérange, je peux changer et te mettre avec Pamich à la place.

\- Non, je veux vous montrer de quoi je suis capable. Je ne suis pas qu'une fille têtue, maladroite ou par moment égoïste.

J'étais déterminée, c'était ma seconde qualité. Poe me dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever et de tendre une main devant moi. Son regard était si sérieux.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Pardon ? Fis-je, stupéfaite.

J'observai sa main tendue devant moi, pour de nouveau lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ? insista Poe.

J'attrapai sa main, montrant que, oui, j'avais confiance en lui. Ces mots suffirent pour me retrouver dans les garde-robes de la Résistance. Poe fouillait dans les différents placards. J'indiquai la taille et il en trouva une. C'était un ensemble basique, comme la combinaison rouge qu'ils utilisaient pour aller dans l'espace, mais de couleur grise foncée. Évidemment, le blason de la Résistance y était toujours brodé dessus. Il me donna aussi une paire de chaussures de sécurité noires.

\- Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je te donne ce genre de tenue, mais si tu me fais confiance, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur.

Alors que j'allais dans les vestiaires me changer, Poe resta dans le couloir à m'attendre. Le fait d'avoir confiance en cet homme ne faisait pas diminuer mon anxiété. Quel genre d'itinéraire sportif faisait-il ici ? Était-ce comme à l'armée chez nous ce qu'on voyait à la télévision ? Ou pire que cela ? C'était comme si j'allais faire un service militaire. Même les tenues sportives de mon père étaient mieux. Cristina Cordula dirait : "Ma chérie, oh, là, là ! Quelle chose immonde ! Je ne te mets pas dans le thème "chic pour aller faire du sport"".

À cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, j'étais tout de même à deux doigts de l'imiter dans le miroir.

xxx

Parée, je rejoignis Poe. Je ne ressemblai strictement à rien. Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, Poe ne laissait rien paraitre sur son visage. J'avais pensé sur le moment qu'il me ferait au minimum un sourire ou un compliment. Étais-je si horrible dans cette tenue ? Ressemblais-je finalement à n'importe quel membre de la Résistance qui s'entrainait tous les jours sur cette base ? Ou juste à un sac rempli de patates ? La tenue rouge était tout de même plus classe.

Toujours silencieux, il me guida jusqu'à l'extérieur de la base après que nous ayons récupéré quelques approvisionnements primordiaux en cas de baisse d'énergie (de l'eau, de la nourriture sucrée), mais aussi deux armes factices. Je n'osai pas demander pourquoi il avait apporté ces blasters. Il ne voulait même pas que je l'aide à porter quelque chose.

Après avoir traversé pendant quelques minutes la forêt, sous mon regard interrogatif, je me retrouvai devant un circuit.

\- Que l'entrainement commence, s'extasia Poe, posant l'eau et la nourriture dans un coin et les armes sur le parcours.

Il tapa ensuite des mains d'un air enjoué.

À cause de ces paroles, mon stress s'accrut. J'espérai être à la hauteur et j'allais devoir me remémorer ce que mon père m'avait déjà appris aux entrainements pour m'en servir. Force, Courage et Motivation étaient ses maitres mots.

\- Alors, Clara, fit-il en revenant vers moi. Je vais te montrer ce que tu vas faire.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? M'inquiétai-je.

\- Oui. Notre début de formation commence toujours de cette façon afin d'évaluer le niveau, expliqua Poe. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

\- D'accord.

Je posai à nouveau les yeux sur le trajet à faire.

 **« Training Day 1 ON »**

Poe commença mon entrainement. Je le suivis en trottinant tout le long du circuit. Il fallait :

*Courir vite dans les cerceaux de différentes couleurs.

*Sauter en hauteur

*Ramper sur les coudes.

*Esquiver et tirer sur les cibles.

*Finir en sprint et toucher l'arbre.

À la suite de cela, il me montra le fonctionnement de ces deux blasters. Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu dois faire, il va falloir que l'on se fasse un petit échauffement.

\- Ça t'arrive de dire tout d'un coup, plutôt que de m'annoncer petit à petit ce que je dois faire ?

\- Non, rit-il. J'aime faire des surprises.

\- Je vois ça.

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Bien, reprit-il. Il va falloir que tu fasses dix tours en courant le long du circuit.

\- Dix tours ?

\- Le terrain est petit, se justifia Poe.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu fais l'échauffement avec moi.

Il réfléchit un instant puis donna son accord à cette proposition.

xxx

Voir Poe s'échauffer avec moi était tout bonnement une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue possible. Pour casser un peu l'ennui de faire des tours de terrain, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien et rîmes de bon cœur à certaines de ses blagues. Nous trottinions à un rythme raisonnable. Le but n'étant pas de nous épuiser dès le début.

Je me mis à rire brusquement, repensant à la situation. J'avais une chanson dans la tête qui venait de rentrer dans mon esprit. « Eye of the Tiger ». La chanson du film de Rocky, quand il s'entraine à fond avant de faire un gros match de boxe. Je me retrouvais dans une situation similaire, sauf que l'ennemi qui serait en face de moi était le Premier Ordre armé. Mes poings ne suffiraient pas pour les détruire. Dommage que mon téléphone soit inutile ici et qu'aucune application ne marche, pas même la musique, sinon je l'aurais mise.

Inconsciemment, je me mis à la chantonner. Poe me lança un regard inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda-t-il sur-le-champ.

Je me rendais compte de ma connerie, une nouvelle fois.

\- Rien ! Grimaçai-je.

 _Bon sang, Clara. C'est plus fort que toi ça !_

J'allai devoir contrôler un peu plus mes pulsions lorsque cela concernait mon monde. Je restai silencieuse de peur de gaffer jusqu'à ce que nous terminions nos tours.

L'échauffement continua avec un cardio-training, levant les bras d'en haut en bas, de gauche à droit en sautillant.

Le souvenir de mon père en train de faire la même chose me revint. Je me rendais compte que cela me manquait de ne pas pouvoir le faire avec lui, même s'il se débrouillait comme un chef, il ne pourra jamais le remplacer.

Trouvant que la chaleur augmentait, Poe eut la merveilleuse idée de retirer sa veste et de ne garder que son maillot blanc, faisant ainsi apparaitre ses muscles gonflés et suant. Je restai focalisée sur lui grâce à cette magnifique vue. Un petit coup de chaleur me monta jusqu'aux joues.

xxx

Lorsque mon corps fut échauffé, nous attaquâmes l'autre parcours. J'étais légèrement essoufflée, mais pas au point de m'écrouler sur le sol..

Je me plaçai devant la ligne blanche tracée sur l'herbe et il me donna le top départ, me suivant à son tour sur le côté pour le premier tour, comme le public encouragerait des cyclistes sur le bord de la route.

J'avais bien commencé, jusqu'à ce que je me rétame avec les sauts en hauteur. Je me frottai vigoureusement la cheville et les paumes de mes mains.

\- N'oublie pas Clara, chaque fois que tu tomberas, tu devras recommencer depuis le début. C'est en tombant et se faisant mal qu'on apprend à se relever et à avancer !

 _Mais quel sale con, celui-là ! J'ai l'impression d'entendre Rafiki !_

Je fronçai les sourcils et me replaçai sur la ligne tout en marmonnant dans ma barbe. Mon père était tout de même plus sympathique comme professeur. La main baissée, je refis le trajet. Cette fois j'allai plus loin, au-delà des sauts en hauteur, mais mon sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsque j'arrivais au niveau des armes. Je ne savais plus comment retirer le cran de sécurité avant de tirer. Utiliser une arme n'était pas si facile que ça.

 _Bloody Hell !_

\- Eh ! Coach, tu peux me rappeler le fonctionnement de cette arme ?

Poe me refit une nouvelle démonstration sur leur utilisation en moins de deux minutes.

Me revoici au point de départ.

Bientôt, j'arrêtai de compter le nombre fois où je ratais le circuit et ou j'entendais Poe me gueuler dessus parce que je manquai de concentration. J'avais, dans ces moments-là, une sale envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Poe ne savait pas qu'en me poussant à faire mon maximum, cela éveillait en moi une certaine colère. C'était pour moi une façon de réussir, même si je comprenais parfaitement son but de vouloir me vider la tête. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne me pousse pas à bout. Non, vraiment pas !

Alors que je recommençai pour la énième fois, mes colocataires de chambre, Temmin et Asty nous rendirent visite. Leur présence me dérangeait (enfin, surtout celle de Temmin). On sentait que ce n'était pas pour m'encourager, mais plus pour se moquer de moi. Le visage rayonnant de Temmin en disait long.

\- Vous pouvez rester ici, mais s'il vous plait, ne nous dérangez pas pendent l'entrainement, ordonna Poe.

\- Très bien, _chef_ ! Ironisa Temmin.

Poe fronça les sourcils à sa remarque. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le surnomme ainsi. Ils s'assirent sur plusieurs petits rochers et nous observèrent. Cependant, quand Poe se remit à sa place pour me donner le départ, il remarqua que mon visage était devenu crispé. Il se plaça en face de moi et ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules.

\- Pourquoi restent-ils ? Murmurai-je. On sait très bien pour quelle raison ils sont là !

\- Clara, il va falloir que tu fasses abstraction de leur présence. Et non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là pour se moquer de tes performances. Ils ont tous été nouveaux.

\- Tu as regardé l'expression qu'avait Temmin en nous voyant ? Elle prouve parfaitement qu'il est là pour s'amuser de me voir rater.

Poe soupira. Ce manque de confiance l'attristait.

\- Je veux que tu leur prouves de quoi tu es capable, m'encouragea-t-il. Je sais que tu peux y arriver.

Je regrettai quelques fois les moments où nous étions seuls sur Jakku. Le monde s'était arrêté et personne n'était là pour juger. Je baissai la tête quelques secondes puis croisai son regard. Une certaine rage de vaincre apparut dans mes yeux. Voir cette lueur dans les yeux de son apprentie fit sourire Poe.

\- Montre-leur, Clara.

J'acquiesçai et il se mit sur le côté, attendant mon signal pour dire que j'étais prête. Son bras était levé, puis en lui adressant un regard il l'abaissa instantanément.

Je fis un trajet quasi sans faute, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à quelques mètres de la fin. Je me rétamai à nouveau par terre après les cibles. Je me rendais compte également que j'en avais raté une. Je poussai un léger cri d'énervement.

\- Clara, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Poe.

\- Oui, grinçai-je, en me relevant et en époussetant mes vêtements.

D'entendre les rires moqueurs de Temmin m'énervait. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Me faire partir d'ici, me voir démissionner ? C'est avec mépris que je m'avançai vers Temmin en retirant ma veste et la lui balançant dans les bras.

\- Tiens-moi ça ! Lançai-je.

Ma réaction le médusa. Ses amis s'esclaffèrent. La situation faisait rire aussi Poe, mais il gardait tout de même un œil sur son évolution, des fois que cela dégénèrerait.

Reprenant ma place sur le départ, je resserrai ma queue de cheval et regardai d'un point fixe la première partie qui était d'arriver jusqu'au aux cibles.

\- Partez ! hurla Poe.

J'utilisai la rage que j'avais contre Temmin, comme j'avais l'habitude de faire, lorsque je n'y arrivais pas. Il m'avait poussé à bout de nerfs, même Poe était plus aimable que lui.

Et enfin, je réussis la première étape, bien mieux que je ne le pensais même, mon tir atterrit sur le cercle bleu de la cible et non dans le vide.

Le sourire de Poe s'accentua sur son visage. Pourquoi l'être humain avait-il ce besoin constant de rage pour réussir ? C'était une question que beaucoup se posaient, dont personne, pas même les professeurs dans le domaine, n'obtenait de réponse.

\- C'était excellent, Clara. Tu vois, je savais que tu en serais capable, me félicita-t-il, venant vers moi.

J'essuyai mon visage avec le bas de mon t-shirt et me dirigeai vers Temmin pour récupérer ma veste et la mettre sur moi pour ne pas attraper froid. Korr s'avança vers nous et me complimenta avant de reprendre un air préoccupé.

\- En réalité, nous ne voulions pas vous déranger. Ils ont tenu à m'accompagner, car j'étais trop timide.

\- Toi, Korr, timide, depuis quand ? s'exclama Poe.

\- Si tu savais… J'ai écrit quelques mots pour toi avant de partir pour ma mission sur Hosnian Prime, continua-t-elle. Cela peut paraitre un peu enfantin, mais avec le Premier Ordre sur nos basques, on ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve d'avance.

\- Je la lirais dès que j'aurais un petit moment.

Elle glissa le mot dans la poche du pantalon de Poe. Ce n'était pas anodin, toutes les filles savaient ce que ce type de mot pouvait être. Je l'avais déjà fait plus d'une fois à mes ex-petits amis quand cela en valait la peine et que j'étais trop timide pour dévoiler mes sentiments.

Je les laissai tous les deux, quelque peu envieuse, mais écoutant d'une oreille discrète la conversation.

\- Tu sais que tu vas revenir, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une mission politique comme une autre.

\- Je l'espère, mais comme je te l'ai dit, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer.

Ce dialogue me faisait sacrément mal au cœur. J'étais la seule à connaitre son avenir. Mais devant la réaction qu'avait eu Korr quand je lui demandais d'annuler, il était préférable que je ne m'en mêle pas à nouveau et que je la laisse y aller.

Dans un élan de tendresse, Poe serra dans ses bras la jeune femme et l'encouragea à revenir au plus vite. Il n'aimait pas voir ses équipiers et amis s'en aller la peur au ventre.

\- Tu vas revenir, je suis confiant là-dessus, quoiqu'il arrive, tu finis toujours par revenir. Ne dis-tu pas à chaque fois que toutes les routes mènent à D'Qar ?

À cette phrase, elle décocha un faible sourire. Poe l'embrassa sur la joue pour la consoler affectueusement, alors que des petites larmes coulaient.

Jessika, Keydel, Asty, Pamich et Temmin s'interposèrent entre eux pour faire un câlin global. Ils avaient beau tous avoir une personnalité différente, faire des paris à la con, ils étaient sûrs d'une chose : ils s'appréciaient. Toutes ces épreuves consolidaient leur amitié, et ce, malgré la tension que pouvait ajouter le Premier Ordre. Ils avaient besoin de ces moments pour ne pas sombrer dans le côté obscur de la Force. C'était aussi ça que cherchait la Résistance.

Quant à moi, je restai là, dans mon coin, à les contempler jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'hydrater. Je passai aussi une serviette à plusieurs endroits en sueur. Je ne voulais pas les déranger. C'était leur moment, pas le mien. Ce que en revanche, je ne voyais pas, c'était le regard que Poe avait sur moi.

\- Korr, lui chuchota-t-il en me signalant.

D'un regard, elle confirmait où il voulait en venir.

\- Les gars… il nous manque quelqu'un, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Temmin qui comprit la situation. Il pouvait parfois être idiot, mais ce n'était pas non plus un sans cœur.

\- Clara m'appela Poe.

Je me retournai vers lui, étonnée. Tous s'étaient détachés de cette étreinte et avaient les yeux braqués sur moi.

Korr ouvrit les bras.

J'étais gênée, mais d'un autre côté, c'était potentiellement la seule façon pour moi de pouvoir lui faire mes adieux.

Tout bien réfléchi, je m'y dirigeai finalement. Les autres refermèrent cette grande accolade. J'avais peur de m'attacher à ces personnages en montrant la réelle affection que je peux avoir pour eux si je rentre chez moi. Me dire que je risquerai de ne plus les revoir me ferait atrocement souffrir.

Lorsqu'ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras, mes blessures ressortaient et me faisaient encore un peu mal, mais ce qui comptait le plus, c'était ce câlin où les préjugés disparaissaient en un rien de temps.

xxx

Quand Korr quitta les lieux, nous poursuivîmes l'entrainement. Poe prit le temps de ranger le matériel utilisé. J'étais maintenant devant une porte fermée, impatiente de découvrir ce qui s'y cachait, la bouteille à la main, la serviette sur l'épaule.

\- Tu es prête pour la suite de notre programme ?

\- Oui, je le suis.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes. À l'intérieur, c'était une salle avec du matériel que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle contiendrait tous ces objets. Pour la première fois, j'aimais sincèrement ce monde. Je redécouvrais presque ces outils avec des yeux d'enfants.

Si mon père était là…

Je m'approchai d'un long et volumineux objet en suspension.

Je ressuscitais ! J'étais dans mon élément ici.

Je touchai du doigt l'objet. Il était aussi ferme que ceux sur lesquels j'avais déjà travaillé avec mon père. Poe ne s'attendait pas à voir une réaction si émotive. La plupart de ses collègues ont fui au départ. Il posa les bouteilles et sa serviette, puis se mit en face du miroir qui se trouvait devant moi. Je levai instinctivement les yeux vers lui, bouleversée.

\- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un entre aussi ému dans cette pièce.

\- Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je ne pouvais pas passer aux choses sérieuses si mon esprit n'était pas totalement vide de colère, confirmai-je.

\- Tu sais, je ne te l'enlèverais pas complètement. Ma formation n'est pas faite pour ça. Quand je dis que tu dois avoir un esprit vide, je veux que tu puisses te concentrer sur ta mission principale. On a tous nos raisons d'être en colère, Clara, d'avoir la haine contre quelqu'un. Ça m'arrive parfois aussi de l'avoir.

\- Toi ? Être en colère ? Ressentir une once de haine ?

\- Clara, dois-je te rappeler que sur Jakku, tu m'as plus d'une fois énervé ?

\- C'est vrai…

\- Je te rassure, tu n'as pas franchi l'étape fatidique sinon, tu ne serais pas ici, et je ne serais pas ton formateur.

Je retirai ma veste, la posant sur un banc, me rafraichis en buvant, ajusta ma queue de cheval en la serrant au maximum et fis face à Poe. Il m'expliqua ce second circuit.

*Taper sur des sacs de frappes suspendus.

*Faire de la corde à sauter jusqu'à ce qu'il dise STOP.

*Taper sur deux PAO (des boucliers de frappe).

Trente de chaque étaient suffisants, d'après lui. Manifestement, je devais m'arrêter pour respirer entre chaque série de dix.

Il me fila des gants de protection pour les mains. Je les enfilai et me plaçai en face d'un sac de frappes. Je sautillai pour m'échauffer et ne pas me refroidir entièrement. De cette façon, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta à son tour.

\- Prête ?

Devant l'immense glace se trouvant derrière le sac, je levai le poing, affirmant que je l'étais, et je positionnai mes mains fermées devant mon visage. C'était une manière de se protéger contre toute attaque imprévue.

Il baissa son bras. J'exécutai le second parcours plus facilement que l'autre. Je manquai juste un peu de pratique. À la corde à sauter, je m'éclatai comme une grosse en cours de récréation le ferait. Arrivée à Poe, je tapai dans ces PAO plus doucement.

\- Allez, Clara ! C'est mou tout ça, s'égosilla-t-il.

Je voulais être gentille et ne pas lui montrer que je pouvais taper fort pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Sentant à nouveau ma colère se décupler au fur et à mesure que la vitesse augmentait, mon regard se fit plus sombre, et mes coups plus puissants. C'était une chose que j'avais déjà remarquée avant. Beaucoup avaient peur de m'affronter aux entrainements quand ils le voyaient. Pourtant, je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche.

À bout, après avoir tout donné en tapant sur les boucliers, mon émotion fût telle que je vacillai légèrement en arrière, alors que je me préparai pour une nouvelle série. Je n'eus pas le choix de m'asseoir, je ne pouvais pas continuer. La tête dans les mains, je repris petit à petit ma respiration. Poe déposa ses protections et il s'assit en face de moi.

\- Bois un coup, Clara, ça va te faire du bien.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de boire. Je me forçai à le faire pour quelques gorgées et la reposai. Je m'allongeai sur le sol, fixant le plafond. Essuyant quelques larmes au passage qui venaient de couler sur mes joues.

Après avoir laissé un petit silence entre nous deux et, retrouvant l'usage de la parole, je m'exclamai :

\- À quoi cela va me servir par la suite, Poe ?

\- C'est le seul moyen de te vider l'esprit et cela me permet de voir à quel point tu peux résister à la pression.

\- Et tu as eu le résultat que tu voulais ?

\- Les résultats étaient convaincants, oui. Est-ce que cela a diminué ta colère ?

\- Un peu… Mais comme tu l'as dit, elle sera toujours là. C'est à moi d'avancer et de faire un travail sur moi-même. Je ne peux plus éternellement en vouloir au monde entier.

\- Pourquoi tu en veux au monde entier ?

Je me redressai. Poe s'éloigna un instant pour me donner ma serviette. Je m'essuyai le visage.

\- Parce que personne n'a réussi à sauver mon père. Pas même les gens compétents dans le domaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Mon père est mort d'une maladie et les médecins n'ont rien pu faire, même avec les traitements. Ils l'ont plus bousillé qu'autre chose.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as fait ces cauchemars, hier ?

\- Oui, mais cela ne date pas d'hier soir.

Poe était confus.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Lorsque cet homme m'a torturé sur son vaisseau. Il a usé de la Force sur moi. Fouillant au plus profond. Il a réussi à réveiller cette partie de ma vie que j'ai tenté d'oublier, à la suite de son départ. Tu sais, il m'a aussi rappelé ce que j'étais à cette époque-là.

Je marquai une pause avant de continuer.

\- Mon père est mort et cela ne le fera pas revenir. Mais je ne suis pas là pour avoir la pitié de quelqu'un. C'est à moi de gérer ça. Quelle est la suite du programme ?

\- Étirement, douche et pause déjeuner. Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Merci de m'avoir écouté en tout cas.

\- De rien. Je suis là pour ça, non ? Si tu veux arrêter ta formation si ça ne va pas, tu le peux.

\- Non, je vais y arriver. Montre-moi ton étirement.

xxx

Pendant la pause déjeunée, j'étais restée muette. Le départ de Korr avait vraiment jeté un froid, même si Temmin tentait de remonter le moral des troupes. Poe était content de cette matinée d'entrainement, il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Clara finisse un peu par se vider l'esprit.

Ma formation avec Poe reprit aux alentours de quatorze heures. Cet homme était organisé. Un cahier et un stylo étaient sur la table devant laquelle j'étais assise. Et un tableau où il avait tout noté sur le programme à suivre durant cette semaine.

Ce programme était clair et allait se passer de cette façon :

* Entrainement le matin, à l'extérieur. Avec les mêmes parcours, et si j'évolue, il l'adapterait. De même pour la salle de sport. Étirement à chaque fin de session.

* Une partie théorique de deux heures pour parler de l'Histoire concernant la Résistance et le Premier Ordre leur guerre. Comment ça a commencé, etc.

* Sur les différentes escadrilles ayant contribué à la guerre.

* Les différentes armes utilisées.

* Apprendre à piloter un X-Wing.

\- Si jamais je vais trop vite, dis-le-moi, Clara, prévint-il.

\- D'accord, répondis-je. Tu vas pouvoir effacer déjà le programme.

\- Merveilleux ! Passons donc à l'Histoire.

Je n'avais jamais été fan d'Histoire à l'école. En plus, je connaissais déjà beaucoup de choses sur cette guerre, cela devrait aller normalement plus vite. J'étais toutefois curieuse de voir si j'allais en apprendre un peu plus.

xxx

Durant tout le cours, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire semblant de ne rien savoir. Je ne répondais pas tout le temps correctement aux questions qu'il me posait. Il rectifiait ou ajoutait une information que je notai directement.

Lorsqu'il commença ensuite à raconter les différentes équipes de pilotages dans la Résistance, je voyais Poe bomber fièrement le torse, ce qui eut plusieurs fois, le don de faire remonter le coin de mes lèvres. C'était encore pire, quand il discutait de son équipe.

Je secouai la tête d'un air désespéré.

Ensuite fut le tout début de la formation sur les X-Wing. J'étais plus enthousiasmé. Un rêve devenait réalité. Et ma joie s'agrandit une fois que Poe me présenta mon droïde de protocole, appelé M4-487. Il était de plusieurs couleurs, rouge, vert et blanc. Plus plat, et marchait à quatre pattes. Un peu comme une araignée.

\- Ce machin va vraiment être mon copilote ?

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, les droïdes comprennent facilement ce que disent les humains.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

Tout le long de la formation, je subis plusieurs fois des rappels légèrement menaçants de mon tuteur. Il me disait qu'en attendant d'avoir mon propre X-Wing, je devais faire attention à celui qu'on me prêtait, qui était un des siens. J'avais fini par comprendre qu'il chérissait cet engin plus qu'une femme.

À dire vrai, le seul moment que j'attendais avec impatiente, hormis d'avoir mon X-Wing et d'apprendre à le piloter complètement, c'était de retrouver mon lit. Encore une fois, le manque de présence de Korr se faisait déjà ressentir. Les filles étaient beaucoup moins excitées à l'idée de se faire une petite discussion entre filles.

xxx

Salut tout le monde !

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas eu le syndrome de la page blanche.

Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster durant deux semaines. J'ai eu une convention Harry Potter, le boulot, je suis tombée malade (saleté de grippe), et j'ai repris le boulot. Et de plus, je n'ai aucune nouvelles de mes betas =( donc je suis sincèrement désolée si des fautes se sont glissées en cours de route, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

J'espère que la longueur vous convient pour me faire pardonner de ce retard. Pour le moment, le 11ème est le plus long chapitre, et encore, j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux, lui aussi, parce que nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet et que les scènes sont importantes pour faire avancer l'histoire et les personnages.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que toutes les scènes étaient utiles pour vous ? Que pensez-vous de la relation que Clara a avec les filles ? Avec Temmin ?

Logiquement, nous devrions voir quelqu'un dans deux chapitres, je n'en dis pas plus =)

Clara évolue doucement, mais surement, comme on dit dans l'équipe. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que cela soit trop rapide et que je loupe certains détails.

Ma fic a deux mois 3

Voilà, voilà, en attendant, je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre si je n'ai pas de betas. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir là-dessus ;)

* * *

Salut tout le monde !

Non, je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas eu le syndrome de la page blanche.

Je suis extrêmement désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster durant deux semaines. J'ai eu une convention Harry Potter, le boulot, je suis tombée malade (saleté de grippe), et j'ai repris le boulot. Et de plus, je n'ai aucune nouvelles de mes betas =( donc je suis sincèrement désolée si des fautes se sont glissées en cours de route, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les corriger.

La correction a été faite, j'ai modifié le chapitre.

J'espère que la longueur vous convient pour me faire pardonner de ce retard. Pour le moment, le 11ème est le plus long chapitre, et encore, j'ai été obligée de le couper en deux, lui aussi, parce que nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet et que les scènes sont importantes pour faire avancer l'histoire et les personnages.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Est-ce que toutes les scènes étaient utiles pour vous ? Que pensez-vous de la relation que Clara a avec les filles ? Avec Temmin ?

Logiquement, nous devrions voir quelqu'un dans deux chapitres, je n'en dis pas plus =)

Clara évolue doucement, mais surement, comme on dit dans l'équipe. Je n'ai pas non plus envie que cela soit trop rapide et que je loupe certains détails.

Ma fic a deux mois 3

Merci encore pour votre fidélité, vos commentaires, views, partage etc. Je suis fière de vous, de voir qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant et de voir que cette histoire continue d'être publiée 3 Je vous aime !

Voilà, voilà, en attendant, je ne pourrais pas vous dire quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre si je n'ai pas de betas. Je n'ai pas envie de vous décevoir là-dessus ;)


	12. Why ?

**Chapitre 12**

 **Training Day Two — ON**

Je ne savais pas si c'était exactement la même chose à chaque fois que Korr s'en allait, mais les filles étaient plus distantes, plus froides.

De mon côté, je le ressentais au fur et à mesure que les heures avançaient lors de ce deuxième jour d'entrainement. Plus je restais dans ce monde fictif, plus je changeais. Je ne pensais pas que ma participation serait aussi intense. Je m'étais imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois dans cette fâcheuse situation et, si cela m'arrivait, le résultat n'était jamais le même.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que je serais formée par un membre de la Résistance, que se soit par Poe Dameron ou quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'au bout de si peu de temps, je finirais par m'attacher à cet endroit. Vivre une partie de l'histoire en direct plutôt que de regarder le film au fond de son fauteuil, c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Vous avez beau vous mettre des limites, essayé de vous détacher pour ne pas souffrir, il n'y a rien à faire. Cela vous rattrape toujours.

Aujourd'hui, j'en eus une nouvelle fois la preuve. Je m'étais levée avant mes compatriotes de chambrée et j'étais en train de prendre le petit-déjeuner quand Temmin arriva avant son camarade Poe. Il s'était installé en face de moi et paraissait mal à l'aise, la sueur sur son front le révélait.

\- Bonjour, Temmin, amorçai-je.

\- Bonjour, Clara, réagit-il en se massant la nuque.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Temmin ? Tu sembles tendu, remarquai-je.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Écoute, je tenais à m'excuser pour hier.

J'arquai un sourcil. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Lui qui s'en fichait de ce que pouvait ressentir la personne visée par un pari ? Les mots de Poe l'avaient-ils touché ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai agi comme un idiot, hier, expliqua-t-il. Ce n'était pas dans l'optique de te blesser. C'est vraiment quelque chose que nous faisons souvent. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je me suis fait engueuler par mon commandant, mais parce que je suis quelqu'un qui sait reconnaitre quand il va trop loin. Et là, j'ai été trop loin !

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que me disait ce jeune pilote.

\- Je suis touchée par ce que tu viens de dire. J'admire beaucoup ton geste. Je veux bien te pardonner, Temmin.

Un sourire rassuré se fit sur le visage du jeune homme. Dans ses excuses, aucun mensonge n'en sortait. Je le voyais pour la première fois sincère. Lorsque Poe débarqua à son tour et qu'il sut pour les excuses de Temmin, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire tout le long du petit-déjeuner. Je n'avais pas arrêté d'y penser moi aussi. D'après Poe, il était rare que Temmin le fasse, même s'il pouvait reconnaitre parfois ses torts. Quelque part, je me sentais privilégiée.

xxx

Poe et moi dûmes arrêter d'y penser pour nous concentrer sur la seconde journée de formation. Il avait rajouté d'autres obstacles, comme prévu, mais cette fois-ci, il avait apporté un bloc-notes avec lui. Pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il allait commencer à m'évaluer et faire ensuite un rapport à la Générale, qu'à partir de là, l'entrainement devenait sérieux ! Ce n'était plus une période d'essai ni une partie de rigolade.

Dans cette évaluation, il allait me noter sur l'endurance, la force, le niveau de concentration et ma motivation, mais aussi sur la partie pratique du X-Wing. Cela me rajoutait une pression supplémentaire.

Dans l'ensemble, cette première matinée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. J'avais des points à revoir comme la force et l'endurance. Je savais assurément que ce n'était pas mon fort. Qu'il fallait que je les améliore !

Dans la salle de cours, après avoir passée une bonne partie de la matinée à l'extérieur de la base, Poe avait rajouté de la méditation après les étirements. C'était un domaine dont je n'étais pas spécialement fan, en plus de l'Histoire. Mon niveau de patiente et de concentration pour ça était très limité. J'avais toujours ce besoin de penser ou faire quelque chose. Rester des heures à méditer, cela m'ennuyait grandement.

\- Est-ce que l'on est obligé de faire de la méditation ?

\- Oui. Cela fait partie de la formation intégrale. La méditation t'aide pour la concentration et, comme tu en manques un peu, je dois le faire.

Je soupirai. Il s'assit en tailleur après avoir posé son bloc-notes sur le sol à côté de lui et me fit signe de faire la même chose. Je le regardai, septique. Je croyais difficilement en la méditation. Pour moi, cela ne servait à rien. Même lorsque je faisais des arts martiaux avec mon père, je détestai la partie « Kata ». Faire des mouvements dans le vide et tenter de canaliser son énergie : très peu pour moi ! J'étais sans nul doute, une femme d'action.

\- Allez, Clara. Tu n'as pas le choix. Sinon, on s'arrête ici pour la formation ! me menaça-t-il aimablement.

Je grognai et le rejoignis, l'imitant dans sa position sur le sol froid et inconfortable. Il plaça ses bras sur ses genoux et mit les paumes de ses mains en direction du plafond. Devant mon silence, Poe fronça les sourcils.

\- Pose tes mains sur les miennes, m'imposa-t-il.

Mon incrédulité se décupla.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ? Pourquoi, chaque fois que je tente une approche physique tu recules de trois pas, Clara ? Est-ce encore à cause de ton père ?

Cette remarque me froissa.

\- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui ! m'indignai-je.

\- Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal, alors ? n'en démordit pas Poe.

\- Non !

\- Donc, que crains-tu à poser tes mains sur les miennes ?

\- Rien !

Concrètement, j'avais peur de m'attacher un peu plus à ce monde et à ces gens qui le faisaient vivre. Déjà que le départ de Korr n'avait pas été facile à digérer. En revanche, non, je n'avais pas été abusée durant mon enfance par les hommes, et heureusement !

Je grimaçai et posai au bout du compte, mes mains sur les siennes. En position du lotus, comme lui. Rien que de sentir sa peau au contact de la mienne me fit tressaillir. De le sentir me faisait comprendre que cet homme était réel. Je dépassais les limites de la fiction. Je franchissais une nouvelle étape. Une embrassade sur la joue, nos mains se touchant. Je me devais poser de nouvelles barrières physiques. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser aller là-dessus.

\- Maintenant, laisse un petit espace entre tes mains et les miennes. Elles ne doivent pas se toucher.

\- À quoi cela va-t-il servir ?

\- Il faut que nous puissions sentir l'énergie se manifester une fois que tu seras réellement entrée en méditation.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu es prête ?

\- Je pense.

\- Ferme les yeux, s'exprima Poe. N'écoute que le son de ma voix. Respire profondément et en douceur. Ce que nous faisons s'appelle « la méditation vipassana ». Tu dois avoir ta colonne vertébrale bien droite.

J'écoutai ce que me disait Poe. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre ma colonne droite. Elle retombait instantanément vers l'avant en se courbant comme si le poids du monde était sur mes épaules.

Poe ronchonna. Je l'entendis se lever et se placer derrière moi. Il s'accroupit et mit deux doigts précisément au milieu de la colonne vertébrale. Il appuya délicatement dessus pour que je puisse avoir cette position. Je laissai échapper un léger grognement de douleur. Cela me fit mal durant quelques moments. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me tenir droite. À la minute où je fus statique, il retira ses doigts et repris sa position en face de moi. Je gardai toujours les yeux fermés.

\- À présent, garde ton attention sur ton abdomen. Tu dois pouvoir, au bout d'un moment, ressentir l'intérieur de ton abdomen et non l'extérieur.

La voix de Poe se mélangeait parfaitement au silence qui nous entourait. Plus rien n'existait autour, je faisais le vide dans mon esprit petit à petit. Je ne m'en pensais pas capable jusque-là.

\- Nous sommes au stade de la « Kayanupassana satipatthana ». C'est-à-dire, que tu dois être dans la contemplation physique. Comme je le disais plus tôt, tu ne dois faire plus qu'un avec ton corps avant d'atteindre la phase deux de ce protocole. Cette méthode va te permettre de te débarrasser au maximum des impuretés que le corps nous impose tel que la colère, la souffrance…

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je sentais le flux énergétique et sensoriel existant dans mon corps en train de se développer. En premier lieu, je ressentais des fourmillements froids au bout de mes doigts et qui remontaient lentement jusqu'à ma nuque. C'était à la fois agréable et déplaisant comme sensation. Quand ces fourmillements devinrent une source de chaleur dans mes mains, je les retirai spontanément. Ce changement brutal de température m'en donnait la chair de poule. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Mes paupières se mirent à bouger vigoureusement au lieu de rester calmes et mon corps se raidit progressivement.

Alors que Poe me surveillait, il remarquait ce changement comportemental. Il saisit immédiatement mes mains pour ne pas rompre cette connexion énergétique qui se créait.

Quand il la sentit de son côté, il en était lui-même frappé d'étonnement. Des souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Lor San Tekka lui revinrent. Il comprenait peu à peu ce que Lor lui disait sur Jakku. Cette fameuse Force qui émanait de mes mains, il l'éprouvait lui aussi.

Il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes. Curieusement, mon visage se détendit à la suite de ce geste.

\- Clara, ne laisse pas la peur t'envahir. Il est tout à fait normal de ressentir cette source d'énergie, me réconforta Poe.

Poe se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait ressentie cette énergie en lui. Il avait eu la même réaction. À force d'entrainement, il avait fini par s'y faire.

Ma respiration stable et ma concentration revenue, nous reprîmes la méditation. Poe en profita pour faire la sienne.

Il ne parlait plus désormais. Il n'y avait plus que le silence entre lui et moi. Nous nous focalisions uniquement sur notre respiration.

Inconsciemment, et ne contrôlant pas mon énergie devenant trop imposante une nouvelle fois, je levai vers le plafond nos mains. Elles séparaient l'espace de nos deux visages. Poe se laissait guider, sentant l'énergie se transmettre dans son corps. Nos doigts se dressèrent, laissant nos mains plaquées l'une contre l'autre.

D'un point de vue extérieur, cette scène devait être probablement très drôle à voir.

Les doigts de Poe glissèrent soudainement vers le bas et caressèrent à plusieurs reprises mes paumes. Un autre frisson inattendu me parcourut le dos. Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où je ne sentis plus rien que je rouvris les yeux. Poe était en train de me regarder de ses yeux brillants et interrogateurs.

J'ignorai ce regard et me mis debout pour faire quelques étirements. J'avais besoin de refaire circuler correctement le flux sanguin dans mon corps. Même si j'avais surtout envie d'oublier ce passage incompréhensible.

\- Tu peux aller prendre ta douche, Clara. L'entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve tout à l'heure, clôt Poe, sans en dire plus.

\- Très bien.

J'attrapai la serviette et la bouteille d'eau, puis sortie de la salle d'entrainement. J'étais gênée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment nous en étions arrivés à faire ça.

Sous la douche, je fis couler de l'eau chaude et restai longtemps en dessous pour me détendre. J'étais inquiète, j'espérai, au fond de moi, que Poe n'ait pas découvert une quelconque vérité sur moi, au vu de cette dernière réaction. Un peu comme la façon dont l'avait découvert Kylo Ren.

Je tapai furieusement le mur avec ma main. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de vivre dans un monde fictif ? Dans les fanfiction si cela semblait être plus facile. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pasi en un claquement de doigt si me libérer de tout ça ?

Je posai mon front contre le mur et restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée.

Je me souvenais de la dernière fois que j'avais eu cette forme de connexion. C'était la fois où je fuyais le Destroyer avec Poe et Finn. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même, mais elle y ressemblait. J'avais entendu le hurlement de Kylo Ren dans ma tête et la colère qu'il ressentait après mon départ. C'était quelque chose qui pouvait vous glacer le sang. À moins que cela ne soit la façon de ce film de me montrer que j'étais lié à certains personnages. Après avoir plusieurs fois tenté de me faire tuer. J'évoluai, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me poser tous ces problèmes.

xxx

Poe mit du temps avant de sortir de la salle. Cette histoire l'avait retourné.

En quittant la pièce, Poe chercha la Générale, il voulait lui faire part de sa situation avec Clara. Il en avait besoin. Il espérait que ça ne soit pas lui qui était en train de devenir fou.

Il la trouva dehors sur la plateforme. Il lui demanda une consultation urgente et privée. Ils se mirent à l'écart après qu'elle eut accepté. Elle remarquait que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il était plus nerveux qu'il y a quelques jours.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, Mr Dameron ? demanda celle-ci, intriguée.

\- Je dois vous parler de Clara, notre nouvelle recrue.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Rien de spécial, je pense que cela vient de moi.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Il prit une forte respiration et se lança dans une explication rapide :

\- C'est elle, ma Générale. Cette Force dont parlait Lor San Tekka et vous. Je l'ai ressenti lors de notre cours de méditation. J'ai eu cette connexion avec elle. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.

\- Je vous l'avais dit dès notre première rencontre à votre retour de Jakku que cette fille était spéciale. Elle détient une Force que jamais la galaxie n'a connue. Cela s'appelle la Connaissance. Celle avec un grand C. Celle qui effraie tout le monde. Donc, je comprends parfaitement que vous puissiez être effrayé par cette Force. Si Lor San Tekka vous a confié la mission de guider Clara, c'est qu'il avait une entière confiance en vous.

\- Mais, Générale. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour cette mission. C'est au-delà de mes capacités de commandant.

\- En tant que commandant, vous avez le devoir de protéger et de former toute nouvelle recrue. Je suis sûre que vous réussirez cette mission. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils feraient d'elle, si le Premier Ordre remettait la main dessus.

\- Je ne souhaite pas que cela arrive. Je ferais de mon mieux pour la protéger.

\- Je préfère entendre ça.

\- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Générale Organa.

\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai confiance en vous.

Poe laissa la Générale et retourna près de son X-Wing le temps de l'entretenir un peu, histoire de se changer les idées. La Générale lui redonnait une dose nécessaire de motivation pour continuer sa formation. Puis, il alla prendre sa pause.

L'ambiance était différente entre lui et son élève. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Quelque chose avait changé et ils le sentaient tous les deux.

Finalement, je n'avais pas si faim que ça. La présence de Poe me dérangeait depuis notre cours de méditation. Je n'avais, pour le moment, pas envie de lui avouer ce secret qui, par tous les moyens, tentait de me détruire et de me pousser à le révéler.

xxx

 **Training Day For - ON**

Quatre jours plus tard, rien n'avait changé. L'ambiance restait tendue entre mon formateur et moi. Chaque fois que nous arrivions à la méditation, une crainte s'installait et pourtant, tout se passait bien la plupart du temps. Était-ce nous qui nous nous mettions une forme d'appréhension ?

Une fois que la chaleur énergétique s'émanait de nos mains, Poe montrait encore son hésitation. À quoi était-ce dû ? Je n'en avais aucune idée…

Je supportais de moins en moins cette distance. Je commençai à rejeter la faute sur moi. Je désirais simplement que la situation s'améliore entre nous.

À la fin de cette quatrième journée, je restai dehors en trouvant la compagnie de Jessika plus agréable. Je m'occupai de son X-Wing avec elle pendant que Poe préférait se la jouer solo. Alors que je m'attaquai au nettoyage de la coque avant du vaisseau, Jessika se pencha au-dessus.

\- Que se passe-t-il entre Poe et toi depuis quelques jours ?

Je frottai la coque et levai les yeux vers Jessika, tout en poussant un long soupire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

\- Vous êtes devenus distants du jour au lendemain, comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

\- Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Je ne comprends pas non plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis tout aussi perdue que toi.

\- Bizarre tout ça. Tu as dit ou fais quelque chose qui aurait pu le vexer à ce point ?

Je réfléchis. Il me semblait que non. Il m'avait même spécifié quelques jours plus tôt que je n'avais pas atteint cette fameuse limite lors de notre périple sur Jakku. Et là, pour une connexion énergétique à deux balles, elle aurait été atteinte ? Bizarre, disait Jessika ? Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

\- Je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Tu veux que je lui en parle ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Non. Je suppose que ça finira par s'arranger avec le temps.

\- D'accord, mais si tu souhaites que je lui parle, n'hésite pas.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, merci Jessika.

\- Au fait, avec les filles ce soir nous allons faire une Pyjama Party. Ça te dit de nous rejoindre ?

\- Pourquoi pas, oui ? Ça me changera les idées.

\- Merveilleux ! s'exalta Jessika. Nous aussi, nous avons besoin de nous changer les idées. Le départ de Korr nous stresse énormément. Ça fait quatre jours et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée.

\- Généralement, combien de temps durent les missions de Korr ?

\- Deux, voire cinq, pas plus.

\- Je comprends, dans ce cas, que cela vous inquiète. Après, il reste encore un jour avant son possible retour.

\- Je l'espère.

De lui donner de l'espoir alors qu'il n'y en avait pas était une chose très difficile à gérer de mon côté. Je me demandai même comment la Générale Organa faisait pour y arriver quand il s'agissait d'une base entière.

Je lui lançai un léger sourire auquel elle répondit. Puis, nous retournâmes à l'entretien de son X-Wing, papotant de tout et de rien.

xxx

La nuit tombant, nous allâmes diner. Toute l'équipe n'était pas complète. Il manquait Asty et Pamich. Où étaient-ils donc passés ? Il ne restait plus que Poe, Keydel, Jessika, Temmin et moi. Jessika tentait désespérément de détendre l'atmosphère avec des petites blagues, mais cela ne marchait pas du côté de son capitaine.

 _Distance de merde !_

J'en avais décidément assez. J'étais même prête à recevoir l'entièrement responsabilité, si la faute venait de moi. Je décidai tout compte fait de quitter la cantine.

\- Où tu vas ? demanda Keydel, intriguée.

\- Je vais faire un tour et je vous retrouve dans la chambre tout à l'heure.

Keydel et Jessika étaient toutes les deux désappointées de me voir partir.

\- À quoi joues-tu, Poe ? l'engueula Jessika.

Effarouché par ces propos, il la regarda durement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Cette distance, entre toi et Clara. En quatre jours ça s'est dégradé, releva Jessika.

Keydel et Temmin écoutaient la conversation, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jessika, grommela Poe. Tu ne comprendrais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça avec Clara.

\- Ne commence pas avec cette phrase préformatée, Poe.

\- C'est vrai que cela parait étrange, valida Temmin. Tu étais toujours à l'affut de son bien-être et là… pouf, plus rien !

Poe soupira et se pencha vers les filles, demandant à Temmin de suivre le mouvement.

\- Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

\- Attends, tu nous prends pour qui ? fit avec mépris Temmin.

\- Temmin, rouspéta Jessika. Dis-nous, Poe !

\- Il se trouve que lorsque j'étais sur Jakku, Lor San Tekka avait senti une Force, commença-t-il à expliquer à voix basse.

\- Ce n'était pas celle du Chevalier de Ren ? demanda Temmin.

\- Non, celle de Clara. La Générale Organa a senti exactement la même Force que celle de Lor. Je ne l'avais pas senti jusqu'à il y a quatre jours, lors de mon premier cours de méditation avec elle. Une forte énergie incontrôlable s'est dégagée d'elle.

Ses amis l'écoutaient minutieusement et n'en perdaient pas une miette.

\- Tu penses qu'elle peut-être un Jedi sans le savoir ?

Keydel était tout aussi pantoise d'entendre ces révélations que Jessika et Temmin.

\- Du tout, et la Générale m'a certifié que ce n'était pas cette Force-là. Ce serait la Connaissance, avec un grand C.

\- Avoir la Force de la Connaissance ? Ça existe, ça ? s'écria Temmin, à mi-voix.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça existait aussi, souffla Poe. Comment est-ce possible qu'une personne puisse avoir une telle Connaissance ? Et de quelle Connaissance il s'agit ? Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que Lor San Tekka et la Générale me demandent de la guider et de la protéger, prétextant que c'est mon devoir de le faire. Que si elle tombait entre les mains une nouvelle fois du Premier Ordre, il se pourrait qu'ils puissent se servir d'elle.

\- Ce serait comme une sorte de clé ? constata Jessika.

\- Oui une sorte de clé, répondit Poe. Mais qui ouvrirait quelle porte ?

\- La Connaissance, affirma Keydel d'un signe de tête positif.

\- Certainement.

Devant le regard, abasourdis de ses copilotes, Poe continua :

\- Vous comprenez maintenant, ma distance envers Clara ? Je suis perdu avec tout ça. Tu as raison Temmin quand tu disais que nous ne connaissions pas réellement Clara.

\- Quand je le disais, argumenta Temmin, ce n'était pas forcément dans ce contexte-là. Je pense que tu devrais continuer comme avant. La former et la protéger comme te le demandent Lor et la Générale. Tu l'as dit toi-même qu'il fallait lui laisser une seconde chance.

\- Je me doute bien, mais j'ai peur, les gars. Je n'ai jamais eu une mission de cette importance.

\- Pourquoi cette énergie te fait-elle si peur ? l'interrogea soudainement Jessika.

\- Si j'avais la réponse, Jessika, je ne serais pas dans cet état-là.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Poe, cela va bien au-delà de l'énergie que dégage Clara, attesta Jessika.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Tu as agi plus ou moins de la même façon qu'elle envers nous lorsque nous sommes arrivés, raisonna Jessika. Ne penses-tu pas que cela peut-être simplement dû à la peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un de nouveau ? Et cette énergie ne serait-elle pas qu'une excuse pour te voiler la face ?

Face à ces mots, Poe resta silencieux et réfléchit. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait eu ce comportement envers quelqu'un qui entrait dans son équipe.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, j'ai eu cette connexion avec elle avec cette énergie. Je ne saurais comment vous la décrire, insista Poe. Et je ne peux pas la nier non plus.

\- Pourquoi ne lui en parles-tu pas ? préconisa Keydel.

\- Pour me faire passer pour un fou, après ? Non, ce n'est définitivement pas la meilleure idée.

\- Et tu crois qu'en gardant tes distances avec Clara, c'est l'idée du siècle ? ironisa Temmin.

Poe haussa les épaules. Un dilemme s'imposait à lui. Il allait devoir trouver rapidement une solution. Il était toutefois surpris par une chose : tous ses camarades prenaient la défense de Clara, même Temmin qui prouvait le contraire il y a quelques jours. S'ils étaient à sa place, peut-être qu'ils comprendraient mieux son sentiment actuel.

\- Poe, nous savons très bien que tu aimes jouer les durs et que tu détestes montrer ton attachement envers ton équipe, mais regarde, ajouta Temmin. Tu nous as prouvé lors du départ de Korr que tu étais capable de le faire.

Leur capitaine se raidit légèrement.

\- Vous savez pourtant pourquoi je reste aussi détaché envers la gent féminine, rappela Poe. Le départ de Korr affecte tout le monde, surtout que nous vivons des heures sombres ici.

Une lueur de tristesse voila le visage de Pamich, Keydel et Temmin. Comment pouvaient-ils oublier la raison de ce détachement ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur capitaine aussi malheureux ce jour-là. Certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas de la partie, mais ils avaient vu la réaction de leur commandant quand il rentra sur la base.

\- Vous vous souvenez de cette mission appelée « Yissira Zyde* » ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. J'ai perdu ma petite amie là-bas : Mavala Muran*.

\- D'accord, Poe, on sait que tu as très mal vécu cette mission de reconnaissance. Mais Clara n'est pas Muran ni ta petite amie, fit remarquer Keydel.

\- Je le sais. Mais regardez Korr. Elle est partie en mission politique et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de nos confrères. Je ne veux plus en souffrir.

\- Tu sais très bien que nous en perdrons encore, jusqu'à ce que le Premier Ordre finisse par tomber, rétorqua Keydel. Poe, parle à Clara. Même si Temmin peut paraitre parfois con, je suis sûr qu'il est du même avis.

Le hochement de la tête que le concerné faisait montrait qu'il approuvait le conseil de Keydel.

\- Je verrais. J'ai tout de même besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Ne perds pas trop ton temps dans des réflexions qui te mèneront dans un cercle vicieux, répondit Jessika. En revanche, Clara va m'en vouloir, c'est certain. Je ne devais pas avoir ce sujet de conversation avec toi, mais je ne pouvais pas voir votre relation aller dans ce sens.

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrait-elle ?

\- Elle pensait laisser faire le temps et disait que cela s'arrangerait, mais c'était plus fort que moi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Tu as quand même bien fait, rassura Poe.

\- Bon, en attendant, je ne veux pas te presser, Jessika, mais je crois que nous avons quelque chose à faire, conclut Keydel en tapotant sa montre du doigt.

Cette dernière phrase poussa la curiosité de Poe et Temmin au maximum.

\- Quelque chose à faire ? Comment ça ? Et pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas au courant ? rouspéta Temmin, piquant sa fourchette dans sa viande, maintenant froide.

\- Oui, nous pouvons faire des choses sans vous les gars, ça nous arrive, ricana Keydel.

\- Tssss..., laissa échapper Temmin. Encore des histoires de bonnes femmes.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- A-t-on avis, que peuvent-elles faire sans nous ce soir ? marmonna Temmin à Poe.

\- Je ne sais pas, et c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

\- Allons, cela ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce qu'elles ont prévu ?

\- Pas vraiment !

\- Mais qu'avez-vous fait à mon capitaine ? Celui qui était curieux dès que les filles préparaient quelque chose ? dit Temmin, exaspéré.

\- Désolé, Temmin. Tu sais, d'avoir reparlé de Mavala m'a un peu coupé toutes envies.

\- Je comprends. Les filles ont toutefois raison à ce sujet. Tu devrais les écouter. Elles peuvent être de bons conseils parfois.

\- Mmmmh.

Le silence entre les hommes en devenait gênant. Poe quitta à son tour le réfectoire. Temmin regardait tristement son vieil ami s'éloigner. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il ne s'attachait plus à une femme dans la Résistance et pourquoi il passait son temps à vouloir sauver la vie des personnes en danger. C'était comme s'il regrettait encore, après toutes ces années, la mort de Muran. Son premier échec, il le tenait de là.

xxx

J'étais seule dans la chambre, tirant profit de l'avoir pour moi toute seule. J'avais passé le reste de la soirée à contempler la photo de mon père et moi sur l'écran d'accueil de mon téléphone. La batterie m'annonçait qu'il ne me restait plus que trente pour cent. Trente pour cent avant que je ne puisse plus voir cette photo. Trente pour cent qui allaient me couper de tout contact avec la réalité, même si ce téléphone ne m'était d'aucune utilité. Ici, ils ne connaissaient pas les chargeurs de batteries et moi, j'avais laissé toutes mes affaires, enfin mon sac, dans la salle de cinéma.

L'arrivée des filles, débarquant en courant dans la pièce, comme si elles avaient fait quelque chose de mal, m'obligea à cacher en vitesse mon téléphone. Je m'assis sur le lit, faisant comme si de rien n'était, et les accusai du regard. Je vis l'une d'elles entrer avec trois bouteilles et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Pamich, la dernière à passer le seuil, ferma la porte à clé.

\- J'avais pourtant prévenu Asty de faire le guet, râla Jessika. Un peu plus et on se faisait choper par le cuisinier.

\- Qu'as-tu pu récolter ? se renseigna Pamich, enjouée.

\- Seulement trois bouteilles, répondit Jessika, déçue.

Je les dévisageai, le temps que la connexion dans mon cerveau se fasse. Bouteilles, Pyjama Party, filles. J'ouvris grands les yeux. J'avais complètement oublié que pour une soirée de ce type, il fallait obligatoirement avoir de l'alcool, et ce, même dans un film tel que Star Wars. Je ne savais pas si c'était réellement une très bonne idée de les rejoindre là-dessus.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ça ? intervins-je.

\- Dans les réserves de la cuisine. Nous n'en sommes pas à notre premier coup d'essai, précisa Keydel.

\- C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas venues diner, Asty et toi ? constatai-je.

\- Il fallait que nous calculions notre coup, nous avons opéré une fois que Jessika et Keydel sont venues nous rejoindre, témoigna Pamich. Bien… Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre soirée.

Elles prirent leurs aises, se mettant en pyjama comme prévu, et s'installèrent sur les lits se trouvant proches du mien. Jessika sortit quelques verres en plastique trouvés également dans la réserve. Elle m'en tendit un, pendant que Pamich se chargeait des bouteilles.

J'hésitai.

Je ne faisais plus ce genre de soirées depuis longtemps, j'avais accepté, pensant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'alcool. Qu'il y avait d'autres façons de s'éclater ! Certes, il m'arrivait de boire un verre pour le repas, mais cela s'arrêtait là. J'étais clean, désormais.

Pamich était étonnée de voir mon hésitation à prendre son verre.

\- Je te rassure, nous ne sommes pas des alcooliques, corrigea Pamich. Nous faisons des pyjamas partys une fois de temps en temps, histoire de nous détendre. Lorsque Korr n'est pas là, c'est moi qui suis en charge de les organiser. Et comme elle n'est pas là et que nous sommes tendues, nous ressentons le besoin d'en faire une.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en boire, nous ne te forcerons pas, attesta Keydel.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et déclarai :

\- Non, ça ira. Deux ou trois verres ne peuvent pas faire de mal et je suis aussi sous tension. Vous avez raison.

J'acceptai après tout le verre en l'entourant de mes doigts fins. Sur le réveil, il n'était pas très tard. Vingt-deux heures et quinze minutes, indiquait-il. J'espérai juste arriver à contrôler cette possibilité de vouloir boire plus que la normale. Après tout, j'avais ma formation à continuer le lendemain et je ne voulais pas que cela devienne une nouvelle source d'ennui entre Poe et moi.

xxx

Notre soirée réservée aux filles avait plutôt bien commencé. J'en apprenais un peu plus sur Pamich et Keydel. Elles me racontaient leurs premières histoires amoureuses. Toutes deux étaient sorties avec un officier. Jessika était la seule à n'avoir eu personne pour l'instant, prétextant qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour avoir quelqu'un.

\- Et toi, Clara ? commença Keydel. Pourquoi ne nous parles-tu jamais de toi ? D'où viens-tu ?

\- Imaginez, en vérité, Clara est une espionne du Premier Ordre, railla gentiment Jessika.

Je fis une grimace, montrant l'écœurement que j'éprouvais face à cette remarque.

\- Si c'était le cas, ils ne l'auraient probablement pas torturé et pris en chasse, dit Pamich.

Cependant, les théories de Jessika me faisaient doucement rire. J'imaginais la situation.

\- Davan était bien un espion de la Résistance sur Niima, rappela Pamich.

\- Je plaisantais Pamich, ça va, grogna Jessika. Davan est bien espion. En attendant, j'aimerais beaucoup en savoir plus sur notre colocataire.

Toutes les trois étaient visiblement d'accord sur cette dernière phrase et leurs regards insistants me forçaient à le faire. J'étais à nouveau coincée. Je bus une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée que m'avait donnée Jessika. Le goût m'était inconnu, mais n'était pas mauvais non plus.

\- Ma vie n'est pas spécialement intéressante.

\- Allons, dis-nous un petit secret, s'exprima Keydel. Tu en connais quelques-uns de nous et de Korr qui en pince pour le commandant Dameron.

Je fouillai dans ma mémoire. Je n'avais pas vraiment de pensées heureuses jusqu'à mon visionnage du film et mon arrivée dedans.

\- Je suis fan du Cantina Band, tentai-je.

\- On aime beaucoup ce groupe aussi, nos parents nous en ont beaucoup parlé, répondit Pamich. Dommage qu'ils n'existent plus.

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Jessika, avide d'en savoir plus.

Une seule chose pouvait calmer leur envie d'en connaitre davantage sur moi. Cela casserait l'ambiance pendant quelques secondes, mais au moins, elles me donneraient la paix avec ces questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. Enfin, je pourrais, si je le voulais vraiment.

\- J'ai perdu mon père il y a cinq ans, chuchotai-je.

L'effet désiré ne se fit pas attendre. Un silence plomba l'atmosphère.

\- Oh…, avaient-elles exclamé en cœur

Pamich fut la première à retrouver le courage de parler après ça.

\- On a tous perdu plus ou moins un proche ici, essaya de réconforter Pamich.

\- Je le sais. Je vous l'avais dit que ma vie n'était pas passionnante, mentis-je.

\- Désolée si nous sommes trop curieuses, admit Jessika.

\- Je vous pardonne.

Je terminai le verre et le tendis vers Jessika qui me le remplit. Je voulais purement éviter de parler de choses qu'elles ne comprendraient pas forcément et la Générale m'avait conseillé de ne rien dire.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

 _Merde !_

Je fus à deux doigts de m'étouffer avec ma propre boisson.

Je vis les filles ranger précipitamment les bouteilles et leurs verres sous leur lit en faisant attention de ne rien renverser. Je suivis le mouvement. Notre comportement fut la raison de notre fou rire actuel.

\- Que quelqu'un ouvre, balbutia Jessika, essayant de se retenir de rire.

J'étais probablement la plus calme, même si je me retenais fortement de rire devant la réaction des filles.

Je tournai la clé et ouvris la porte. Je me trouvai en face de Poe et Temmin qui avait certainement rejoint son ami plus tôt pour aller se coucher. Poe nous interrogea du regard, sentant que quelque chose se passait derrière son dos. Un sourire crispé dénonçait ce fou rire étouffé.

La main de Temmin poussa brusquement la porte et sa tête jaillit à côté de celle de Poe.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On vous a entendu rire depuis le couloir, bougonna Temmin.

\- Ri…rien… du… du… tout…, baragouinai-je.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfermées dans ce cas ? signala Poe.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles se font une Pyjama Party, dénonça Temmin.

\- Et ? grognai-je.

Temmin marmonna dans sa barbe. Quelque chose me revint à l'esprit. Je quittai la porte et me dirigeai vers la chaise qui était près de mon lit. Poe empêchait Temmin de rentrer dans la chambre. Je revins vers eux, la veste rouge de Poe dans les mains.

\- Avant que je n'oublie. Je te rends ta veste.

\- Tu pouvais la garder, je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment. Je te l'ai dit.

\- Je préfère te la rendre quand même.

\- Regarde-moi ces filles en train de se retenir de rire, se plaignit Temmin.

\- Tu sais au moins en quoi consistent les Pyjamas Partys, Temmin ? maugréai-je. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais donc savoir que vous ne devriez pas être là. Les garçons sont interdits.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais…, coupai-je, désolée de te décevoir Temmin. Bonne nuit les garçons !

Je donnai la veste à Poe et m'excusai de devoir le laisser. Je fermai à nouveau la porte à clé et les filles pouffèrent de rire. Poe et Temmin retournèrent à leur chambre. Le commandant regardait la veste qu'il avait récupérée et soupira.

* * *

Salut à tous.

Amen, voici le chapitre 12. Tout aussi long que le 11ème. Ca ne vous dérange pas ? Faites-moi signe, si c'est le cas.

J'ai bien aimé le faire. Celui-ci est plus calme, plus posé. J'ai posé les bases, après toutes les actions passées. J'avais besoin de faire ce chapitre pour pouvoir enchainer sur le plus gros ensuite. Le prochain ne vous décevra pas. Je vous préviens, il sera encore long. J'aime détailler ce qu'il se passe entre les personnages.

Allez, je vous explique pourquoi j'ai ajouté deux *. La première : Ce nom ne vous dit rien ? Pas encore ? C'est normal, et pourtant, il fait bien parti de l'univers Star Wars. Mavala ne vous dit rien ? Ce prénom n'existe pas. Il a été inventé. En revanche, tout comme le premier *, Muran vous dira quelque chose mais d'ici le mois prochain. En effet, Muran et Yissira Zyde seront dans les prochains comics sur Poe Dameron – Before The Awakening sortant prochainement. Nous avons déjà des indices, donc je m'en suis servi. Muran est un mâle membre de l'équipe, je me suis donc permise de le transformer ^^

Est-ce que l'histoire de la Force avec un grand C vous a convaincu ? Pensiez-vous que c'était celle-ci ? Ou celle des Jedi ?

Avez-vous aimé voir Poe perdu ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Temmin ? La relation Jessika x Clara ? Pourquoi l'aide-t-elle ainsi ?

Et la soirée Pyjamas ?

Vous aurez désormais une suite, tous les 15 jours. Je sais que certains sont en partiels, et j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas tous le temps de lire le chapitre 11 ou même la suite. Je préfère que vous pensiez à vos révisions avant de lire mon histoire ^^. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir la terminer pour la sortie du DVD le 16 Avril.

 **Petite ALERTE :** Je recherche une beta sérieuse, à fond dans l'orthographe (placement de virgule, conjugaison, syntaxe…) ma beta ne pouvant plus. Elle a fait du bon boulot jusque-là. Evidemment, je ne souhaite pas avoir une beta qui est là que pour le profit, et qui désire voir seulement le chapitre avant tout le monde. D'où le sérieux.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésite pas.


	13. The impossible girl ! (1)

**Chapitre 13**

 **Partie I**

 **Training Day Five — ON**

Le réveil avait été quelque peu difficile, en ce cinquième jour de formation. Je ne me rappelais plus exactement du nombre de verres que j'avais bus avec les filles. Je n'en avais pourtant pas bu autant qu'avant. Cinq certainement, toutefois, il se pourrait que l'alcool soit plus puissant ici que dans mon monde. Je n'avais pas envie de vomir, j'avais la tête un peu dans le cul, rien de plus. Enfin, un petit mal de crâne m'accompagnait surtout.

Je regardai autour de moi, les filles dormaient. Que disaient-elles dans ces cas-là, à la Générale Organa lorsqu'elles ne se réveillaient pas tôt ? Savaient-elles réellement ce qu'il se passait dans les dortoirs des filles dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné ? Était-elle déjà passée par là quand elle était plus jeune ?

J'enviai les filles. Elles n'avaient pas de mission ce matin. Je regrettai les autres verres, je savais que j'aurais dû au préalable, m'arrêter au second. J'avais complètement perdu l'habitude d'enchainer plusieurs verres. C'était mal, vraiment très mal. Je me redressai sans faire de bruit tout en recoiffant mes cheveux et je massai mes tempes. Il était indéniable de mon côté que j'aille en direction l'infirmerie.

Après un long bâillement et quelques étirements douloureux, je descendis du lit et attrapais mes vêtements. Heureusement que Jessika m'avait trouvé quelques sous-vêtements, je n'oserais imaginer l'odeur sinon… Je passai par la salle de bain pour me rafraichir un peu. En me regardant dans le miroir, je constatai l'étendue des dégâts. J'avais le visage cerné et pâle.

 _Toi qui pensais qu'un verre ne pouvait pas te faire de mal. Regarde-toi ce matin !_

Alors oui, j'avais une mine affreuse, mais on ne pouvait pas contester le fait que j'étais debout et à l'heure pour l'entrainement. J'avais même le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner. Ce qui était peut-être inespéré.

XxX

Une fois que je suis passée par l'infirmerie, cachet en main pour le mal de tête, je me posai avec un plateau très peu rempli. Je n'avais pas réellement faim après une telle soirée. D'ailleurs avec les filles, nous nous étions bien éclatées. Nous avons surtout beaucoup rigolé et bien évidemment, le sujet a vite tourné sur les garçons de la base et sur Poe Dameron. S'il y avait possibilité, d'après les filles, j'aurais été certainement classée quatrième dans la file d'attente. Cette histoire de file d'attente m'avait amusé. Dans tous les cas, cela faisait plaisir de voir les filles dans une tout autre ambiance. Elles en avaient vraiment besoin.

Poe était déjà présent. J'aurais préféré être la première afin de ne pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais dans cet état. Je m'assis sans dire un bonjour et commençai à manger. Mon silence ne passa pas inaperçu. Ma position également. J'étais la main sur la tempe, toujours en train de la masser, après avoir pris le cachet. Le coude sur la table et d'une main, en train de boire quelque chose qui ressemblait à du café.

\- Je vois que tu y es passée toi aussi à cette fameuse Pyjama Party, ricana Poe.

Je levai difficilement vers lui.

\- Tu es au courant ? murmurai-je, la voix cassée.

Le ton de ma voix me surprit. Je ne l'avais pas encore entendu. Je soupirai.

\- Évidemment. Korr m'en a souvent parlé de ces soirées. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé pourquoi les filles arrivaient le matin complètement défoncées.

\- Je pensais que tu ne le savais pas au vu de la réaction qu'avait eue Temmin.

\- Temmin n'est pas au courant. Il n'y a que Korr et moi qui le sommes. Nous sommes vos capitaines. S'il arrive quelque chose à Korr le lendemain, je dois assurer à sa place. Elles t'ont dit que si elles le faisaient c'était pour relâcher la pression ?

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Si, bien sûr, dès qu'il y a une nouvelle recrue, elle est obligée d'y passer. C'est une coutume chez les filles.

\- Je vois. Et vous, vous n'en faites pas chez les garçons ?

\- On a autre chose. Tout se passe dans les douches la plupart du temps, sourit Poe, se rappelant un de ces fameux moments.

\- Sous les douches ? dis-je, étonnée.

\- Loin de ce que tu dois penser, nous blaguons sur les shampooings par exemple. Rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Mais du coup, lorsque Korr n'est pas là, Pamich est en charge de le faire ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Qui est le second chez vous ?

\- Temmin. Il est doué pour ça en plus le salaud. Une fois, il m'a mis de la colle dans une bombe de mousse à raser. Je ne te fais pas de dessin du résultat final.

J'éclatai de rire jusqu'à ce que la douleur à la tête me rappelle de ne pas en faire trop. J'imaginai parfaitement la fin de cette blague. Il était toute foi plaisant de pouvoir reparler à Poe sans forcément y ajouter une tension supplémentaire. Ainsi donc, le grand commandant était bel et bien au courant de toutes ces histoires entre filles. Je pensais que ce dernier allait me passer un sacré savon. Je ne saurais vous dire le nombre de fois où, je me trompais sur son compte depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. De pouvoir lui parler normalement m'avait manqué.

Nous continuâmes notre petit-déjeuner. Pour le moment, aucune des filles ne nous rejoignait. La situation l'amusait et le sourire sur son visage s'accentuait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

\- Je pense que dès que nous aurons un véritable moment, nous devrions discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, dit-il brusquement.

Je perdis mon sourire et ma bonne humeur surtout que ce n'était pas actuellement la joie dans ma tête. Pourquoi m'enlevait-il ce moment de répit ?

\- Poe, s'il te plait, je pense que nous devrions passer à autre chose et avancer.

\- Il est important que nous en parlions, Clara. Je suis prêt à avancer, mais pas en reniant ça.

Je me gardai néanmoins d'exprimer davantage mon mécontentement sur le sujet.

\- D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui Clara, tu sauras officiellement si tu auras ton X-Wing. Je vais faire mon premier rapport ce soir à la Générale Organa.

\- Et tu penses que je serais apte à en avoir un ? Même avec ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps ?

\- Clara, je suis quelqu'un qui sait faire la différence quand il s'agit de faire un rapport là-dessus. Notre relation n'est pas prise en compte.

 _« Notre relation… »_

Ces deux mots m'étonnèrent. Je ne m'attendais pas à les entendre de sa bouche. C'était encore une de ces manières à mon esprit de réaliser que j'étais vraiment intégrée à ce monde et cela me faisait peur.

Je le dévisageai et déglutis difficilement.

\- Clara ?

Je ne répondis pas et baissai la tête en direction de mon plateau. Je bus rapidement le reste de mon café et emportai avec moi un fruit. Poe me regardait partir. Il fut rejoint plus tard par Temmin qui était surpris de ne voir aucune fille à table. Poe lui avait expliqué qu'il venait d'en louper une et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre pour commencer son cinquième jour d'entrainement.

Ce qui me surprenait au fil du temps que je passais ici, c'était le fait est qu'il n'avait toujours pas plu. Durant ces cinq jours, le temps avait été radieux. Existait-il comme dans certains pays chez moi, dans ce système, une moisson durant pendant plusieurs semaines ou mois ? En tout cas, la seule différence que j'avais notée c'était la température. Il faisait plus frais le matin que l'après-midi, mais c'était tout à fait supportable.

Je décidai pour une fois de devancer mon formateur et d'aller directement me poser près du circuit qui était dans la forêt. Je terminai en même temps mon fruit, prenant un maximum de force.

Oui, je fuyais encore et encore. J'en avais quelquefois honte. Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous étiez à ma place ? Je vis dans un monde rempli de jugement. Je n'avais pas envie que cela soit la même chose ici. Je recommençai une nouvelle vie, une vie remplie de mensonges et lorsque je m'en rendais compte, je me sentais encore plus lâche. On me faisait confiance et voilà comment je les remerciai. J'avais beau me préparer à une éventuelle possibilité de fin, si je devais tout leur raconter, la réaction de Poe et Jessika était celle que j'appréhendai le plus. Ce n'était pas humain de vivre une telle pression. Je me demandai même, comment je faisais pour ne pas littéralement craquer alors qu'au boulot, la moindre remarque me faisait péter les plombs. Quoique, vous me diriez, je l'ai pratiquement fait depuis je suis arrivée, pas facile tout ça.

XxX

À la fin de l'entrainement, nous passâmes directement voir la Générale. Poe était en train de faire son rapport sur la formation. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait.

Lorsque Poe termina de raconter les détails, elle me regarda sérieusement.

\- Je pense que Clara est prête, confirma la Générale.

\- Prête ? demandai-je. À quoi ?

\- À avoir votre propre X-Wing, répondit-elle.

Cette nouvelle me fit sourire. Je faisais tout de même en sorte de rester sérieuse pendant que mon cœur était en joie.

\- Nous lui donnerons demain un X-Wing que nous utilisons pour les essais et nous verrons par la suite le vaisseau qui lui conviendra le mieux.

\- Très bien, dis Poe. J'ai une petite question sur la formation de demain étant donné que Clara se débrouille bien. Ne devrions-nous pas faire simplement la partie pratique du X-Wing ?

\- Ce sera très certainement le mieux, en effet.

La Générale se leva et nous suivîmes le mouvement. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Vous êtes sur la bonne voie Clara. Ne vous égarez pas.

\- Je le ferais, affirmai-je.

Nous laissâmes la Générale sur ces mots. Je finis par lui tourner le dos à mon tour.

Durant la soirée, Poe ne se présenta pas à la cantine et resta dans son coin. Je vis les filles seulement qu'à partir du diner et je leur racontais la bonne nouvelle.

XxX

 **Training Day Six — ON**

Bien sûr, Poe continua son absence dès le matin de ce sixième jour. Autant, pendant qu'il me faisait la gueule, il était là en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, autant là, il n'y avait plus personne. Même Temmin ne comprenait pas sa réaction. La Générale Organa passa rapidement nous voir pour nous annoncer que Poe était souffrant.

Lui, souffrant ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Pourtant, il n'y avait plus de méditation, il n'avait aucune raison de rater cette journée de formation. Nous nous dévisageâmes un par un, inquiets et curieux.

Ce fut Pamich qui se chargea de me former étant donné que Korr n'était pas revenue de sa mission. La jeune femme était surprise et la Générale essaya de la rassurer. Elle pensait ne pas être capable d'y arriver. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandait de former quelqu'un. Quand la Générale partit, Pamich se pencha vers Jessika.

\- Je compte sur toi pour m'aider. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose aux X-Wing, je n'en pilote jamais. Je ne fais que coordonner les attaques contre le Premier Ordre.

\- Je t'aiderais, assura Jessika.

XxX

La journée se passait bien, sans tension, pas comme avec Poe. Toutefois, je me demandais pourquoi il était souffrant. D'après Temmin, il avait évité tout le monde toute la journée. Du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions, jusqu'à ce que nous l'apercevions sur l'esplanade. Il restait à l'écart et nous observait. De là où je me trouvai, je n'arrivai pas à voir s'il allait bien. Les filles n'osaient pas non plus le voir de peur de le déranger. Temmin continuait de faire son travail sur son X-Wing, mais l'arrivée de son ami ne passa pas inaperçue.

Pendant que Pamich et Jessika m'expliquaient certains détails sur le fonctionnement des X-Wing, quelque chose se passait sans qu'aucun membre de la base ne soit au courant.

En effet, sur la base Starkiller, le Générale Hux et son armée s'étaient rassemblées. Sa troupe de Stormtroopers. Ils attendaient tous le moment où leur capitaine allait faire un discours officiel. Ce discours qui lancerait les hostilités contre l'ennemi.

D'ailleurs, Hux était dans ses appartements, attendant que l'on vienne le chercher pour qu'il puisse monter sur scène. Il avait mis des jours à préparer son discours. C'était sa dernière chance de prouver à Snoke et à Kylo Ren de quoi il était capable en déclarant cette guerre. Il espérait également que sa troupe ne lui fasse aucun défaut comme avec FN-2187. Si tout le monde le suivait, il était possible qu'ils gagnent. Il y mettait beaucoup d'espoir dedans.

En attendant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le fait que Kylo n'était pas là pour voir son discours ni le début de cette opposition. Il aurait aimé avoir sa présence à ses côtés, cela l'aurait encore plus rassuré et conforté dans l'idée de la faire. Si cette femme n'avait pas débarqué dans la vie de son collègue, tout aurait été différent, au lieu de ça, il avait choisi un chemin différent du sien. Celui de continuer de chercher cette Clara et la carte.

Ce que Kylo ne comprenait pas, c'était que le temps où ils se battaient ensemble contre l'ennemi lui manquait terriblement. À eux deux, ils faisaient beaucoup plus de massacre. En se remémorant ses souvenirs, un seul en particulier retint son attention. Un flashback lui apparut une fois qu'il ferma les yeux.

 _Il faisait nuit. Ils étaient partis à la chasse contre la Résistance avec son équipe d'avant. Ils étaient au moins une dizaine en compagnie de Kylo Ren. Plus tard, dans la soirée, ils avaient réussi à choper trois Résistants. Ils étaient fiers, c'était l'une de leurs premières missions. L'un des Stormtroopers s'approcha de Hux, qui était déjà Général à ce moment-là._

 _\- Monsieur, que faisons-nous de ces trois prisonniers ?_

 _Hux se tourna vers son ami qui portait déjà un casque pour cacher son visage. Le rouquin n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre la réponse du nouveau venu. Il fit un large sourire et s'exclama :_

 _\- Qu'on les tue, tous les trois !_

 _\- Bien, monsieur._

 _Les Stormtroopers mirent à genou les prisonniers et ils placèrent les mains derrière leur tête. L'un des trois Résistants qui se trouvaient être une femme. Elle se mit à pleurer à cause de la panique._

 _Kylo s'avança vers elle et s'accroupit pour mettre à sa hauteur. Il attrapa le menton de la femme._

 _\- J'ai deux enfants s'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas._

 _\- Elle dit la vérité, ajouta immédiatement l'homme à côté._

 _Kylo scruta vivement l'homme qui venait de répondre avant de se redresser et de sortir son sabre laser. Sans avertir qui que ce soit, il l'alluma et les hurlements de la femme résonnèrent. L'homme masqué venait de tuer. Le cœur du Général Hux venait de se remplir de bonheur à la vue de cette scène. Et la suite n'allait pas lui déplaire puisque son coéquipier, agacé d'entendre les gémissements de la femme, finit par lui abréger ces souffrances. C'est la respiration haletante que Kylo lui annonçait qu'il lui laissait l'immense plaisir de tuer le dernier Résistant._

 _Hux fit quelques pas et dégaina son arme qui était sous sa longue veste ouverte. Il pointa l'arme sur le dernier prisonnier qui leur restait. Le Général n'avait aucun remords à le faire et il n'en était pas à son premier meurtre. Seulement, celui-ci avait un goût différent des autres. Il n'était pas tout seul._

 _Un dernier sourire machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin et il appuya sur la gâchette, visant sa cible avec perfection. L'homme s'écroula directement après au sol. Tous les trois ne bougeaient plus et les deux assassins se délectaient de les voir se vider de leur sang._

 _À la fin, les deux hommes se mirent face à face et firent une poignée de main en liant ainsi leur relation et se jurèrent de continuer dans cette lancée tous les deux._

Ce souvenir, Hux l'aimait beaucoup et se le remémorait régulièrement. C'était un souvenir précieux que personne ne pouvait lui enlever et qu'il emporterait dans sa tombe avec lui. Cette nuit-là, il avait été fier de Kylo, bien sûr, il y eut d'autres moments, mais celui-là était exceptionnel. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme avait décidé de tuer un de leurs ennemis qu'ils soient femmes ou hommes. Il ne faisait plus aucune différence. Il était arrivé à un stade où s'il y avait des enfants, il n'aurait eu aucune honte de leur ôter la vie. Malheureusement, cette Clara changea ce point de vue. Il espérait que cela ne soit temporaire et que son ami finisse par revenir à la raison. Il aurait dû la tuer depuis le début ainsi que ce pilote de la Résistance, ils n'en seraient pas là tous les deux.

Hux quitta ses pensées, car quelqu'un venait de frapper. Il ordonna à la personne de rentrer. C'était le chef des Stormtroopers, le capitaine Pashma qui venait de le prévenir que c'était l'heure.

L'homme aux cheveux roux se leva de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir pour vérifier que ses vêtements n'avaient aucun pli et il se recoiffa. Il se dirigea vers le Stormtrooper.

\- Sont-ils tous là ? demanda le Général Hux.

\- Oui, ils ont tous répondu à l'appel.

Hux laissa paraitre une petite lueur de tristesse sur son visage que Phasma ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Monsieur ? Ce n'est pas le moment de regretter ce moment historique.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, mais il ne s'agit pas de regrets, capitaine !

Phasma ne réagit pas et escorta le Général jusqu'à l'extérieur de la base. Une garde rapprochée l'attendait en bas des escaliers. La seule chose qu'il regrettait à cet instant-là c'était la présence de son vieil ami. Elle se fit même plus grande quand il marcha dans ces longs couloirs froids et sombres.

 **Ethos Music - Nothing Left To Lose**

Quand il arriva au pied des marches qui allaient le mener à son ascension la plus haute de sa carrière. Un stress envahit son corps. Tout se jouait ici, maintenant. Soit il foirait tout, soit tout fonctionnait. Néanmoins, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que là-haut, dans l'espace, Kylo canalisait sa Force sur Starkiller. Il n'allait pas louper ce moment. Kylo ressentait pleinement le stress de Hux. Le Général ne se doutait pas un seul instant que la Force qui s'émanait en Kylo était capable d'aller jusque là-bas. Il le saurait instantanément si sa mission rate.

Le Général se reprit avec une grande inspiration et utilisa cette nervosité pour se donner une bonne dose d'adrénaline. Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir la trouille. Il décida de monter les marches qui le séparaient de la scène suivie de sa sécurité. Phasma, qui était en première ligne, était parée à contrer tout acte de rébellion improvisée contre son Général.

À l'apparition de leur chef sur l'estrade, une acclamation de son armée résonna sur la base, le faisant frissonner. Jamais, il n'avait jusque-là pas reçu une telle ovation. Il se plaça devant la scène, les mains croisées et derrière le dos. Aucun sentiment ne se lisait sur son visage rempli de taches de rousseurs. À ce moment-là, cet homme ne connaissait plus la peur, l'inquiétude. Personne ne le lui avait appris à contrôler ça, il l'avait fait de lui-même au fur et à mesure de son expérience dans le Premier Ordre.

Le silence envahit l'espace et tous les Stormtroopers (toute catégorie confondue) avaient répondu présents. Une brise légère frôla le visage du Général qui lui chatouilla le nez. Derrière lui, trois drapeaux étaient là. Deux drapeaux de la même taille et un grand au milieu étaient accrochés. Ils montraient les symboles du Premier Ordre.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes, le temps de savourer cette sinistre ambiance. Cela impressionnait le Général de voir toute cette armée parfaitement alignée. Aucun ne semblait dépasser ces lignes invisibles qui les séparaient de la rangée suivante. Puis il finit par se lancer.

\- Une grande époque s'ouvre devant nous. Le Premier Ordre est enfin réveillé. Les hommes qui ont rejoint la Résistance ont fermé leurs cœurs. De sang-froid, ils ont déclaré la guerre. Je leur ai tendu une main amicale, mais ils l'ont refusée. Ils ont hurlé : « Pas de réconciliation, pas de compréhension, seulement la guerre ». Eh bien, ils l'auront obtenue.

Le Général Hux marqua une pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Il contempla tous ses compatriotes qui l'écoutaient dans un silence absolu. Il continua.

\- Je ne peux seulement répondre qu'à la Résistance, qu'eux aussi, ils auront leur guerre.

Une ovation vibra à nouveau avant que le calme ne revienne aussitôt. D'après ce qu'il constatait, ils paraissaient tout enthousiasme de faire cette guerre.

\- Moi, Général Hux, je me tiens devant vous aujourd'hui et je vous promets que nous finirons par gagner cette guerre. Tous, sans exception, devront répondre de leurs actes de rébellions contre le Premier Ordre que cela soit des hommes, femmes et enfants. Tous ! Aucun ennemi ne doit être épargné. Nous allons leur montrer que le Premier Ordre est la plus grande puissance de la galaxie. Vous le peuple, en avez le pouvoir. Nous devons nous unir. Il nous faut nous battre si nous voulons conquérir le monde. Soldats, au nom du Premier Ordre, unissons-nous pour voir la fin de la nouvelle république !

Des acclamations de joies apparurent. Tous les Stormtroopers levèrent le bras en signe d'approbation absolue. Hux n'avait jamais ressenti autant de rage en lui contre ses ennemis et autant d'émotion devant le discours qu'il venait de dire. Il ne s'en croyait pas capable. Une petite larme se retenait même de tomber sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient vides d'expressions, mais sa bouche parlait pour lui.

Hux leva à son tour le bras en signe de victoire. Puis ses lèvres s'ouvrirent encore une fois.

\- Feu ! cria Hux à s'en casser la voix, comme si toute la galaxie pouvait l'entendre. Il baissa son bras après avoir donné l'autorisation de tirer.

Mais tirer sur quoi ? Avec quelle arme puisque tous les Stormtroopers étaient réunis sur Starkiller ?

En vérité, tout le monde savait pourquoi ils étaient là. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une longue trainée rouge se forma dans le ciel légèrement nuageux. C'était de cette façon que le Premier Ordre allait montrer à la Résistance que la guerre était déclarée. Kylo Ren pouvait le confirmer depuis son vaisseau. Il l'apercevait déjà. Il avait senti la haine envers ces rebelles jusque-là où il était. En revanche, il ne savait pas où cette trainée allait s'arrêter. Il espérait qu'elle ne touche pas Clara, mais d'autres civiles. Il avait encore besoin d'elle. Besoin de comprendre ce qu'il avait vu en allant dans ces pensées. Il ferma ses yeux cachés derrière son masque et tentait de chercher la présence de cette jeune femme. Il ne trouvait rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à continuer d'espérer.

En attendant que la riposte rebelle opère, Hux était content du message qu'il venait de véhiculer. Il avait intégré la manipulation et le mensonge dans son discours. La Résistance n'avait jamais déclaré la guerre, c'était le Premier Ordre qui avait commencé. La seule vérité qui existait était que la Résistance avait bel et bien refusé toute demande de réconciliation en la faisant à leur manière.

XxX

J'étais assise dans mon X-Wing, en compagnie de Pamich et de Jessika, nous venions de terminer la formation. Je venais d'apprendre à diriger mon vaisseau en roulant sur la piste et sans voler. Je me sentais bien et dans mon élément. Je vivais pour la première fois un rêve. Poe était resté à l'écart et examinait d'un œil discret mon apprentissage. Il voulait voir aussi comment se débrouillait Pamich afin de savoir s'il pouvait compter sur elle lorsqu'il serait en mission.

\- Regardez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ? fit remarquer la voix d'un Résistant.

Nous levâmes la tête vers le ciel quand d'autres eurent la même réaction. Nous vîmes la même trainée rouge et angoissante passer au-dessus de nous. Je l'avais déjà vu, je savais ce que c'était et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

 _Korr !_

Cette pensée me rendit triste. Je grognai et retirai le casque que j'avais enfilé pendant les essais de pilotages. Ma respiration s'accéléra et des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me mis debout dans le X-Wing et descendis de l'échelle qui me séparait du sol. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, les bras croisés, en train de regarder cette trainée rouge comme les autres.

\- Que fais-tu Clara ? me questionna Jessika. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je ne disais pas un mot et me dirigeai en courant vers Poe, terrifiée. Mon formateur arqua un sourcil.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je tentai de reprendre ma respiration.

\- Korr… rentrer… immédiatement…

\- Clara, reprends-toi d'abord. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis.

Je trépignai du pied et attendis quelques secondes avant de retrouver la parole entièrement.

\- Tu dois dire à la Générale que Korr doit rentrer immédiatement à la base.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Cette trainée rouge. C'est le Premier Ordre qui l'a lancée.

Pamich et Jessika nous rejoignirent. Elles voulaient savoir pourquoi j'étais partie aussi rapidement.

\- Cette trainée rouge va toucher Hosnian Prime. Korr est en danger. Vous devez aller aussi sur Takodana.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Clara ? Comment le sais-tu ? questionna Pamich.

\- Et pourquoi irions-nous sur Takodana ? continua Poe.

Au vu de leur réaction, je savais pertinemment qu'ils étaient en train de me faire passer pour une folle. Ils étaient tous les trois choqués par mon comportement. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en dire plus. J'en avais déjà assez dis.

\- Je sais à qui je peux en parler. Je vais aller voir la Générale, rouspétai-je.

\- Clara, tu ne peux pas…

Je n'avais pas laissé le temps à Poe de finir sa phrase que j'étais déjà partie. Je courus dans les couloirs à la recherche de la Générale et sautai même parfois les marches pour y aller plus rapidement. Je la retrouvai finalement dans la salle des opérations, déjà entourée de quelques personnes.

\- Générale, hurlai-je sans gêne.

La Générale Organa arrêta sa réunion d'un signe de la main.

\- Parlez, Clara. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous met dans un tel état ?

\- Le Premier Ordre…

\- Nous sommes au courant. Ils viennent de déclarer la guerre.

\- Mais vous devez dire à Korr de revenir tout de suite ici. Cette trainée rouge va toucher Hosnian Prime.

\- En êtes-vous sûre, Clara ?

\- Oui ! Vous devez aussi amener votre escadron sur Takodana.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'envoyer un escadron sans qu'il y ait une confirmation officielle de nos espions là-bas.

J'avais l'impression de jouer les perroquets.

\- J'étais sur le point de lui dire la même chose, mais Clara a insisté pour vous voir, s'exclama la voix de Poe.

Il venait de me suivre ainsi que Pamich et Jessika.

\- Clara, je suis désolée, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir de cette façon. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'envoyer nos pilotes s'ils tombent dans un piège.

\- Mais…

\- Et en ce qui concerne Korr, elle saura quoi faire s'il y a une urgence sur Hosnian Prime.

\- Vous êtes complètement fous ici, ma parole, répliquai-je.

\- Clara, un peu de tenue s'il te plait, réprimanda Poe.

Je lui lançai un regard noir et quittai la pièce, énervée. La Générale soupira, elle espérait avoir fait le bon choix, sachant qu'elle connaissait la vérité sur Clara. Elle dirigea ensuite son regard vers son meilleur pilote.

\- Je m'en charge, assura Poe.

Lorsque le pilote s'en alla, Pamich murmura désespérément un :

\- C'est le Premier Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

La Générale hocha la tête pour affirmer les propos de Pamich.

\- Et si Clara avait finalement raison ? répondit sérieusement Jessika.

\- Le résultat restera le même. Nous devons attendre la confirmation de nos autres alliés qui sont sur Hosnian Prime et sur Takodana.

\- Même si nous risquons de perdre des civiles ?

\- Malheureusement…

Par moment, Jessika n'approuvait pas la logique de la Générale, même si la plupart du temps, elle faisait les choses bien.

\- Mais je peux comprendre que vous soyez inquiète pour votre amie. Je suis sûre qu'elle saura revenir ici quand il le faudra.

Jessika remua négativement la tête et sortit à son tour. Pamich ne disait rien et suivit Jessika. Elle la rattrapa dans le couloir.

\- Pourquoi as-tu agi de cette façon envers la Générale ?

\- Ne te mets pas en colère Pamich.

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

\- Je n'approuve pas certains raisonnements de notre Générale.

\- S'il est vrai que Hosnian Prime et Takodana sont en danger, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas en tant qu'éclaireur voir si c'est vrai ?

\- Je suppose que la Générale Organa ne souhaite pas prendre le risque de perdre ces pilotes.

\- Personnellement, cela m'est égal. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre une quelconque confirmation. Tu sais très bien que quand nous arriverons il sera trop tard.

\- Jessika, il faut que tu restes dans l'optique du « si ». Ne transforme pas un « si » en quelque chose qui ne s'est pas passé.

Jessika poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu as probablement raison !

* * *

Salut la compagnie. Voilà le chapitre 13.

Désolée, j'ai été obligée de m'arrêter là. Il sera en deux parties. On a encore un long chapitre. J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire.

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne rater aucun détail sans trop mettre aussi de choses inutiles.

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Clara ?

Vous avez aimé le passage de Hux et le flashback ? J'ai adoré l'écrire.

Auriez-vous agi de la même façon que Leïa ? A-t-elle bien agi ? Aurait-elle du faire autrement ?

Et à votre avis, pourquoi Poe a été « souffrant » pour cette sixième journée de formation ?

Vous comprenez la réaction de Jessika ? Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?

À votre avis, que va-t-il se passer quand Poe va retrouver Clara puisqu'il doit « s'en charger » ?

Ce chapitre vous a convenu ? J'avais besoin des deux autres « plus lents niveaux actions » pour en arriver là.

Je suis navrée pour les fautes que vous trouverez. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de BÊTA. Personne ne m'a donné de réponse. Du coup, j'en cherche toujours une.

J'essaierai de vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine ou dans 15 jours environ.

Au plaisir de lire, vos petites reviews qui me manquent et qui me font grandement plaisir.

Bisous à vous !


	14. The impossible girl ! (2)

**Chapitre 14**

 **Partie II**

Je marchai vite afin de quitter cet endroit. J'avais envie de changer d'air, je ne savais pas où j'allais et je n'osais plus observer le ciel. Il était probablement déjà trop tard.

Les branches d'arbres ne freinaient pas ma démarche, j'étais déterminée à trouver un lieu plus serein, mais l'émotion et la réalité me rattrapèrent, je dus m'arrêter.

Si j'avais pu, je serais allé jusqu'à l'épuisement total pour évacuer tous ses sentiments combinés en moi.

Je me tins à un arbre et je m'accroupis, reprenant ma respiration le plus lentement et profondément possible. Mes émotions m'étouffaient. Je venais de rater la seule occasion de changer le cours de l'histoire de ce film et je le vivais très mal.

D'accord, la Générale Organa m'avait demandé de ne pas révéler des secrets, mais je me sentais tellement responsable.

Les jambes lourdes, je m'assis en m'aidant de l'arbre qui me servait d'équilibre. La dernière fois que je ressentis l'équivalent, cela remontait à la mort de mon père. Je revivais avec exactitude le même scénario. En dehors du décès d'un de mes proches, l'impuissance, était le second sentiment qui me faisait le plus perdre mes moyens. Détenir le secret ultime et ne pas pouvoir sauver quelqu'un était cruel.

La tête dans le creux de mes bras et les yeux fermés, je tentai d'évacuer cette souffrance.

Même en aidant, j'avais l'impression de ne servir à rien, de leur faire perdre du temps et d'être un poids supplémentaire pour eux. Quand je prenais une décision, tout semblait aller dans le sens inverse. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ce film continuait-il de me faire vivre ? Je n'apercevais aucune utilité dans tout cela.

Un craquement de brindilles me fit sursauter. Je redressai la tête, Poe m'avait retrouvé. Tout ce que je voyais de lui, c'était sa façon de se tenir. Il restait inébranlable, le visage privé d'expression. Seule sa respiration était perceptible.

Qui de nous deux allait jeter la pierre dans l'eau et couler en premier ? Où préférait-il jouer au shifumi ?

Remarquant que Poe ne se laisserait pas amadouer par mes larmes de détresse, je n'avais pas le choix de me lancer, la tension entre nous devenait trop grande pour moi. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que la faiblesse faisait partie de mes défauts ?

\- Allez, vas-y ! Qu'attends-tu pour déverser tous tes reproches, hein ?

C'est dans un silence oppressant qu'il avança de quelques pas et finit par s'arrêter. Devant sa réaction, je me relevai spontanément et reculai.

\- Premièrement, tu aurais pu montrer un peu plus de respect envers la Générale, elle fait de son mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde.

Il effectua un pas de plus.

\- Elle aurait dû m'écouter, Poe, répondis-je en haussant le ton, je ne me trompe jamais là-dessus.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu veux être le centre du monde.

Puis un second pas.

Blessée par ses propos, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pense comme ça de moi.

\- Non, tu te trompes, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas en six jours que tu vas savoir qui je suis !

\- Au contraire, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'ici, on analyse beaucoup les gens à force de voir différentes personnalités entrer dans la base.

\- Soit… Je ne savais pas que tu me jugeais dès le début.

\- Je ne te juge pas. Il est évident que tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne cette base ! Tu es toujours sûre de toi et tu penses tout savoir mieux que quiconque.

Et il en fit un troisième.

 _Le suppôt de Satan !_

Il marquait un point, je ne pouvais pas le contredire là-dessus. Le rythme de ma respiration s'éleva brusquement. Il remarqua ce changement.

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ici !

\- Je l'ai compris ça ! En attendant, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as mis une certaine distance ces derniers jours, je ne le méritais pas !

Le visage du capitaine se contracta.

\- Tu peux me réprimander, si tu en as envie, mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive !

\- J'ai agi au mieux, Clara ! Je suis à deux doigts d'arrêter notre formation.

Je me sentais rabaissée par ses propos.

\- Hier encore, tout allait bien, nous riions à nouveau. Je ne comprends pas…

Il réduisit l'espace entre nous et me plaqua contre l'arbre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud se déposer sur mon coup. J'arrêtai mon regard sur sa bouche et me mordais la lèvre inférieure avant de croiser ses yeux étincelants.

\- Ne comprends-tu donc rien ?

\- Non, sinon, je ne te ferais pas la remarque.

\- Je doute de moi depuis un moment, j'ai peur d'échouer dans mes missions. Peur de perdre des amis, j'en ai assez perdu dans cette guerre contre le Premier Ordre. Est-ce qu'au moins, tu peux le comprendre ?

J'abaissai la tête pour esquiver son regard réprobateur.

\- On ne balance pas une information tel que la trajectoire de cette trainée rouge sans motif valable.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour contrôler à nouveau ses émotions qui l'inondaient et il recommença :

\- Clara, je ne veux pas perdre Korr, admit-il à mi-voix.

J'éprouvai un pincement au cœur à cause de cet aveu.

\- As-tu lu la lettre qu'elle t'a donnée ?

\- Oui. En connaissais-tu le contenu ?

\- Non, mais toutes les filles de ma chambre savaient qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi.

Il soupira.

\- Maintenant, comprends-tu ma distance vis-à-vis de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis perdu, Clara, j'ai besoin de temps. Je pense que Pamich prendra le relai jusqu'à la fin de ta formation.

Non, je ne pouvais pas accepter cette proposition, j'avais menti.

J'interrompis notre contact visuel et le poussai violemment pour l'écarter et me libérer de sa domination physique. Je créai une nouvelle distance entre nous. Des larmes me montaient aux yeux tandis que je le pointai du doigt et fronçai les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es perdu et si Korr a des sentiments pour toi. Tu peux m'accuser de tout si cela peut soulager ta conscience, mais je ne possède pas le QI d'une distance date depuis notre premier cours de méditation.

Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine.

\- Cela n'a rien arrangé, Clara, c'est évident, mais je ne peux plus t'aider, du moins, pour le moment. Je ne veux plus ressentir cette connexion que j'ai eu ce jour-là avec toi.

\- Tu sais, je pense que pour une fois, tu as probablement raison. Pamich devrait continuer cette formation à ta place si tu as peur d'une simple connexion entre deux énergies compatibles.

\- Clara...

\- Non, j'ai compris !

Poe ne pensait pas que la conversation tournerait de cette façon. Mon poignet sentit une forte pression. Les doigts de Poe venaient de l'encercler.

\- Clara…

Trois grosses détonations à la suite retentirent au-dessus de nous. Nous levâmes les yeux vers le ciel, mais nous ne vîmes rien. Je dégageai sa main.

\- Nous devons retourner à la base.

Je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner étant donné que je savais ce qu'il m'attendait. Je désirais m'éloigner de Poe et arrêter cette conversation hasardeuse. Je savais que je voulais. La seule personne qui était perdue ici, c'était lui !

XxX

Je distançai Poe de quelques mètres, tandis que nous entrions dans la base. Une partie de son équipe nous attendait sur les marches des escaliers. Pamich manquait à l'appel et Temmin avait l'air de consoler Jessika. Je compris aussitôt le problème. Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur capitaine quand ils le virent s'approcher d'eux.

De mon côté, j'en profitai pour dévier de mon trajet initial et allai vers mon X-Wing. Je m'assis sur une des marches qui menait au cockpit. Le visage dans les mains, je me sentais minable.

En se rapprochant de ses amis, Poe vit les sanglots de Jessika. Temmin se trouvait aussi dans un piteux état. D'ailleurs, ce gros balourd posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Poe, pendant que la seconde continuait de consoler Jessika.

Le cœur de Poe se mit à battre à toute vitesse.

\- C'est Korr, Poe…

Temmin n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que Poe saisit l'urgence. Il ne fallait pas être un expert en psychologie pour le comprendre.

Les yeux du pilote se brouillèrent et ses poings se serrèrent. Il déglutit et lança un regard furtif dans la direction où s'était arrêtée Clara.

\- La Générale veut nous envoyer sur Takodana, précisa Temmin. Je déteste le dire, mais Clara avait raison sur ce point.

Une alarme dans la base résonna. Poe avait peur d'admettre lui aussi que Clara avait visé juste.

\- Poe, c'est le signal, signala Temmin.

\- Nous entrons en guerre contre le Premier Ordre, valida Poe.

\- La Générale doit nous voir pour nous expliquer la marche à suivre. Devons-nous prévenir Clara ?

\- Oui, je te laisse aller la chercher, j'accompagne Jessika.

Il entraîna la jeune femme avec lui pour retrouver la Générale. Temmin paraissait être le seul à réussir à faire face à cette crise de panique qui s'abattait sur la base.

XxX

Quelques minutes plus tard, Temmin et moi rejoignîmes l'escouade. Tout le monde avait répondu présent, même ceux dont je ne connaissais pas leurs identités. La plupart se trouvaient être des conseillers, commandants et officiers. Les équipes techniques autour de nous attendaient quant à eux, le feu vert de leurs dirigeants.

Avec tout le tintamarre que cette alarme déclenchait, je me demandais comment ils faisaient pour ne pas se faire prendre par le Premier Ordre. Existait-il une sorte de bouclier avec un champ de Force ultra puissant et insonorisé ?

Les mains posées sur la table et les bras tendus, je me trouvai au premier rang avec l'équipe entière de Poe. Je n'arrivai pas à m'en remettre et me sentais toujours coupable de la disparition de Korr ainsi que des deux autres planètes touchées. Si la Générale m'avait écouté, si j'avais pris les devants, à partir du moment où j'avais dévoilé mon secret, tout apparaîtrait différemment aujourd'hui.

La Générale Organa dirigea d'une main de maitre l'organisation, chacun avait son rôle à jouer. Dès que quelqu'un savait, il allait directement à son poste avec une équipe. Pamich, qui fut la première à partir, eut le temps de nous souhaiter bon courage.

Dorénavant, il ne restait plus que nous.

\- Commandant Dameron, vous devez partir avec au minimum dix pilotes.

Elle posa les yeux sur son leader avant de s'arrêter sur moi.

\- Je sais que Clara n'a pas terminé sa formation, il ne lui reste plus qu'un jour. Pensez-vous qu'elle pourra exécuter cette périlleuse expédition ?

\- Générale, Clara ne peut pas se joindre à nous, je la sens encore instable, répondit Poe, la voix cassante.

Cette réplique déçut la Générale.

\- Pardon ? Je suis instable ? Visiblement, tu ne t'es pas vu, rétorquai-je, offenser.

\- Clara, si je fais ça, c'est pour toi !

\- Non, je suis désolée, tu n'as pas le droit de m'évincer parce que nous avons des désaccords personnels !

\- Soit raisonnable, s'il te plait. Tu n'as toujours pas fait voler ton X-Wing !

Mes dents se crissèrent.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, Poe, Clara a tout de même eu raison sur le fait qu'Hosnian Prime était la cible du Premier Ordre, rappela Jessika qui reprenait petit à petit ses esprits.

\- Clara n'est pas prête, j'ai besoin d'une équipe qui manie à la perfection un X-Wing.

Pour la première fois, la Générale se retrouvait devant un dilemme.

\- Laissez Clara vous accompagner, déduit la Générale.

\- Mais, Générale Organa. Comment voulez-vous que je protège Clara si nous la laissons y aller ? Nous la jetons directement dans la gueule du loup !

\- Me protéger ? Je n'ai pas besoin de protection. Je suis une grande fille, me semble-t-il.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je mène à bien cette protection avec une personne aussi ingrate et capricieuse ? se défendit Poe.

\- Ingrate et capricieuse ? répétai-je en retenant les mots qui me définissaient et qui me vexaient le plus.

Je bouillais intérieurement.

\- Clara, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous, imposa la Générale, confuse.

Je me forçai de ne pas ouvrir la bouche pour balancer une réplique injurieuse à ce maudit pilote orgueilleux.

\- En effet, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que vous tombiez entre les mains du Premier Ordre. Après notre premier entretien, j'ai pris la décision de demander au commandant de vous protéger puisque vous déteniez des informations capitales. Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas, Clara ?

\- Je m'en souviens.

\- La Force de la Connaissance ? demanda Jessika.

\- Oui, attesta la Générale, je vois que vous êtes bien informée.

La Générale jeta un œil vers Poe qu'il évita, pendant que Jessika sourit timidement.

Je ne pouvais pas oublier ce moment. Je n'avais pas été torturée par amusement ni pour assouvir les fantasmes de ce Chevalier de Ren qui n'arrivait pas à dominer la gent féminine. Ce personnage voulait obtenir des informations pour mener à bien l'avenir de cette guerre contre la Résistance.

\- Si nous acceptons, nous prenons de gros risques.

\- Je prends les inconvénients qui vont avec. Jusque-là, je m'en suis toujours sortie !

\- Grâce à moi, soupira Poe avec condescendance.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Mr Dameron, Clara intègrera votre équipe et nous verrons par la suite.

Ce qui étonna Jessika et Temmin, c'était de voir Poe désapprouver autant un ordre de leur général.

\- C'est votre décision…

\- Maintenant, allez-y. Ils ont besoin de vous ! Nos espions sur Takodana nous ont confirmé que des Résistants sont pris en chasse par le Premier Ordre.

XxX

Assise dans mon X-Wing. Les os de mes mains ressortaient à cause de la pression que j'exerçais sur le volant.

La tête de Poe surgit à ma droite. Il avait mis son casque et retroussé la visière de son casque. Je pivotai la tête dans sa direction.

\- Clara, c'est ta dernière chance de me prouver ce que tu vaux. Il est rare que je parlemente sur un ordre qu'un supérieur donne.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire, Poe !

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas conscience de la gravité des enjeux actuels. Je te demande de ne pas prendre des risques futiles. Tu dois m'obéir durant toute l'expédition, on travaille en équipe. Si tu effectues quelque chose qui nous dépasse, je ne pourrais pas rattraper tes bêtises. Notre but premier est de rentrer entier. Et comme je suis ton commandant, je suis obligé de te donner un petit briefing avant d'y aller.

Poe se devait de recadrer Clara même si cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Cette mission était trop dangereuse pour une débutante.

\- Est-ce que je peux obtenir la garantie que tu ne créeras rien d'imprévisible et d'individualiste, Clara ?

J'analysais ses termes sans forcément donner une réponse dans l'immédiat.

\- Clara, si tu ne me le promets pas, tu resteras ici, m'avertit-il.

\- Bien ! J'en fais la promesse ! maugréai-je.

\- Merci, Clara.

À la minute où il disparut, je poussai un soupir et descendis la visière de mon casque. Je contrôlai une dernière fois que tout mon matériel marchait bien.

Altimètre — check.

Anémomètre — check.

Variomètre — check.

Bouclier — check.

Armes — check.

Micro — check.

Allumages — Check

…

Je m'enfonçai ensuite au fond du siège pour me caler une fois que tout présentait un mécanisme correct.

 _Allez, Clara, tu peux y arriver !_

La voix de Poe vibra dans les haut-parleurs de mon casque. Il indiqua le départ de notre escadron et nous donna les coordonnées de Takodana.

Nous sortîmes après un par un de la piste de décollage et nous nous réunîmes derrière le X-Wing de Poe dans une formation en V.

J'eus un peu de mal à décoller, car je ne parvins pas à empêcher les à-coups. Il fallait que je domestique cette machine en plein vol.

À la suite de cet épisode qui fit rire les membres de l'équipe (dont Poe. Oui, je l'ai entendu !) nous actionnâmes la vitesse de la lumière et atterrîmes directement sur les mers de Takodana. J'apercevais au loin le repère de Maz Katana.

* * *

Hola tout le monde.

Le chapitre 14 est arrivé.

Avez-vous aimé ?

Qu'avez-vous pensé de Poe ?

La tension risque de monter encore d'un cran… Pourquoi Poe est-il perdu ? Quel est le rapport entre Clara et Korr ?

En tout cas, vous saurez la prochain dans les derniers chapitres.

Cette seconde partie est un peu plus courte.

Si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les dire.

Réponse aux reviews guests : Merci à vous, Peps et NeoLidas pour vos gentils messages. N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur le site et à favoriser l'histoire si vous voulez être au courant des prochains chapitres.

NeoLidas : Pour répondre à ta question, un beta-lecteur aide à la correction du chapitre. Pourrais-tu t'inscrire du coup et m'envoyer un message privé (PM) pour que l'on en discute ?

Exceptionnellement, il y aura un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, vu que je pars en vacances dimanche 24 et que je ne reviens que le 1er mai.

Je vous laisse imaginer qui nous verrons, dans le prochain chapitre. Vous les attendiez tous =D

Bisous à vous ! Continuez de commenter, cela me fait très plaisir et j'aime vous répondre ! Je vous dis également merde pour vos révisions !


	15. The last chance

**Chapitre 15**

Le stress montait d'un cran alors que nous venions d'arrêter la vitesse lumière et que nous nous approchions de l'île.

Cet endroit restait quelconque comparé à différentes planètes que je connaissais. C'était un lieu idéal pour tout bandit, contrebandier, créature ou humain qui désiraient se cacher et faire du business.

Mais, ce n'était pas ce lieu qui était flippant, loin de là, c'était d'être en dessous de cette flotte. Oui, j'étais phobique de l'eau, bien plus que pour le vide qu'il y a dans l'espace. Surprenant, me diriez-vous, surtout après avoir passé son temps à paniquer lors d'une chute vertigineuse la fois où j'étais dans un TIE Fighter. À vrai dire, de voir tout cet océan autour de moi et de savoir que je pouvais couler dedans ne me plaisait pas. Je préfèrerais mourir écraser. En plus, la chute compterait double si elle était dans les eaux. La chute à quelques mètres de la mer et celle entrant dans le fin fond des abysses. Vous voyez le dessin ?

Je gardai un œil sur leur repère. Poe appelait un par un tous ses camarades, tout le monde était prêt. J'annonçai que je l'étais bien, mon cœur qui battait.

Poe donna l'assaut contre le Premier Ordre depuis son X-Wing T-70. Chacun devait se faire plaisir de les dégommer et devait leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à leurs collègues et aux trois planètes.

À notre arrivée au-dessus de l'île, nous aperçûmes une armée de Stormtroopers et le vaisseau de Kylo Ren. Je déglutis péniblement ma salive en le découvrant. Je ne voulais pas faire face encore une fois à cet homme.

Ces monstres nous assaillirent de tous les côtés. Nous n'étions pas nombreux, mais Poe était déterminé à triompher. En temps de guerre, c'est dans ces moments-là que Poe ne connaissait pas le mot _défaite._ Il était prêt à tout.

Notre but premier était de se débarrasser des TIE Fighters et fragiliser cette troupe.

En cours de route, nous perdîmes quelques membres. Lorsque nous récupérâmes l'avantage, une partie de l'équipe s'employa à détruire les Stormtroopers au sol qui nous tiraient dessus et conquéraient des résistants.

J'eus tout juste le temps de jeter un œil en bas pour voir ce qu'il se passait qu'un membre de l'équipe sollicita de l'aide. C'était Temmin qui était pris en chasse par un TIE Fighter. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le secourir, ils étaient trop loin et trop occupés.

Je tendais vers moi mon volant et me rapprochai au mieux de Temmin. Une fois que je fus derrière le TIE Fighter qui le collait aux fesses, je diminuai un peu plus notre espace. Mon viseur m'indiqua que j'étais à proximité pour lui tirer dessus.

Je vis le TIE Fighter mettre d'un coup les gaz et se rapprocher de Temmin. Il allait lui rentrer dedans. Je fus obligée de donner un coup d'augmenter ma cadence.

 _Bon sang, accélère, espèce de sale machine !_

TU ! TU ! TU ! TU ! TUUUUUUU !

Le bruit était continu. Le signal parfait. Je levai le pouce et penchai vers l'avant mon joystick. J'appuyai dynamiquement sur le bouton rouge me permettant d'éjecter des torpilles en rafale. Une seule fois suffit pour que ce TIE Fighter explose en morceau et en plein vol.

 _AMEN !_

Je m'émerveillai devant ce spectacle. Temmin me suivit dans cette lancée, réjoui de se savoir en vie.

– Merci, Clara !

– De rien, Temmin.

J'en avais oublié l'adrénaline incroyable que cela procurait.

Tout compte fait, après mon petit succès auprès de Temmin qui ne put s'empêcher d'en faire part à Jessika, je fis équipe avec eux. À nous trois, nous en pulvérisâmes quelques-uns. Naturellement, je n'étais pas non plus une virtuose de pilotage puisqu'il me fallut du temps avant de voir un TIE Fighter dans ma ligne de mire et de l'éliminer.

Peu après, la jouissance de Poe résonna dans nos haut-parleurs. Dès qu'il parvenait à en attaquer un à la perfection, il jubilait. Devant l'engouement de leur capitaine, tous ne purent s'abstenir de sourire. Ceci leur fournit une dose de courage supplémentaire pour clore cette guérilla.

Je me concentrai et commençai à prendre mon pied dans ce combat quand tout le mécanisme électronique de mon X-Wing ne réagissait plus. J'engueulai mon droïde alors qu'il n'était pas en faute. D'autre part, ce qui m'énervait davantage, c'était de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il me racontait. Temmin entendit ma détresse.

– Clara, es-tu passé en mode automatique ?

– Non ! Je n'ai rien touché depuis tout à l'heure, je suis en mode manuelle.

– As-tu demandé à ton droïde de régler le souci ?

– Oui, mais ça ne change rien. Il a l'air tout aussi perdu que moi parce qu'il ne contrôle rien.

– Poe, tu crois que c'est un dysfonctionnement dû au matériel ?

Aucun retour ne vint de lui.

– Poe, s'entêta Temmin.

– Inutile d'insister, il ne te répondra pas, il pense que je le fais exprès pour me rendre intéressante.

– Reste comme ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Les Stormtroopers déclarent forfait.

J'allais lui répliquer lorsque mon X-Wing s'inclina vers l'avant sans mon autorisation. Le vacarme de mon droïde s'interrompit.

– Mais que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?

Sur l'île de Takodana, le Premier Ordre abandonnait leur mission s'apercevant que leur nombre d'effectifs réduisait à vue d'œil. Kylo Ren, qui était près de son vaisseau tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras. Il commanda à un Stormtrooper de la saisir et de l'installer à l'intérieur de leur vaisseau. Kylo devait régler quelque chose avant de partir.

– Monsieur, si vous restez ici, vous allez vous faire prisonnier.

– Je dois faire quelque chose avant de rentrer.

– Bien, monsieur !

Le Stormtrooper s'empara de la femme endormie et la conduisit à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Le jeune Chevalier de Ren leva un bras en l'air vers une trajectoire précise, ferma les yeux et imagina l'intérieur du vaisseau qu'il pointait. Il la ressentit. C'était celui de Clara, il la percevait comme si elle était à ses côtés. Il n'avait jusque-là pas réussi à identifier son énergie dans la galaxie dès lors qu'elle avait filé avec ces deux hommes de la Résistance.

Il prévoyait de ne plus la lâcher et comptait s'en servir. Exercer la Force pour contenir tous les X-Wing aurait été irréalisable, ça lui couterait trop d'énergie. Il referma sa main. Il devinait son angoisse et il s'en nourrit pour se connecter à elle.

Je me cramponnai à mon fauteuil. Temmin s'évertuerait à implorer l'appui de son équipe. Ce fut Jessika qui se présenta à lui en premier. Mes deux collègues se rangèrent de chaque côté de mon vaisseau. À la minute où mon véhicule spatial se mobilisa, la silhouette de Kylo Ren émergea devant mes yeux. Mon corps se raidit encore plus.

Je discernais son regard intimidant sur moi.

Son second bras se redressa également et une énergie indomptable me figea. Brutalement, mon dos se plaqua contre le dossier de mon siège et je hurlais à m'en casser la voix. Une douleur envahit chaque membre se trouvant dans mon corps.

Comment cet homme arrivait-il à m'atteindre ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il ait autant de puissance en lui ? Dans le film, il ne l'était pas ou alors il ne montrait qu'un quart de ce qu'il savait faire.

Dans mon casque, les voix de Jessika et de Temmin, qui s'affolaient, retentissaient. Malgré tout, je ne comprenais pas leurs paroles. Je tentais de bloquer cette fichue liaison.

Je revivais cette sensation, la même que quand ce Chevalier m'avait sondé sur ce siège de torture. Ça se vérifia plus tard lorsque dans mon esprit, une apparition arriva. Bouche bée, des larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

\- Non ! m'écriai-je.

C'était la vision que je réfrénai depuis le début. Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un deuxième cri suraigu. Irréfutablement, cette fois-ci, Kylo était résolu à continuer ce que nous n'avions pas terminé.

Il explorait assidûment ma mémoire. Cette sensation était horrible.

Où étaient les autres ?

À l'évidence, ils étaient tous occupés à livrer un affrontement contre les chasseurs qui les traquaient pour les empêcher de s'en prendre à leur chef.

C'est le souffle coupé, le corps transpirant sous ma combinaison et le cœur pantelant que cette épreuve de domination cessa inopinément. Quelqu'un venait de tirer à quelques centimètres de Kylo ce qui le déstabilisa.

C'est en grommelant qu'il se déplaça précipitamment vers son vaisseau et s'envola.

Il avait réussi à obtenir un nouveau renseignement et celui-ci lui était précieux, mais de ravoir une connexion avec Clara restait indispensable. Il n'arrivait pas résoudre cette énigme.

J'eus à peine le temps de me ressaisir que le bruit de mon matériel électronique de mon X-Wing me rappela qu'il n'était plus sous le contrôle de Kylo. Je redressai au plus vite mon engin spatial et repris de l'altitude afin de le repositionner convenablement.

C'est le front ruisselant de sueur que je me remettais dans le feu de l'action. Je regardai autour de moi. Le vaisseau de Kylo n'était plus là et Poe abattait les derniers Stormtroopers qui restaient.

La bataille gagnée, nous escortâmes la Générale Organa qui nous rejoignit sur Takodana pour s'assurer que les prisonniers allaient bien. C'est sur cette île que la Générale rencontra Han Solo en compagnie de Chewbacca et d'une autre personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Tout le long du trajet, je restai muette. Je peinai à recouvrer mes esprits.

xxx

Revenu sur D'Qar, je prenais mon temps pour sortir du X-Wing. Rien n'était ouvert, pas même mon cockpit, car j'étais encore sous l'emprise de mes émotions. Cette union avec lui se prolongeait à travers moi.

C'est en décapsulant cette cabine que peu après je pus renaître. J'inspirai au maximum de l'air comme si l'on m'avait privé de tout oxygène. Je fermai les yeux, retenant les larmes de s'écouler.

 _Clara, tu es nulle !_

Je remuai la tête et descendis du X-Wing, les jambes tremblantes. À peine les pieds posés sur le sol que mon ouïe distinguait des pas pressés. Mon désarroi s'amplifia.

 _Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, ma petite Clara !_

Deux mains m'attrapèrent franchement les épaules et me contraignirent à faire face à cette personne. Je blêmis, il était furieux.

– Clara, je t'avais averti !

Je triturai le pendentif de mon collier et détournai son regard agressif.

– Clara, arrête d'éviter mon regard, s'il te plait ! Pourquoi fais-tu toujours ça ?

Son ton était autoritaire.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu ta promesse ?

– Ce n'était pas de ma faute, lançai-je la voix chevrotante.

– Quand vas-tu finir par devenir responsable ?

– Comment oses-tu me dire ça, Poe ? Où étais-tu quand j'étais sous l'emprise de notre rival ?

– Occupé par des chasseurs du Premier Ordre.

– Ne devais-tu pas me protéger ?

– Bien sûr, mais comme Jessika et Temmin étaient là pour le faire je ne me suis pas inquiété plus que ça. Je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il allait à nouveau s'attaquer à toi. À un moment donné, il faut arrêter de rejeter la faute sur moi. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour te seconder, tu n'as pas su tirer profit de cette aubaine.

Je n'appréciai pas le ton de cette discussion. J'allais répliquer lorsqu'une petite chose avec deux formes rondes, une minuscule et une grande roula à toute vitesse jusqu'à nous en faisant un étonnant boucan. Personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

C'était BB-8 qui rejoignait son maitre. Poe le prouva en prononçant son nom, il était surpris de le localiser ici. Il avait raison de ne jamais douter de la fidélité de son droïde. Sa conscience était apaisée, il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui désormais.

Alors qu'il accordait un peu de son temps à BB-8, je demeurai chagrinée de reconnaître que ma relation avec Poe était encore en conflit. J'avais la solution en main, mais je n'osais pas l'utiliser de crainte de modifier la trame du scénario. J'avais perpétuellement en moi cette appréhension de le faire. Je voyais directement un résultat négatif et ne concevais pas d'issue favorable.

– Comment as-tu fait pour arriver jusqu'ici BB-8 ?

Le petit droïde excité de retrouver son maitre sain et sauf lui montra une direction où un homme à la couleur de peau foncée se situait. Poe se redressa instinctivement et s'empressa d'aller vers lui pour lui faire une accolade et le remercier. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui aussi était de chair et de sang.

De mon côté, je les admirais tous les deux sans montrer que j'étais contente de nous voir réunis tous les trois comme au début. J'étais trop axée sur mon conflit avec le leader. En dehors de ce conflit avec Poe, ce qui m'empêchait d'exhiber ma gaité était cette torture psychique que j'eus avec Kylo Ren. Savoir qu'il avait décelé un important secret sur la suite des évènements me frustrait au plus haut point.

Je les regardais se délecter de leurs retrouvailles. Poe expliquait la fierté qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme de découvrir qu'il avait réussi avec brio sa mission et qu'il pouvait garder sa veste. Il l'avait lors de notre rencontre sur le vaisseau mère et l'avait laissé en chemin après notre chute sur Jakku.

– Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir.

– Moi aussi ! Dis-moi Poe… Clara ? Où est-elle ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était sur Jakku lors de notre crash.

Il pointa un doigt dans la direction où elle était. Elle leur tournait le dos et retirait son casque. Finn sourit en l'apercevant.

– Je remarque que vous n'avez pas chômé pendant mon absence. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle intègrerait la Résistance.

– Moi non plus, je t'assure que ça n'a pas été facile.

Il rit parce qu'il croyait aux propos de Poe. Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec Clara qui n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il la pensait même un peu cinglée sur les bords.

Finn s'arrêta de discuter et se dirigea vers elle.

Je me retournais quand j'entendis ses pas et je restais là, silencieuse, tout en le scrutant de mes yeux bleus. Tous ces mélanges d'émotions m'épuisaient. Il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui. Ce moment de tendresse me fit lâcher les émotions que je refoulais depuis mon retour sur la base.

Il tapota délicatement son dos pour la réconforter. Poe se joint à eux.

Me sentant un peu mieux, je stoppais l'étreinte et Finn dit :

– Je dois parler à la Générale, Poe. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui communiquer.

Poe accepta sa proposition et guida Finn vers la Générale. Une réunion avec des conseillers, commandants et l'équipe de Poe s'organisa. Pendant ce temps, je séjournai dans mon coin et gardai la bouche fermée. La Générale posa les yeux sur moi, relevant que je ne les dérangeais pas.

– Clara, qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'avais une idée en tête, mais le fait de tomber sur le vrai Han Solo me mettait mal à l'aise en plus de toutes ces personnes qui me dévisageaient tel un animal en cage.

– Clara ?

Je décroisai les bras et me casai entre la Générale et Han Solo.

– Je suis d'accord avec l'ensemble du plan de Finn, mais laissez-moi venir avec vous.

– Pourquoi une nouvelle recrue ferait ce genre de mission périlleuse ? contre-attaqua Han.

– C'est ce que j'essaie de faire comprendre à la Générale, avisa Poe.

– Est-ce que, pour une fois, quelqu'un ici peut me faire confiance ? répliquai-je.

– Laissez-moi m'entretenir avec lui, dit la Générale en désignant Han Solo de la main. Nous vous retrouvons tous dans la grande salle, nous devons remotiver notre troupe. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de membre de la Résistance aujourd'hui. Je reviendrais vers vous ensuite.

– Très bien prononça Poe.

Il estimait s'être assez opposé aux propositions de la Générale pour maintenant. C'était à elle dorénavant de prendre la bonne décision. Il espérait cependant qu'elle adopte la même direction que lui.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce sauf Finn, Poe et moi.

Pendant que la Générale et Han Solo allèrent dans un endroit plus intimiste, Poe et Finn se contèrent les évènements passés depuis leur séparation sur Jakku. Je les écoutais se couvrir de louanges pour quelques exploits. Évidemment, dès qu'ils parlaient de moi il restait vague ou changeait de sujet. On pouvait encore entrevoir la colère qu'il avait contre moi.

Je décidai de partir, les laissant dans leur conversation. De toute façon, je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place. Je lançai un timide rictus à Finn et Poe m'excusant de devoir filer.

Sous le regard des deux hommes, je les quittais. Finn se tourna vers son ami et sourit.

xxx

Au fur et à mesure que je flânai dans les couloirs, me dirigeant vers l'extérieur, je sentais une nouvelle vague de culpabilité m'envahir.

Sur les marches de l'esplanade, l'air laissa sur mon visage cette humidité annonciatrice de pluie. Vivre ici était compliqué pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer mes sentiments. Même Poe avait tenté et échoué. Peut-être étais-je quelqu'un d'inarrangeable ? Bien trop têtue ? J'ai beau faire des efforts, dès que je parvenais un peu à récupérer une stabilité émotionnelle décente, une seule raison ne me convenant pas me faisait flancher.

En une semaine, je ne pensais pas vivre autant de choses et m'attacher à ces personnes. Je m'étais juré de ne pas me laisser influencer par ce genre de sentiment, mais c'était impossible d'y échapper.

Qui plus est, je me rendais compte que mes sentiments à l'égard de Poe augmentaient graduellement alors que je cherchai à les éviter dès mon arrivée. Je me disais que cet homme n'était qu'une invention et que je me trouvais dans un film.

Au final, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se présenta à moi. Constituait-elle une des raisons pour laquelle je créai ces conflits inutiles ? Avais-je la crainte de voir la vérité en face ?

Et cette histoire avec notre cours de méditation. Je pensais qu'en entrant ici, j'apprendrais à mieux me connaitre, à neutraliser mes émotions, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

J'en étais venue à supposer que la vie était une série d'embuscades pleines d'ironies. Que le sort s'acharnait sur moi jusqu'à ce que je m'avoue vaincue complètement.

xxx

Dans une autre salle, la Générale parlait avec Han Solo. Tout d'abord, elle lui avoua avec retenue que cet homme lui avait manqué, mais elle passa rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était d'expliquer son choix vis-à-vis de Clara à Han.

– Je peux comprendre que ça te gêne que Clara participe à cette mission.

– Pour une fois, je partage l'avis de ce nabot, cette mission est trop dangereuse pour cette femme.

– Ce nabot comme tu dis Han est le commandant de la Résistance. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas beaucoup de monde, mais je te demanderais pour une fois de faire preuve de respect envers lui.

Il hocha la tête.

– Si elle vient, je ne peux te garantir sa protection.

– Clara a un but précis en faisant ça, Han.

– Lequel ?

– Celui d'aider notre fils…

Han ricana. Il ne voulait pas paraitre arrogant envers la Générale, mais cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

– Venir en aide à notre garçon, Leïa ?

– Oui.

– Comment peut-elle porter secours à notre enfant si, nous-mêmes, nous n'arrivons pas à le changer ? Et comment le connait-elle ? Peu de personnes sont au courant de sa véritable identité.

– Clara est une femme très spéciale, Han. Je la crois capable d'aider notre fils, je mets tous mes espoirs en elle pour ça.

– As-tu songé à moi, Leïa ? Ne me penses-tu pas compétent ?

Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Han Solo, le contrebandier le plus connu de la galaxie. Cela faisait tellement depuis belle lurette qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle était quelque part déçue de devoir parler de ça plutôt que de profiter sa présence autrement. Tout ce temps passé sans lui à préparer une résistance contre l'ennemi. Malgré ça, elle continuait d'aimer cet homme qui lui avait donné les meilleurs moments de sa vie.

– Je sais que tu feras tout ton possible pour sauver notre fils. Nous savons toi et moi que notre fils a été manipulé par Snoke.

Han ne supportait plus ce nom. Il haïssait tellement ce vil personnage, enfin, s'il pouvait encore le qualifier de monstre puisqu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'était Snoke et s'il était encore humain. Il s'en voulait beaucoup et pensait que si son fils en était arrivé là, s'était à cause de lui.

– L'envoyer à Luke a été probablement la pire chose que nous ayons faite pour lui, dit Han. Peut-être l'a-t-il vécu comme un abandon de notre part ?

– Non, je ne suis pas de ton avis, au contraire. Il était dans son élément, il a tout simplement été influencé par ce monstre. Tu ne dois pas non plus être le seul à te sentir fautif dans cette histoire. Je le suis autant que toi même si j'ai une armée à diriger. Je suis avant tout une mère. _Sa mère !_

Ces derniers mots touchaient Han au plus profond de son cœur. Il posa une main sur la joue de la vieille femme et examina son visage dans les moindres détails. Il connaissait cette frimousse par cœur. Il avait beau être parti depuis longtemps, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se remémorer chaque fois ce doux visage dans ses moments remplis de solitude.

– Tu n'as pas changé, Leïa. Tu es toujours la même.

– Toi non plus, Han. Toi non plus.

– C'est bien ce qui me dérange.

– Tu resteras toujours le même pour moi, l'homme que j'aime. L'homme avec qui j'ai pu partager des moments heureux et qui m'a offert cette vie.

Il esquissa un petit sourire et il la pressa contre lui la Générale. Cette étreinte lui faisait du bien et lui manquait terriblement même s'il était un loup solitaire. Il aurait aimé qu'elle le rejoigne vivre dans ses aventures, mais elle avait trop de responsabilités pour pouvoir le faire.

Leïa dut arrêter ce moment rare avec Han, car elle devait retrouver sa troupe pour faire cette réunion.

– Je dois aller parler à mon équipe. Te joins-tu à nous ?

– Tu sais que je déteste ces meetings, Leïa.

Elle fit une petite moue. Han savait que lorsque le faisait, il lui était impossible d'y résister. Cette femme était la seule à savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui.

– Je t'accompagne, mais ne m'oblige pas à être en première loge.

– Tu pourras rester au fond de la salle si tu le souhaites. Je pense juste que ta présence donnera un petit peu plus d'espoirs à nos résistants. Ils te connaissent et croient en toi Han.

– D'accord…

xxx

À l'entrée de la salle de réunion, beaucoup serraient la main du contrebandier et tous montraient leur enthousiasme devant son retour. Han ne s'attendait pas à recevoir toute cette reconnaissance de leur part surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas forcément. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraitre, ça l'émouvait. Question sentiments, c'était pour lui quelque chose de difficile à exprimer en public. Rares étaient les personnes dans sa vie ou ici à en avoir profité. Montrer ses sentiments était pour lui une source inévitable d'ennuis surtout lorsqu'on est le plus grand escroc de la galaxie. En effet, escroc était le dernier surnom qu'on lui avait attribué.

Leïa s'approcha de lui, radieuse, et lui glissa un : « Je te l'avais dit ! » avant de se diriger vers l'estrade où un micro était installé.

Dans la salle, il y avait plusieurs chaises aménagées par rangées. Chacun de ceux qui prenaient part à cette conférence se plaça. Han flairait une petite tension dans cette pièce. Ces meetings n'étaient pas tous joyeux.

Alors que tout le monde ou presque était assis et que Poe soutenait Jessika parce qu'elle venait de perdre une de ses amies, chacun remarqua que Clara manquait à l'appel.

– Clara n'est pas là ? releva Temmin en balayant la pièce du regard.

– Il faut croire que non, soupira Poe. Je pensais au moins qu'elle serait présente pour vous et pour Korr.

Ils étaient tous déçus de le voir.

– Ne la condamnons pas si vite, répondit Jessika, les larmes aux yeux. Chacun a sa manière de montrer ses sentiments. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle non plus ! Nous l'accusons de beaucoup de choses depuis son arrivée.

– Je pense surtout que si elle n'est pas là, c'est parce que je suis ici, admit Poe.

– Poe, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le centre du monde, rétorqua aimablement Jessika.

Poe regarda un par un ces camarades. Tous affirmaient en mouvant de la tête les propos de leur collègue.

– Clara doit avoir d'autres raisons que toi et puis la cérémonie n'est pas terminée, prévint la jeune femme. Enfin, elle n'a même pas commencé.

Leur commandant poussa un long soupir et ils s'assirent, car la Générale prenait la parole.

Au fond de la salle, comme prévu, Han était calé à un mur et écoutait vigilamment le discours qu'elle allait faire. Il était fier de la voir là, dressé devant une armée de résistant prêt à l'entendre et défendre la galaxie coûte que coûte. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait allée jusque-là avec tous les obstacles qui s'étaient mis sur sa route. Cette femme était chevronnée et engagée, ce qui faisait sa force et ce qu'elle était devenue aujourd'hui.

xxx

Assise sur le lit, j'observais le collier que mon père m'avait offert avant de mourir. Il tournait dans tous les sens dans mes doigts. Je méditais sur le fait de me rendre ou non à cette commémoration. Je n'avais jamais été fan de ces réunions. Ces beaux discours étaient souvent les mêmes alors qu'on savait qu'il y aurait toujours plus de morts à la prochaine guerre et puis ils allaient parler des personnes décédées.

Pourquoi assisterais-je à quelque chose dont j'étais l'unique responsable de ce désastre ?

Maintenant, je comprenais ce que ressentaient les super-héros que j'aimais dans les films Marvel et Dc Comics. Tous étaient passés par-là. Toutefois, je n'avais pas l'étoffe d'une héroïne, aucun gêne de mutation ni une force surhumaine ou fait d'expérience scientifique sur mon corps. La seule chose que je possédais était un regard sur l'avenir de cette histoire. Et là, je doutais énormément de mes aptitudes à tout déchirer pour cette mission dans laquelle je m'étais lancée imprudemment et sans réfléchir.

 _Pa, je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'y arriver. Si je meurs ici, que se passe-t-il dans mon monde ?_

Cette question me faisait peur, mais j'étais obligée de me la poser. J'avais peur de ne pas revenir, peur de céder au côté obscur si ce chevalier tentait de m'influencer. Pendant longtemps, j'étais restée à voyager entre les deux, la lumière et les ténèbres. On m'y a sortie à grand-peine, mais cette fois… qui pourra me tirer d'affaire ? Poe ? Allons… je sais très bien qu'il déclinera, car il m'a déjà planté sur Takodana alors que je n'y étais pour rien. Temmin ? Jessika ? La Générale Organa ? Pamich ? Pas vraiment… ils avaient leurs propres soucis.

Je fermai les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de déposer le collier sur la table de chevet. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de cérémonie. À quoi bon réfléchir étant donné que je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière ? J'avais détruit mes chances dans ce monde, comme je l'avais fait dans le mien. Qu'avais-je à perdre ?

xxx

J'arrivais devant l'entrée où avait lieu la cérémonie. Elle était noire de monde. Toutes races ayant étaient présentes. Je rentrais discrètement pendant que la Générale effectuait son allocution et m'adossais à un mur, souhaitant rester à l'écart. J'entrecroisais les bras et balayai de mes yeux la pièce. Je vis au premier rang l'équipe de Poe Dameron, mais aussi une chaise vacante. Probablement la mienne. Mon regard se tourna vers un homme installé dans la même position que moi à quelques mètres de là. Han Solo. Il me salua de la main et je lui rendis ce geste par un timide sourire. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir mettre un peu de distance.

Je me focalisai ensuite sur le discours de la Générale. Celle-ci promettait de belles choses à son équipe. Elle garantissait une victoire, qu'il n'y aurait plus autant de perte. Qu'elle compatissait à leur chagrin ! Qu'elle ne gagnerait pas sans eux ! Qu'il fallait continuer de garder espoir et que des jours meilleurs arrivaient.

À la fin de ce discours de bon augure, elle déclara une minute de silence pour tous les membres de l'équipe qu'ils avaient perdue aujourd'hui, mais aussi pour toutes personnes décédées à cause du Premier Ordre.

La cérémonie terminée, j'traînassai dans les couloirs dans un but précis : acquérir le pardon de Poe. Le congrès que la Générale avait concocté pour les partisans afin de les motiver m'avait fait prendre conscience des erreurs que j'avais commises depuis mon arrivée. Je ne pouvais malencontreusement plus changer les choses. Je m'étais engagée auprès d'Han Solo et elle avait soutenu ma décision en le prenant en entretien privé. Je comprenais les risques que j'allais encourir en me lançant dans cette mission.

Je n'étais pas là pour me faire remarquer, même si c'était l'impression que je pouvais leur montrer. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour y remédier. Je faisais fausse route. Que pouvais-je bien faire pour changer ça ? J'avais déjà donné une mauvaise image de moi à Poe.

De plus, le fait est que je culpabilisais toujours pour la disparition de Korr et des camarades de Poe tués lors de notre mission s'accroissaient continûment. Nous avions perdu pas moins de six personnes de son équipe aujourd'hui sur Takodana. Je ne pouvais pas y rester insensible. J'avais la solution, mais je ne l'avais utilisé qu'en dernier recours alors que la victoire était à portée de main. Non, au lieu de ça, j'étais centrée sur ma petite personne et mes conflits avec Poe.

Cette commémoration m'a au sens propre du terme foutu les boules. Quand ce fut autour de Poe, ce dernier avait jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle, dans un ultime espoir de m'y voir. Une fois qu'il me repéra, son regard se posa à plusieurs reprises sur moi comme s'il s'imaginait rêver. Peut-être avait-il pensé que je ne viendrais pas pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Eh bien, si c'était le cas, il avait tort. J'étais là. J'écoutais chaque mot que la Générale ou lui articulaient. Si je n'étais pas venue, les choses se seraient envenimées entre Poe et moi et j'aurais fini par le regretter amèrement.

Quand l'assemblée entière se leva pour glorifier leurs dirigeants, mon cœur comprit l'importance du travail d'équipe.

Je disparus pendant que certains empoignaient la main de la Générale ou de Poe pour les congratuler de leurs monologues débordant de paix, d'espoir et d'amour.

xxx

Cette voix dans ma tête était si étrange, si différente de ses habituels dialogues internes. Elle me disait : « Clara, il faut que tu ailles le voir, après quoi, tu le regretteras à vie. » D'ordinaire, cette voix m'aurait demandé de ne rien faire et de le laisser dans son coin.

Ces couloirs étaient pour la première fois interminable. J'avais l'impression de marcher dans un couloir latéral sans fin. Je n'entendais plus que le bruit de mes pas qui retentissaient dans un écho ainsi que ma respiration qui devenait de plus en plus forte chaque fois que je me rapprochai de ma destination finale.

xxx

J'étais plantée devant la porte, tiraillée entre deux choix : déguerpir ou affronter mes erreurs. Même si j'étais décidée à le faire, je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette nervosité en moi qui était à son point culminant.

Je levai le bras et refermai le poing pour toquer. Finalement, je me ravisai, me combattant contre mon être intérieur qui s'opposait farouchement à cette idée.

Je fermai les yeux pour chercher le courage nécessaire de le faire. Il m'était difficile de le décrocher. J'ai toujours été une grande trouillarde en trouvant seulement comme solution l'alcool ou la fuite dès qu'un problème se présentait à moi.

Et présentement, personne de ma famille n'était là pour me soutenir dans cette pénible épreuve. Je faisais face à mes propres démons qui n'étaient autres que mes défauts.

Rien que de puiser la force indispensable de le faire me faisait frissonner et me donnaient les larmes aux yeux alors que j'avais réussi après avoir quitté la cérémonie à les retenir.

Pourquoi étais-je si faible, si lâche et hypersensible ? Puis, une question me vint : « Et s'il me rejetait définitivement ? »

Si c'était le cas, je le vivrais extrêmement mal.

Ma main s'avança vers la porte se faisant orienter par une force que je ne contrôlais pas. Ce n'était pas moi sinon j'aurais filé depuis longtemps cette situation honteuse dans laquelle je me mettais toute seule.

Puis…

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Je rouvris les yeux. Rien ne se passa. Peut-être n'était-il pas dans sa chambre, mais toujours en train d'encourager ses compatriotes ?

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Ces secondes me paraissaient une éternité. Ma mauvaise conscience me rattrapait devant ce silence et me suppliait de déserter et d'accepter ce que je méritais. Après tout, je l'avais cherché.

Je tournai les talons, prête à plier bagage quand, en fin de compte, le cliquetis d'une serrure résonna.

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est un Poe abattu qui se manifesta lorsque je pivotai dans sa direction. Ses yeux rougis et son visage pâle le dénonçaient. À cette vue, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et trépida comme un câble électrique à haute tension.

Quant à lui, il se retrouvait dans une position délicate. Il pensait que la personne qui venait de toquer était son ami Temmin qui rentrait dans sa chambre. À la place, ce fut Clara. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le voie pas dans cet état. Pour lui, un commandant ne devait jamais exposer ses larmes à quelqu'un, ce serait humiliant. Il devait se montrer fort quoiqu'il arrive.

J'étais tellement embarrassée.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Sa voix était ferme, mais il avait toutefois plus de courage que moi pour parler en premier. Sa tristesse me fit oublier ce pour quoi j'étais venue et je mis du temps avant de m'en souvenir.

Dire ce mot était la chose la plus ardue à pratiquer. Dans une vie, on s'excuse rarement. Ça nous en écorche presque la bouche. De l'exprimer à sa famille l'est encore plus alors à un personnage imaginaire. En plus, différents facteurs rentraient en jeu par rapport à mon monde.

Il nettoya ses yeux avec ses mains.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ? réitéra-t-il, froidement.

Je tapai du pied sur le sol et répliquai :

– Venue m'excuser !

Avait-il bien saisi ? Il était abasourdi.

– Peux-tu redire, je n'ai pas bien entendu ?

– Ne me le fais pas répéter. C'est déjà assez dur pour moi de te le dire.

– La dernière fois que tu t'es excusée fut lors de notre arrivée sur D'Qar.

– Poe, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de ton pardon pour avancer.

– Besoin de mon pardon pour avancer ? C'est une blague, Clara ?

Mes yeux se brouillèrent.

– Non…

– Pour avancer, il aurait suffi que tu m'écoutes. Tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête en voulant faire cette mission.

– Je ne pouvais pas faire différemment, Poe.

– Bien sûr que si !

– Et comment ?

– En te retirant.

– C'est impossible, je dois la faire.

– Cela va sans dire…

Malgré les sanglots qu'il eut tantôt, le ton de la voix de Poe retrouvait cette clarté, d'antan.

– Il est aisé d'intimer aux autres de ne pas faire telle mission, mais quand il s'agit de soi, il n'y a plus personne, n'est-ce pas, Clara ?

Donc Poe en était informé, Korr avait dû lui en parler.

– Ce n'est pas pareil, Poe.

– C'est ce qu'on dit toujours.

J'épuisais mon stock d'arguments. Je voyais mes chances de décrocher son pardon s'amenuiser. Il me restait à l'avenir plus que trois cartes à jouer en main. Laquelle allais-je adopter ? Me tailler, lui déballer ce que j'avais sur le cœur à son sujet ou lui balancer la vérité sur moi ? Le choix était complexe. Si je fuyais, ce serait un coup de massue, un arrêt total de notre relation.

Je fis quelques pas vers lui. Que cet homme était gigantesque. Enfin, grand, oui et non, il ne devait pas dépasser les un mètre soixante-quinze.

– Je sais que tu me prends pour une gamine, Poe, mais, aujourd'hui, je suis effrayée. Et si je n'en revenais pas ? J'aimerais que, pour une fois, tu me fasses confiance. J'ai besoin de ton support. J'ai besoin de toi…

Son visage s'obscurcit. Ce _toi_ brisait à petit feu le cœur du pilote.

– Je suis désolé, Clara. Je ne peux pas te soutenir dans cette action, dit-il dans un souffle, si bas qu'il était presque inaudible. C'est ton choix, ta responsabilité, tu dois l'assumer.

– Tu disais consentir à me protéger contre l'ennemi.

– Quand la personne prend sa propre décision, ce n'est plus de mon ressort.

J'étais dépitée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit plus conciliant. J'avais effectivement tout foiré. Je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir dire les mots et ce que je désirais au fond de moi. Anticiper n'était pas non plus mon fort.

– Je n'aurais pas dû venir. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne me pardonnerais ni me soutiendrais dans cette action.

Je lui tournais le dos pour renoncer à tout ça quand une main me retint. Ma tête vira sur le côté et mon corps fut tiré vers celui du commandant. Son souffle effleurait la peau de mon visage. Je le considérai. Sa main se déposa sur ma joue et il la caressa.

Ce qui se déroulera par la suite me fit bouillonner les veines. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à cette éventualité. Les lèvres de cet homme se mirent délicatement sur mon cou et elles entreprirent quelques baisers. Je fus traversé par un très grand frisson parcourant ma nuque et atterrissant jusque dans le bas de mes reins. Ce geste m'étourdissait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il appuyait sur ses bisous et qu'il remontait agilement vers le menton.

J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, et, là, il arrivait et en fin de compte me paralysait.

Je perdis le contrôle une fois qu'il accéda à ma bouche. Ses lèvres qui étaient chaudes et humides m'excitaient.

Sans pour autant relâcher la pression qu'il avait sur mon bras, cela n'empêcha pas de sentir mes doigts se raidir à chaque baiser qu'il effectuait. Ma main libre s'agrippa à son biceps.

Contre toute attente, mon bras emprisonné par Poe récupéra son indépendance, mais la direction qu'elle emprunta me fit pousser un gémissement de stupeur. Elle avait dévié vers ma cuisse et elle s'attelait à la tripoter à loisir avec une pointe de virilité.

Les yeux clos, je me sentais capituler pas à pas à cette fringale. L'odeur que le corps de Poe éjectait dans cette atmosphère déjà ardente me stimulait encore plus.

C'est alors que l'image d'une femme me traversa brusquement l'esprit et je rouvris les yeux. Je réalisais que j'étais en train de faire quelque chose de mal et qui ne se faisait pas.

Dès l'or, je repoussai avec puissance Poe.

Confus et essoufflé par cet arrêt foudroyant, il me contempla. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'interrompre en si bon chemin. Il marcha vers moi, tentant une nouvelle approche que je rejetai sur-le-champ.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, surtout après que tu m'es refusé le pardon ou le soutien que je demandais. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Ça ne se fait pas pour Korr.

Oh si, il le savait. Il en avait envie depuis quelque temps et il en avait assez de le cacher. Cette révélation lui était apparue lors du cours de méditation. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait infligé cette distance. Cette sensation l'effrayait et le faisait douter. S'il se lançait, il ne savait pas où ça le mènerait et s'était trop rapide pour lui. Cependant, même si Clara avait raison au sujet de Korr, il était assez grand pour prendre ses propres décisions et endosser ses responsabilités. Pas comme une certaine Clara qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui en arrivant sur Jakku lors de sa mission a littéralement changé sa vie.

– Je sais que ça ne se fait pas pour Korr et je sais ce que je fais.

– Je ne crois pas. Tu fais ça parce que tu as besoin de réconfort, ce que je peux comprendre. Perdre quelqu'un te fait faire parfois des choses étranges.

Cette excuse me paraissait être la plus crédible.

– Clara…

– Non, ce n'est pas bien ce que nous faisons. Je vais aller faire cette mission et nous nous en arrêterons ici.

– Clara…

– Sans façon Poe !

Je remuai en signe de négation puis commençai à partir.

– Je te pardonne, s'indigna Poe avec véhémence.

En aucun cas, Poe n'agissait ainsi pour assouvir ses désirs, il avait trop de respect envers les femmes.

De l'entendre le dire de sa bouche me satisfaisait, mais ça ne changeait rien à la culpabilité que je possédais pour Korr et qui ne s'effaçait pas. Korr connaissait le pilote depuis plus longtemps, ils avaient tissé des liens, vécus des choses ensembles, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, et moi, tout ce que je faisais, s'était de me mettre entre ça.

Même si Korr n'était plus là, dans ma tête c'était comme si elle était encore dans cette base et j'entendais sa voix me dire : « Si tu me trahis, Clara, je peux te garantir que tu vivras avec cette faute toute ta vie. » J'avais assez de remords comme ça dans la vie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter une de plus à ma liste.

Je l'entendis une dernière fois hurler mon prénom. Il fallait que je mette un frein à cette machination, au risque de souffrir.

En me déplaçant vers l'extérieur, une envie me traversa l'esprit. Une que j'ai tâché plus d'une fois d'ignorer. Boire pour oublier, picoler jusqu'à ce que je ne ressente plus aucune douleur. Il fallait malgré tout que je résiste à cette pulsion. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de récidiver. Pas après ce que j'ai enduré pour le stopper.

xxx

Au-dehors, près du faucon millénium, je distinguais la Générale, Finn, Chewbacca, C3PO, RD-D2 et le célèbre Han Solo en face du vaisseau. Je me dirigeai vers eux. Ils avaient tous enfilé des habits chauds. Ils portaient de grosses doudounes et des jeans.

– Tu n'es pas prête ? l'interrogea Finn, me scrutant de haut en bas. Je pense que ta combinaison ne te sera pas d'une grande aide sur Starkiller.

Je n'avais pas songé à ce problème, trop accaparé à contenir les pulsions sexuelles de ce leader qui me faisait tourner la tête.

– Zut ! m'exclamai-je, la mine morose. Tuer quelques Stormtroopers avec cette combi aurait été génial.

Finn et Leïa pouffèrent de rire. Leïa interpella Jessika, qui passait dans le coin par hasard. Lorsqu'elle arriva, on voyait bien que la mort de Korr l'avait dévasté, elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant. J'étais tellement navrée pour elle.

– Oui ?

– Pourrais-tu s'il te plait accompagner Clara aux vestiaires et lui trouver quelques vêtements chauds pour sa mission ?

– D'accord.

xxx

Je fouillais dans la garde-robe de la base. Je réexaminai ce moment avec Poe, me palpant les lèvres du bout des doigts, comme si je ressentais encore la pression qu'il avait exercée sur ma bouche en m'embrassant. Je délogeais d'urgence cette idée à l'instant où la voix tranchante de Jessika retentit.

– Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher, Clara. Ils t'attendent.

– Oui, désolée, Jessika.

Je m'activai et trouvai une tenue qui pourrait me convenir pour cette expédition. Jessika patienta dans le couloir le temps de me changer puis, lorsque je la rejoignis, elle fondit en larmes. Je l'enlaçai sans me poser de questions.

– Korr me manque, Clara.

– Je sais, à moi aussi.

– Elle aurait dû t'écouter quand tu lui as demandé d'annuler cette mission, formula-t-elle en sanglotant. Sa fierté nous l'a fait perdre.

– Ce n'est pas sa fierté. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu, Jessika.

– Et toi ?

– De quoi et moi ?

– Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici ? Pourquoi vas-tu là-bas ?

– J'ai quelque chose à faire.

– Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de prouver quoique se soit à Poe.

– Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais.

– Pourquoi alors ?

– Tu te souviens de ce que la Générale a dit sur moi et la Force de la Connaissance ?

– Oui…

– Cette Force-là me permettra peut-être de vous aider.

– Mais ils ont ce Finn, Chewbacca et Han Solo. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

– Finn ne maitrise que la technique, pas l'omniscience et Han a ses propres raisons d'y aller.

– Je comprends, mais je ne veux pas que tu la fasses. On vient à peine de se rencontrer et je m'attache déjà à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.

– Je ferais mon possible pour regagner D'Qar Jessika, je te le jure.

– Non, plus de promesses là-dessus ! Reviens, c'est tout ce que je demande !

– Je le ferais…

– Poe sera heureux de te revoir même s'il montre le contraire.

Je soupirai face à cette réflexion.

– Entre Poe et moi, c'est terminé. Il n'y a plus de dialogue possible. Nous avons retenté et ça a été un désastre.

– J'irais lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'il agit comme ça pour éviter de s'attacher à toi. Il l'a déjà fait avec son ex, avant qu'elle ne meure lors d'une mission.

Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il était sous la réserve depuis le début, mais le mal était fait.

Je me détachai lentement de Jessika.

– Je dois y aller, Jessi.

Elle ne dit pas un mot et nous rejoignîmes l'équipe. Poe était là, je l'ignorai.

– Voilà qui est préférable, Clara, nota la dirigeante, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Nous devons partir, signala Han Solo.

Han enlaça la Générale et elle lui chuchota un faible : « Ramène-le à la maison, Han ! ». Finn empoigna la main de la princesse et elle se tourna vers moi.

– Soyez prudente, Clara. J'ai confiance en vous !

– Merci…

Jessika gloussait, je la regardai.

– Fais attention à toi, Clara.

Je hochai la tête. J'aperçus derrière la Générale, Poe et Jessika, deux autres personnes s'approcher de nous. C'était Temmin et Pamich. De les voir rappliquer à l'improviste m'émouvait. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

– N'étiez-vous pas censés être à vos postes tous les deux ? avisa la Générale sans perdre son sourire.

– Si, mais il était impensable de ne pas encourager notre camarade avant qu'elle s'en aille, se justifia Temmin, quitte à être de corvée pendant une semaine pour les poubelles.

– Vous serez cette fois-ci exempté de toutes tâches, monsieur Wexley, attesta la Générale.

Leur venue attendrissait Leïa. Cela démontrait qu'elle détenait une merveilleuse équipe. Temmin était content et il examina Clara. Pamich la copia dans son action.

– Bon, Clara, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Tu as intérêt à revenir sinon je débarque sur Starkiller et je botte les fesses de tous ces Stormtroopers.

– Peut-être que je devrais rester là-bas rien que pour voir ça, me moquai-je.

Poe se demandait comment cette femme pouvait encore trouver le courage de déconner dans une situation aussi déprimante et sérieuse.

– Comme je l'ai dit à Jessika, je ferais tout mon possible pour rentrer.

Le visage de Temmin s'illumina. Pamich m'étreignit à son tour et se replaça près de ses amis après.

S'impatientant, Han commença à partir le premier dans le vaisseau. Finn, C3PO, R2-D2 et Chewbacca le suivirent. J'emboitai le pas quand une main se posa sur mon épaule et me fit tournoyer. C'était celle du commandant. J'examinai sa main et arrêtai mon regard sur lui.

– Soit prudente !

Sur ces mots, je la dégageai, le dévisageant durant quelques secondes avant de le quitter et de rentrer dans le faucon millénium.

xxx

Des yeux d'enfants refirent surface. Je n'en revenais pas, j'étais dans le vaisseau de la galaxie le plus célèbre et le plus convoité par les contrebandiers et bandits de l'univers. Ce ne serait plus de la jalousie, mais des envies de meurtres que les personnes de mon monde auraient s'ils le savaient et me voyaient dedans.

Je touchai des doigts la paroi de cet engin. J'y étais et Han Solo était à mes côtés. Mes lèvres s'élargirent et formèrent un sourire. Finn se pencha vers moi et articula :

– Ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois.

– On comprend mieux pourquoi !

Je farfouillai autour de mon cou et fronçai les sourcils. Je constatai que j'avais omis mon collier dans la chambre. Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui et paniquai.

– Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Han.

– J'ai… j'ai oublié mon bijou.

– Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

– Mais il est très indispensable pour moi, c'est un cadeau de mon père !

– Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Sauver le monde ou aller chercher un collier ?

Mes mirettes s'embrumèrent. C'est vrai que, par moment, Han Solo manquait de compassion et de tact, je l'avais presque oublié.

– Je ne m'en sépare jamais.

Finn m'attrapa la main et me regarda dans les yeux.

– Ne t'en fais pas, tu le retrouveras après. On est là, nous allons tous nous soutenir lors de cette mission, réussir et rentrer.

Sa voix apaisante et ses caresses sur mon épaule me calmèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le faucon millénium décolla et entra en vitesse de la lumière pour aller sur Starkiller.

* * *

Salut les followers.

Mon dieu, oui, il est enfin là !

Bordel ! J'ai bien cru qu'il ne sortirait jamais ce chapitre de merde. Il aura été le plus difficile à écrire.

J'ai mis un mois à le faire. J'ai tout d'abord été bloquée dans l'écriture parce que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire correctement. Ca me plaisait pas ou rien ne sortait pourtant j'avais les scènes en tête. Et puis je suis allée un peu en vacances donc je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant ce lapse de temps.

J'ai mis énormément de temps à le corriger. Celui-ci sera très certainement le plus long chapitre écrit pour cette fanfiction. Elle a plus de 8000 mots soit 19 pages sur words.

Je ne vous dis pas mon calvaire pour la correction. En plus, je n'ai pas trouvé de beta du coup donc ça n'a pas été simple.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Si vous voyez des passages/phrases qui se répètent et que je n'ai pas vu ? Des incohérences ? J'ai du travailler 100x là-dessus afin de ne pas me tromper. Genre "Clara porte une jupe alors qu'elle est en combi au début du chapitre" ? Faites-moi signe et je modifierais ça !

Cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas couper en plein milieu d'une scène, elles étaient toutes importantes.

Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre (pas les méchantes biens sûrs).

J'ai réussi à apprécier ce chapitre à sa juste valeur. Il était temps.

Logiquement, le prochain devrait mettre moins de temps à sortir.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Que vous me pardonnerez la lenteur à laquelle il aura été publié. Dites-moi tout…

Les retrouvailles entre Kylo et Clara ne vous ont pas trop déçu ? J'ai un peu peur que ce soit le cas =( ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas terminé. A votre avis, que va-t-il lui arriver si elle le recroise ?

Comment avez-vous trouvé les retrouvailles de Finn avec Clara et Poe ?

Comprenez-vous le retournement de situation de Poe envers Clara ? Pensez-vous que monsieur le fait vraiment parce qu'il s'est enticher de notre rouquine ?

Pensez-vous que Clara a bien agit ? Si non… pourquoi ?

En tout cas, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Cette fiction me tient à cœur. Je crois qu'en dehors de celle des Cinq Légendes, c'est celle que j'aurais le plus travaillé, qui m'aura donné du fil à retordre ou qui m'aura prit aux trippes.

Bref, bisous, bisous les jeunes (ou vieux). Avouez, vous avez eu peur que j'abandonne cette histoire hein ! Bah non ! Impossible, je dois la finir quoiqu'il arrive.


	16. The Choice

**Chapitre 16**

Le choix

 **1**

Dans le Faucon Millenium, Finn montrait son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la Vitesse Lumière. Jamais il n'avait utilisé ce système de vitesse rapide dans un TIE Fighter. Il n'arrivait même pas à croire que cela puisse être possible. Tout ce qu'on lui apprenait, c'était la destruction et la colère, la haine contre la Résistance. Il s'assit sur son siège et observa Clara. Celle-ci n'était pas non plus très à l'aise avec ça. Il attrapa sa main et la serra c'était un moyen pour lui de se rassurer.

Quand Finn m'attrapa la main, je croisai son regard et pouvais y lire son angoisse lorsqu'ils parlèrent de la Vitesse Lumière. J'avais confiance en la conduite d'Han Solo, mais après toutes ses années sans l'avoir piloté, savait-il le manipuler correctement ?

En plus, dans ce genre de vaisseau, les ceintures n'existaient pas. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir maintenant, pas aussi proche du but. Pas comme ça ni aussi bêtement.

Dès lors où Han donna les derniers conseils à son copilote et nous entrâmes dans un tunnel tourbillonnant de couleur bleu et blanc, je resserrai davantage ma main dans celle de l'ancien Stormtrooper.

Han finit par annoncer qu'il allait actionner le levier pour déclencher la Vitesse Lumière. Je fermai les yeux, priant de toutes mes forces et mon père d'en ressortir vivante.

 **2**

Pamich retourna rapidement dans le dortoir après avoir été remplacée. Elle avait besoin d'une pause. La tension qui ambiançait la base était à son comble et elle ne la supportait plus. Tous les espoirs étaient mis sur leurs pilotes, Han Solo, Clara et Finn. Elle en devenait presque malade.

C'était inhumain de devoir supporter tout ce stress chaque fois qu'elle lançait ces opérations à grands risques. Pour elle, cette opération était la plus grande jamais organisée depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la Résistance. Jamais elle n'a vu un tel dispositif se hâter à la tâche. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui lui faisait très peur, s'était de se rendre-compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à perdre de nouvelles personnes. Jessika, Temmin, Poe et Clara. Elle ne le voulait pas. Ce serait trop pour elle surtout après avoir perdu sa meilleure amie, Korr.

En rentrant dans la chambre, elle se posa un instant sur son lit, examinant la pièce totalement vide et silencieuse. Elle espérait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle ne le resterait pas. Elle aimait voir cette pièce prendre vie. Cette chambre était son repère, son confort. Elle y a vécu beaucoup de choses ici. Si elle se retrouvait seule, ça lui serait insurmontable.

Des images d'elle et ses amis avant que Clara n'arrive refirent surface dans sa tête. Elle se voyait en train de faire une bataille d'oreillers avec les filles. Et à faire de mauvaises blagues aux garçons. À ce moment-là, une petite larme coula le long de sa joue. Le Premier Ordre ne pouvait pas lui retirer tout ça. Ses amis, la Résistance était toute sa vie. Elle y a vécu les moments les plus inoubliables, elle a appris beaucoup de choses ici grâce à eux. Elle allait devoir faire tout son possible pour mener à bien cette mission depuis l'intérieur de la base et sous la direction de la Générale.

Alors que Pamich essuyait sa joue avec sa main et que les images disparurent, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un objet posé sur une table de chevet. Elle se dirigea vers cet objet. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle le récupéra et le mit dans la poche de sa veste. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Elle n'avait jamais vu cet objet ne quittait jamais la personne, il était important pour elle.

Pamich tourna ensuite la tête vers le réveil. Il indiquait qu'il était 16 h 30. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq petites minutes avant de reprendre son travail. Elle n'avait pas envie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout le monde comptait sur elle. Sa patiente et ses capacités à diriger une opération allaient être mises à rude épreuve.

Elle quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé à vaincre ceux qui détruisaient sa vie et allait dans la salle des opérations. Quand elle arriva là-bas, la Générale l'intercepta en chemin avant qu'elle ne rejoigne son poste. Leïa posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je compte sur vous. Je sais que vous allez réussir cette tâche.

Elle affirmait de la tête les propos de la Générale même si ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiète. Elle en sortit de sa poche l'objet que Clara portait tout le temps sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la Générale, curieuse.

\- Le collier dont Clara ne se sépare jamais. Elle l'a oublié avant de partir, mais c'est aussi, si vous voulez mon avis, un moyen de réconciliation entre notre capitaine et Clara.

La Générale ne comprenait.

\- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

\- Nous avons tous vu le rapprochement cette semaine de Dameron et Oswald. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes passé au travers ? Vous qui voyez toujours tout…

La princesse Leïa sourit. Elle aimait le franc parlé de Pamich, c'était en partie pour ça qu'elle l'avait accepté dans la Résistance. Elle avait besoin de personnes comme elle. Ce monde avait besoin de personnes honnêtes et spontanées.

\- En effet, je l'ai remarqué. Je désirais tout simplement ne pas faire de conclusion hâtive. Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce collier pourrait être un moyen de réconciliation entre ces deux personnes ?

\- Parce qu'en ce moment, ça ne va pas fort entre eux. Poe reste sur la défensive à cause de son ex-petite amie.

\- Je vois. En même temps, c'est compréhensible.

\- Oui. Mais cela dit, Poe devrait aller de l'avant, sinon, il risque de perdre Clara. Je vois bien comment il est avec elle. Il est prudent, il prend son temps avec elle et l'écoute beaucoup. C'est des choses qu'il ne fait pas souvent avec nous. Avec nous, il nous met directement dans le bain et perd facilement patience. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa façon d'agir avec Temmin.

Un silence s'installa, laissant la Générale en pleine réflexion. Elle récupéra le collier que tenait Pamich et poursuivit :

\- Bien, je m'en occuperais. Notre mission aujourd'hui est d'aider nos amis. Il est temps de montrer au Premier Ordre ce dont nous sommes capables.

Pamich validait les paroles de la Générale, mais il lui était difficile de ne pas penser à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec elle.

Elle retourna à son poste, craqua ses doigts fins et les posa sur la console avant de diriger son regard vers l'écran indiquant tous les vaisseaux de la Résistance en fonction.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda alors la Générale de vive voix, debout en plein milieu de la salle des commandements et les yeux rivés sur l'écran principal.

Elle serra de toutes ses forces le pendentif de Clara dans sa main, souhaitant réussir de tout cœur cette mission.

Une fois que son équipe confirma qu'ils étaient tous à leur poste, la Générale Organa ordonna à Pamich de donner l'ordre à son escadron de quitter la base.

La voix de Poe, leur leader ne se fit pas attendre longtemps puisqu'elle résonna dans la salle principale, prodiguant à la Générale un immense frisson. Celui-ci informa à son équipe de passer en Vitesse Lumière et en quelques secondes, les X-Wing ne se trouvaient plus sur D'Qar.

 **3**

Après que Han Solo ne se soit plaint que Finn n'aie pas eu un meilleur plan et que moi et je me les gelais, je comprenais pourquoi les autres avaient choisi des habits plus chauds. C'était surprenant de voir que chaque planète avait son propre temps. En peu de temps, vous pouviez passer d'une planète désertique à une planète totalement recouverte de neige et aux températures frôlant les moins quinze degrés.

\- Finn, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir cette fichue porte qui nous mène au compacteur, râlai-je, sentant que je perdais mes doigts de pieds et mains à cause du froid glacial.

\- Si j'avais un coup de main, nous serions plus vite à l'intérieur, répliqua-t-il en me dévisageant.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, tu as vu mes bras ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des muscles de malades !

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas te casser un ongle, rétorqua Finn.

Je me contentai de lui faire un faux sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Ce n'est pas fini vous deux ? Chewie, aide-les s'il te plait, ordonna Han pour calmer les deux jeunes humains.

Il secoua négativement la tête, désespéré, et Chewbacca l'aida. Devant ces paroles, Han regrettait d'avoir donné son accord pour Clara. Comment cette femme pourrait-elle sauver leur fils ?

 **4**

Dans la base du Premier Ordre, tout était allé de travers. Jamais Kylo n'avait envisagé un tel retournement de situation. Cette jeune femme qu'il avait prise en otage venait de lui résister. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui soutirer d'informations et elle s'était échappée de la salle des interrogations. Comment était-ce possible ? Mais ce n'était pas tout. Le plus troublant durant son interrogatoire a été de remarquer qu'elle était encline à la Force. Il s'était même demandé s'il ne l'avait pas réveillé puisque lors de sa capture, il ne l'avait pas ressentie.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Premier Ordre, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il vivait ce type d'évènement. C'était même la seule fois où deux femmes de la Résistance échappaient à son contrôle.

Toutes les équipes de Stormtroopers étaient à la recherche de Rey et personne ne la trouvait. Pour lui, il était impossible de s'évader de cette base sans appui de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur.

Que dirait Snoke s'il apprenait la situation ? Cet homme croyait en lui. Il allait devoir trouver une très bonne excuse pour justifier ce manque de vigilance.

Sur le chemin, il croisa un certain rouquin qui l'interpela d'un ton qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

\- Dois-je en informer le grand Snoke ?

Kylo pouvait sous-entendre dans cette phrase une pointe d'ironie.

\- Je m'en charge, toute notre équipe est partie à sa recherche. Je gère la situation, a-t-il prononcé en tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas admettre que tu as foiré depuis le début cette mission, Ren ?

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que j'échoue ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis complètement focalisé sur ces deux femmes. Tu as perdu cette Clara et maintenant cette inconnue.

Cette conversation dérangeait le jeune homme masqué. Pourquoi dès qu'il se rapprochait des femmes, il en devenait possessif ? Il trouvait que le Premier Ordre manquait un peu de féminité et Phasma se sentirait peut-être moins seule. Jusqu'à maintenant, il pensait que la gent féminine était facilement manipulable, mais il s'était incontestablement trompé. La seule qu'il réussit à duper fut sa mère puisqu'il sait qu'elle continue de croire en lui. Enfin, il ne le sait pas, il le sent pourtant, la princesse Leïa a toujours été la seule personne en qui il serait incapable de sonder son esprit. Ça l'angoisserait de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui.

Kylo continuait de lui tourner le dos. Il ne compte plus le nombre fois où il dut éviter chaque fois leur début de conversation.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras pas à les manipuler et à en faire des opposantes à la Résistance. Tu faiblis Kylo depuis qu'elles ont débarqué. Je t'ai connu plus puissant, plus spontané et moins dans la réflexion. Jamais tu ne pourras leur faire perdre la raison.

Il écoutait toutefois le discours de son ami. Personne ne lui aurait dit qu'un jour il serait autant en conflit tous les deux et encore moins à cause des femmes. Pour Hux, ça lui était égal qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Il avait ce besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Ça soulageait la peine qu'il vivait de voir son ami devenir impuissant face à tout ça. S'il le faisait, c'était pour son bien. Il voulait le récupérer comme avant.

\- Tu te souviens du message qu'on a passé à la Résistance en la rendant entièrement folle alliée parce que tu l'as sondé à son maximum avec la Force ?

Oui, il s'en souvenait très bien. C'était la seconde femme en dehors de celle qu'il avait tuée et qui avait subi son courroux. Mais il savait aussi ce que le rouquin tentait de faire. Le dissuader d'arrêter de chercher ces femmes. Il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire si elles avaient quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il croisa les bras.

\- Je prends ton croisement de bras pour un oui.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait intercepté dans sa démarche, il avança de quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Kylo.

\- Franchement, n'était-ce pas agréable de sentir l'emprise que nous avions sur eux ? De ressentir leurs peurs, de se sentir puissant… Je veux retrouver ça. Notre relation d'autrefois où aucune Résistante ne nous faisait pas remettre en question. Vois-tu Kylo ?

Il s'arrêta et soupira avant de reprendre.

\- C'est difficile pour moi de t'avouer que tu m'as manqué lors de mon discours déclarant la guerre à la Résistance.

Kylo n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la Force pour sentir la tristesse qu'avait le Général Hux. Rares étaient les moments où il osait l'exposer. Hux était sincère quand il le faisait, il n'était pas du genre à se servir du chantage affectif avec lui, il se douterait que ça ne marcherait pas.

Il restreint encore leur espace vital et il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Face à ce geste imprévu, les muscles du Chevalier de Ren se contractèrent. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, cette approche physique à laquelle ce Général se risquait à faire ne le laissait pas indifférent et fut le premier.

\- Toi et moi sur l'estrade devant une foule de Stormtroopers et de leaders. C'était notre moment de gloire. C'est tout ce que je demandais et tu m'as laissé tomber pour ces femmes.

Hux le vit redresser légèrement la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as laissé aucune chance dès le départ, nota Kylo de sa voix remixé à cause du masque. Pourquoi essaies-tu toujours de me rappeler les moments qu'on a vécu en tentant d'éliminer de différentes méthodes une Résistante, hein ? Pourquoi n'admets-tu pas que tu es jaloux de ces femmes ? Je ne suis pas naïf. Notre moment de gloire sur cette estrade ou la tienne ? Si j'étais venu, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé une seconde la parole.

Ces mots blessaient le Général, son ami changeait. Kylo dégagea la main et fit face au rouquin. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné. Pendant ta consécration, j'ai senti ta présence et le sentiment que te procurait ce moment.

Hux fut surpris de l'entendre, mais il voulait être sûr que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air, pour lui faire entendre ce qu'il voulait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je ressentais, dis-moi ?

\- De la colère. Une grande envie de détruire chaque résistant vivant dans la galaxie et la déception de ne pas me voir à tes côtés. Tu vois, quoi que je dise, tu ne me croiras pas, et pourtant… maintenant, je dois continuer de les chercher. Je ne veux pas qu'elles compromettent nos plans.

Hux baissa la tête, dépité de voir que son ami ne revenait pas à la raison, mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il se promit que Clara le paiera, car c'est elle qui est en train de tout détruire, mais cette inconnue se rajouta à sa liste d'ennemi numéro à abattre.

Kylo remua la tête comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Il venait de sentir une présence. Il suivit son instinct et se dirigea vers un autre endroit où il sentait de plus en plus sa présence. Curieux de ce changement de comportement, Hux le poursuivit dans les allées de la base.

Au passage, Kylo ordonna à une équipe de Stormtroopers qui surveillait les lieux de l'accompagner, ignorant totalement la présence du Général. Dépité, le rouquin s'éclipsa.

 **5**

Quatre étages se présentaient à nous. Nous étions cinq, nous avions réussi à retrouver Rey en chemin. Finn était très heureux de la revoir. Nous dûmes nous séparer pour pouvoir poser des bombes qu'Han avait préparées. Finn posa les minis bombes en compagnie de Rey au quatrième étage pendant que moi j'étais préposée au premier, Chewbacca au troisième et Han au rez-de-chaussée où était une longue passerelle. Dès que je fus prête, je le rejoignis. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, je voulais empêcher à tout prix ce moment fatidique de l'histoire du cinéma et de la galaxie tout entière.

\- Les bombes sont posées, affirmai-je.

\- Très bien, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Finn et Chewie posent les leurs. Commençons à y aller, ils nous rejoindront sur le Faucon.

J'eus le temps de marcher quelques mètres lorsqu'une douleur insupportable apparut dans ma tête. Je m'arrêtai et finis par m'appuyer contre un mur, le cœur s'accélérant d'un coup. Remarquant que je ne le suivais plus, Han se pressa de demander quel était le souci.

Je levai des yeux humides vers l'homme. Je reconnaissais cette sensation.

\- Je peux le sentir…

\- Sentir quoi ?

\- Sa Force. Chaque fois que je suis proche de lui, il arrive à entrer dans mon esprit, c'est comme ça qu'il me sonde et me contrôle.

\- Qui ? Qui vous fait ça, Clara ?

Une nouvelle douleur me transperça le cœur et la tête et je me mis à hurler. Inquiet, Han me saisit l'épaule pour m'aider. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de pouvoir me contrôler. Mon visage était tendu.

Interpelé par les hurlements de Clara, Finn, Rey et Chewbacca se dépêchèrent de poser les bombes et se précipitèrent vers la barrière qui leur donnait une vue sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était une silhouette noire et masquée.

\- Qui vous fait ça, Clara ? insista-t-il.

\- Claaaaarrrraaaaa…, s'exclama une voix lente et remixée, tel un tueur cherchant sa proie cachée.

Dans mes yeux, Han y pouvait lire de la panique. Ce dernier ne semblait pas non plus aussi serein qu'elle lorsqu'il l'entendit retentir. Il connaissait cette voix. Il fit aussitôt le rapprochement entre la description qu'elle venait d'expliquer et cette voix. Mais ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle il appelait cette femme et tenait à la soumettre.

Qu'avait-elle de si précieux pour qu'il puisse s'en prendre à elle ? Elle qui avait toute sa vie devant elle et ne méritait pas toute cette étrange attention qu'il lui donnait.

\- Claaaaaaaarrrrrrraaaaa, répéta cette voix.

Nous aperçûmes sur la longue passerelle l'homme masqué. Je vis Han, d'un pas décidé à aller dans sa direction, mais je l'en empêchai rapidement en me plaçant devant lui alors que je tentais de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

\- Non, n'y allez pas, s'il vous plait, le suppliai-je.

\- Je dois aller le voir !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas ! Je vous l'interdis ! Il est dangereux !

\- Clara, je sais que tu es là, montre-toi, dit-il d'un ton plus, trahissant son impatiente.

Il ne les voyait toujours pas, mais pouvait sentir toutes les personnes se trouvant à cet endroit-là.

\- Vous voyez bien que c'est moi qu'il veut.

Han avait dit à Leïa qu'il lui promettait de la protéger, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser une personne en difficulté, et particulièrement quand celui qui posait problème était son propre fils.

\- Laissez-moi lui parler, s'il vous plait…

Le regard de la jeune femme paraissait sincère, mais était-ce suffisant ?

\- Très bien ! Mais si les choses tournent mal, nous partons tout de suite.

J'acceptai sa proposition tout en rassemblant mon courage et commençai à marcher vers l'homme se tenant en plein milieu du pont blanc.

Tout se jouait ici. Et en même temps, de terribles questions défilèrent dans mon esprit : qu'allait-il se passer ? M'arriverait-il la même chose qu'à Han Solo dans le film ? Après tout ce que j'avais traversé durant ces quelques jours… allait-ce donc se terminer ainsi ?

Plus je me rapprochais de lui, plus ma salive créait une boule dans ma gorge.

Il y avait une chose que j'évitais de faire en marchant sur cette passerelle : regarder en bas. En dessous de mes pieds, il y avait plusieurs mètres qui me séparaient du sol. Si je tombais, ce serait une morte imminente et rapide. Les yeux rivés sur cet homme et frissonnant en le voyant respirer fortement. Comment un homme en dehors de Poe Dameron pouvait avoir un physique aussi imposant ?

À la minute où j'estimai être assez proche de lui, je m'arrêtai et restai muette. Mes jambes devenaient du caoutchouc et je n'étais pas sûre qu'elles continuent de me porter. Je respirais à longs traits, une inspiration après l'autre.

Il retira son casque pour le laisser tomber sur le sol et sa main s'avança vers mon visage. Je m'écartai, horrifiée par ce geste, mais sa seconde main m'agrippa le bras et m'empêcha de bouger. Ses gros doigts enlevèrent une larme tombant sur ma joue. Je sentis alors la chair de poule se propager le long de mon dos et de mes bras.

Un jeu de regard débuta. Un jeu de regard qui m'embarrassait ; un jeu de regard qui entrait dans votre esprit sans utilisation de la Force ; un jeu de regard qui pouvait lire toutes vos pensées, vos craintes ; un jeu de regard que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter, car, si vous le faites, vous perdez toute notion du temps et que vous ne savez plus où vous vous trouvez.

Légèrement penchée en arrière, Ren ouvrit la bouche pour émettre plusieurs mots.

\- Rejoins-nous, Clara !

Ces mots que j'avais entendus plus tôt sur Takodana et lors de ma torture. Ces mots, je les redoutais par-dessus tout.

\- Pourquoi ne me tues-tu pas, Kylo ?

C'était un réel miracle de pouvoir trouver la force de parler alors que j'étais presque paralysée. Kylo, lui, n'était pas plus surpris que ça d'entendre la jeune femme prononcer son nom de Chevalier. Il avait compris le don qu'elle possédait, qu'elle lui serait très utile pour la suite.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Clara. Si tu nous rejoins, tu auras une place de choix dans le Premier Ordre. Personne n'aurait le droit te faire du mal.

\- Une place de choix ?

\- Tu seras gradée et sous haute protection. Tu auras tes propres appartements à côté des miens.

 _À côté des tiens ? Il est fou._

Mes yeux bleus si froidement inquisiteurs regardèrent le jeune homme.

\- Personne ne pourra me faire du mal ? répétai-je. C'est de bien grands mots quand on sait que même le meilleur pilote de la Résistance est incapable de me protéger lui-même.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Kylo. Visiblement réjoui par cette réponse.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne te connait pas aussi bien que moi. Je sais ce qu'il te manque, je pourrais te le donner.

\- Tu pourrais refaire revenir mon père ? dis-je avec ironie.

\- Non, mais tu ne seras plus seule, tu seras soutenue à ta juste valeur.

Le ton de Kylo était anormalement calme, lui qui d'habitude était si colérique.

Il retira son gant de la main droite pour pouvoir profiter d'un réel contact physique avec Clara. Il toucha son visage et la caressa avec une extrême douceur. Il vit la jeune femme fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir en grand et de les planter dans les siens.

Au toucher de sa main sur ma peau, je ressentis comme une décharge électrique dans mon corps. La même qu'avec Poe lors de notre cours de méditation. À quoi ce phénomène était dû ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

\- Suis-moi, Clara…

Sa main descendit le long de mon corps pour s'acheminer dans la mienne et me la tirer vers une direction. Kylo se retourna et nous commençâmes à marcher.

Spontanément, je le suivais. J'étais comme possédée et ne me contrôlais plus. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces de mon côté pour reprendre possession de mon esprit, sortir de cette situation, mais le plus effrayant était qu'au fond de moi, je désirais le suivre. À cet instant-là, il pouvait me demander ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait eu.

Depuis une semaine, je tentai de nier cette connexion avec Kylo. Et maintenant que j'étais à nouveau en face de lui, il se permettait de posséder mon esprit. Après cet évènement, il faut à tout prix que j'essaie de créer un coffre dans ma tête. Dans ce coffre, j'y mettrais toutes les personnes qui tentent de m'influencer, qui ne sont pas bien pour moi. Je les enfermerai à l'intérieur avec une clé en or et personne ne pourra plus se permettre de jouer avec mon esprit.

\- Ben, s'égosilla la voix d'un homme que le concerné connaissait et n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

Peu de personnes l'appelaient par son vrai prénom. Le visage du jeune homme se raidit. Cet appel me permit de me réveiller et de réaliser ce qui se passait. Mes yeux balayèrent les lieux et se posèrent sur la main. Je restai bouche bée. Sentant de l'air, passer sous sa main, il se retourna. Il vit la réaction de la jeune femme, mais ce qui l'énerva encore plus, ce fut d'apercevoir l'homme qu'il tentait de renier durant toutes ses années les interrompre en si bon chemin. Il reporta son attention sur la rouquine devenue blafarde. Il pouvait peut-être encore la récupérer si l'intervenant restait à sa place sans l'importuner dans sa démarche.

\- Clara…

Ill se rapprocha une nouvelle fois et sa main reprit contact avec ma joue. Je me trouvais si près de lui que son souffle se déposait de manière constante sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas le cran de lever les yeux vers lui. Je le sentais me dominer encore une fois. Je ne saurais vous décrire la sensation qu'elle me provoque, car elle était unique en son genre. Si je le regardais, je savais que j'y verrais la vérité : que je serais tentée de le rejoindre.

\- Ben !

Lorsqu'Han Solo rappela ce jeune homme, je sortis complètement de mes pensées et restai toujours fascinée. Le fait de penser que sa voix était à la fois douce et rassurante me faisait extrêmement peur. Je ne savais pas que Monsieur savait se montrer sous son beau côté pour attirer quelqu'un.

Deux mains m'attrapèrent les épaules. Mon corps se souleva et tournoya. Je me retrouvais désormais derrière un homme me cachant de la vision du Chevalier de Ren.

Damnation ! Ça ne devait pas se reproduire. Je pensais qu'en prenant la place de Han Solo l'histoire se serait inversée sur moi.

Kylo regarda Han Solo d'un air sombre.

\- J'attendais cette confrontation depuis si longtemps…

\- Laisse cette jeune fille en dehors de ça, Ben !

\- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours te mêler de tout ?

\- Parce que toute cette histoire est de ma faute.

\- Clara est grande, si elle est ici c'est qu'elle l'a choisi. Tu n'y es pour rien là-dessus. Nous avons besoin d'elle, elle est importante pour notre futur. Elle sait des choses qui pourront plus tard arrêter cette guerre.

Han avait du mal à saisir les informations que lui donnait Kylo, pourtant, tout était vrai.

\- Tu mens Ben. Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas simplement que tu veux qu'elle rejoigne votre camp ?

Kylo était découragé. Il savait qu'il allait avoir cette réaction. Chaque fois qu'il se confrontait à l'époque avant qu'il ne parte en mission avec Luke Skywalker, soit il ne croyait jamais ce qu'il disait, soit il le contredisait pour avoir toujours raison. C'était un comportement qu'il ne supportait pas.

\- Clara, explique-lui… La Générale ne semble pas lui avoir dit toute la vérité à ton sujet, lança Kylo.

Le contrebandier fit volte-face vers elle, il vit son visage devenir pâle.

Je me retrouvai dans une situation difficile. Kylo était en position de force et tentait de déstabiliser son adversaire en le prenant par les sentiments.

Au dernier étage, Finn et Rey se dévisagèrent, intrigués. Ils écoutaient la conversation et Chewbacca en faisait de même. On leur avait, semble-t-il, caché quelque chose.

\- Il dit la vérité. La Générale ne vous a pas tout dit. Je ne suis pas de la Résistance. Je les ai rejoints seulement en arrivant à la base.

\- D'où venez-vous dans ce cas ?

\- C'est là que le sujet devient plus délicat. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à le croire, mais jamais je ne vous mentirais là-dessus.

\- Clara, dis-lui…

La pression que Kylo me mettait derrière ne m'aidait pas. Je respirai profondément avant de continuer.

\- Je ne suis pas de votre monde. Je viens d'un monde qui pour vous n'existe pas. Dans mon monde, vous n'existez pas non plus, vous êtes des personnages inventés. Votre histoire personnelle aussi. Tout ce qui se passe ici, je le sais d'avance, je sais la tournure finale de votre querelle familiale sur cette fichue passerelle.

Han Solo ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant Clara parler de querelle familiale. Il tentait toutefois de garder un avis rationnel. Quelqu'un aurait très bien pu lui parler de ses problèmes familiaux avec Ben… Leïa par exemple.

Nos deux nouvelles recrues qui les observaient apprenaient elles aussi qu'Han Solo avait des liens familiaux avec Ben. Personne ne leur en avait parlé auparavant. Comment la Générale a fait pour garder ce secret si lourd sur ses épaules ? Comme si de sauver le monde du Premier Ordre ne suffisait pas.

\- Je vous vois venir. Les seules personnes ici au courant de nos liens familiaux sont Snoke, Ben et la Générale Organa. Ben et Leïa auraient pu vous mettre au parfum.

\- Et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne m'en a parlé.

\- Prouvez-le-moi.

\- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, je saurais trouver la réponse. Je suis incollable sur vous et votre famille depuis plus de vingt ans.

Han réfléchit. Lorsqu'il trouva, il claqua des doigts. Si j'avais mon téléphone sur moi, la vie me serait plus simple en ce moment.

\- Où est caché Luke Skywalker dans ce cas ?

Je me pinçai la lèvre du bas, je ne pouvais pas dévoiler le lieu exact où se cachait Luke sinon Kylo enverrait aussitôt des Stormtroopers le capturer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire sinon il serait rapidement capturé, s'il se cache ce n'est pas pour rien. Posez-moi une autre question.

\- Il n'y a que celle-ci qui me prouvera que vous êtes d'un autre monde.

\- D'accord…

Je lui fis signe de se pencher et de me tendre une oreille. Je lui murmurai qu'il était sur Ahch-To depuis tout ce temps. La réponse scotcha l'ancien leader de l'Alliance Rebelle. Han me lança un dernier regard plein de tristesse. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ben. Il n'était pas certain que cette jeune femme est racontée avec exactitude le lieu où se situait son vieil ami, mais il espérait au fond que ce soit le cas. En attendant, tout ce qui comptait pour lui jusqu'à présent, c'était de retrouver son fils d'autrefois.

\- Mère ne te l'aurait jamais dit parce qu'elle sait l'importance que Clara a pour nous. Si tu avais su la vérité, tu n'aurais jamais accepté sa venue.

Han n'était pas très content de l'entendre de la bouche de son fils, il aurait aimé que cela vienne de Leïa. Ce qui faisait intérieurement rire Kylo, c'était de voir qu'Han Solo n'avait plus aucune autorité dans ce monde. Il n'était plus leader même s'il gardait encore un peu de crédibilité auprès de certains par rapport à ces actes héroïques passés, mais il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Peu importe d'où vient Clara, aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te ramener de notre côté. Nous te voulons près de nous.

\- Je veux revenir, mais il est trop tard !

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Ben. Si tu revenais, nous serions une famille à nouveau.

\- J'ai toujours voulu retrouver notre famille.

\- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que je suis tiraillé entre deux forces. Je me suis trop approché du côté obscur pour pouvoir revenir vers vous, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Veux-tu m'aider ?

\- Nous pourrons t'aider à retrouver la lumière, mon fils.

Han s'approcha de lui et posa une main délicate sur la joue de son enfant qui avait tellement grandi. Cela faisait des années qu'il attendait de pouvoir le toucher à nouveau et la sensation qu'il redoutait était là. Il fut parcouru d'un grand frisson. Durant toutes ces années, un doute persistait. Allait-il encore ressentir ce genre d'émotions envers lui ou est-ce que tout avait disparu, tellement la déception de le voir prendre ce chemin était immense ?

À chaque parole qu'ils se disaient, ma respiration s'accentuait et des larmes commençaient aussi à monter aux yeux. Je savais que Kylo jouait la comédie, qu'il testait ses limites et attendait le moment fatidique pour passer à l'action. Ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient crédibles que pour Han. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se faisait encore avoir là-dessus, après toutes ces années d'expérience en tant que contrebandier ou en mission pour la Résistance.

\- Tout ce que t'offre Snoke n'est que mensonge et manipulation, continua Hans, confiant.

Kylo resta silencieux et tendit son sabre laser à son père. Han plaça sa main au-dessus du sabre laser, il avait l'impression d'en sentir l'aura de la Force obscure. Je serrais les poings et les dents à cette vue.

De là-haut haut, les compatriotes d'Han Solo se sentaient impuissants. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part regarder la scène, ils étaient visés par les armes d'environs dix Stormtroopers, mais l'impatiente de Finn refaisait surface petit à petit.

\- Nous devons y aller, Rey, nous perdons déjà beaucoup trop de temps avec cette querelle familiale !

\- Nous ne partirons pas sans lui, Finn, grogna-t-elle.

\- Parce qu'il t'a proposé de partir avec lui ?

\- Non ! Nous le devons au Général. Il doit revenir avec nous.

\- Dis à Clara de faire quelque chose, alors ! Elle resta plantée sans rien faire au lieu d'aider Han.

Agacée par l'impatience du jeune homme, elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais attira leur attention. Finn, surpris à son tour se tourna dans la même direction qu'elle et leva les yeux vers à son tour.

Je regardais moi aussi dans cette direction, le cœur battant à la limite de la crise cardiaque. Un nuage aussi effrayant que celui qui annonce l'orage empêcha le soleil de briller, montrant ainsi l'obscurité des lieux dans toute sa splendeur. Cette scène lorsque je la vis pour la première fois me fit penser à une éclipse solaire puisque c'était quasi la même mise en scène que ce type d'évènement, mais je me rappelais subitement ce que ça annonçait. Pour moi, tout avait une logique.

Je me retournais vers les deux hommes. Han était en train d'entourer ses doigts autour du sabre laser inactif que son fils brandissait. Je pouvais ressentir à la perfection à cet instant le regard que pouvait lancer Han à Kylo. Une vague d'émotion m'envahit, laissant découvrir sur mes joues des larmes.

Le visage de Kylo venait de s'assombrir. Pour moi, c'était ça, l'alerte finale qui annonçait ce qu'allait faire ce monstre.

\- Ben, non ! osai-je.

Aucune réponse de la part de Kylo. Aucune réaction de Han Solo ne s'inquiétant pas de savoir, pourquoi j'appelais son putain de fils ? Comment un homme pouvait vous ignorer, alors qu'il a passé une semaine à vous chercher ?

Heureusement pour moi, seuls Rey et Finn s'étaient inquiétés de ma réaction, car ils venaient de détourner leurs regards du ciel vers Han et son fils.

\- Aide-moi, s'il te plait…

\- Je vais t'aider, Ben !

Et tout se passa si rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps d'agir. J'étais arrivée trop tard, le corps du contrebandier le plus célèbre de la galaxie venait de tomber dans le vide. Les hurlements de Finn et de Rey retentirent. Et moi, j'étais, à genoux, traumatisée même si je devais en avoir l'habitude, mais le vivre en direct était une tout autre sensation, c'était encore plus prenant. Cependant, je continuais de dévisager l'homme qui venait de tuer son propre père avec son arme. Ce dernier ne montrait aucune émotion. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de bouger et de s'accroupir pour se mettre à ma hauteur et en face de moi. Alors que je baissais la tête pour éviter son sombre regard, il m'empêcha d'aller plus loin à l'aide de ses doigts.

Son regard était changé. Ce n'était plus le même. Il y a quelques minutes, je pouvais encore y entrevoir une once de lumière, mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

\- Pour quoi… pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

\- Il était faible comme Ben. Je devais les tuer tous les deux pour ne plus être entre les deux Forces. Clara, tu savais ce qui allait se passer, tu n'aurais pas dû te montrer aussi émotive.

\- Parce que tu pensais que j'allais être comme toi ?

\- Nous avons besoin de personnes fortes, et tu l'es, Clara.

Dieu sait par quel moyen, je me relevai alors que je ne leur avais rien demandé.

\- Au fond de toi, tu es comme nous et tu le sais ! Tu as toujours eu le Côté Obscure de la Force en toi. Laisse-moi t'enseigner tout ce que je sais.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. J'étais partagée entre l'envie de m'en aller et de continuer à écouter ces belles paroles, oubliant par moments qu'il venait de tuer son père. Mais Chewbacca poussa un énorme hurlement de plainte. À la fois énervé par le fait que son plus fidèle ami était mort, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait assez de voir que la rouquine ne réagissait pas et ne revenait toujours pas vers eux. Il pointa son arme vers eux et il visa le Chevalier.

Mais la cible n'avait frôlé que son bras.

J'échangeai un regard vers Chewbacca et ensuite vers Kylo avant de commencer à marcher à reculons. J'étais en train de reconnaitre que je n'étais plus du tout moi-même et qu'il profitait de ma faiblesse sur la mort de Han Solo pour m'embrigader. Si je restai ici, j'étais en danger. Je devais partir.

Lorsque je fus assez loin de lui, alors qu'il continuait de me dévisager d'un air de dire : « non, tu vas rester-là avec moi ! ». Je trouvai le moyen de lui tourner le dos et de fuir sans me retourner. Même en arrivant au Faucon et en m'asseyant dans un coin où personne ne pouvait me trouver pour pleurer, je sentais toujours sa présence. Elle était tellement puissante quand elle vous imprégnait qu'il était difficile de vous en débarrasser.

Finn et Rey étaient fous de rage et désiraient à tout prix se venger de la mort d'Han Solo. Ils ne pouvaient pas partir sans rien faire et sans avoir essayé.

\- Viens Rey, allons rendre une petite visite à ce monstre ! proposa Finn.

La jeune femme affirma les propos de son nouvel ami et ils allèrent à la poursuite du Chevalier de Ren qui partait en direction du Faucon Millénium afin de suivre Clara et de ne pas la laisser.

J'étais de mon côté, les mains sur mon visage, cachant mes yeux humides. Je pouvais aider Finn et Rey, mais à quoi bon vu que je servais à rien ? Quel était finalement l'intérêt de ma présence dans ce monde parallèle à part faire perdre du temps à toutes ces personnes ? Faudrait que quelqu'un m'explique s'il en a la réponse. Bon sang… qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour boire un petit verre, rien qu'un seul, ça ne me ferait pas de mal ?

 _Non Clara, n'y pense pas. Tu sais comment ça va se terminer sinon !_

 _De quoi je me mêle ? Reste à ta place !_

Sa conscience diabolique et son ange gardien se déchiraient et tentaient de me raisonner, mais ça me donnait plus mal à la tête qu'autre chose. Je poussai un cri afin de les calmer et m'arrachai pratiquement les cheveux quand Chewbacca surgit. Il poussa un petit criaillement comme s'il demandait si j'allais bien. Je le regardai et lui fis non de la tête. À ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Partons de cet endroit Chewbacca. Si je reste ici plus longtemps, je vais finir par craquer, dis-je, exténuée.

Chewbacca gémit trois fois pour me faire comprendre que nous devions attendre Finn et Rey et que nous ne pouvions pas les laisser ici.

\- C'est vrai. Finn et Rey…

Il me tendit sa main poilue et m'aida à me relever. Nous nous installâmes sur les sièges devant le tableau de bord. L'immense créature alluma le vaisseau pour être prête à décoller à tout instant.

Nous pensions être tranquilles jusqu'à ce que nous vîmes entre deux arbres et à quelques mètres de nous l'ombre d'une silhouette avec un sabre laser rouge dégainé.

\- Non, pas lui ! Pas encore ! grognai-je.

Je faisais une overdose de cet homme.

\- Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui, je reviens !

Mais avant que je n'aille plus loin, Chewbacca en avait décidé autrement. Il me stoppa net et me fit signe de rester-là. Son regard se posa ensuite sur la vitre du cockpit.

En effet, en face de nous, il y avait du mouvement. Nous aperçûmes au loin Kylo, Finn et Rey.

J'étais frustrée. Chewbacca avait raison de m'arrêter. Si je tentais encore une fois de les aider, on me ferait comprendre encore une fois que cela ne servirait à rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je ressentais autant ce sentiment d'impuissance et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la solution.

 **6**

\- Tu as tué Han Solo… C'était ton père ! Tu es un monstre ! rugit Rey, émue.

Kylo leur fit face et dégaina son sabre laser. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, heureux de voir la tristesse sur ces deux jeunes gens. Il n'en avait que faire de les voir malheureux puisque lui, il s'était libéré de ce sentiment.

Rey alluma à son tour son sabre laser.

\- Il était faible ! Faible comme mon ancien moi.

\- Il ne l'était pas, lui au moins avait un cœur.

\- S'il avait un cœur, jamais il m'aurait envoyé auprès de Luke Skywalker. C'est à cause de lui que tout cela est arrivé.

Il leur tourna le dos et dit :

\- Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Il tourna la tête vers le Faucon Millenium et leva une main en écartant les doigts.

Lorsque je le vis faire ce geste, mon dos se colla brutalement au siège. Il allait recommencer. Je faisais de mon mieux pour bloquer son intrusion dans ma tête, mais les hurlements de Chewbacca me déconcentraient.

\- Noooooooon ! protesta Rey en fonçant sur lui pour l'arrêter.

Rey savait ce qu'il allait faire, mais il fut plus rapide. Il pivota rapidement sa main libre vers la jeune femme, ses pieds pendirent dans le vide et son arme tomba sur le sol. Kylo s'amusa à l'étrangler tout en gardant un œil vers Clara. Il puisa dans son énergie pour y mettre tout son pouvoir afin de les tuer toutes les deux.

\- J'aurais dû te tuer dès le début. Tu te mêles beaucoup trop des problèmes des autres. Je m'étais intéressé à toi, mais finalement, Clara est celle que je cherchais. Ne te mets plus en travers de mon chemin, tu entends ? Clara est celle qu'il me faut. Clara a la Force dont j'ai besoin.

 _La force, pensa-t-elle. Mais oui !_

Rey le méprisa du regard. Elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

Pendant qu'il faisait sa tirade de gros méchant, elle tentait de se dégager de sa Force, même si elle le souffle lui manquait. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra afin de chercher la puissance nécessaire au plus profond de ses entrailles.

Kylo ne pensait pas être capable d'utiliser autant de Force sur deux personnes. Mais cela lui demandait trop d'effort, il faiblissait petit à petit. Il allait devoir s'entrainer beaucoup plus.

Et le fait est que Rey réussit à l'échapper en l'éjectant le prouva. Il était certain qu'il ne devait pas se déconcentrer si cela devait recommencer.

Le Faucon Millénium en profita pour décoller pendant que Rey récupéra son sabre laser et fonça sur Kylo Ren, telle une furie enragée. Un nouveau combat démarra. Sa raison première était de se venger du mal qu'il avait fait à son ami.

Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit ni aucune occasion pour lui d'utiliser son pouvoir. Elle l'enchainait dans les actions et arrivait à prendre le dessus. Sa rage qui animait la jeune femme le déstabilisa. Le sabre laser à la lame bleue brula profondément le bras de son adversaire. Un cri sortit de sa bouche et il chuta sur le sol.

Mais il reprit aussitôt le combat. Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui menait. Il profita de ce moment pour réutiliser la Force. Cette dernière copia le geste et leur Force se synchronisa. Ils provoquèrent une énorme fissure dans le sol qui les sépara.

Dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin, elle fixa un instant son rival qui en fit de même et décida de s'échapper. Même si Rey mit fin au combat, elle savait que, temps qu'il était vivant, le jeune Chevalier de Ren continuerait à les pourchasser.

Le faucon Millenium retrouva Rey et Finn. Cette dernière s'occupa de son ami, le temps qu'ils retournent à la base.

xxx

YOOOOOOOOO

Le chapitre 16 est enfin là ! 6 mois plus tard. Je suis vraiment impardonnable, je suis désolée.

J'espère que vous serez quand même là pour le lire.

Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, ni les autres. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à terminer ce chapitre 16.

J'étais tellement insatisfaite à chaque fois. J'ai du y revenir dessus tellement de fois pour la modifier et que les phrases soient bien tournées.

Pour le moment, je suis satisfaite. Et je compte bien la finir.

Promis, je na le poste pas parce que l'épisode VIII arrive mercredi. Mais vraiment parce que je tiens à cette histoire et à la terminer. Voir peut-être en faire un épisode 2 en fonction de l'ep VIII.

Tout dépendra de vos motivations.

Je vous fais de gros bisous. Et très prochainement pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à le dire si quelque chose ne convient pas dans ce chapitre, j'ai tellement lutté à le faire. Pour qu'il reste cohérant et tout.

Le prochain sera ouffissime en revanche, ça fait quelques mois qu'il se construit dans ma tête mais je ne pouvais pas le commencer tant que je n'étais pas libérée de celui-là.

BONNE LECTURE ête mais je ne pouvais pas le commencer tant que je n'étais pas libérée de celui-là.

BONNE LECTURE


	17. Crisis on D'Qar

**Chapitre 17**

Crisis on D'Qar

 **1**

Durant le trajet, même s'il dura quelques minutes. Un silence morbide s'était installé. Certainement due au décès de Solo et Finn qui ne se réveillait pas. Rey était restée à côté de lui tout le long. Mais le plus étrange durant ce trajet, c'était la réaction de Rey qui me faisait flipper.

Elle était en train de me dévisager comme si j'étais coupable de quelque chose. Mais pour cette fois, je n'avais rien fait. De la voir me scruter ainsi me faisait culpabiliser. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lançai la discussion, même si d'ordinaire, je n'aurais rien dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rey fronça les sourcils, et eut une réaction de dégoût.

\- N'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Ne fait pas l'innocente !

\- Je te demande pardon ? m'exprimai-je, outrée.

J'étais choquée par le ton que venait de prendre Rey.

\- Il semblerait que tu aies vite perdu la mémoire. Serait-ce à cause de Kylo Ren ?

\- Peux-tu abréger ? Et m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu m'agresses d'un coup, comme ça.

\- Quel rôle joues-tu, Clara ?

\- Je ne joue aucun rôle.

\- Visiblement si. Vu que tu as déjà tout oublié.

Alors que Chewbacca pilotait le Faucon Millénium, écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation, au cas où cela finissait par dégénérer entre elles. Tout le monde était sur les nerfs après ce qu'il venait de se produire, mais ça n'était pas le moment de créer un autre conflit.

\- Tu débarques comme ça et tu sèmes la pagaille. Je pense que tout cela est à cause de toi. Han Solo. Finn...

Nous y voilà. Le débat était lancé. Elle rejetait sur moi tout ce qui venait de se passer. Et pourtant, tout était quasiment revenu à la normale dans l'histoire de ce film. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois le bouc émissaire ? Parce que j'étais l'intrus ? C'était vachement réducteur comme raisonnement. Et c'est sur que cela n'allait pas m'aider à trouver ma place dans ce monde. Tout en sachant bien sûr que je ne savais toujours pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me faire plus d'ennemis.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Tout cela était déjà écrit.

\- Tiens, parlons un peu de ça. Tu dis que tout cela était écrit, ce que disait Ren était donc vrai ?

Ma tête affirma d'un signe ces propos. Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas le renier. Il fallait tôt ou tard que cela arrive.

\- Nous ne sommes pas réels ?

\- Oui...

Ça me faisait mal de le confirmer, j'aimerais pourtant que ces personnages soient vrais.

\- Donc, si tu retournes dans ton monde, personne ne se souviendra de toi et tout redeviendra comme avant ?

À cette phrase, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Je n'avais pas encore pensé à ce détail. Mais j'imagine que oui ? Et moi ? Aurais-je le souvenir de tout ça ?

\- J'imagine...

\- Alors j'aimerais que tu retournes dans ton monde. Que la trame de cette histoire reprenne sa place. Fais ça pour eux, Clara. Pas parce que je t'en veux, mais pour que l'histoire suive son cours normalement. Je veux bien croire que tu n'y es pour rien pour Solo et Finn... As-tu changé un fragment de l'histoire ?

Je réfléchissais à sa question. Le seul changement était en rapport à Poe.

\- Juste un petit détail. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Alors, débrouille-toi pour que cette chose non importante ne change pas l'histoire à un moment donné.

Peut-être qu'elle avait raison finalement. Peut-être devrais-je arrêter tout ça avant que je n'empire la situation même si peu de choses avaient été modifiées.

Ces paroles étaient dures, mais pleines de bon sens. Malgré cela, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir réfléchi à ce problème. Cette solution paraissait simple pour Rey, mais pas de mon côté.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Ne fait pas de ton mieux, fais-le ! Pour le bien de tout le monde.

J'affirmai de la tête avant de me plonger dans une profonde réflexion. Quant à Rey, elle prit soin de Finn le temps que l'on arrive.

 **2**

Le Faucon Millenium atterrit sur la base de la Résistance et Chewie porta Finn dans ses bras pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Rey jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans ma direction, pour ne pas me faire oublier notre petite discussion. Qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis pour ça, je n'allais pas la zapper. Ensuite, elle quitta à son tour le vaisseau.

À sa sortie, elle fut accueillie par la princesse Leïa et l'équipe de Poe Dameron qui était derrière elle.

La Générale s'approcha et s'immobilisa pendant quelques secondes. Un regard entre les deux femmes suffit pour comprendre la situation et la douleur qu'elles éprouvaient toutes les deux à propos d'Han Solo. Elles s'enlacèrent pour se réconforter et Rey se laissa guider par ses émotions. Celle-ci aperçut les Résistants, semblant chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, vous me raconterez tout, proposa Leïa.

\- Général, intervint finalement Temmin.

\- Est-ce que Clara est…

La Générale se tourna vers Rey. En guise de réponse, elle tourna la tête vers le Faucon Millenium.

\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin d'un peu de temps, répondit-elle, comme si de rien n'était.

Temmin et ses compagnons grimacèrent, la Générale et Rey les quittèrent. Poe eut à peine le temps de faire un mouvement vers le Faucon Millenium que Jessika l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je… Je comptais aller voir si elle allait bien en temps que Leader qui s'inquiète pour son équipe.

\- Tu devrais pour une fois la laisser tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas toi et les autres qui disiez que…

\- Si, mais là… crois-moi, tu devrais me laisser faire. Parole de femme.

Poe fronça les sourcils. D'accord, il n'était parfois pas docile avec la gent féminine, mais tout de même. Il savait quelquefois être d'une écoute exemplaire. Il soupira et s'exclama :

\- Très bien, je te laisse faire là-dessus.

\- Au moins, on sait qu'elle n'a rien !

Il affirma ces mots et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Temmin était aussi inquiet que son Commandant et était moins convaincu que Jessika. Son intuition vis-à-vis de Clara le faisait à nouveau douter. Pas forcément dans le sens négatif comme au début de leur rencontre, mais, plus sur l'avenir de son amie. Comme s'il avait un sixième sens.

 **3**

Pendant que Rey racontait son périple à la Générale, Jessika, Temmin et Poe allèrent dans la salle de détente. Ils attendaient les nouveaux ordres de leur chef. Pamich les retrouva là-bas et s'installa près de Poe avec une idée bien précise en tête.

\- Poe, il faut que nous parlions de Clara, enchaina directement sans l'avis des autres.

\- Je n'osais pas lancer le sujet, mais tant qu'on y est…, ajouta à son tour Temmin.

Pamich fut aussi surprise que les autres. Était-il au courant pour le collier ? Jessika et Poe s'inquiétèrent.

\- Temmin, je sais que tu ne portes pas Clara dans ton cœur à cent pour cent, s'exclama aussitôt Jessika. Mais penses-tu que c'est le moment de…

\- Je te coupe tout de suite. Ce n'est pas pour dire du mal d'elle, bien au contraire. Et ce, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur elle avant. Je sais qu'elle vit aujourd'hui un moment difficile.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler dans ce cas ?

Temmin qui arbore le plus souvent un visage jovial et blagueur semble devenir tout à coup sérieux. Quand il le devenait, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que Clara agit étrangement ?

Poe écoutait attentivement son ami.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Jessika.

\- Je veux dire par là que… quand elle n'allait pas bien, elle se confiait toujours à l'un de nous. Ou à vous les filles. Et là, aujourd'hui, elle décide de ne pas le faire. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle est juste en train de faire son deuil à sa manière ? fit Pamich.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là-dessus. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, j'espère me tromper. Surtout que je commençais à l'apprécier. Qu'en penses-tu, Poe ?

\- Comme Pamich l'a dit, c'est probablement sa façon à elle de faire son deuil. Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, ajouta leur Commandant, sûr de lui.

\- Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ! Imaginons qu'il est arrivé quelque chose d'autre…

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, soupira Poe. Ce n'est pas un raisonnement idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas bête en effet, confirma Pamich.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi voulais-tu nous parler de Clara, Pamich ? l'interrogea Jessika.

La jeune femme allait répondre, lorsque la porte de la salle de détente s'ouvrit. La Générale apparut en compagnie de Rey. Tous se levèrent pour saluer leur chef. Pamich comprit la présence de Leïa lorsqu'elle jeta un bref coup d'œil vers elle.

\- Rey, je vous présente mon meilleur pilote et Commandant de cette base, Poe Dameron.

Le commandant s'avança vers elle et ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Poe, je vous présente Rey.

\- Je sais. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'elle.

Rey sourit à sa remarque, légèrement gênée.

\- Jessika, Temmin et Pamich, pourriez-vous vous occuper d'elle ? Et lui montrer les lieux ? Je dois m'entretenir avec votre Commandant.

Tous obéirent et quittèrent rapidement la salle. La Générale s'assit et lui fit signe d'en faire de même. Elle chercha dans une poche de sa robe et en sortit le collier de Clara. Les yeux de Poe s'ouvrirent d'étonnement.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Clara l'a laissé ici. Pamich l'a retrouvé dans le dortoir avant qu'ils partent en mission. Elle m'a aussi spécifié le fait qu'habituellement, elle le portait tout le temps.

\- Oui, elle ne le quitte jamais. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle laissé ici ?

\- C'est ce que je cherche à savoir. Vos amis et moi avons remarqué dernièrement que vous vous êtes rapprochés tous les deux.

\- Comme je me rapproche de chaque membre de l'équipe, pour créer une meilleure entente, se justifia Poe.

\- Allons… comment osez-vous mentir à votre Général ? rétorqua-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

\- Je ne vous mens pas. Clara est bien décidée à ne pas aller plus loin, nous avons déjà eu une franche discussion à ce sujet. Ce qui se passe entre nous est strictement professionnel.

\- Et vous, que désirez-vous ?

Poe eut une absence. Jamais la Générale ne lui avait posé de questions aussi personnelles. Généralement, ils ne parlaient que de travail, et même si le Commandant avait eu une autre relation, elle n'avait jamais été si intrusive.

Mais pour en revenir à la question, Poe savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait juste pas su lui dire de la bonne façon. Depuis sa dernière relation, il avait perdu le sens du mot "amour". Il ne savait plus comment faire, il allait devoir apprendre à nouveau. Et puis, ces choses-là, soit il les gardait pour lui, soit il en parlait à Temmin. Cela ne ferait pas bizarre d'en discuter avec une femme ? Même si cette dernière avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

Il poussa un long soupir avant de se lancer.

\- J'aimerais aller plus loin avec elle, mais, c'est peine perdue, je vous l'ai dit ! Clara est aussi têtue qu'une mule.

Leïa se mit à rire face à cette remarque. Et c'est lui qui disait cela de cette jeune femme ? Pourquoi diable son Commandant était-il aussi têtu ? Était-ce vraiment pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi ? Était-ce pour son charisme ? Ou sa façon de parler pour convaincre les résistants de le suivre ? Peut-être un peu de tout. Cependant, il arrivait parfois que le jeune homme l'agaçât. En tout cas, il semblait se compléter parfaitement dans ce défaut tous les deux.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oui. Et de toute évidence, j'ai échoué sur toute la ligne avec la mission que vous m'avez donnée.

\- Vous me l'avez déjà dit, Poe, lors de notre dernier entretien. Mais pour moi, cela n'est pas terminé, votre mission ne fait que commencer.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous donner cette mission à quelqu'un d'autre…

Leïa donna une légère claque sur la tête de son Commandant. Il grogna et se frotta l'endroit visé.

\- Vous allez continuer votre mission, ou je vous destitue de votre poste ! le menaça-t-elle.

Poe regarda la princesse dans les yeux, comme s'il espérait déceler une once de mensonge dans cette menace. Mais rien ! Elle était sérieuse avec ce chantage.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- C'est mal me connaitre, Commandant.

Mais pourquoi Clara était-elle si intéressante ? Il en avait une vague idée, toutefois, elle restait un grand mystère pour lui. Il aimait jouer aux devinettes, mais pas trop longtemps, il finit souvent par s'en lasser.

La Générale Organa prit la main du pilote et posa au centre le collier de Clara. Ses doigts ridés refermèrent la main de Poe.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous en savez plus à ce sujet que n'importe qui ici ?

\- Si c'était le cas, croyez-moi que je n'autoriserais pas Clara à faire ce genre de mission… Je préfèrerais veiller sur sa sécurité.

Il voulait bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Après tout, Leïa ne lui avait jamais menti, pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant ? Il la connaissait comme si c'était sa propre mère. Mais parfois, elle savait très bien manipuler les gens, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était devenue princesse ou même Général. Pour entrer dans la politique, il faut savoir manipuler. Néanmoins, il espérait qu'elle ne joue pas cette carte sur lui.

Leïa retira sa main et se leva.

\- Je dois vous laisser, je dois préparer la cérémonie pour…

Son visage se crispa de tristesse. Ces mots la troublaient chaque fois qu'elle y pensait. Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à les dire un jour. Même si Han avait la bougeotte, elle aurait aimé que ce dernier reste à ses côtés et vit normalement. Malheureusement, elle n'aurait jamais pu l'arrêter. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons pour laquelle leur fils est devenu ainsi ? Avaient-ils bien fait de l'envoyer vers Luke pour s'entrainer ? Avec des Si, la princesse aurait refait le monde, mais le mal est fait. Elle allait devoir avancer sans lui et gérer son fils probablement toute seule. Était-elle une horrible mère pour autant ?

À ses pensées, elle baissa la tête un instant sous les yeux médusés de son Commandant. Il était rare pour lui de la voir aussi fragile, néanmoins, il la comprenait. Il avait vécu un décès lui aussi.

Il se leva à son tour et fit quelques pas vers elle avant de l'enlacer le plus chaleureusement possible. La Générale posa ses mains sur les omoplates de son Commandant. Quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir, il se jura d'être toujours là pour elle. Elle a tout fait pour lui depuis qu'il a rejoint la Résistance, même s'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre.

Puis il ouvrit sa main laissant apparaitre le collier de Clara et il la referma.

 **4**

Jessika retourna dans son dortoir, elle n'y trouva que Pamich. Cette chambre pour filles manquait cruellement d'ambiance désormais, entre le décès de Korr et celui d'Han Solo, cela faisait beaucoup en quelques jours.

\- Clara n'est pas là ?

Pamich fit non de la tête, déçue elle aussi.

\- Ne devais-tu pas lui parler ?

\- Si, je comptais le faire, mais je ne la trouve pas.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis leur retour, je m'inquiète.

\- Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de la retrouver.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Ça ira, je vais chercher encore un peu.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Pamich s'allonger sur son lit un moment afin de réfléchir.

 **5**

Après une bonne heure de recherche intensive et désespérée, Jessika eut une idée du lieu où Clara pouvait se trouver. Un seul lieu n'avait pas encore été fouillé. Le Faucon Millenium, c'était son dernier espoir.

Quand elle entra dans le vaisseau sombre et froid, elle chercha dans les moindres recoins. Mais elle ne la chercha pas plus longtemps. La jeune femme trouva Clara assise, recroquevillée dans un coin du vaisseau.

\- Clara… ?

Jessika vit Clara les yeux rougis et les joues humides. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi. Ce n'était jamais facile de voir ses amis comme ça. Elle aimait tellement les voir sourire, rire, et parfois même se quereller et se réconcilier.

Jessi s'assit en face de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai… j'ai tout gâché, Jessika…

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Je… je n'ai pas… réussis à sauver Han Solo.

\- Mais tu ne pouvais pas le sauver, c'était sa destinée.

\- Tu… ne… sais… rien, finis-je par dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Explique-moi, je suis là pour ça.

 _Je suis là pour ça._

C'est ce que les autres disaient avant de mourir ou de me laisser tomber. Mon père, ma mère, Poe…

J'en avais assez de l'entendre.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'un coup et mon vissage s'assombrit un peu plus. Ma voix redevint presque normale après avoir respiré un bon coup. Il était temps d'en parler, de voir qui sera vraiment là. J'en avais assez d'être la Clara gentille, la Clara avec des bonnes manières. Jusque-là, je n'avais rien dit, mais trop, c'est trop. Il fallait que je leur dise la vérité, je n'avais plus rien à perdre désormais.

\- Penses-tu vraiment que tu seras là pour moi si tu connaissais la vérité sur moi ?

\- La vérité ?

Le ton de ma voix avait totalement changé, elle était devenue plus grave. Jessika était inquiète par le changement de comportement si soudain, de son amie.

\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

\- Comment ça ?

J'attrapai les joues de Jessi du bout de mes doigts et avançai son visage vers le mien. Nos yeux se plantèrent l'un dans l'autre. Nos bouches étaient si proches que la pilote pouvait sentir mon souffle effleurer ses lèvres. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

\- Tu me fais mal, Clara ! Arrête ! avertis la brunette, apeurée.

Ce qui l'effraya encore plus, c'était de découvrir chez son amie, cette brutalité inattendue tant dans ces yeux que dans ces gestes.

Mais je n'entendis pas la plainte de Jessika, trop absorbé par cette vérité que j'avais tant refoulée en une semaine et que cette Rey avait rouverte.

\- Je ne viens pas de votre monde, tu entends ? Je ne suis pas d'ici !

\- Clara...

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas de la bonne manière qu'elle désirait, celle-ci me gifla. Je passai ma main sur la joue touchée, devenue rougeâtre et douloureuse. Elle n'y avait pas été de main morte, étrangement, cela ne changeait en rien le sentiment que j'avais actuellement, mais ce geste me calma.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère par rapport à Han Solo, tu as le droit de l'être. Mais ne rejette pas la faute sur toi.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ? Cela dépasse tout ça depuis bien longtemps. Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas partie de ce monde !

\- Parce que tu viens d'une autre planète ?

\- Non !

Jessika m'exaspérait. Pourtant, habituellement, elle était plus intelligente que ça. Étais-je obligée d'aller au plus simple ? Je soupirai.

\- Vous n'existez pas ! Vous êtes des personnages inventés de toute pièce. Vous venez d'un film. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

La jeune femme secoua négativement la tête. Elle semblait avoir du mal à assimiler ce que je lui disais.

\- Si nous partons du principe que nous n'existons pas. Comment expliques-tu le fais que si nous te touchons, tu es réel ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de savoir, mais je ne trouve aucune réponse. Qui me dit que je ne suis pas dans un rêve ? Ou bien que je me suis évanouie quelque part... à l'hôpital par exemple, même si actuellement, je suis censée être dans un cinéma.

Un silence apparait, le temps que Jessika incorpore toutes ces informations.

\- Je… je pense que tu es devenue folle, Clara. Je ne peux conclure que ça ! Tu as dû recevoir un énorme choc mental en voyant Han Solo mourir. Ce que je peux comprendre tout à fait.

Je tapai mon front, désespérée, et me redressai. J'eus un léger engourdissement dans les jambes, j'étais restée trop longtemps assise. Jessika copia le mouvement.

\- Tu es vraiment débile, ma parole !

\- Je t'interdis de m'insulter et de me parler de cette manière, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Réfléchi un peu, Jessi, je te croyais plus intelligente que ça.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules.

\- À ton avis… comment je sais où se trouve Luke Skywalker ? Comment j'ai su la façon dont il fallait détruire l'arme de nos ennemis ? Pourquoi est-ce que la Générale tient temps à ce que je reste sous ses ordres ? Pourquoi l'ennemi a-t-il besoin de moi ? Je connais tellement de choses qui pourraient faire changer l'avenir de la Résistance que… si je le désirais, demain, vous seriez à la merci du Premier Ordre.

\- Attends…

Jessika remémorait dans sa tête tout ce que je venais de lui dire. Et elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Si tout ceci est vrai… si nous sommes des personnages inventés… cela voudrait dire que tu pourrais nous balancer à tout moment ? Alors, tu ne fais donc pas partie de la Résistance ? Tu serais une sorte de traitre comme Finn ?

\- Ce n'est pas totalement faux, je ne suis pas de la Résistance, mais je ne suis pas une traitresse. C'est pour ça que la Générale et Poe tentent de me protéger.

\- Et cela voudrait dire que…

Les yeux de Jessika se brouillèrent.

-… que je n'existe pas ?

\- Amen ! C'est malheureux, mais, oui !

\- Mon histoire, mes parents… c'est faux ?

\- Jessika, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise existentielle.

La jeune femme retira sèchement mes mains de ses épaules et me poussa doucement avant de reculer, scandalisée.

\- Alors, notre amitié n'existe pas, elle aussi…

\- Bien sûr que si elle existe !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? Qui te dit que si tu rentres chez toi un jour, tout ceci ne disparaitra pas dans nos mémoires ?

La jeune pilote venait d'avoir la même réaction que Rey. Cela serait-il possible que cela se termine ainsi ?

\- C'est le risque à prendre.

\- Que vont dire les autres quand ils sauront…

\- Justement, ils ne doivent pas savoir.

\- Et Poe, tu as pensé à lui ?

\- Je n'ai fait que ça, penser à lui. J'ai plusieurs fois tenté de le lui avouer.

\- Hé bien, peut-être que tu aurais dû le faire avant. Poe va encore plus mal le prendre que moi, c'est certain. Surtout qu'il y a des sentiments entre vous deux en jeu. Enfin, sauf si tu joues la comédie avec lui.

\- Je ne jouais pas avec lui ni avec vous. Je me suis attachée à vous. Je ne pensais pas qu'en une semaine c'était possible. Dans mon monde, on met bien plus de temps à s'attacher à quelqu'un.

\- Et pourtant, tout semble penser que c'est le cas depuis le début. Que tu joues à un jeu.

\- Jessi…

\- Non, laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout ça.

Elle balança sa main dans le vide en signe de désespoir et elle quitta le Faucon Millenium. Énervée, je tapai du poing contre le mur et plaquai mon front dessus. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose de bien dans les deux mondes ?

 **6**

Dans le couloir, repensant à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Clara, Jessika ne se sentait pas bien. Comment était-ce possible de ne pas faire une crise existentielle après ces révélations ? Elle essayait de ne pas blâmer son amie, mais il était évident qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps.

Toutes fois, elle avait le sentiment que tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Plein de souvenirs de son enfance jusqu'à maintenant revinrent dans sa mémoire. Tout ceci était donc faux ?

Et sous le poids des souvenirs, Jessika tomba sur ses genoux dans le couloir qui menait à son dortoir.

\- Jess, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Poe qui sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers le parking pour nettoyer son X-Wing accourut vers elle. Il se mit à sa hauteur et leva la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'il la regarde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jessika ? Dis-moi.

Le leader n'aimait pas voir ses amis dans cet état.

\- C'est à cause du décès de Han Solo ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Non… c'est à cause de Clara.

\- Clara ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Jessika était sur le point de dire la vérité à son tour sur Clara, mais elle se ravisa. Elle se demandait si Clara méritait autant l'attachement de son Commandant envers elle. Lui fera-t-il autant confiance une fois qu'il saura ? Elle en était moins sûre, mais de voir l'inquiétude qu'il a pour celle-ci lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Cependant…

\- Je ne sais pas. Je suis allée la voir pour essayer de la réconforter. Et j'y ai vu une tout autre personne.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Son regard… et sa brutalité soudaine…

\- Sa brutalité soudaine…, répéta-t-il sans en comprendre la situation.

Elle lui montra la façon dont Clara lui a pris les joues.

\- Je vois…

\- Mais elle était encore plus ferme, Poe. Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Non ! N'y va pas ! Pas maintenant !

\- Tu as raison, elle est probablement encore sous le choc.

\- Peut-être…, souffla-t-elle, pas convaincue.

\- En attendant, je te ramène dans ta chambre.

Il l'accompagna jusque dans son dortoir et quand ils arrivèrent, ils étaient tous seuls. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur son lit et la quitta, s'assurant qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Lorsqu'il s'en alla, celle-ci s'allongea et regarda le plafond blanc avant de se plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

Jessika en venait même à souhaiter que Clara disparaisse pour toujours.

 **xxx**

Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour vos retours. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Je suis heureuse de voir que le chapitre 16 vous a plu. J'espère que ce chapitre 17 vous plaira aussi.

Je l'ai travaillé pendant un bon moment aussi, depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 16. Même si je l'ai fais après avoir publié le 16. J'ai fais de mon mieux. J'ai eu quelques difficultés encore mais j'ai finis par l'aimer, d'où le fait que je le publie maintenant.

Si vous voyez des répétitions de scènes, n'hésitez franchement pas à le redire. J'ai fais en sorte que ça ne soit pas le cas. Parce que pour le brouillon, ça se répétait un peu niveau scènes entre Rey/Clara et Jessika/Clara. Ainsi que pour les fautes.

D'ailleurs, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Quelle réaction avez-vous préféré ? Perso, je n'ai pas aimé celle de Rey. Sachant qu'elle aussi débarque comme ça sans qu'on connaisse son histoire.

Et le comportement de Leïa ? Etait-il approprié par rapport à son personnage ?

Temmin, toujours fidèle à son poste ha ha.

Et puis, ce chapitre 17 c'est mon petit cadeau pour les fêtes. Pour vous. D'être toujours là.

Le prochain chapitre c'est celui que j'attends le plus de vous montrer. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur.

Sinon, je suis en train de voir comment tourner la suite de l'histoire pour incorporer Clara sur l'épisode II. Je veux vraiment que ça soit de façon cohérente. J'essaierais peut-être de demander à l'un d'entre vous pour me dire en avant-première, si cela vous convient et si c'est cohérent.

En attendant, passez de très bonnes fêtes


	18. Consequences

**Chapitre 18**

Consequences

 **1**

Habituellement, Leïa Organa organisait les cérémonies de deuils dès le soir même. Pour cette fois, elle préférait attendre, encore sous le choc, même si la vie devait continuer. Il lui était pour le moment impossible de prononcer un discours d'adieu. Pour lui, Han Solo était éternel, malgré son côté un peu vagabond. Pour la première fois, elle ne désirait pas faire un discours à chaud, pensant que cela ne serait pas une bonne chose. Et puis, aurait-elle la force de dire quelque chose ?

C'était évident que non !

De plus, lorsqu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs de la base. Elle voyait bien que ces camarades incapables de contenir leurs émotions lors de la cérémonie. Han Solo méritait une belle cérémonie, il était connu de tous et devenu légendaire. Leïa n'avait pas le droit de bâcler ce moment.

Une bonne partie de la soirée, l'ancienne princesse errait toujours. Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole par peur de la contredire. Tout le monde sentait qu'elle était complètement perdue. L'ambiance de la base était devenue silencieuse, le temps s'était arrêté. Ils avaient besoin d'une trêve, mais il était certain que le Premier Ordre n'allait pas la donner. Ils allaient devoir se remettre sur pied rapidement. Tous espéraient qu'ils leur laissent au moins vingt-quatre heures, même si c'était le meilleur moment pour les détruire encore plus. Pourquoi étaient-ils si inhumains ? Étaient-ils devenus ainsi parce qu'ils avaient eux aussi perdu un proche ? Question souvent posée, mais jamais élucidée.

 **2**

Le soleil se couche, c'est à ce moment-là que je décidai de sortir du Faucon Millenium. Peu importe que l'air soit frais et puissant, ma respiration restait coupée. J'étais restée dans le vaisseau afin de me retrouver seule, mais je ne supportais plus l'engin. Chaque endroit où il était allé me faisait souffrir davantage. La couchette, le cockpit… ces phrases incontournables. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était la notion de réalité et de rêve. S'ils étaient si faux, pourquoi ressentais-je autant d'émotion ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je voyais ce film. C'était totalement différent devant un écran. Là, ils étaient bien réels, ce n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours.

Cela pouvait paraitre bête, mais j'avais l'impression de revivre le décès de mon père. Han Solo était à la fois un repère pour certains, une figure paternelle pour d'autres. Et ce, même s'il avait un côté rebelle. Il était toujours droit dans sa tête et savait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne laissait jamais personne entraver ses projets.

Breathless – Cho young wuk

En sortant du vaisseau, je m'arrêtai un instant sur la plate-forme. Je regardai autour de moi et n'y vis personne. On aurait presque pu penser que la base était abandonnée, les vaisseaux étaient tous dans le hangar.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni où aller, mais une chose était sûre : je ne voulais pas retourner dans ma chambre maintenant. Je n'avais pas envie de voir les autres ni de recevoir leur pitié. Et puis, Rey leur a-t-elle dit sa façon de penser sur ma personne aux autres ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

Je décidai finalement de fuir cette ambiance morbide, j'avais envie de me défouler en courant. De ne penser à rien pendant quelques minutes.

Je me dirigeai dans un premier temps vers les vestiaires pour me changer. Sur le chemin, je vérifiai que personne ne me voit. Dès que quelqu'un arrivait ou que j'entendais, je me cachai le temps que la personne disparaisse.

Apprêtée, je me dépêchai de sortir de la base et me retrouvai directement dans la forêt. Plusieurs chemins de terre menaient à différents endroits. Je pris celui de droite et mis la serviette autour du cou et entamai un footing by night.

Je laissai la légère brise fouetter mon visage et y allai en douceur. Puis, petit à petit, lorsque l'envie se sentait, je courrai plus vite. Dans ma tête, une valse résonnait et mes pas suivirent le même rythme à un moment donné. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, seuls mes pieds guidaient mon corps. J'avais juste besoin de faire évacuer tout ce que je ressentais.

1 heure plus tard, ma course s'arrêta ici. Non pas parce que j'étais épuisée et en sueur. Le chemin que j'empruntai venait de m'amener vers une falaise. Je soupirai et posai mes mains sur mes genoux pour tenter de retrouver une respiration correcte.

Après quelques minutes, je me redressai et me mis à observer la fin de cette falaise avant de marcher jusqu'au bord. Mes pointes de pieds étaient dans le vide, c'était comme si j'étais sur un fil pendant et en équilibre dessus. Je fermai les yeux et tentais de libérer mon esprit. Je réussis durant quelques secondes cet objectif, mais le présent me rattrapa rapidement. Je ne sais pas ce qui était parfois le mieux : vivre dans le passé ou vivre dans le présent ? Les deux faisaient aussi mal l'un que l'autre. Et le futur ? Le futur me faisait peur ! Est-ce que demain j'arriverais à devenir une femme ? Ou resterais-je toute ma vie un enfant dans ma tête alors que mon corps devient adulte ?

Puis le visage de Kylo Ren se forma dans mon esprit. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, comme si je sentais une connexion arriver, j'ouvris les miens rapidement. J'avais peur, peur qu'il tente à nouveau de contrôler mon esprit.

Je m'assis un moment sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide et je contemplais la falaise d'en face. En dessous de mes pieds, tout n'était que verdure et roche. C'était comme un chemin.

Après ma petite pause et après avoir nettoyé mon cou et mon visage de la sueur, je me remis en route en marchant.

Je pris plus de temps que prévu. La nuit commençait à tomber et il n'y avait pas de lumière sur le chemin, je devais me dépêcher. Je courus à nouveau, entendant une voie lointaine m'appeler. Comme un murmure. Je reconnaissais cette voix, c'était celle de Kylo Ren. Je savais que trop bien qu'il essayait de rentrer en contact avec moi, mais il n'en était pas question.

– Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-moi tranquille : me répétai-je tout le long du chemin.

Je ne me rappelais plus du nombre de fois où je me suis dit ces mots. Cent fois ? Ou peut-être plus ?

 **3**

De retour à la base, l'ambiance était la même que lorsque je l'avais quittée plus tôt. Morte. Et dire que je pensais en arrivant dans ce monde, que j'allais m'éclater comme une folle. Mais cet univers est aussi triste que le mien et la réalité continue de reprendre ses droits sur l'humain. On ne peut pas y échapper, même si l'on trouve n'importe quelle échappatoire.

Je vais dans la salle de bain pour me changer après être passée aux vestiaires pour récupérer mes affaires. Et dès lors où mon regard croisa mon visage dans le miroir de la salle de bain, un dégoût profond me reste au fond de la gorge. Pour quel monde suis-je faite ? Si ce miroir était le Miroir de Rised, que verrais-je ? Mon père ? Mes moments heureux avec ma famille ? Ou un avenir heureux avec Poe et la Résistance ? Ou au contraire, mon cœur préférait-il me voir aux côtés de Kylo Ren ? Pourquoi était-il si difficile de trouver la réponse et pourquoi sommes-nous toujours obligés de chercher au fond de notre cœur ? Pourquoi la réponse ne nous vient-elle pas plus facilement ? On se compliquerait beaucoup moins la vie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'heure actuelle, je me détestais. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions que j'avais tant essayé de manipuler. Au final, tout finit par te rattraper un jour.

J'éclaboussai mon visage une dernière fois et l'essuyai avant de passer par le dortoir. Celui-ci était toujours vide. J'allais ensuite en direction de la cantine pour reprendre un peu de forces. L'élite de la Générale n'était pas là. La cantine n'était pas remplie. Soit ils avaient mangé tôt, soit la nouvelle leur avait coupé l'appétit. Je pencherais plus pour la seconde option.

– Que désirez-vous comme boisson, mademoiselle ?

– Quelque chose de fort.

– Très bien, alors ce sera un Red Blackgod.

La boisson sur le plateau, je pris place dans le réfectoire. Je m'installais sur la première chaise venue et commençai à dîner.

En attaquant mon plat, je bus en 3 gorgées seulement ma boisson. Je sais, j'ai été faible, je n'ai pas su résister et l'occasion s'est présentée à moi. J'ai failli à ma promesse, ou à ma tâche. Appelez-le comme vous le souhaitez. Je n'étais plus à cela près. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ? Je touchais déjà le fond.

Des voix familières me sortirent de mes pensées, alors que je n'avais pas encore touché à mon plat. Touché était un bien grand mot. Je jouais seulement avec ma nourriture, j'avais faim, mais toute cette agitation négative me coupait tout appétit.

Trois personnes s'assirent autour de moi me faisant sentir encore plus emprisonnée. Et même s'ils étaient installés, je savais rien qu'à leur silence que si je daignai lever la tête vers eux, ils étaient en train de me fixer. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'intuition ou de sixième sens pour le deviner. Et les connaissant, ils allaient insister si je refusais de les regarder.

C'est dans un profond soupir que je redresse la tête vers eux. Autant vous dire que j'avais vu juste.

– Quoi ?

Ils me dévisagèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Poe soit le premier à parler.

– N'as-tu rien à nous dire ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire ça ? On dirait que je détiens la clé du problème.

– Peut-être que c'est le cas ?

\- Je te demande pardon ? m'exclamais-je en fixant Poe. Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

J'attrapai le plateau de mes mains sans avoir touché à mon repas et quittai mon siège.

– Clara Berthelot, hurla soudainement Dameron en attirant l'attention de ceux présents.

J'arrêtai mon action alors que j'étais sur le point de me diriger vers un charriot. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les bords du plateau. Est-ce que Jessika avait balancé ? Savaient-ils la vérité sur leur existence ? Mon souffle en était presque coupé. Je vivais peut-être le moment le plus difficile dans la vie d'un humain. Dire la vérité, oser en parler sans avoir peur du jugement des autres. Tout sera différent.

 _Vas-y, achève-moi, Poe ! Je ne suis plus à ça près._

– Tu vois, j'avais raison, dit Jessika.

Je fermai les yeux après les paroles de la jeune pilote. Je voulais disparaitre et ne plus vivre ce moment malaisant à souhait. Tout le monde autour de nous continuait de se délecter de cette scène. Étaient-ils en train de se demander si la situation qu'ils voyaient n'était pas en lien avec le décès de Han Solo ? Toute la base était sous tension, ce genre d'évènement pouvait facilement arriver.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jessika comme s'il approuvait sa phrase.

– Clara !

– Arrête de m'appeler, réussissais-je à articuler.

– Donc Jessika avait raison ?

– À quel propos ?

– Ton comportement. Ne lui dois-tu pas des excuses ?

Je soufflai de soulagement. Tout ce cinéma c'était pour des excuses ? Je ne les pensais pas si dramatiques. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage.

\- Dois-je demander à Rey de s'excuser aussi ? répliquai-je sans l'oublier.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Rien. Laisse tomber…

J'entendis quelqu'un se lever et des pas venir dans ma direction. Sur mon épaule droite, une main s'y posa aussi. Certes, je connaissais cette main par cœur rien qu'avec la force qu'il y mettait. Je la dégageais gentiment et créais de l'espace entre nous.

– Excuse-toi, Clara. C'est tout ce que je te demande et tout sera oublié.

 _Tout sera oublié, mais bien sûr ! Comme si Jessika était le genre de personne à oublier._

– Très bien, marmonnai-je. Je m'excuse… Tu es content ?

– Ça ira !

– Poe…, murmura Jessika de façon à ce qu'on entende tous sa voix suave.

Qui ne connaissait pas ce timbre de voie ? Même moi j'en jouais parfois pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Est-ce que notre Commandant allait se laisser berner toutes les fois où une femme allait utiliser cette voie ?

Il se tourna vers son amie.

– Elle s'est excusé Jessika. C'est suffisant, répondit fermement, Poe.

Déçue, la jeune femme se replonge dans une assiette. J'en profitai pour m'éclipser sous le regard de Poe qui nous zieutait toutes les deux, désespéré.

– Les femmes, se plaignit-il à haute voix.

Temmin rigola à sa remarque alors que son chef se rassit à sa place.

– C'est ça quand on a du succès auprès des femmes.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être célèbre ! grogna Poe.

À cause de toute cette histoire, Poe n'avait pas eu le temps de lui rendre son collier. S'en était-elle rendu compte ?

 **4**

Je passai ma soirée à éviter tout le monde. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas le faire longtemps étant donné que j'allais devoir retourner dans mon dortoir. Avez-vous oublié que j'allais devoir affronter à nouveau Jessika et que c'était ma coloc ? Même si Korr était là, Jessika n'avait pas besoin de son amie pour dire ce qu'elle pensait.

J'étais actuellement en train de marcher vers le dortoir, j'étais épuisée, il fallait bien que je rentre pour me reposer. Arrivée devant la chambre, j'ouvris la porte et mes deux colocataires étaient présentes. Un froid glacial se répandit autour de nous, laissant presque entendre les courants d'air du couloir entrant dans la pièce. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur et toutes mes affaires étaient sur mon lit.

\- Korr, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! fit sèchement Jessika.

– Tu ne veux vraiment pas passer à autre chose ?

– Non !

J'étais au fond de moi persuadé qu'il y avait plus que mon comportement qui était en cause. Korr s'avança vers mon lit et prit mes affaires avant de venir les tendre vers moi. Jessi était dans l'extrême. Mes excuses ne suffisaient plus, même si elles étaient sincères. Je récupérai mes affaires et suppliais Korr du regard.

– Je suis désolée, Clara, mais lorsque Jessi est comme ça, je ne peux rien faire. Tu vas devoir trouver un autre endroit pour dormir.

Toutefois, j'espérais un peu plus de compassion de leur part. J'étais en faute et j'allais devoir gérer l'effet papillon.

Ma première idée bien sûr fut de passer voir Poe pour lui expliquer la situation. Mais une fois devant, alors que j'étais sur le point de toquer, je m'étais ravisée. J'avais mérité cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de m'aider une dernière fois. Et puis, pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il a déjà eu du mal à obtenir mes excuses.

Je vadrouillai en fin de compte dans la base avec mes affaires dans les bras jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant le parking intérieur des vaisseaux. Je voyais ces X-Wing alignés devant moi. Était-ce vraiment la seule solution pour dormir ? Visiblement, oui ! Il était clair que j'avais une meilleure vie que les Sans Domiciles Fixes de ma ville, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'avais la belle vie ici !

Je marchai en direction du X-Wing que j'avais depuis le début. Mon plus fidèle compagnon et je m'installai dedans.

En une fraction de seconde, je réalisais que je me comportais comme une sans domicile fixe. Dire que dans mon monde, je faisais en sorte de me battre tous les jours depuis des années, pour éviter d'en devenir une. Et ici, pouf ! En un clin d'œil, je l'étais. Était-ce le prix à payer pour toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises depuis le début ? Peut-être…

 **5**

Ce n'était pas le meilleur lit, mais au moins, j'avais quelque chose. Je n'allais pas passer la nuit dehors au risque de me faire kidnapper par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Et puis, il faisait bon ici mine de rien.

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était qu'à quelques mètres de là, Poe et son droïde orange et blanc s'assuraient que tout était en ordre sous l'ordre de la Générale. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix d'une jeune femme reconnaissable.

– Clara, regarde dans quoi tu t'es mise. Si tu pouvais mettre parfois ta fierté de côté, ce serait génial. Regarde où tu en es ! Tu n'as cas t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

BB-8 donna quelques coups de boules sur la jambe de Poe pour attirer son attention. L'effet demandé fut immédiat. Poe regarda le droïde et commença à lui faire des sons plus ou moins doucement et d'une manière à lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

– Je ne sais pas BB-8. Penses-tu vraiment que je devrais aller la voir ? As-tu oublié ce qu'elle a fait à Jessika ?

Le droïde s'excita soudainement à sa réponse.

\- Très bien, très bien ! ronchonna le capitaine. Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça. Je vais aller la voir.

Sans hésiter, BB-8 ouvrit la marche et roula en direction de Clara pour être sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui fausser compagnie.

 **6**

Le bruit de BB-8 se fit entendre dans le hangar alors qu'il restait « silencieux » jusqu'à présent. Comme s'il fanfaronnait à cause de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Je soufflai en les voyant, pensant être seule toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas pour rien que j'avais hésité à demander son aide. Je n'avais pas non plus oublié sa réaction dans le réfectoire.

Je posai mes mains sur le volant de mon X-Wing pour essayer de ne pas stresser et regardais droit devant moi. Poe monta les marches de mon vaisseau pour se mettre à ma hauteur tandis que BB-8 prit place à l'arrière.

– Salut, Clara…

– Salut…

Si l'on nous observait de loin, on pourrait penser de nous que nous sommes des coincés. Alors que nous en sommes loin.

Cette situation… je n'en pouvais plus ! Je me faisais honte à moi-même.

Mais devant nos silences, nous entendîmes BB-8 réagir à nouveau. Il disait quelque chose à son maitre.

\- J'aimerais bien t'y voir à ma place ! grogna Poe, avant de redresser la tête vers moi.

Il observa l'intérieur de mon cockpit et y trouva des affaires.

– Tu comptais passer la nuit ici ? Tu sais que les sièges des X-Wing ne sont pas très confortables ?

– Sais-tu dans quelle situation je suis ?

– Plus ou moins…

– Donc tu es probablement au courant que je suis interdite d'entrée dans le dortoir dans mon dortoir ?

Au vu de son regard surpris, manifestement, il ne le savait pas.

– Comment ? Toi qui sais toujours tout d'habitude… tu n'es pas au courant ? Vraiment ?

– Je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir les filles depuis qu'elles sont retournées dans leur dortoir. J'étais en train de faire ma ronde du soir.

Le blanc, notre ami qui nous est si cher, revient. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, montrant que je tentai de faire gérer mes émotions.

– Pourquoi es-tu si changeant avec moi, Poe ?

Ces mots avaient dépassé ma pensée. Bien que cela faisait un moment déjà que cette question me trottait dans la tête.

– Parce que j'essaie de faire ce qui est juste pour tout le monde, Clara. Je sais que parfois je ne prends pas des décisions qui vont dans ton sens… mais je n'ai pas forcément le choix. Regarde, si je ne le faisais pas, les relations dans notre groupe seraient chaotiques.

– Je comprends…

BB-8 se fait encore remarquer.

– Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas… Bon… d'accord.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui racontait, mais c'était affolant de voir comment un droïde pouvait aussi facilement comprendre les sentiments humains.

– BB-8 pense que nous devrions…

Perplexe, je deviens.

– Que devrions-nous faire ?

– Il veut que l'on fasse une trêve…

– Une trêve ? Pourquoi ?

Poe semble être déçue, devant la mine déconfite qu'il fit à ma réponse.

– Pourquoi compliques-tu toujours les choses, Clara ? Est-ce si compliqué de faire une trêve ?

– Parfois, oui...

– Ne peux-tu pas faire une exception cette fois-ci ?

Je réfléchis un moment. Un très long moment même ! Retournant encore et encore la situation dans ma tête afin d'y trouver une issue à mon avantage. Mais pour une fois, je n'en voyais aucune. Peut-être valait-il mieux faire une trêve. Au point où j'en étais de toute façon. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ? A part peut-être mourir dans ce monde ?

– OK, je signe pour cet armistice.

Néanmoins, je n'en étais pas convaincue. J'avais l'impression que le karma se retournait contre moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter. Toutes les décisions que je prenais étaient contre ma volonté ou n'étaient pas les bonnes. Ou alors, peut-être je les prenais trop tard.

Le visage de Poe s'illumina d'un coup et son sourire apparut à nouveau. BB-8 était fou de joie au vu de la cacophonie qu'il faisait. Cela me rendait limite mal à l'aise.

– Retournons voir les filles pouvoir les convaincre de te laisser rentrer à nouveau.

Je savais que cet armistice était un piège ! Karma is a bitch !

 **7**

\- NON ! s'écriait à en perdre la voix Jessika depuis son lit.

– Mais… Jessika… tentait une nouvelle fois Korr. Tu as entendu Poe ?

– Qu'il soit capitaine ou pas… Clara ne doit plus revenir ici.

– Tu abuses, vraiment !

Korr se retourna vers Poe et Clara, contrariée. Elle déteste se trouver entre deux eaux. Lorsque Jessika était ainsi, personne ne pouvait la contredire, seule la Générale Organa pouvait la calmer, mais il était tard. Donc impossible de la déranger pour une raison aussi farfelue que celle-ci.

– Je ne peux rien faire, je suis désolée. Même toi, Poe !

– Qu'elle dégage vite, je dois aller me coucher ! s'égosillai Jessika.

Les joues de Korr devinrent rouges, elle était agacée par son comportement. Elle regarda son amie.

\- Tu es sûre que le problème vient que de Clara, Jessi ? demanda brusquement Korr.

Cette dernière s'assit sur son lit.

– Que veux-tu dire par là ?

– Tu ne crois pas que tu extrapoles un peu pour attirer l'attention de Poe par hasard ?

– Je ne saisis pas. Soit plus clair !

Poe jeta un œil vers moi, perdu. Alors que pour moi c'était évident comme de l'eau de roche. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais compris son petit jeu. J'avais même l'impression que j'étais la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Je suis au moins soulagée de constater que je n'étais pas folle à ce point-là.

– Allons… tu me prends vraiment pour une naïve ? Je vois très bien que tu en rajoutes pour que Poe te remarque depuis quelque temps.

Elle finit par sauter du lit et se diriger vers son amie qui venait de la trahir elle aussi.

– Comment oses-tu, Korr ? Tu devais garder le secret !

– Jusqu'à ce que tu en abuses, Jess. Ne dis pas le contraire.

– Très bien ! Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir complètement, mais ça n'empêche pas le fait qu'elle ne doit pas revenir ici.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et empoigna fermement la poignée de la porte.

– Va au diable, Clara !

Ni Poe ni moi n'eûmes le temps de répondre que la porte nous claqua au nez. C'est alors que des bribes de phrases retentirent de derrière. Jessika engueulait son amie avec des : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » ou des « Tu es complètement folle ! », « Tu as tout fichu en l'air ! »

Cependant, Poe n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir pour ça. Il devait trouver un autre hébergement pour Clara qui tenait toujours ses affaires dans ses bras. Mais vu l'heure… il n'allait pas pouvoir demander à tous les dortoirs féminins situés aux autres étages si elles pouvaient l'accepter. Les connaissant, elles dormaient déjà.

Il n'avait plus qu'une solution.

Temmin…

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

AMEN ! Il est enfin là le chapitre 18.

Désolée pour le retard, beaucoup de changement dans ma vie et des priorités à faire.

Mais aussi, ce chapitre ne me plaisait pas et je n'arrivais pas à le terminer. Donc le manque de motivation pesait légèrement. Je préfère prendre mon temps et finir cette histoire comme il se doit. Comme ça, vous avez des chapitres plus potable que des chapitres fait à la va vite en une semaine.

Je pensais ne faire que 19 chapitres, mais au final vous en aurez bien 20.

Je suis contente de pouvoir vous partager ce bon chapitre pour vous. Enfin, s'il l'est.

Dites-moi. Que pensez-vous de cette trêve entre Poe et Clara ? Pensez-vous que cela tiendra ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle que non ? Etant donné qu'elle a mal prit le fait qu'il l'emmène directement voir les filles ?

Le comportement de Jessika est-il toujours aussi compréhensible ? Que cela soit envers Clara ou envers Poe ?

Personnellement, j'adore Korr, c'est un peu la maman du groupe, celle qui essaie de calmer les problèmes.

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre aura lieu, je préfère ne pas donner de date mais j'espère d'ici fin du mois ou début du mois prochain. Pour la seconde histoire, je ne sais pas non plus si elle verra le jour. Il me faut le temps de trouver de la cohérence et en plus qu'elle murisse dans ma tête.

Mais je vous préviendrais si elle aura une suite.

Bisous à vous

JudyOswald


End file.
